Roadshow
by JR Salazar
Summary: Hokago Tea Time is invited to perform in Las Vegas. And besides the usual diversions leading up to the show, they get more than they bargained for. RxR welcome.
1. Gimme All Your Lovin'

**Roadshow by Jo-Ryan Salazar**

**Chapter 1:**

**Gimme All Your Lovin**

* * *

Summer break can either be a time for laziness, or a time to get busy and leave everything out on the table. The four seniors of the light music club—Yui Hirasawa, Mio Akiyama, Ritsu Tainaka, and Tsumugi Kotobuki— as well as sophomore Azusa Nakano were all famous for one reason: they knew how to play great music. Power pop. A rich, sweet, crisp, sinful helping of audial decadence enthralled and feted their fans, the students, the faculty and the staff alike at Sakuragaoka Girls High School. It was a habit. A sheer habit.

Never mind that each member of the group had their own charms. Yui was a girl with a dual persona: a klutz and an expert guitarist at the same time. When she had her trusty friend Giita with her, she was unstoppable. And her fetish for sweet things never wavered. Mio Akiyama was a shy girl that was scared of the dark, heights, monsters...anything that sounded hideous. But this consistent bassist had a dual persona in that she was mature, confident, and dedicated to her work as a musician.

Ritsu Tainaka, the president of the club, was the troublemaker of the group. It goes without saying that she got on Mio's nerves more times than she would have wanted to, and she paid the price by getting her own share of headbumps, exposing Mio's tsundere tendencies. But she really loved Mio just as much as she loved her, and as a drummer, nobody banged those skins or crashed those cymbals quite like she did.

Tsumugi Kotobuki was the financial arm of the club because not only did she contribute to the cause by the funding she brought; she also catered for the club during their meetings with tea, pastries and cake. These were the same tea and pastries to the most affluent of guests from Japan and elsewhere. As a keyboardist, she added a rich layer of melody to HTT. Plus, she was of the strongest member of the club physically, a tribute to her Finnish heritage.

Azusa Nakano was the youngest of the group, and would be the next president of the club. She was Yui's esteemed ladyfriend and confidante and was nicknamed "Azunyan" because of her cosplay versatility involving cat ears. Azusa sometimes questioned the work ethic of the band, but at the same time, she valued the way they cared for her, how they made her belong. She was closest to Yui in a lot of ways, and together, they were one of the finest young guitaring duos to ever grace the stage.

That was Hokago Tea Time. And they didn't know this at the time they were doing their own thing, but somebody in America wanted a piece of the pie. They wanted their own cup of tea. They wanted to let America know what Hokago Tea Time was all about.

But someone had to spread the message.

One late June afternoon inside the air-conditioned music room, the message came out.

* * *

"Damn," Ritsu said to the others as they snacked on some milk tea and madeleines, Azusa sipping from her kitty cup. "I really want us to do something while we have a chance."

"You're telling me," Yui said, slumping over on the table. "I feel like this summer is boring, aside from the Summer Fest."

"I don't think the Summer Fest is enough, to be honest with you," Mio said to them, tuning her bass. "It's been a week since, we got the air conditioner installed, but we got nothing to do."

"And Finland is too hot for me to consider making a trip over there," Mugi pouted before sipping her tea.

Azusa decided to put on her cat ears to cheer everyone up. "Hey, you can come over for a sleepover at my house and we can listen to music-nyan!"

"No thank you, Azusa," Ritsu said, waving it off.

"Ritsu-sempai, you're mean-nyan!" she hissed.

The door opened. It was Miss Sawako Yamanaka, Class 3-2's instructor and the club's longtime advisor.

"Sawa-chan!" Yui exclaimed. "Did you want something from us?"

"Guys, I have great news," she said.

"What is it?" Mio asked.

"Do we have tickets to another concert?" Ritsu wondered. "Oww!" A headbump. "Mio, that was mean!"

"Shut up!"

"I wonder what this news could be," Mugi said as Azusa continued to be in cat mode.

"You all are going on an all-expenses paid trip to Las Vegas!" Miss Sawako said.

"WHAAAAAAAT?" they all exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?" Ritsu said. "Las Vegas? THE Las Vegas?"

"Wow!" Tsumugi said, vulcans on her face. "I've never seen Las Vegas in my life. This is my childhood dream!"

Yui was stunned. "Ehhhhhh? They want us to play in Sin City? Awesome!"

Mio was also stunned by the news. "This is hard to imagine. Las Vegas? Us? This is too good to be true."

Azusa cut through the lucrative offer as if she had a Swiss cheese knife. "But what about their studies? Won't this get in the way of them graduating?"

"Don't worry, Azunyan," Yui said to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We'll be bringing our books on this trip."

"I don't like the sound of that, coming from you..."

"It's not going to get in the way of the girls' studies because it's within the winter break," Sawako said. "Besides you guys, I can bring in three other people, too."

"I want Ui and Nodoka-chan to come with me!" Yui said, raising her hand with authority.

"I suppose Jun can come as well," Azusa added shyly.

"Great, that makes eight," Sawako said. "And I will be managing you all on the trip as your chaperone. The flight's going to be tomorrow night, so Yui-chan, Azusa-chan, be sure to have your friends ready for the trip. There will be a bus waiting for you outside the school tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes, ma'am!" they said in unison.

"All right, I'll take off for the day and I will see you tomorrow."

"See you, Sawa-chan!" Ritsu said to her, bubbly as ever as she left. The drummer turned to her compatriots. "This is going to be fantastic!"

"Calm down, Ritsu, calm down," Mio said.

"Mou!"

"Oh, that reminds me," Azusa said. "Yui-sempai, shouldn't you ask Nodoka-sempai about this?" She saw Yui head for the door. "Are you following Miss Sawako?"

"No, I'm going to talk to Nodoka-chan!"

A sweat drop came down Azusa's head. "I should have known."

* * *

"You're inviting me to a trip to Vegas?" asked Nodoka Manabe, Yui's childhood friend, the Class 3-2 President, the Mio Fan Club President and Student Council President.

"Yep. It's going to be so fun, Nodoka-chan!"

"I don't know; I do have some stuff to do with council..."

"Awww, but Nodoka-chan, it's going to be so much fun, with all the flashing lights and things to do!"

"But that is a place for grown-ups. There's nothing but casinos and strip clubs."

"Don't be so silly, Nodoka-chan! There are also things for us girls to do as well down there!"

"Like what?"

"Um...I don't know."

"Rejected, then."

"Nodoka-chan, please!" Yui begged. "Sawako said that you can come and I promise to be on my best behavior. Please, Nodoka-chan! Please!"

"Miss Manabe, we will do all the work for you in your place," said one student council member.

"The next meeting is not until next month, so you can go with your friends," said another.

"The Light Music Club needs your company more than us," added a third.

"You guys..." Nodoka turned to a Yui on the verge of tears and a sniffle. "All right, Yui, I'll go with you."

"I love you, Nodoka-chan!" said Yui, embracing her. "Thank you!"

"But I don't want to be babysitting you on the trip, all right."

"I will have Ui do it for me!" she replied with pride.

"Is there a place we have to meet?"

"Tomorrow, by the entrance. There will be a bus."

"Taking us to the airport, huh? All right. Thank you for letting me know, Yui."

"See you tomorrow, Nodoka-chan!" And Yui left.

* * *

The others also said their farewells before Azusa met up with Ui Hirasawa, Yui's younger sister, and bassist Jun Suzuki at Max Burger. Ui and Jun would be members next April.

"What? We're going to Las Vegas tomorrow for one of your concerts?" Jun exclaimed. "Unbelievable! Amazing! A UFO Discovery!"

"Calm down, Jun-chan," Ui said to her as Azusa laughed hesitantly.

She couldn't contain her emotions. "Banzai! Banzai! Viva Las Vegas! Long live tits and glitz!" she shouted, everyone drawing attention to her.

Azusa blushed. "I don't think we needed...to hear that..." The others returned to eating and going on with their business.

"But anyway, this is so awesome! The Jazz Club is taking a break from their activities at around this time, too, so this is good timing for me to join you guys."

"I've wanted to see that city," Ui said. "I hear it's beautiful."

"I heard the city is overwhelming," Azusa said, snacking on a fry. "But at least it's not New York City."

"Ohhh boy," Jun said, munching on her burger. "THAT would be a riot. But the fact that I am coming with you guys is totally awesome. Me, Ui and Nodoka-sempai are roadies! Whoo-hoo!"

"You might want to bring your bass too, if you want, Jun."

"Yeah, bring it with you, Jun-chan!" Ui said.

"F...Fine. I like my bass, too, and I want to be just like Mio-sempai, so...sure."

"Does onee-chan know about this?" Ui asked Azusa.

"Yui-sempai is also excited to be playing. I hope she's able to get some sleep."

"Don't worry, she will." She watched the cars pass by. "I wonder if we will be all right down there." But she had to laugh it off. After all, Yui, Azusa and the others—and her—were there to have fun. It was Las Vegas, after all.

* * *

"Now Giita, we are going to go on a trip to Las Vegas tomorrow," Yui said to her guitar in a little eve-of-flight pep talk in her bedroom. "There will be thousands of people watching us, and I don't want you to disappoint me when we play over there. Okay? Good girl." She rubbed the next lovingly. "My precious little Giita's gonna raise hell down in Vegas, isn't she? Yes, I know you are. Yes, I know you are! Come here, you!" Now Yui gave it a good hug. "My Giita is the best in the world!"

Ui came in the room. "Giving your guitar a pep talk, onee-chan?"

"Mmm-hmmm! I wanted to let this baby of mine know we're gonna take America by storm! We the best!"

She smiled "I love you spirit, onee-chan. But when we go there, I want you to be on your best behavior and not cause too much of a scene."

"I know, Ui. Teheheheheheh..."

"And that means do not comp the waitresses, do not drink any alcohol..."

Yui tilted her head to the side. "What is comping?"

"Basically, I want you to not spend so much, even though Mugi-sempai has a lot of money to share with you guys."

"Ehhhh? But there's so much to buy down there."

"You're there to play a show. It's not supposed to be a vacation. And don't you have to study, too?"

Ui pointed to the books.

"We'll be fine," Yui said. "We'll be okay."

Ui walked over to her older sister and gave her a hug. "Onee-chan?"

"Yes, Ui?"

"Thank you for inviting me to the trip."

"I wouldn't want to leave someone like you, would I?" Yui said as Ui giggled.

* * *

"So we have to bring our swimsuits, some loose-fitting clothes, and some sunscreen to go with our regular toiletries," Mio said to Ritsu over the phone.

"Hey Mio, are you going to wear those stripes again?"

"Gahhhh! Will you shut up about that, dammit!"

"Baby, you don't have to scream at me, now. You look in whatever you wear, even your skin, but that's beside the point. I just wanted to know what my sweet Mio-chan is going to wear on the trip to Vegas."

"You don't need to know that stuff, Ritsu, okay? Geez, you just like to call me for this type of crap every time. Is Satoshi gonna be all right?"

"I already told Satoshi that Mom and Dad are going to be watching over him while I'm gone. He said, 'Actually, I prefer it when you're not around, but I will miss you.' Could you believe that?"

They both got a laugh out of it.

"Anyway," Ritsu went on as saying, "you need to prepare accordingly for this trip. It's going to be very, very hot, so I hope the rooms are air-conditioned."

"They will be, Ritsu. Quit being fickle. They will be. I gotta go back to packing my stuff, so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye, Mio. Lycopene!" They both hung up.

* * *

The phone rang at Tsumugi's house. "Yes, who is this?" she asked in her bedroom.

A deep, gravelly voice was on the other line, "Is this Miss Tsumugi Kotobuki?" the man asked.

"Yes, and who might you be?"

"I'm Hugh Hefner."

"Whoa! THE Hugh Hefner? From Playboy?"

"Yes, that's me, missy," he said with a laugh while smoking a cigar back at his mansion while being catered by his bunnies.

"Wow! It's a pleasure talking to you! I'm so...honored," she said, grabbing a tissue to plug her nostrils from the rush.

"The pleasure's all mine. Now I know you and your friends are coming to Las Vegas for a show, right?"

"Yes, that's correct, Mr. Hefner."

"Just call me Hugh. Anyway, I talked with your father over the phone earlier today while you were at school, and I decided that you girls should stay in my villa in the Palms Casino. Do you know that place?"

"I think I heard of it before..."

"A lot of music stars have been in my Sky Villa: T-Pain, Common, Soulja Boy Tell'Em...and I decided that all of you can spend a week at my villa leading up to the concert."

"Wow. It must be wonderful."

"You will like it. And the best part is, because you are high school students except for your chaperone, and because your promoter is helping pay for the room as well as Mr. Kotobuki, you get the place for one week for just $10,000."

"Isn't that still expensive, though?"

"Usually, it costs $40,000 per person, per night. But I do like making exceptions. You girls are too cute to be priced out of a place like mine's, anyway."

"Whoa, thank you so very much, Hugh. They're arranging everything over there, right?"

"Everything is being prepared, and I believe there are some ads of your band being plastered on the Strip. So there shouldn't be any problems."

"Are you coming to our show, Hugh? We would love to have you here?"

"No, sweetie, I have to do some work here at the Mansion, so I can't go, but thank you for offering. Tell your friends I said hello and good luck with the concert."

"Thanks a lot, Hugh!"

"Anytime, child. You take care."

As Tsumugi hung up, she was dancing all around, knowing that her girls got the most expensive room on the Strip...for a discount. In just hours, Hokago Tea Time was going to be on their way to the Entertainment Capital of The World.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Heard It On The X

**Roadshow**

**Chapter 2:**

**Heard It On The X**

* * *

"Ugh, I hate going on long flights," Ritsu Tainaka said to Mio Akiyama at campus as they waited for the others to come over. The drums were placed next to her in their container, waiting to be hauled by the bus that was on its way. "You start to feel a little cramped, then you try to move your legs and you can't even feel them."

"Tokyo to Las Vegas is supposed to be a ten-hour flight," Mio said, checking her watch. "But your legs should be fine. Anyway, our flight is scheduled for 5:15 p.m. It's already 3:00. I can't believe the others aren't here yet."

"There's two of them," Ritsu said, her eyes flatlined as she spotted Ui and Yui waving.

"Ricchan, Mio-chan...good evening!" Yui said.

"Good evening," said Ui.

"All right. Everybody's rolling up for the Magical Mystery Tour. Are you guys ready to go?" Ritsu asked.

Yui saluted the drummer with the hairband "I am, Captain!"

"Did she have any sleep?" Mio asked Ui.

"She was hugging Giita so that she could sleep," she replied.

"Typical."

Yui scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Eheheheheheh..."

Ritsu scanned for a few more arrivals. "Azusa and Jun are here! Hello!"

"Yo!" Jun Suzuki said, hyped up for the trip.

"Everyone, good evening," Azusa Nakano said to them. "Where are Mugi-sempai, Nodoka-sempai and Miss Sawako?"

"On their way, I think," Mio replied.

"I'm here," Tsumugi Kotobuki said behind Mio. "Surprise!"

"Aaaaaaaah! Where did you come from?"

"I like to be mysterious," she said with a wink.

"That's what she said," Yui said to Ui, who giggled.

"Evening all," said Nodoka Manabe, walking over.

"Nodoka-chan!" Yui embraced Nodoka wholeheartedly. "Glad you could finally make it to this one!"

"I've got everything ready in my bag. It's refreshing to go out like this once in a while." She looked around. "I think we're all hyped up."

"As you should be," said Miss Sawako Yamanaka, arriving with the others. "How's everyone doing?"

"Fine," they all said.

"All right. Are you all going to have a good time?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"I can't hear you! I said, are you all going to have a good time?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good." A flock of songbirds trailed across the campus in the evening twilight. The sounds of a large chartered bus could be heard as it parked in front of the campus. "Ah, here it is."

Ritsu and Tsumugi helped pack in the drums and keyboard in the compartments underneath the seats. Azusa, Mio and Yui were going to have to carry their guitars on board with them to prevent them from being damaged.

"And, there we go," Yui said, placing Giita inside the top compartment above the seats before plopping down into her seat. "Standby, ready for takeoff, Captain. All systems go."

"Roger that, Yui," Ritsu said with a salute.

"Mio-sempai, what do they have besides casinos?" Azusa asked her.

"Well, there's buffets..."

"BUFFETS?" Jun and Yui exclaimed.

"What do they serve there?" Nodoka asked Mio.

"Plenty of crab and lobster," Sawako added.

"CRAB AND LOBSTER?" the others said, shocked.

Jun was overwhelmed by the possibilities. "Sweet baby butter Jesus..."

"I've been to Vegas before," Sawako explained, "and I know there is this one buffet that serves Maine lobsters, lobster tails, roasted crab legs, truffles, tons of oysters. giant gulf shrimp cocktails, caviar, beef tenderloin, rack of lamb, filet mignon, prime rib, chocolate truffles & peanut butter, cakes, and assorted pastries..."

"Stop, stop, stop it with your torturing!" Jun said, protecting herself with vulcan salutes. "If I hear any more of these dishes of awesome I could be dead at any moment!"

"Jun," Azusa deadpanned. "You'll be fine. Take a deep breath, and just, for the love of God, think of Max Burger and its simple fare."

"Max Burger, Max Burger, Max Burger...oh God, the lobster! I want! I want! Azusa, help me...are we in Vegas yet?" Jun was in tears as she snuggled Azusa. The others laughed at her helplessness.

"You're beyond pathetic."

"Urrrrggghhh..."

"I don't think we came here just for the buffets," Nodoka said to all of them. "You have a show to do, and me, Jun and Ui are tagging along."

"Exactly! And we also are going to-" Tsumugi held her tongue.

"What is it, Mugi?" Ritsu asked. "Mugi?"

She was blushing. "I'll keep it silent for now..."

But Ritsu still wanted to know what Mugi was trying to say. Where were they going to go, besides the usual itinerary of flight in, hotel stay, practice, concert, flight out?

Was it Fremont Street? Hoover Dam? Laughlin? A detour to Phoenix? The jury in her mind was still out for deliberations and tea as the bus began its trip from the school to Narita.

* * *

"Attention, attention, Hokago Tea Time Group," said the bus driver over the intercom. "In about ten minutes, we're going to be entering Narita International Airport. Please be sure to have all your belongings with you when you leave the coach. Thank you very much."

"We're almost there!" Jun said, punching the air.

"Not quite," Mugi replied.

"She's fired up for this, isn't she?" Mio asked Azusa.

"That's how she is."

Ritsu watched the city skyline of Tokyo in the distance. "Look at that wonderful skyline, everybody."

"Aren't those things pretty or what?" Sawako said with a smile. "We're gonna be leaving this town in about one hour, give or take, and we're trading these city lights for that of the Strip for one week."

"So beautiful," Yui said.

"Somehow, I think of Usagi Tsukino and how she looked at the Minato Ward skyline with a sense of reflection," Ui said to them.

"You like that show?" Sawako said to her. "Cold, hard fact: you all were babies when Sailor Moon came out. But that was a great show to watch while it lasted."

"I've never heard of that show," Azusa said to her.

Sawako studied her. "Hmmmm. You would easily pass for Sailor Moon if we bleached your hair and made odango out of it."

"Wh...what's that supposed to mean?" she shot back, flustered.

"Everything. But Yui-chan, over here," Sawako said, pointing, "would be a better version of Usagi because she is klutzy and likes sweets."

"Who?" Yui asked.

"Never mind." They all shared a laugh. "You wouldn't understand."

"Ehhhhhh?"

"They had a live-action version of that show, didn't they?" Mugi asked them. "I like Miss Sawai in that show. She was Usagi, I think."

"Yes, that's correct. 100 points for Miss Kotobuki!"

"Woot, woot! Holler!"

"All right, Hokago Tea Time group," said the driver over the intercom, "we are here at Narita International Airport. Please take all of your belongings with you and thank you for choosing Japan Grey Line!"

One of the attendees at the airport provided a baggage card to accommodate their instruments. "Giita," a sobbing Yui said, "I am going to miss you..."

"Quit being so overdramatic, Yui-sempai," said Azusa.

"So, where to next?" Jun asked Mio as they all went inside Terminal 2.

"Well, we just sit and wait, I guess."

They didn't have to wait too long. Cue a few chimes on the intercom, and a voice. "Attention patrons, Japan Airlines Flight JL62 departing for Los Angeles International Airport is now boarding. All passengers please board at Gate 61. Once again, Japan Airlines Flight JL62 departing for Los Angeles International Airport is now boarding. All passengers please board at Gate 61. Thank you."

"That's our flight," Sawako said to them. "Let's go!"

"All right, onward!" said Yui, who nearly tripped. Ui broke her fall.

"Are you okay, onee-chan?" she asked her.

"Eheheheheh, I'm all right."

"You have to be careful; I don't want to see you fall!"

"Don't worry, don't worry. I am fearless."

"What's taking you so long?" Mio asked with the others about to leave her behind. "Hurry!"

"Wait up!" Yui and Ui were able to catch up to the other seven as they made their way to Gate 61. The band's instrument cargo were already inside the plane as they took their seats at the front. Not a lot of passengers were on this flight to Los Angeles; just a few foreigners making their way back to California, nothing more.

"At last, we finally enter our seats," Ritsu said.

Nodoka looked at the other planes that were already leaving. "They must all be heading for Los Angeles, huh?"

"Miss Sawako," Azusa asked, "why are we heading to Los Angeles? I thought this flight was heading to Tokyo."

"We're going to connect to another flight, which is a charter flight, to Las Vegas," Sawako explained.

"A charter flight?" Yui asked. "You mean we're not going to go on the other planes like the regular people?"

"Oh, that's not to say rock bands are regular people playing music, huh?" Ritsu said to her, clearly disgusted with the remark.

"You'll find out when we get there, Yui-chan," Sawako assured her.

"Ohhhhh."

"I feel the plane moving," Tsumugi said as JL62 taxied on to the runway.

Jun was captive. "Here we go! Ritsu-sempai, I feel my heart racing!"

"Mine's too, Jun," she replied. "Here we go!"

The plane finally lifted itself off the runway and into the skies as it began its flight towards LAX.

* * *

"Greetings aboard Japan Airlines Flight JL62 heading nonstop towards Los Angeles International Airport," the pilot said over the intercom. "My name is Kenji Wakamoto; I will be your pilot today. Our co-pilots are Keisuke Mori and Shun Honda. We are pleased to have you along for the ride. We will be arriving in Los Angeles in approximately nine hours and 45 minutes, which means that we will be in Los Angeles at 10:00 a.m. local time..." Kenji went over the usual safety procedures and red tape.

"Boy, that was a mouthful," Ritsu said as one of the flight attendants came over with a tray of beverages. "Uh, one tonic water, please."

"That will be 150 yen," she said.

Ritsu flipped a 500-yen coin to her. "Keep the change."

"Ritsu!" Mio was sitting next to her. "Why did you tip her?"

"We're not in Japan anymore, sunshine," Ritsu reminded her. "We are in this space called international airspace, and here, it is okay to tip." She took a sip. "Ugh. Quinine."

"You are gonna be making a habit of this, I swear to God!"

Tsumugi lifted the blind covering the window. "Wow..." She saw swaths of white clouds floating under the blue horizon and the sun. Tuning to her iPod, she played a song that the band composed, "Honey Sweet Tea Time," losing herself to the music as she fell asleep.

"Mugi-sempai's already asleep?" Azusa said. "While listening to the music on her iPod...so beautiful."

"Have you ever played poker?" Sawako asked the other girls who were awake.

"I've only watched it once," Mio replied.

"Is it like dai hin min?" Yui asked her.

"No, it's different," Sawako said.

She pouted. "Sawa-chan, you're mean."

"Yui, poker is a different type of card game," Ritsu said to her.

"It is?"

"Let me explain," Sawako said on the plane. "Poker is a family of card games that share betting rules and usually (but not always) hand rankings. Poker games differ in how the cards are dealt, how hands may be formed, whether the high or low hand wins the pot in a showdown (in some games, the pot is split between the high and low hands), limits on bet sizes, and how many rounds of betting are allowed."

"Oooooh, I think my head is starting to spin."

"In most modern poker games, the first round of betting begins with some form of forced bet by one of the players. In standard poker, each player is betting that the hand he has will be the highest ranked. The action then proceeds clockwise around the table and each player in turn must either match the maximum previous bet or fold, losing the amount bet so far and all further interest in the hand. A player who matches a bet may also "raise", or increase the bet. The betting round ends when all players have either matched the last bet or have folded. If all but one player fold on any round, then the remaining player collects the pot and may choose to show or conceal their hand. If more than one player remains in contention after the final betting round, then the hands are revealed and the player with the winning hand takes the pot. With the exception of initial forced bets, money is only placed into the pot voluntarily by a player who, at least in theory, rationally believes the bet has positive expected value. Thus, while the outcome of any particular hand significantly involves chance, the long-run expectations of the players are determined by their actions chosen based on probability, psychology and game theory."

"That's impressive," Ui said.

"But you guys can't play it yet because you aren't 21 yet, sorry," Sawako said, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Sawa-chan is mean," Ritsu and Yui chuffed with a pout.

"Well, excuse me for being honest with you girls; I can't help it!"

"You can." Inconsolable.

"Goddamnit you two," Mio groaned. She got this all the time

"Are you all right, onee-chan?" Ui asked Yui.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"All right. I'm just worried, that's all."

Mugi was giggling in her sleep. "Macau...tee hee..."

"Have you guys ever been to Macau?" Jun asked the crew on board.

"I haven't," Ritsu replied.

"Nope," said Nodoka.

"Macau?" Yui said.

Azusa gave a little geography lesson. "It's next door to China and Hong Kong, Yui-sempai."

"The place is a dump," Sawako said to them.

"It is, Sawa-chan?" Ritsu meant to find out.

"But I thought it looked better than Las Vegas, from what I heard," Mio asked the teacher.

"Lies," she said. "They don't hold anything to Las Vegas. First off, there is literally no alcohol on the premises because it's technically a part of China. The people are there are quiet as grass, and you don't see any hooting and hollering from the patrons. Very few restaurants and the food is pricey and terrible. The party scene doesn't begin until 3:00 a.m., whereas in Las Vegas, the wildlife heads into high gear at 12:00 midnight. Then you nothing but hookers and middle-aged tourists from India bumping and grinding in the nightclubs. Finally, the local currency isn't even accepted there. It's Hong Kong Dollars or take a hike. It is a dump."

"I see."

"So it's going to be rowdy when we get over there?" Yui asked, interested.

"Well, you guys are starting to get exposure out on the other side of the Pacific. Take a look at this."

Sawako handed Mio an article from the Las Vegas Sun. "Who are Hokago Tea Time?" she read. "Good thing I can understand some English. According to this article, some fans know who we are. And it says that...oh my God!"

"Let me take a look!" Ritsu said, grabbing the paper. "Oh, it says one fan bought front-row tickets just to see your stripes."

"Quit saying that, you perv! Mou!"

"Tee hee. Are you wearing them now?" A headbump. "OW!"

"Stupid Ritsu!" Her ladyfriend was sobbing. "I still love you, babe." A kiss, and suddenly Ritsu was dozing off in Mio's lap like a baby on sedatives.

"Ritsu and Mio sitting in a tree," Yui chanted. "Nosebleed rush in one, two, three!"

As if on cue, Tsumugi's nose was trickling blood as she slept. Nodoka, who was sitting next to her, took a tissue and plugged her nostrils in order to stop the bleeding. She stroked her long tresses, savoring the rich, fragrant scent and her smile.

"Are you a psychic?" the bespectacled student council president asked her long-time confidant seating across from her.

"Eheheheheheh...who knows?"

"It's going to be a long flight," Sawako said to the girls, "so I think we should get some sleep while we have the chance. Good night, everyone."

"Already?" Jun asked her.

"We need to rest before the plane gets to Los Angeles," Azusa said.

"Azusa-chan's right, Jun-chan," Ui said. "See? Onee-chan is sleeping right now." Mio was also sleeping, holding Ritsu tight.

"Fine, I guess I'm feeling a little bit sleepy, too," Jun said, yawning before closing her eyes. "Good night."

"Good night everyone," Nodoka said before falling asleep.

"Good night, Azusa-chan," Ui said to Azusa as she slumbered.

Azusa looked at the window, seeing waves and waves of water flowing underneath a starry sky as the plane neared crossing the International Date Line, turning back the clock for several hours. After blinking a few times, Azusa closed her eyes.

* * *

"Eh?" Azusa opened her eyes. She was floating in the air. "What happened? Where is everybody?"

Azusa looked at herself. She was wearing a white jacket with a little teal bowtie. And she wasn't wearing any pants. Just blue and white striped panties. Taking a mirror from a pocket in her jacket, she looked at herself and was speechless.

Her twintails tied back with white ribbons, and she was wearing actual cat ears. She felt her behind and could see a tail sticking out, moving and twisting. And she wasn't wearing any stockings. Her legs were in abbreviated propellers of a beige color with the flag of Romagna.

"Oh my god...I'm her..."

Azusa had become Francesca Lucchini, and she was maneuvering her body to fly. A certain BoB song was playing in her head as she rediscovered her newfound freedom over the Pacific Ocean.

"It's like I am not wearing anything at all! It's so breezy!" Her tears of bliss splashed on to the water below as she flew across the sky, arms spread out. "It's so much fun!"

"Hey Lucchini, what are you doing?" Charlotte E. Yeager said, calling her out.

"So that's who I am referred to as," she said to herself as she flew over the long-haired brunette with bunny ears and tail to go with a red jacket.

"You forgot your gun," she said, tossing it over to her.

"Eh, what do I do with this?"

"Don't tell me you don't know! Come on, the others are waiting for you! We've got some Neuroi to shoot down!"

"O...Okay...by the way, who are you again?"

"Shirley, duh. Quit it with your amnesia and let's go kiddo."

"Right." Azusa was trying to remember everything from that show, and what she saw were the nine others on the team firing towards the core of a Neuroi that looked like a giant floating taiyaki. "A taiyaki?"

"That's a neuroi, Lucchini," Shirley said. "We have to stop it before it destroys Fuso."

"Fuso?" It clicked. That was Japan. The home of Yoshika Miyafuji and Mio Sakamoto. "Oh yeah..."

"Hey guys," Shirley said, "she's here."

"Better late than never," Mio said. "God, it's tough when all of us aren't here."

"Lucchini-chan!" Yoshika said. "Thank God you're here."

"Lucchini-chan?" Azusa asked herself.

"I don't think I can hold off this thing much longer," said Gertrud Barkhorn.

"Just try, Trude," Erica Hartman shouted, firing some rounds at the neuroi in a sortie.

"I can't locate the core anywhere, peoples!" Perrine H. Clostermann said to the group as she searched all over the place.

"Keep looking, Perrine!" exclaimed Lynette Bishop. "It's gotta be here somewhere!"

"Did you look at the center?" Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen asked Sanya V. Litvyak, who was scanning the entire makeup of the taiyaki Neuroi. "Or is it near the tail?"

"It's floating around the head," she said monotonously.

"Okay, this is what you have to do," said Minna Dietlinde Wilcke to Azusa. "Everyone is going to be aiming for the head. When we expose it, you go in and finish it off. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Azusa said, following the others. She watched the others perform spectacular maneuvers and tricks as they inched close to exposing the core. After about three minutes of watching, something red shined.

"There it is!" Yoshika said. "Lucchini-chan, now!"

With a blood-curdling scream, Azusa flew towards the core. "Take...THAT!" One big blast from her gun destroyed the core, but before it exploded, it was able to return one final blast at Azusa. Everyone else was helpless to stop her from getting in the way of the blast, which destroyed her striker unit and left Azusa badly damaged, bloodied and battered as she fell towards the ocean, her clothes tattered and torn.

"Shirley, go after her!" Mio shouted.

"I got her!" With her Mach 1 speed, she was able to rescue Azusa before she plunged into the waters.

"Shirley," Azusa whispered through her tears and blood coming down her face. "I'm sorry. I'm..." And she breathed her last.

Tears came from Shirley's eyes as she hoped against hope that she would awaken. She clutched Azusa tight as she also cried, her desperation reaching its peak in her darkest hour.

"No! Please don't die! Wake up, Lucchini! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" It was all over. It was all over...

...or was it?

* * *

"Wake up, wake up!" Jun said to Azusa. "We're almost here! Look!"

"Huh?" She looked at the window. The evening turned to morning. "Was this all a dream?"

Azusa was known for having visions of happy dreams turn into unforgettable nightmares. The plane was still hovering over the Pacific Ocean, but in the horizons was California, and Los Angeles.

"Whoa, look at that sunrise," Ritsu said to Mio, who slowly awoke. "It looks like one of the headbumps you give me every day." A whack. "There's another."

"Ironically, that's what I'm listening to," Nodoka said, tuning in to the smooth jazz on her iPod. Simply Red and Mick Hucknall's shameless plagiarism of Daryl Hall, John Oates and Ace.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Mio asked Ritsu.

"I think we've been sleeping for eight hours, so we're good."

"I'm getting hungry, Ui," Yui said, her stomach growling.

"Onee-chan, there should be some snacks at the airport."

"Really?"

"It's an airport, Yui," Ritsu deadpanned. "Of course there will be a gift shop that has snacks. So you won't be hungry."

"Yay! Thank you, Ricchan!"

"What were you dreaming about, Azusa?" Jun asked.

"I dreamt I was an airplane. I dream I was Fr-er..."

"Francesca Lucchini?" she said slyly.

Azusa was alarmed. "H...How did you know?"

"I think there might be a place in Las Vegas that has a butt-plug tail, striped panties and bra, a jacket and other trinkets," Sawako said, drinking a can of coffee.

She covered her breasts even though she was wearing something to cover them. "M...Miss Sawako?"

"Azunyan would make a good Lucchini," Yui said to everyone.

"You're right," Ritsu said.

"Who is Francesca Lucchini?" Tsumugi asked the others.

"You heard of the show 'Strike Witches'?"

"No."

"It's a rather perverted show about all these girls flying around without any pants or skirts on."

"Ooooh. Sounds fun. And Azusa-chan is a fan of it."

"She apparently is. Aren't you? Bad kitty."

"Ritsu-sempai, enough already!" Azusa exclaimed, blushing.

"And who is Shirley?" Tsumugi asked.

"Charlotte E. Yeager," Ritsu said. "Francesca's fighting partner with tits as big as yours."

"Eh? Is that so...I should try watching that show."

"Looks like everyone is up and ready to go," Sawako said to them. "I think we can use a little food in our tummies." She saw the flight attendants bring trays to passengers. "Ladies, I think our hunger problem is solved."

"Let's see what we got here," Ritsu said as she received her tray. "We could get used to these pancakes, bacon and eggs, you guys. How is it, Yui?" She peered over and was speechless as she noticed that her plate was just about cleared. "My God, have your dreams taken you to Darfur or something?"

"I didn't eat anything yesterday because I thought there would be a buffet on the plane."

"They would not be stupid enough to do that. And actually, yesterday is today because we crossed the date line."

"Date...line?"

Ui gave an explanation. "Onee-chan, essentially our Saturday got extended by several hours because of the way the world turns and the time zone differences. When we go back, we jump several hours because of said differences."

"I wish every day was Saturday," said Jun.

"Me too," Mio added.

"I don't treat my weekends any different than I do my weekdays," Nodoka said.

"You're in the clear minority, Nodoka."

"Thank you."

Kenji spoke over the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving at Los Angeles International Airport in 10 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and remain seated until the plane comes to a complete stop. Thank you for flying Japan Air Lines."

"Does everyone have their passports with them?" Sawako asked the eight of them?"

"Yes, ma'am!" they said, raising them high.

"Keep them with you, because you're going to need them when we go through security."

As they nodded, the plane touched down on the runway before taxiing towards the Tom Bradley International Terminal. "Ladies and gentlemen," Kenji said on the intercom, "this plane has now arrived at Los Angeles International Airport. Welcome to the United States of America. Please be sure to have all your personal belongings with you before you leave the plane. Once again, thank you very much for flying Japan Air Lines. We hope you have a wonderful day."

Mio checked her watch. "10:00 a.m. here. Right on schedule."

* * *

"So this is America," Ritsu said. "Good God."

"There's so many people going in and out," Jun said.

"LAX is one of the busiest airports in the world for a reason," said Tsumugi.

The good thing for all nine members was that they and their luggage/instruments all passed security without snags. This meant...there was no need for pat-downs.

"Mio-chan," asked Yui while the others exited the terminal and got on to the runway, "what's a pat-down."

"Basically they check every part of your body for any explosives, so they essentially touch you in your most intimate parts..."

"Intimate...parts?" The thought stimulated Yui's naughtiness. "I wanna be patted-down!" she shouted to the others, who shook their heads.

"Onee-chan," Ui said, "It's all right. You'll be okay."

"Hey, is that our plane?" Azusa asked them all. It was a Southwest Airlines plane with special livery featuring the band. "Wow! Cool! But what's with the guys in suits following us?"

"They're band security," Sawako said. "They're escorting us to our plane. Do you hear the screams from the terminals?"

"Oh yeah, I can," Ritsu said to her. "Heheh, looks like some of our California supporters found us. That is one awesome plane, though."

"It's only going to be us and the security people on the plane, so it shouldn't be as bad," said Sawako.

"I like how we're on this plane," Yui said. "It's awesome! It's like we've made it as a band. We get our own jet, Ui!"

"Mmm-hmmm!"

"One plane to another," Tsumugi said to herself, clutching her teddy bear, which she could carry-on. "Next stop...Vegas."

"And we're going in style, Mugi-sempai!" Jun said.

"This is fantastic!" Mio exclaimed.

"All right, we're here," Sawako said to the group as they got to the stairs leading up to the plane. "Everybody get on board, Vegas is waiting!"

Airport staff loaded the instruments and other checked luggage to the bottom of the plane. "I wish Narita had direct flights to Las Vegas," Azusa said to everybody as they took their seats. "Then we wouldn't have to be connecting."

"But then we wouldn't have this special charter plane, now would we?"

"That's true."

"Is this the band Hokago Tea Time?" asked the pilot, who spoke fluent Japanese.

"Yeah!" they all said.

"Welcome to the United States of America. Is this your first time here?"

"That's correct," Sawako said to them.

"All right. Well, welcome aboard Southwest Airlines Flight WN362, flying nonstop to Las Vegas McCarran International Airport. My names is James O'Connor, I will be your pilot for this special charter flight. We are honored to serve you as you prepare for your concert next weekend."

"Thank you," they all said.

"If you are comfortable talking to me in English, feel free to do so; I have been fluent in speaking Japanese for well over a decade and I have been to Tokyo many times before. A wonderful place."

"Thank you," they all said in English.

"Hey, you spoke in English. You guys will be naturals in a hurry." They all laughed as the plane began to take off. "It's going to be pretty hot out there, so be sure to be hydrated and wear plenty of sunblock as you enjoy your week in Vegas. We will be arriving at our destination in one hour."

"This is so awesome," Yui said to everybody, tears forming in her eyes. "America, I love you!"

"Easy, easy," Ritsu said. "It's only the first day."

But the group's overall morale as high as the skies that the plane cruised through as it began its flight towards Las Vegas, Nevada. The invasion was only getting started.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Sharp Dressed Man

**Roadshow**

**Chapter 3:**

**Sharp Dressed Man**

* * *

In the end, Mio Akiyama was wrong on the time it took for them to get from Tokyo to Las Vegas. It actually took eleven hours if one were to include time between connecting flights, which in turn included declaring items at the gate, passing through increased security, walking to the charter plane, and so on and so forth.

"I remember when I was still in grade school when I saw them come down," she said to Ritsu as the plane continued its way to Las Vegas.

"What came down?"

"The towers."

"We were only eleven years old when that happened. I remembered that I was crying in your arms, asking you, 'Ritsu, why is it that so many people had to die like that?' It was one of the scariest days of my life."

She was watching the clouds pass by the window. "And this is another reason I sometimes get scared when I ride on airplanes. But if someone tries to hijack plane, I will kick their ass."

"Ritsu..." The tears were misting in her eyes.

"I told you that day that there are mean people in this world that try to take advantage of innocent people like you and me. Mio. If I have to protect you from anyone that dares take advantage of you, or—God forbid—dares to kill you...I will stop them. Even if my own life is at stake."

She blushed, but held Ritsu's hand with a smile. "I will do the same for you. Thanks."

"At the end of the day, we're Hokago Tea Time, and Islamic terrorists have no effect on us, ahahahahahah! OW!" A headbump, which Mio kissed away with a giggle. Ritsu rested her head on Mio's lap, sticking her tongue out as Mio petted her tresses, taking out the hairband and playing with her long bangs. "Mio?"

"Ritsu. I want you to ditch this hairband for once. Try it for one day."

"Hey Ricchan," Yui Hirasawa said in front of her, "what are you guys talking about? Ooooh! You lost your hairband?"

"Mio took it off from me, Yui. And we were remembering September 11th."

"Oh, you mean the day when those planes went BOOOOM! into the buildings? Like that?"

"There's more to it than that, Yui," Nodoka Manabe added.

"I felt bad for the people in New York City after that stuff happened," Tsumugi Kotobuki said. "It was horrible."

"I get scared when someone asks me about that 9/11," Azusa Nakano added.

"Wasn't that a tragedy or what?" Ui Hirasawa said to her.

"Hard to believe," Jun Suzuki said. "But at least we're still here!"

"And we're here to stay."

Yui's stomach growled. "Ohhhh, it could use something. Like sushi! Or chili!"

"You ever heard of this thing in America called Cincinnati chili?" Tsumugi asked the others.

"What's that?" Ritsu asked, an eyebrow rising over half-lidded eyes of suspicion.

"Well, it's a type of chili that doesn't even have any chili peppers or powder."

"What? Blasphemy! How the hell can there be a chili that has no chili in it?"

"The people in Cincinnati are pretty weird people for not including peppers, but they include things like allspice, cloves, and chocolate."

"Double blasphemy! Chocolate and chili? Mother of God, are these people mad or something?"

"The ancient Aztecs, if you recall in one of our lectures earlier this year," Sawako Yamanaka explained, "drank chili with their chocolate. And both ingredients are used to make the modern Mexican sauce known as mole poblano. I've actually tried it at one of the restaurants in Shibuya called Fonda de la Madrugada that makes this from scratch. It's really good, and they don't cut any corners while doing it."

"Sawa-chan, where is Cincinnati?" Yui asked her.

"It's a city in the American state of Ohio."

"Oooooh! So there is a state in America where Japanese is the official language!"

"Yui, why you think that is the case?" Ritsu deadpanned as the others laughed.

"Because they used our word as their word. So if you are in the State of Ohio, you are in the State of Good Morning!"

"Idiot, that 'ohayo' is different from this Ohio. The romaji of 'ohayo' and the English spelling of 'Ohio' are different. You have to distinguish O-H-A-Y-O from O-H-I-O."

She tilted her head sideways. "There is a difference?"

"I pray to the mothers of Buddha, Jesus, Muhammad, Allah, Baha'u'llah and Confucius that Yui here does not have a brain fart when we have our concert."

The others nodded except for Yui, who was clueless. "Eh? I'm clueless." The collective stares were cold. Dead cold. Cold as ice. "Thank you. Teheheheheh..."

"This is going to be a long day, peoples, if Yui does not know her states. Mugi, you have a map for her?"

"Here," she said, handing a travel-sized map to the Hirasawa sisters.

"Whoa," Yui said. "Hey, Hawaii is on here! My favorite state!"

"Our favorite, onee-chan," Ui added.

"Some of the names sound funny, though. Co-lo-ra-do? Te-ku-sa-su? Oh look, there's the Good Morning State of Ohio! Mis-sou-ri? Is that also known as Kanashii? Because misery is sadness."

"That grade school innocence is hard to rub off of her," Ritsu said to Mio and Mugi. "What do you think?"

"She can't help it," Mio deadpanned.

"Can't blame her," Mugi added. "So cute..."

"You find everything cute," Ritsu snarked. "Even beggar's velvet."

"Soft and fluffy..."

"Mugi, do you know what beggar's velvet is?" Nodoka asked her. "It's lint from the dryer."

"But I love to touch it before I throw it away."

"Oh, heavens; I need something to drink right now," Ritsu yelped. A flight attendant on board the jet handed her a bottle of water, to which she gulped down in one fell swoop. "Ah, that washes the bad taste off my mouth and into my bowels."

"Your hell is now a heaven?" Yui asked her, clueless.

"Attendant! Another!" Jun laughed and Mugi smiled as Azusa watched Ritsu drink another bottle of water out of frustration for Yui's poor choice of humor. "If I hear another..."

"You're gonna have to go to the restroom after this, huh Ricchan?"

"Mio!" she wailed, burying her face in between her ladyfriend's cleavage. "Yui is...Yui is...!"

"Hey Yui, you may want to quit talking to Ritsu for a while," she said to her.

"Sorry, Mio-chan, Ricchan."

"Here, let me calm you down," Mio said to her, silencing her plight with a long French kiss.

"Oh dear. Oh goodness me, my head is feeling light again," Tsumugi said as Nodoka plugged her nostrils again. As if on cue, the rush came from another tender moment between those two, sensationalized by her vivid imaginations of Mitsu love reaching an uncontrollable high at the next level.

"What are they doing? What are they doing?" Jun wanted to know. "Aaaah! Hey! Why are you blinding my eyes, Azusa?"

"If you see these two making out, you are toast, Jun!"

"Ehhhh! Don't do that to your best friend! I'm not trying to be a peeping tom; I see this all the time!"

"You can do it with me when we go in the hotel, Jun," Ui offered.

"What?" Azusa couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Ui? You would actually...?"

"Show me the tricks, Ui! Please, Master Ui!" Jun was a begging puppy, her proverbial tail wagging side to side.

"At ease, grasshopper. But we'll take it nice and slow. No need to rush."

"You two are hopeless," Azusa said to a vigorously-nodding Jun. "I hope it's not just kissing and footsies for you two amateurs."

"Now, now, be nice to Ui, Azunyan," Yui said, shaking a finger. "You don't want me to be mad at you for being a bad kitty, right?"

"Wh...what does that have to with anything?"

"Everything, koneko-chan. Everything."

Azusa sighed and closed her eyes in frustration. It didn't make any sense for her to be exhausted after chastising Ui and Jun over consummation. She saw ripples of sand-colored rock that resembled an endless, edible dessert made out of chocolate and some fruit-colored syrup. Then her stomach grumbled. The pangs arrived.

Mio saw some buildings below her, including one that looked like a needle. "Oh my God, are we...?"

"We're here!" Ritsu said with glee. "We're in Las Vegas!"

"Unbelievable..."

"Slots, bingo, poker, blackjack, craps...hookers and drugs!" Jun proclaimed. "Sin City, baby! The one and only!"

"Oy, Jun, relax," Azusa said to her. Her stomach was grumbling again.

"Don't worry if you guys are hungry," Sawako said. "I just received a call from one of the people at Bally's and they have the buffet reserved for us. You won't be staying there, though. After we eat, we're checking in at another hotel."

"Where's that?" Yui asked.

"It's a secret. Your luggage and instruments will be sent over to the hotel in advance."

"Ehhhh? Giita too?"

"Giita will be fine."

"Elizabeth as well?" Mio asked, concerned.

"What about Muttan?" asked Azusa.

"All your instruments will be all right," Sawako said to them, "they are going to be kept in a room until you check in this afternoon. That's what they told me on the call."

"Sheesh. When you're living first class, you're living first class," said Ritsu to the crew.

"And we're only high school students from Japan, that's the weird thing about all of this," Tsumugi said.

"You're part-Finnish, though."

"But still..."

"The time is currently 11:15 a.m. Pacific Standard Time," said James O'Connor, the pilot for the charter flight. "The temperature in Las Vegas is currently 90º Fahrenheit. Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggages are stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. Thank you."

The plane touched down on the runway without any issues.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Las Vegas McCarran International Airport. Local time is 11:20 a.m. PT and the temperature is 91º Fahrenheit. For your safety and comfort, we ask that you please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until I turn off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought onboard with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight. If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you. We remind you to please wait until inside the terminal to use any electronic devices or to smoke in the designated areas. On behalf of Southwest Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day and good luck with the concert!"

"Thank you!" the band said in perfect English. They would be doing this for a while. They were all foreigners, after all.

* * *

"Hooray, we are finally here!" Yui Hirasawa said, hopping, skipping and jumping off the plane giddily. "Las Vegas, baby! Whoooo!"

"It's a bit hot, though," Azusa said. "I think I'm gonna be tanned again by the time we're through."

"We expect it, Azunyan."

"Quit saying it with a straight face!" she shot back, unenthused. The airline staff on the tarmac carried the instruments and luggage to a bus that forwarded the luggage to the Palms, where the staff there was awaiting its arrival.

As the band passed through Terminal 1, the band security surrounded them as they walked, forming a moving enclosure to prevent any fans from getting unauthorized autographs. Most onlookers didn't pay much attention, and were actually confused as to why they were so many sharp-dressed men escorting the group of nine women.

"Oooh, look, is this a slot machine?" Yui asked Sawako as they stopped to take a look.

"Yes, but you're not supposed to touch it," she replied.

"We can at least post next to one, can we?"

She sighed. "Fine. Everybody, gather around!"

Ritsu cued Mio to whip out her camera. "All right, to celebrate our arrival in Las Vegas, let's take it!" A snap, with victory signs aplenty.

"Is our bus at the entrance?" Ui asked Miss Sawako.

"I think it should be. Ah, there it is." A Coach America shuttle with special livery of the band was being protected by airport security from onlookers and the public. "Let's go."

Yui was shocked. "Ehhhh? First it's the plane. And now we got our own bus with our faces on it?" She pinched herself. "This is not a dream! Come to me, Mr. Hokago Bus Time!" She skipped her way to the bus, while the others had to give chase so that she didn't draw unnecessary attention to herself.

"It's so spacious and fresh," Tsumugi said, taking a whiff as she plopped on to her seat.

"Feels comfy too, and I like the video monitors," said Nodoka.

"Unreal, unreal." Jun was at a loss for words as the others took their seats.

"So our first stop is going to be at the Bally's Casino, where we will have our brunch," Sawako said, taking a look at her itinerary. "After we eat, we're going to our hotel. Good?"

"Yes, Miss Sawako!" they all said.

"Good early afternoon, ladies of the Hokago Tea Time Group," said the bus driver on the intercom in Japanese. "My name is Jerry Takeda, I will be your driver for the duration of your stay here in Las Vegas. I personally welcome you to our wonderful city, where I understand you will be performing at a show this Friday at Sam Boyd Stadium in front of a sellout crowd."

"Sellout?" the band asked, surprised.

"The word has been out regarding your music. And people want to listen to it. Even if they don't know Japanese." Laughter. "Mostly it's because you girls are so cute. I'm also one of your fans." More laughter and giggles.

"Anyway, with that said, we will be heading over to Bally's Hotel and Casino Resort for food, and then I will drive you wonderful girls over to the Palms Hotel, which is where you will be staying. If you have any questions for me, I will have Miss Sawako, your chaperone, ask them on your behalf. Otherwise, sit back and enjoy the ride and once again, Welcome to Las Vegas."

The driver started up the engine, and the bus was on its way.

* * *

"Ugh, cigarette smoke." As the nine of them entered the casino, a coughing Yui was still curious about the inner workings of a slot machine. The members had their Japanese yen converted into dollar and cents as they passed through customs in LAX, and she had a quarter to burn.

They were near the entrance of the Sterling Brunch Buffet room when Yui saw a slot machine that was untouched. "Hey Yui," Ritsu asked. "Hurry up, the others are waiting."

"Ricchan, I'm gonna try it." The others halted and turned to Yui.

"Yui, head over here, you're not supposed to touch that!" said Mio.

"Onee-chan, they're waiting for you!" Ui called out.

Yui dropped the quarter in the slot.

"Yui Hirasawa, get over here now!" Sawako shouted, anger veins popping.

But Yui pulled down the lever. "Sorry, my hand slipped."

The others screamed in horror, as if the end of the world arrived in Glitter Gulch. Yui Hirasawa had used a slot machine, even though she was technically four years shy of legal age.

Sawako walked over to Yui, stretching her mouth. "Hirasawa, you are in a lot of trouble after-huh?"

She turned around. The machine was still dinging. Other middle-aged men and women looked at her, Yui and the machine. One guy in his 80s with a cigarette in his mouth dropped it in profound shock.

"Yui-chan, did you just...?"

She was in a panicked mood as her eyes turned to rings. "Ehhh? Sawa-chan, I didn't mean to...!"

"Enough talk. Yui-chan, go to the buffet room, I will meet you later."

"Okay." With hanging arms, she dragged herself to the Sterling Brunch Room in shame.

The old vets were looking at Miss Sawako with envy. The machine was still dinging. Sawako did her best to fake being surprised, dancing around, flashing the victory sign. "Oh my! I am a big winner! I am greatest! Ni-hon! Ni-hon! Ni-hon!"

"Dammit, Yui, did you just actually win on a slot machine?" Ritsu asked as the eight of them entered the room.

"I think I did, I don't know. I'm kinda scared."

"Yui-sempai, you're gonna be in a lot of trouble if Miss Sawako finds that you've hit the jackpot underage," Azusa warned.

"Don't worry, Azunyan, everything's gonna be all...right?" She turned around. It was Miss Sawako. "Eheheheheh, Sawa-chan? OWW!" A headbump from the teacher.

"Good news everybody!" she exclaimed as Yui favored her comeuppance.

"What is it?" Jun asked.

"I won $615,883 thanks to Yui-chan!"

"WHAAAAAT?" the others exclaimed. That was 50,387,786 Japanese yen.

Tsumugi couldn't believe it. "Yui-chan won that many?"

"Is the money going to go to the school or something?" Nodoka asked.

"Here's how it will go," Miss Sawako said to them. "First off, the money will be paid in installments of 2,518,962 yen for the next 20 years. It's going to be divided 70-30. 70% to the student council and 30% to the light music club.

"Can't it be 50-50?" Ritsu complained.

"The student council needs the money more than you guys," Nodoka said.

"Nodoka, you're mean."

"I'm just being honest here."

"But the first installment I have in my fat wallet." She gave each of the other eight wads of $20 bills. "Spend this wisely. This is $2,000 I am giving to each of you. We will be compensated for our concert, but please, be frugal when spending this-HEY HIRASAWA AND TAINAKA, GET YOUR ASSES BACK OVER HERE!" she shouted to Yui and Ritsu, trying to leave for one of the nearby stores.

"Sorry, Sensei!" they both said, scurrying back.

"Good God! Anyway, use this cash wisely, and don't go on a spree without me being with you."

"Yes, ma'am," they all said.

"Now this is the buffet I was telling you about," Sawako said, showing the girls trays and trays of steak, seafood, vegetables, other delectable entrees and desserts.

"Whoa."

"It's just as advertised. And all the food is made from scratch. Generally, this buffet is only open on Sundays, but the cooks decided to make one especially for us, so it's a bit scaled down. And they included the Japanese dishes, too. Now, this buffet has been in existence since-huh?" She turned around. "You all are going to them already? Good grief!"

Their collective hunger proved too much to handle. The history lessons had to be placed in the back burner for now.

* * *

"Itadakima~~~su," they all said before digging in.

"Hey Yui," Ritsu asked her guitaring airhead compatriot sitting next to her with a smile of special needs on her face. "Why the hell do you have a plate that is filled with dessert?"

She was confused. As she should be. "Ehhhh, Ricchan? Is that a problem?"

"Duh! Of course it is! What about us? We also have to get some dessert, too, you know."

"Ritsu, this is a buffet," Mio deadpanned with flatlined eyes. "There will always be people refilling the islands with food. Look. They're doing it now." A group of men in tuxedos with white gloves were adding more entrees and desserts to the tables.

"I know that, but Yui here is eating dessert first! That's the problem, ladies and ladies."

"We always eat dessert first at our meetings too, Ritsu."

"Yeah, but that's because we have lunch in the middle of the day AND the dessert is during the tea time hour at our meetings."

"Onee-chan, are you sure you're going to finish that?" Ui asked her.

"Don't worry, I will." Yui popped a couple chocolate truffles in her mouth and shimmered. "Mmmmm, Vegas has some of the most heavenly food on the planet!"

Sawako took a forkful of the torte. "You're right. I wouldn't mind if I died here."

"Don't die," the others said.

"I was only kidding."

Ritsu was a suspicious rascal. "Riiiiight..."

"This is kind of similar to what is served at home," Tsumugi noted. "Almost identical."

"I would figure that, Mugi-sempai," Azusa replied, biting into some crab legs drenched in butter.

"I like the lamb they serve here," Nodoka said, her inner foodie blossoming like a sakura. "But it doesn't lift a middle finger to the filet mignon or tenderloin, though."

"Really? Your pickiness falls on deaf ears, Nodoka-sempai," Jun said, wolfing down her plate. "I'm gonna be full after sampling every section here, and that's good enough for me!"

"It's too bad there's not a lot of rice to go around," Yui frowned while making another run with Ui. "I mean, you'd think that there is a rice cooker and a bowl of takuan and there are bowls for us to use."

"This is a casino, not our house, onee-chan. They do things a bit differently here."

"Is that so. Go figure." Another forkful of the truffles. "Heaven..."

"I've been to a lot of buffets in my life," said Jun, "and I have never been feted to anything as over-the-top as this."

"It's Las Vegas, Jun," said Azusa. "They do this for a habit. Even going so far as to open their best buffet for us after hours."

"Yui and Ui, meanwhile, can get away with another run because of their metabolism," Ritsu snarked, "while the rest of us can only handle one go at the entire lineup. In fact, there she goes again." She noticed the airhead go for another run at the food. "Hey Yui! In several minutes we're gonna be going to our hotel, so hurry up, get what you can, eat what you can and let's go!"

"I'll be there in a bit!" Everyone else could only handle one pass at the entire lineup of edible exhibits. Yui was able to accommodate two. Actually, she could handle more than that, but time constraints prevented that from happening, sad to tell.

"Oh my God." Yui had a plateful of everything from the lineup as she set it down at her spot on the table. "Don't tell me you can finish all of that..."

"Watch." In about five minutes, she scarfed the heaping plate of food and what was remaining from her dessert platter. "No dinner needed for me; this will hold me until tomorrow."

"Holy cow! You bloody freak!"

"World and Kobayashi-san, you better watch out," Tsumugi said, "here comes Yui-chan!" Laughter and random chatter about the mechanics of slot machines and sportsbooks could be heard as the group finished eating at the Sterling Brunch.

* * *

"So where's our bus?" Nodoka asked Miss Sawako as they left the buffet room. Yui leafed her bills a little bit more before placing it back in her wallet.

"Follow me," said one of the escorts with shades with a deep voice.

"Easy, I guess," Sawako added. "Just follow the escorts."

The nine of them followed the phalanx of sharp-dressed escorts past the myriad of casino slot machines and card tables as they made their way to the bus that was waiting for them at the hotel valet near the entrance.

"Man, that was an awesome buffet!" Jun said to Mio as she sat down.

"I'll never eat anything as good as that until the next time I see that place."

"I have never eaten filet mignon in my life," Ritsu added. "I have heard of it, but I prefer to make Salisbury steak instead. I should try cooking something expensive, one of the Kobe variety, but it's pretty expensive."

"I'm sure one of the supermarkets back home will have something," Ui assured her.

"I hope you're right."

"And the truffles melt in your mouth, too," Yui said, her muscles still forming a smile of contentment.

"Yui-sempai, are you in your own happy place again?" asked Azusa.

"She is," Mugi replied. "She can't help herself. Many years will pass, and Yui-chan will still remember this buffet, and the food. And the truffles."

"Is that so..." A sweatdrop came down Azusa's head as she watched her ladyfriend continue to glimmer.

"All right everyone," Sawako said. "We are gonna be heading to our hotel, and this is one that caters to people like us. You will love it."

"Oooh, this might be a fun one," Ritsu said. "Is it Circus Circus?"

"No. It's better than that."

"MGM Grand?"

"No, try again."

"Stratosphere?"

"Hiii!" Mio cowered down in fear. Naturally, she was scared of heights.

"Apparently, Mio does not like the top of that hotel."

"Jerry here will show you where we're going," Sawako said. "Step on it, good sir."

"Yes, Miss Yamanaka." With a turn of the key, he started up the engine and the bus was on its way. "Ladies of the Hokago Tea Time Group, I will first give you a tour of the Strip, and show you the many hotels that are here for our millions of visitors before we take you to the Palms Hotel and Casino, which is off the Strip."

The bus first headed south Audrie Street, at the back of Bally's, before turning right on Harmon Avenue.

"Planet Hollywood?" Yui asked. "Interesting..."

"As you can see," Jerry said over the intercom, "newer casinos and buildings are being constructed as we speak. So do pardon our dust if it looks a bit unkempt. We like to always improve on what we do. That's the Vegas way. Now to your left is the Bellagio and to your right is Paris Las Vegas."

"Bellagio..." Tsumugi mulled. "My father used to stay there on a business trip and watched that Cirque du Soleil show."

"And speaking of Cirque du Soleil, the show 'O' is performed at the Bellagio every night. It's really great. I recommend it."

"Hey, I see some fans jumping and screaming," Ritsu said, noticing swathes of onlookers taking photos of the bus. "They know us after all."

"Cool," Azusa said. "It's like we've really made it." Hundreds and hundreds of onlookers—most of them tourists—were taking snapshots of the bus carrying the group. The speakers on board the bus were blaring out a famous song from Hokago Tea Time: Don't Say Lazy. Las Vegas was never lazy to begin with. Crazy, well, that's a more realistic definition of the scene on the Strip and Downtown.

"Now to your left," said Jerry, "is Caesars Palace, one of the more well-known hotels on the Strip. To your right is what was left of the Flamingo Hotel, made famous by Bugsy Siegel."

"Who's Bugsy Siegel?" Yui asked Miss Sawako.

"In the early days, Las Vegas was run by criminals, and one of the most famous members of the Mob was Bugsy Siegel, who created the Flamingo. A corporation here in the country now owns the Flamingo."

"So Las Vegas used to be full of bad guys?"

"Not really; there were ordinary good guys like you and me living there as well."

"Oh, so then is Las Vegas the only city in the world where good guys and bad guys can be friends?"

"It's in every city, Yui," Ritsu noted.

"Ehhhhh?" Yui was surprised.

"Don't worry, we are a great city to not only play in, but also live in, assuming you can stand the heat" said Jerry. "A lot of people are moving here because a number of houses here are cheap. But people are moving out to other places because some of the houses are expensive. As well as they can't stand the heat. Quite dry, too."

"The product of the financial crisis crippling the world," Nodoka summed up as more and more fans took photos of the bus.

"Mugi, why are you waving at them?" Mio asked.

"It's great to be a star, if only for one week," she said. "I love America. Don't you?"

"Getting too much attention can be a bad thing."

"Now to your right is the Imperial Palace," said Jerry, "one of the oldest casinos on the Strip. There is the Harrah's Las Vegas. Here is the Mirage, and their erupting volcano." Right on cue, the volcano spewed water, to the amazement of the group.

"Awesome!" Jun exclaimed.

"That looks great!" Ui added.

"Did you control that volcano?" Yui asked Jerry.

"It's all about timing. Or you can say that I have magical powers, honed over time." Laughter all around as the stereo speakers on the bus blared out "Fuwa Fuwa Time."

Ritsu shook her head. "Holy cow, more fans, and some of them are running by us."

Mio was in disbelief. "Look at this. It's literally lines of them up and down Las Vegas Boulevard taking photos! What is going on here?"

"Isn't it awesome?" asked Sawako. "You guys are Japan's hottest girl rock band, and your music has developed a fan base here in the States."

"No kidding..."

"To your left is Treasure Island, with its pirate ship, and to your right is the Venetian with its gondolas," said Jerry as he continued the tour up the Strip.

"Ooooh, Beatles!" Yui exclaimed, looking at the "Love" Cirque du Soleil ad. "They're still alive? They must all be zombies, then."

"No, John and George are dead, but the band is alive through their music," Sawako said.

"Oh." That made more sense. It was a musical tribute.

"Those are some pretty good gondolas," said Nodoka, pointing to a couple serenaded by one of the Venetian's employees.

"Doesn't compare to the real thing, but it's close," Tsumugi added.

"You've been to Venice?"

"On a number of trips during the Summer, I have."

"This place, the Venetian, reminds me of Neo-Venezia from Aria and the undines who live there," said Yui to Ui.

"You've watched the show, onee-chan?"

"One of my favorites. Alice Carroll is love."

"Ahhhh."

"Hey, look at the big saucer thingy!"

"That is part of Fashion Show Las Vegas, one of the many malls in the Las Vegas area," said Jerry "We also have the Forum Shops at Caesars, and several other hotels have their own shopping malls. Many of them are here on the Strip."

"Mugi, is your nose bleeding again?" Mio asked.

Her nostrils were plugged. "Mio-chan, look. It's so sexy!"

She blushed. An ad with girls that said: HOT BABES DIRECT TO YOU! 702-696-9696. "Sin City indeed..."

Jerry went on. "To your right are Wynn and Encore, two hotels owned by Vegas hotel magnate Steve Wynn."

"Are you sure these are regular hotels and not office buildings?" asked Yui to the driver.

"That, unfortunately, is the trend these days. Vegas is leaning towards sleek, stylish, corporate...those types of things. It's not like it was in the past. Now you see all these hotels that look like office buildings."

"The power of sea changes driving modern life," Nodoka mused.

"Nodoka Manabe, the student council president with a fetish for musing," Ritsu snarked.

"Shush, you."

"And here we have the Riviera to your right, and Circus Circus to your left," said Jerry.

"Ooooh! There's a circus inside a casino?" Yui asked, interested.

"Yes, there is."

"Wow! Can we stop there?"

"If we have time later this week, we can visit the place," Sawako said.

"She likes the circus, doesn't she?" Mio asked Ui.

"The last time we visited the circus, she was so happy to be there."

"Habits like that die hard, I guess."

"Hey, there's the unfinished hotel we saw earlier on the flight," said Jun, pointing to the blue structure with some panels sticking out.

"That is the Fontainebleau Hotel and Casino, which was supposed to open last year but did not due to lack of money for completion," said Jerry. "Hopefully someone rich will pony up the cash to complete that thing. Else, it might be imploded."

"I'll talk to Dad about considering having an interest in this hotel," Tsumugi said. "I hate seeing projects go unfinished due to lack of money."

"You go do that when we head home," Mio replied, waving it off.

"Hey Mio," Ritsu said, "take a look at that needle down there."

"Hiiii!" She cowered again.

Jerry laughed. "Scared of heights down there?"

"Mmm-hmmm..."

"That is the tallest building on the Strip and in the Valley: the Stratosphere Hotel and Casino. And to your right is the Sahara Hotel and Casino. We're going to make a left here and get on the freeway to get to your hotel, since this concludes the tour portion of the ride."

The coach made a left on Sahara Avenue before entering the Interstate 15 heading south.

"Wow, what a pyramid," Yui said, mesmerized. Luxor.

The coach then exited at West Flamingo Road before making a left on South Wynn Road, and then it stopped at the valet.

"Ladies of Hokago Tea Time, welcome to the Palms Hotel and Casino," Jerry said over the intercom. "Please be sure to have all your belongings with you as you leave the coach. Your luggage will be waiting for you in your room. It's an honor to be your driver today. Have a good week and a good concert."

"Thank you," the band said in English.

"All right guys," Ritsu said, hands on her hips, "what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

The escorts quickly whisked the group to the VIP Check-In near the gift shop. "Hello, we are the Hokago Tea Time Group," Miss Sawako said, the others with her.

"Ahhh, you are those guys," a tall man with a Texas accent replied. He was the concierge. "Welcome to the Palms. My name is Roy. A pleasure to meet you. Is everyone in your party here?"

"We are all here, yes."

"Good. Well, welcome to Las Vegas. You will staying at the Hugh Hefner Sky Villa, which is located at the very top of the Casino."

"HUGH HEFNER?" they all exclaimed except for Mugi, who they all turned to.

"Is this the room you were telling us about?" Ritsu said to her, fearful.

"Yes, is there a problem?" she whimpered.

"Do you realize how expensive this whole thing is? This is more than 3.2 million yen a night PER PERSON, Mugi! How are you gonna pay for all of us before your bank is broken?"

"The promoters will be footing most of the bill, which was reduced to just $10,000 for one week and everybody," Sawako said. "Mugi-chan's dad will pay a quarter of it."

Ritsu was counting with her fingers. "10,000 dollars, divided by nine equals 181,489 yen per person. That's still a lot, though. Oh well, as long as someone else is paying for us, we don't mind-OW!" A headbump from Mio. "Dammit! What was that for?"

"Ritsu, be grateful that we are being treated like rock stars because we are. Granted, we are high school rock stars from Japan, but rock stars nonetheless. Okay?"

She sniffled. "Yes, love. Please don't hurt me-ow, my neck!"

"Hugh Hefner is that dirty old man from Playboy, right Sawa-chan?" Yui asked. "He's such a pervert, isn't he?"

"He's a businessman and a magazine publisher, Yui-chan."

"Of Playboy magazine, right? That porn magazine, right?"

She threw her arms up in the air. "Oh, how these virgin eyes of my most airheaded student are opened to sleaze at a tender age!"

"Are you done talking with your party, ma'am?" Roy asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Here are your keys to the SkyVilla," he said. "The elevator to the SkyVilla is located at the very back. I notice that you have escorts with you, so you should be able to locate them without any issues." Miss Sawako handed each of the eight their hotel keys. "Your luggage will be waiting for you inside your room. Enjoy your stay and good luck with the concert!"

"Thank you," they all said as they were escorted to the Fantasy Tower elevators. The onlookers were taking some photos of the group out of curiosity. Some would-be paparazzi did get arrested by security and escorted in return to the police, who was there to protect the band from any would-be threats.

"So much security," Azusa said to the group. "Overwhelming."

"I think they do this all the time," Mio replied.

"They do," Nodoka added.

"Azunyan, here!" Yui placed a pair of cat ears on Azusa, to her surprise, triggering a flash of shots from onlookers. Just to get them off her back, she did a cat pose and mewed, causing one slot vet in his 70s to have a seizure.

"Yui, for the love of all things cute, don't ask for attention now," Ritsu groaned.

"Ehhhh? But Azunyan with cat ears in Vegas is made of epic win!"

She smacked her forehead. "Jeez, it's gonna be one hell of a night for all of us."

* * *

"This view is beautiful," said Azusa as the elevator went up to the Villa. "We can see the Strip from here."

Mio was captive. "Amazing." For now, her fear of heights would be taken over by a rush of adrenaline that felt so good it was criminal.

"Here we are," Tsumugi said as the others got off the elevator. She opened the door to one of the rooms in the SkyVilla.

The SkyVilla consisted of two floors, and each floor had two rooms. The Hokago Tea Time group had one of the rooms on the lower floor reserved for practice before the rehearsals and the concert, while the top floor was reserved for the girls to sleep in. Sawako would be sleeping in the other room on lower floor, while the other eight would have the top floor divided amongst themselves. For example, Yui, Mio, Ritsu and Tsumugi could take one room, while Azusa, Ui, Jun and Nodoka got the other. Actually, that was the original layout, but it was likely that some people were going to move around.

The room they first went to was where the instruments were arranged, as set up for their concerts. Mugi's Korg Triton Extreme 76-key keyboard was connected to a power outlet, but was turned off. The amplifiers were also in place. Essentially, the room resembled a recording studio, if stripped down.

"GIITA~~~~!" Yui wailed, running over to her guitar before embracing it, tears on her face. "I missed you so much!"

"There you are, Elizabeth," Mio said to her Fender Jazz bass, walking over and giving it a hug.

"Muttan," said Azusa, who went to her cherry-red Fender Mustang and gave it a kiss on the neck and an embrace. "I hope you weren't damaged on the way here. No, you're fine. Thank God."

"I like it how the hotel staff arranged our instruments before we got here," Mugi said to Ritsu.

"And not a single drum or cymbal got smashed along the way," Ritsu added, twirling one of the drumsticks she carried with her before giving a cymbal a crash. "They are miracle workers."

"I think we should practice later tonight, said Mio. "Let's go to the floor above."

"I'm gonna stay here," said Miss Sawako, "since I'm staying in the room next door."

Yui's eyes turned into circles. "Ehhh? Are you sure?"

"Hotel policy states that there can only be up to four to a room. The eight of you are going to have to decide which of you is going to go where. That also means that you may have to switch rooms. Make yourselves at home and I'll see you in a few hours!"

"What are you going to do until then?"

"I can't tell you. It's a secret."

"Don't tell me you're going to gamble!" Ritsu exclaimed, alarmed.

"That was going to be a secret, Ricchan."

"You told us to be wise with our money, Miss Sawako," Ui said to her. "Can't you do the same?"

"Fine. I'll go ahead and just kick back and relax and watch some TV. I'm bored. See you guys upstairs in a bit."

"Yay!" With a collective cheer, the others skipped upstairs.

* * *

"All right peoples, here's the dilemma," said Ritsu to the others. "We need to divide the two rooms. How should we do this?"

"I would like Mio-chan and Ricchan to be in one room," said Tsumugi, "and Azusa-chan and Yui-chan in the other."

She was suspicious. "Why that?"

"Cause I already know that there are two pairs among us that work nicely."

"I guess that would work," Mio said. "I gotta keep you in check, Ritsu. That's the only way I will stay sane during this entire trip."

"Mio...! For real?"

"Yes. For real."

"I want to be with onee-chan!" Ui said, raising her hand.

"I think it would be good if I was with Yui, too," Nodoka added.

Yui was moved, blushing madly. "You guys...I get Ui, Azunyan and Nodoka-chan in the same room? My God, I'm a lucky rocker."

"Okay, if that works, I'll be with Mio-chan and Ricchan," Tsumugi said.

"So I end up joining you guys," said Jun to Mio, Ritsu and Mugi. "Without me having a say in anything. Oh well. Having Mio-sempai in the same room as me will work."

"All right, it's settled!" Ritsu said. "Azusa, Yui, Nodoka and Ui-chan get one room, while me, Mio, Mugi and Jun-chan get the other." Yui and Jun did not have to move their suitcases, but the others had to. "So far, we are off to a flying start," she noted to herself as the others discussed random nonsense of critical relevancy, such as the press conference that would go on in the late afternoon. In the meantime, the group had some time to kill before anything else.

Ritsu turned to her ladyfriend, still unpacking her bags. "Hey Mio, can I put this hairband on?"

She shook her head. "Keep it off."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 3**

A/N: It looks like the days of this fic being rated T are gonna be numbered. Things will be kicked up a notch from here on out.

Once again, R x R welcome. Look forward to the next one!


	4. Legs

**Roadshow**

**Chapter 4:**

**Legs**

* * *

Ritsu Tainaka scanned the Las Vegas skyline as she unpacked her belongings and her toiletries. She could see the numerous hotels and casinos on the Strip buzzing with activity. Downtown and the Fremont Street Experience was on the horizon. Treasure Island. The Mirage. The Palazzo. The Venetian. Casino Royale. Harrah's. Imperial Palace. Flamingo. Caesars Palace. Bally's, where they had the buffet earlier. Bellagio. Paris. Cosmopolitan. Planet Hollywood. Monte Carlo. New York-New York. MGM Grand. Excalibur. Luxor. Tropicana. Mandalay Bay. All within eyeshot.

Enthused and energized, she pumped her fists and punched the air. "I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm ALIVE!"

"Uh, Ritsu, what are you doing?" asked Mio Akiyama, tapping her foot with her arms crossed and an eyebrow lifted.

Predictably, she turned around and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Oh, Mio, ahahahah, I was just...admiring the skyline, that's all."

Mio took out a few textbooks. "Ritsu, tell the others to come to our room. We're going to have a study session."

"What? Forget the study session, we came here to play!"

"Ritsu, we need to prepare for the entrance exams in February. We may have come here to have fun, yes, but we also have to squeeze some time for hitting these books."

She was helpless to stop the rush for knowledge. "Mio...I don't wanna!" Mio was dragging Ritsu around like a ball and chain. "I don't wanna study anymore! I wanna go play in the pool already!"

"Sometimes, I wonder if going on this trip was really worth it," she said to herself.

Tsumugi Kotobuki looked at the scene, vulcans on her face. "Mio-chan and Ricchan are...?"

"What are they doing?" Jun Suzuki asked.

"It's not what you think!" the other two shot back in their hasty rebuttal.

"Really?" Jun's hands were on her hips as she cracked a naughty, haughty smile from her silken lips. "I personally believe Ritsu-sempai and Mio-sempai were meant to be a couple." She disrobed the two of their denial so easily it was clockwork.

"I think so too," said Tsumugi, touched by the spectacle.

"Hey Mio," Ritsu said with a sinister look in her golden eyes, licking her fingers as if to bite them. "Wanna get down and dirty with us in the Jacuzzi?"

"A...Are you sure?"

"It would be nice to have a bath in Mr. Hefner's Jacuzzi, especially after that long-ass flight we had," Jun said.

"I want to play in the pool too!" Tsumugi added, jumping around like a little kid at Christmas. That was Mugi in a nutshell: a fountain of youth.

Mio was helpless in stopping the urge. "F-Fine. It's not like I'm going to stop you guys, to be honest with you...I can never win! Mou!" No joke: that pool, with the Playboy bunny logo, was impossible to resist.

Meanwhile, in the room next door, the girls left their studies at the door; they were already changing into their swimsuits. "Anytime there is a pool in our room on our floor," said Azusa Nakano, "I find it impossible to resist."

"Vegas itself is impossible to resist," Nodoka Manabe added. "But if someone else is paying for it, I don't mind."

"Freeloader." Nodoka brushed it off with a chuckle.

"I feel like we have gone through the Pearly Gates or something," Yui Hirasawa said to her younger sister Ui.

"I feel the same way, too. To spend one week in the most expensive room in the city at a discount is something that doesn't happen often, if ever."

"And look at these beds, Ui. They're rotating. It's like...one of those contraptions from The Absent-Minded Professor or something."

"Still, these pictures of nude women make me feel...uncomfortable for some reason, Yui," Nodoka said with a frown. "I mean, you would think that they would temporarily change it to something tamer. I guess Mr. Hefner's muse is his muse. I sort of like it, though I'm uncomfortable."

"So which is it?" Azusa deadpanned, a bead of sweat coming down her forehead.

"And it's a good thing we brought our swimsuits with us, too," Yui added. "Yep, this still fits me."

"After we're done hitting the pool, Yui-sempai," Azusa noted, "I think we have a press conference to attend."

"Ooooh! So we get to talk with all the people from all the news agencies, Azunyan?"

"That's essentially what a press conference is, Yui," said Nodoka. "A conference with the press."

"Oh. I always thought a press conference was a place where you arrange irons in a circle, or an event at a weight room where sweaty powerlifters meet to do bench press contests."

"What kind of an airhead would think of a press conference like that?" Azusa exclaimed outrageously as Ui chuckled in her own self-induced embarrassment. Only Yui, Azusa. Only Yui. And the beat went on.

"I think a little fun and games at the pool will do us right," Nodoka said, seeing that everyone had changed into their digs.

Yui punched the air, enthused. "Let's go, Nodoka-chan!" She turned on the television, and set the channel to a radio that was playing rock songs, including a certain ZZ Top staple.

* * *

_"She's got legs, she knows how to use them_

_She never begs, she knows how to choose them_

_She only lets you wonder how to feel them_

_Would you get behind them if you could only find them_

_She's my baby, she's my baby_

_Yeah, it's all right_

_She's got hair down to her fanny_

_She's got a dress slit right up to her panties_

_Every time she's dancin' she knows what to do_

_Everybody wants to see, see if she can use it_

_She's so fine, she's all mine_

_Girl, you got it right_

_She's got legs, she knows how to use them_

_She never begs, she knows how to choose them_

_She's got a dime all of the time_

_Stays out at night movin' through time_

_Oh, I want her, said I got to have her_

_The girl is all right, she's all right."_

* * *

The Jacuzzi was connected to both rooms, which allowed all eight girls to use it without any problems. "Looking sharp, looking sharp," said Ritsu in her white two-piece with orange trim as they walked into the Jacuzzi, where the warm, bubbly water stimulated their collective peace of mind.

Yui was in her aqua two-piece with white trim and strings. Usually, she would be wearing her matching skirt. Not this time, as she waddled over to the edge of the pool, peering through the glass and taking stock of the sights. "Whoa...it's the Strip! I can see everything from here."

Mio was in her dark blue two-piece with orange and white diagonal lines running down. She joined Yui in looking at the lineup of buildings. "Isn't the view here cool or what? So beautiful..."

"I thought you were scared of heights, Mio," Ritsu said.

"If we go to that building," she replied in fear, pointing to the needle of the Stratosphere in the distance, "then it will kick in."

"Oh. Maybe we should go there to see if it will-OW!" A headbump. "A headbump in my bikini-so embarrassing."

"Ritsu, quit messing around! Mou!"

"Mio."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"H...How can you be so horny all of a sudden after I hit you!"

"I don't know; whenever you punish me so bad it feels so good. The fact that we are in our swimsuits makes it even better. Just admit it: you want me just as much as I want you."

"R...Ritsu..." Mio crept in closer. "In front of the others?" she whispered.

"Just do it. I'm your Jurietsu and you're my Romio. And we are in love."

Mio could never win with being drenched in sin. After all, she wanted to do this so badly. She wanted to show her love. All this time, Mio Akiyama was hiding, denying, dismissing the reality that she was Ritsu Tainaka's girlfriend. Her one and only. Her ladyfriend to the very end. It was time to consummate.

"Ritsu..."

Their lips locked.

Tsumugi was in her beige two-piece, and was blushing wildly at the sight. Her hands were on her cheeks. "Oh God, here they go!"

"It's Mitsu Time!" Jun said in her sporty green two-piece with dark green crisscross lines. "Get busy now!"

Mio's ponytail was hastily undone as Ritsu wrapped her legs around Mio, her hands tracing up her spine. Mio moaned before biting Ritsu's neck, triggering a louder cry.

Yui was looking on with interest. "Ehhh? Are those two...? Interesting..."

"It's so wonderful, onee-chan," Ui said in her simple white two-piece. "So wonderful to see lesbians fall in love so bad and come out of the closet...it makes me feel horny, too..."

Azusa was wearing a casual pink one-piece with a light pink frill. "Yui-sempai, are you okay?" She saw Yui's hand underneath her bikini bottom, her core getting a wake-up call fueled by her blush.

"Azunyan...let's do it."

Meanwhile, if the temperature of the pool wasn't warm enough, it was going to get a little bit hotter. Mio was pinned against the glass wall of the pool, her undone top exposing a set of luscious breasts that asked to be touched, to be fondled and caressed. Seeing her top float away, her thirst for Ritsu's touch quantified as she wrapped her arms around her. As she stroked Mio's long locks, Ritsu let her tongue dance around one of her erect nipples before sucking on them. "Ritsu!" Mio gasped in delight, her hands and fingers drawing spirals and lines around her lover's hips and bikini bottom, the softness and smoothness as consistent as silk. A surprising texture for a tomboy like her. Now Ritsu worked on the other nipple while massaging the other breast, triggering a cry that could be heard several floors down. And the same reaction.

They worked hard, they played hard. And as their cores began to grind, and the gasps and shudders started to come out from Mio and Ritsu, Yui had enough of being jealous. "Azunyan...I cannot wait any longer."

"Yui-sempai...Do you want to?"

"It's time."

Now Yui and Azusa were embracing one another in the pool, the taste of their kiss sweeter than the spiciness of Mio and Ritsu. A saliva trail bridged their lips from the initial contact, and it triggered something deeper. Azusa wanted it. She had never kissed a girl before, but if it had to be somebody, there was no denying the fact that Yui was going to be the one.

"Oh my, now Yui-chan and Azusa-chan are going through the motions as well?" Tsumugi gasped, the blush so red that her face might as well be a tomato with blonde hair.

"Dear, oh dear," Nodoka said in her purple two-piece. "Things are getting interesting now."

Yui's top floated around the pool as a mewing Azusa caressed her sempai's cleavage. They were not in Ui's, Mugi's or Mio's league, but they still had volume to speak of. After burying her face between Yui's bosoms, she went for the kill early on and went underwater to flick her tongue quite a few times between her thighs. Then Azusa rose up in a flurry of water and Yui took the opportunity to return the favor to tangle her legs with her kouhai as they continued to kiss and bite each other's neck and shoulder like a hound from hell making love to a kitty from heaven, their cores grinding into the hot Vegas afternoon amid their heaves and sighs. Surreal and sinful.

"Master Ui, please show me your stuff," Jun said.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Master!"

"Mistress, Jun-chan. Mistress."

Ui had a bit of a liking for Jun. The free-spirited nature, the energy she brought to her, the commitment...But the two of them wanted to know what it felt like to touch each other, to feel each other, to enjoy the pleasures of sharing the love they had. It was only fair that they gave it a try and see where it led them.

Without a moment to spare, Jun reached out around Ui's neck and undid her top. "Oh my God, they're huge!"

"Like them?"

"I love them! I love you Ui! I love you so much!" Jun went right in and gave Ui a nice kiss as she fondled her ladyfriend excitedly. Their tongues tangoed as the music continued to play from inside the SkyVilla. Another saliva trail, even more pronounced than Azusa and Yui's. And after Jun took her top off, they shared another kiss amidst an unexpected symmetrical docking opportunity through.

"Is everybody taking their tops off all of a sudden?" Nodoka wondered, Ritsu's now floating somewhere as she continued to go through the grinding session with Mio.

"This is too much!" Tsumugi said, vulcans on her cheeks. "Too much. I feel like I am blessed to have so much yuri around me! It's like a dream!"

"Don't stain the pool with your blood, Mugi."

"I won't...!" Luckily it would not happen inside the Jacuzzi, but it would happen later that night.

Now Jun reached out for Ui's ribbon and undid that. Ui responded by letting down Jun's twintails. With their hair down, the pace accelerated as a drooling Jun buried her face between Ui's cleavage. Somehow, Ui didn't mind being snuggled so spontaneously. Her bosom had a motherly quantity that gave it the squeezability of a body pillow, a dakimakura. But for Jun, she didn't need such things. She already had Ui. To have and to hold. To grab and to grope. To love and to love again and again.

The softness of Ui's skin was like running hands over the freshest-tasting ice cream in the world. It was so smooth and so rich, and Jun was getting more than just a handful. She was getting two handfuls and some.

"Jun-chan!" Ui cried, her arms wrapped around Jun and her fingers moving up her spine. "This feels so good!"

Every part of Ui's body—even her armpits—was a dessert in itself. As she stroked the womanly curves and rubbed her mound and her core, Jun wrapped her legs around Ui's, triggering another gasp from her lover.

"How somebody can taste sweeter than the desserts at the buffet is beyond me," Jun said, catching her breath.

"Jun-chan...I want you..." Now their cores began to kiss and grind.

Tsumugi could wait no longer. "Nodoka-chan."

She blinked. "Mugi?"

"It has been a childhood dream of mine to have pool sex with a girl. Nodoka-chan, can I kiss ya?" she asked in a Kansai accent. "Please? Pretty please? I swear, it's the best kiss money can't buy!"

No way out. Definitely no way out. The only thing Nodoka could do was for her to release herself in the pool orgy that was taking place before her very eyes inside the Hugh Hefner SkyVilla at the Palms. No turning back. Just go with the flow, because Mugi said so.

"Go right ahead. It's not like I'm going to be turned on by-oof!" Mugi's tongue pierced through Nodoka's mouth, and her bosom, the second-largest of the entire group only to the rack of a certain Miss Sawako Yamanaka, was pressing on Nodoka's "On second thought, this sounds like fun," she thought.

The design of Mugi's top prevented Nodoka from taking it off so easily, but not only did Tsumugi take off her top for her, but she cast aside her bottom and let down her hair as well. She could pass for Lady Godiva, Tsumugi Kotobuki could. She wrapped her arms and raised her legs to wrap them around Nodoka, who caressed and slapped her gorgeous buttocks amidst the long, deep kiss they shared. Tsumugi moaned. "More, Nodoka-chan, more!" she gasped. They salivated for each other's sex, Tsumugi and Nodoka did, and their hunger was being satisfied. Mugi herself felt like she was riding the horse that Lady Godiva rode through the streets to halt the taxes her husband levied on the people.

As Mio and Ritsu climaxed in a drowning tide of bliss, they turned and saw Mugi's bikini floating near the edge of the pool closest to the room. "Oh my gosh," Ritsu deadpanned. "Look. At. Mugi."

"What is it, Ritsu? Wait a minute...is she making out with Nodoka without her swimsuit on? Unbelievable."

"That takes a lot of courage," Jun said, paddling over to the two of them after she and Ui came together.

"What are they doing?" Ui asked, joining those three.

"Mugi-sempai?" Azusa couldn't believe it.

"Azunyan," Yui said, slightly dizzy, "that felt so good-huh? Isn't that Mugi-chan's bikini lying down there?" Then she saw Tsumugi robbing her naked core on Nodoka, her juices mingling with the water. "Whoa!"

"That takes guts, everybody," Ritsu said. "Whooo!"

"Nodoka-chan," Tsumugi moaned, her tone replicating that of a Playboy Bunny in the middle of getting fucked silly like a bunny to a bunny, "it feels so good that I'm losing my mind! Aaaah! Ooooh! Ohhhhh! Nodoka, humping you is a dream come true! Haaah! Haaaah! Ohhhhhhh! Don't stop! Don't stop! I'm going to come! Ahhhhhhhh!"

"I'm enjoying this, you guys," Nodoka said, "but I think Mugi is enjoying this a bit too much." The others looked at each other, blushing as a panting Mugi released, her hands firmly on Nodoka's bosom. Tears were coming down her eyes and a trail of saliva was dribbling off her mouth. The interesting thing was that this was just an appetizer for some more fun to come later in the evening.

"Hello everybody," Miss Sawako said, walking in. "What are you-OH MY GOD!"

The eight of them covered their breasts in embarrassment. Mugi had to cover her core as well. "Miss Sawako! Sawa-chan!" they exclaimed.

"We have 45 minutes before we have a press conference, so finish what you have to do, get showered, get dressed, and I'll meet you guys downstairs on my floor! I'm so sorry!" And Miss Sawako scurried off.

"Pervert," Ritsu grunted with a pout.

* * *

It didn't take the band long to shower themselves of the extra chlorine from the pool. "I can't believe that Miss Sawako interrupted our little orgy like that," Jun said, disgusted as she sprayed herself up, applied some lipstick, tied her hair back and put on her clothes.

"You know, this isn't what we really came here for," Mio said, already dressed with Tsumugi brushing her hair.

"Hey Mio, can I put my hairband on now?" Ritsu asked.

"It's on the counter. It's colored black, though."

"All right. I've got the power!" she sang, donning the hairband to expose her forehead. Ritsu brought her yellow, black, blue, orange, red and green hairbands.

"So you're a fan of Snap?" Mugi asked her.

"I love that band, especially the song 'The Power.' It's gettin', it's gettin', it's gettin' kind of hectic...It's gettin', it's gettin', it's gettin' kind of hectic..."

"I like that band too. When I'm in Europe, I hear those songs every now and then on the radio."

"I thought in Europe, it was more techno, trance, those types of songs."

"Those are popular too. Ever heard of DJ Tiesto?"

"Mugi, that guy is awesome! He makes some kick-ass songs, like 'Traffic' and 'Break My Fall'. I like to jog down the streets to his music."

"I see...Mio-chan, take a look at yourself in the mirror. Do you like it?"

Mio whipped out her mirror to look at herself. "It looks much better."

"I think the Aveda bath products that were in the shower really helped things out. I've never used them in my life, but they really make your hair look and feel fresh."

"I like the shampoo, too. When you combine our toiletries with theirs...it's like we're still at home but we bought some high-end stuff from Ginza or something."

"Mio-sempai...that outfit looks good on you," Jun said, donning a blouse and slacks.

"You like it? I bought this exclusively for the trip." Mio was wearing a black sports bra under a large lavender shirt with the word "rhythm" superimposed on red and gold triangles, a red bow tie on the back of her head, a black belt to hold the shirt which also formed a skirt, red pantyhose, brown leather boots and a black glove on her left hand. "But Ritsu here also got it going on."

Aside from the black hairband, Ritsu wore black hoop earrings, a black sports bra underneath a light green shirt with black accents on her left side; a black belt with a gold buckle to hold down the shirt which, just like Mio's, also formed a skirt; black pants, and yellow high heels. A black glove on her right hand finished her outfit.

Sighing, Mugi put the brush away, unzipped her bag and took out her captain's hat. Mio tied part of her long, blonde tresses back into a braid as she looked at her watch. "25 minutes to go," she said. Mugi wore a white sweatshirt with navy blue stripes and a red heart in the middle underneath a black jacket, a white bustle skirt and white high heels.

"And the beat goes on," Ritsu said, watching the activity on the Strip. Slowly but surely, the lights were turning on.

Back in the other room, Azusa was feeling awkward. "Are you sure you want me to wear this?" The bunches were ditched, replaced by a single side ponytail fasted by a tie with two red baubles. She wore a white shirt with large red polka dots, a black skirt on top of a grey skirt, blue pantyhose and white tennis shoes with black laces.

"Azunyan, that looks awesome," Yui said. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Her hair clips were ditched and her bangs were adjusted to cover her left eye. She wore jade hoop earrings, a black shirt underneath a light blue shift that featured pink lips on top of a blue thunderbolt, blue jeans, a red belt with a gold buckle, red boots and a green wristband on her right arm.

"Onee-chan, you look so sexy," Ui squealed, hugging her older sister. "And so cute!"

"You own me in that department though, Ui. Take a look." Ui ditched her ribbon and parted her bangs to cover her right eye. It wasn't anything too complicated; just a beige bandeau wrap and a sarong skirt. The outfit emphasized her bust and her Venus mound. Ui also had a matching fan with feathers.

"So you didn't waste any time in pulling out all the stops, huh?" Nodoka asked Ui.

"Yep! I like this. Though, it's a bit embarrassing..."

"Ui, I like it!" Yui said with a thumbs-up. "Eh, Nodoka-chan, do you have a tissue?" Her nostrils were plugged.

"Too sharp." Nodoka opted for a black tank top, black jeans, a white jacket and black tennis shoes with white laces.

"Geez, Ui, you sure know how to make a statement right before our eyes," Azusa said, hands on her hips.

"Don't I, sugar?" Ui asked, placing her arms around Azusa. "Say I do."

"Uh, uh, uh, Ui," Yui warned. "I won't let you lay a finger on my Azunyan yet."

"Awww." Now she wrapped her arms around Yui. The older sister had to placate her younger sibling by letting Ui's bosom rest on her head while her tongue waltzed around her sweet-tasting midriff as her fingers drew idle lines up and down her back and tush. "You shouldn't be so greedy with Azusa-chan, onee-chan."

Yui raised her head, tilting it to the side as a pout of rebelliousness gracing her lipstick-laced lips. "I know, but rules are rules, Ui."

"Since when was I yours?" Azusa asked, arms crossed with a raised eyebrow.

"Since the day I first laid eyes on you, sweetie," Yui replied as she turned to Azusa, stroking her kouhai's soft chin. That triggered a feeble mew and an audible purr from her. "That's when, koneko-chan."

"Can you guys quit playing around?" Nodoka asked the two of them. "Anyway, I think we're ready, so we can all head downstairs."

The eight girls all made the trip downstairs to Sawako's floor, where the teacher awaited their arrival. "Enjoying yourselves so far?" she asked the girls.

"Could have done better without you invading our privacy-OW!" Mio had to shut Ritsu up with another headbump.

"Not bad, Sawa-chan," said Yui. "The pool was nice."

"Well, it's only going to get better. We're having a press conference in about 10 minutes downstairs in Ballroom A on the second floor. Let's head down there. Follow me."

* * *

"Anyway," Azusa asked Ui as the nine of them began walking down to one of the ballrooms in the hotel, "how did you get that outfit?"

"The granny next door told me that she got it from a Hollywood tailor, and that this was worn by somebody in a live-action film that didn't do very well at the box office, and was panned. Granny told me I could wear it for the trip." The granny's name was Tomi Ichimonji, a grandmother on the sisters' mother's side.

"Hey, isn't that the outfit of Jade from Mortal Kombat 3: Annihilation?" Ritsu asked her.

"That's right."

"Hmmm. It looks better on you than on Irina Pantaeva, that's for sure."

"Doesn't it?" Tsumugi asked them all. "I mean, it emphasizes the curves. And I have to tell you sisters: it's all about the curves. Am I right."

"Yes, you are always right."

A deep laugh in the mold of Mio Sakamoto. "Ahahahahahah!"

"So much pretentiousness in the building," Mio said, running her fingers through her hair idly. "I feel bad vibes coming on."

"You sure weren't feeling them when we had that orgy up there!" Jun retorted with a menacing grin.

"Obviously not. Totally different story."

"I wonder if the place is gonna be full," Yui said to the crew, stroking her chin.

"I would expect so, Yui-sempai," Azusa said as she wrapped herself around one of Yui's arms as they walked. "Hey, I can feel your heart beat."

Ui wrapped herself around Yui's other arm. "I can feel onee-chan's heartbeat too!"

Yui, in response, wrapped her arms around Ui and Azusa as they continued to walk towards the ballroom. "And it beats for both you guys."

"Look at her," Ritsu said, jealous. "Yui Hirasawa, the Lady's Lady."

"Why do I get the feeling I am the only normal person among this group?" Nodoka said, puzzled.

"Was anybody in this group really normal to begin with? I mean, this is just crazy! Yui is a klutz and a lady's lady, Mio is a scaredy-cat, I like to go off the deep end and tease people wherever I go, Tsumugi was a lesbian since the day she was born, Azusa is prone to having out-of-body spacing-out experiences every friggin' day, Ui is a sister who has no flaw whatsoever, Jun has an incurable donut fetish that we are sick and tired of hearing, Miss Sawako is a perverted teacher with a fetish for dressing her students in the most embarrassing of fetish outfits, and you are nothing but an uninteresting, freeloading bookworm that lives in the dungeon known as the Student Council Room! Does this sound normal to you, Nodoka Manabe?" Ritsu was huffing and puffing as she said that.

"Yes?"

At that moment, Ritsu turned and fell face-down on the carpet. "My life here is over."

"No it's not." Annoyed, Mio lifted Ritsu by her bosom to get her back on her feet before giving her a headbump. Raise a bump and cop a feel, Mio Akiyama's deal.

"Is it too flat?" Another headbump. "Owww!"

"Though you are a tomboy, you weren't born with man-boobs, Ritsu, so get over yourself."

"Yes, dear."

"Somebody give Ritsu-sempai a medal, that was gold," Jun said. Tsumugi gave Ritsu a quarter. "That's it?"

"You said a medal, Jun-chan..."

"I said medal, not metal! And that's silver."

"They're both shiny..."

Ritsu flipped it in the air. "Heads or tails?"

"Heads." It was tails. "Itaaaai!"

* * *

"Wow, there is a big crowd," Yui said in Ballroom B, where the band was going through last-minute instructions. On the table where the band would be sitting was a bowl of strawberries and a sign that said "Welcome To Fabulous Las Vegas Hokago Tea Time!" She was peering through a hole in the wall, where the press was seated. They came from all six continents, the members of the press did. Ui, Jun and Nodoka sat in the back of the room, observing the proceedings from afar.

"Is it huge?" Azusa asked.

"Really huge."

"Okay ladies, when I give the signal, walk over to the table and have a seat so you can answer questions from the press," Sawako said, the others nodding.

"Good early evening, ladies and gentlemen, members of the press and welcome to the Palms Hotel and Casino," the emcee said over the microphone. "The City of Las Vegas is proud to welcome Pony Canyon recording artists Hokago Tea Time for their 'HTT Roadshow: Come With Me!' concert which will take place on Friday, July 2 at Sam Boyd Stadium. The event, presented by AEG Live, is a sellout and all tickets have been sold. Before I introduce to you the band and open the floor to questions, we have some people to thank: the Mayor of Las Vegas, Mr. Oscar B. Goodman; the Governor of Nevada, Mr. Jim Gibbons; the Owner of the Palms Hotel and Casino; Mr. George Maloof, the University of Nevada Las Vegas; Pony Canyon Records; and the Japanese Ambassador to the United States, Mr. Ichiro Fujisaki, who is with us today. Without further ado, we present to you the band that will be performing at Sam Boyd on July 2: Hokago Tea Time and their manager, Ms. Sawako Yamanaka."

"That's the cue," Sawako whispered. "Let's go." Sawako and the girls walked to their seats to a rapturous applause, the flashbulbs coming out.

"Miss Sawako, you have the floor," the emcee said before stepping aside.

"Thank you very much. My name is Miss Sawako Yamanaka, the manager of the band Hokago Tea Time. For me, it is an honor to have these wonderful girls perform their first-ever concert in America, to a sell-out crowd, no less. We thank the city of Las Vegas for giving us this wonderful opportunity to play for you. I would like to now introduce the members and let them speak. Yui?"

"My name is Yui Hirasawa, lead guitarist and lead vocalist with Mio Akiyama for Hokago Tea Time," Yui said through an interpreter. She tried her hand at English. "And I love America!" Applause and laughter. "Anyway, eheheheheh, we feel, and I personally feel, blessed to be able to perform in the United States. So far it has been a wonderful experience, and the buffets here are pretty good, too!" More laughter. "But my Giita and I will do our best to entertain our fans with our music, because it is our music that makes this band special. Thank you."

"My name is Mio Akiyama, bassist and lead vocalist with Yui of HTT," Mio said, also through an interpreter. "Performing in the States was something that we never though would happen to us, because we are still students, and four of us are thinking about attending Japan Women's University next year. But it was a chance that none of us could refuse, and we are glad that we made this decision to come to one of the most vibrant cities in America." Now for the English bit. "Las Vegas, I love you! Daisuki!" And the applause and laughter.

"You say that just like a Romio," Ritsu said with a laugh, twirling one of her two drumsticks. She also had to use an interpreter. "Anyway, my name is Ritsu Tainaka, the drummer of Hokago Tea Time. My first impressions of Las Vegas is that is loud, it is hectic, and if you're famous, people will know who you are. On our bus to the hotel, we saw crowds of fans follow us, running along the Strip. It's humbling, even, to know that our music has touched so many lives for the better. We hope to reach out to many more on Friday. Hokago Teatime sends their love to you all. Thank you." Applause.

Unlike the others, Tsumugi spoke perfect English, and spoke it with a slight Finnish accent. "My name is Tsumugi Kotobuki, the keyboardist for Hokago Tea Time. One of my childhood dreams was to perform a show live in Lad Vegas, because I visited this city when I was young, and I love the Strip. Now I get a chance to live that dream with one of the best bands in Japan. Even when it's hot, Vegas is an exciting place to visit, and to finally perform in a sold-out crowd...that is the icing on the cake. One day we will play at Budokan in Tokyo. For now, we'll stick to conquering America...and Las Vegas. Thank you."

"Hello, I'm Azusa Nakano, guitarist for Hokago Tea Time, the youngest member of the band because the others are one class above me," Azusa said. "It's so much fun to see new places, meet new people, and discover new things to do. This week, we're playing our first-ever concert in America, and my heart is racing a little bit just thinking about it. I hope I do my best, and the band does its best to give the fans something to smile about. Thank you very much."

"We are Hokago Tea Time!" the band chorused, flashing victory symbols.

"At this moment," Miss Sawako said to the press, "I will open up the floor to questions."

The first question. "Jeff Rodgers, Kansas City Star. This one is for the entire band. Can you tell us how you were formed?"

"I can answer that," Mio said. "We're high school students, and a few years ago, in April of 2008, me and Ritsu here decided to revive one of the clubs at our high school, Sakuragaoka. The club was called the Light Music Club. At first I was hesitant to join, but I decided to anyway."

Ritsu added her two cents. "Then Mugi joined, then Yui joined, and then Azusa joined the following April. We performed our music at our school, and we also performed once at a nightclub in Tokyo in Christmas of 2009. At that point, Pony Canyon signed us up to record our songs to an album we released in stores across Japan. They did honor our rights as students to emphasize our education, though."

Question No. 2. "Rob Conroy, New York Times. This question is for Yui. What are your songs mostly about? Are they about love? Relationships? Life experiences?"

"We have a diverse mix," she said, "but mostly it's about food." Laughter. "Actually, we write songs about the times we have at school, relationships as you mentioned, friendships, life experiences. But mostly it's about food."

Question No. 3. "Adrian Mack, Las Vegas Sun. Question for all five girls. What is your favorite Las Vegas hotel and why?"

"Palms," said Yui. "It's the first hotel we ever stayed in here in Las Vegas, and the Hefner SkyVilla is not bad. Domo arigato Hugh-san!"

"The Wynn Hotel and sister hotel Encore seem like they have clean rooms and have good quality," said Mio. "But I don't like the Stratosphere because it's too high!"

"I like that pyramid Luxor has," Ritsu replied. "Shiny top, and the light goes out when it's night."

"The gondolas at the Venetian give you a piece of mind," Tsumugi said.

"Caesars Palace for me," Azusa said. "Dream big, play big, win big."

Question No. 4. "Charles Morse, the Guardian. This one is for Azusa. How are you able to balance schoolwork and playing music at the same time? It must be taxing."

"First of all," she said, "we're students, and we must prioritize like students. For the most part, we are able to do that, but a couple of our members tend to emphasize playing music over anything. But we generally fix that without much complaints."

"Hey, don't single us out!" Ritsu and Yui exclaimed in unison, to the applause of the press.

Question No. 5. "Good evening, ladies. Richard Pace, Sydney Morning Herald. This one's for the band. Describe an typical light music club meeting. Besides practice, I would believe there are things you do to pass the time."

"I'll answer that," Tsumugi said. "Before practice, we have tea, pastries, cake and confections, and I generally provide this ahead of time. The food and drink we serve is the same food and drink served to the wealthiest families in Japan. We like to talk about a mixed bag of subjects—from cosplaying, to food, to schoolwork, to musicians and maid cafes...we cover all the bases. And then we practice."

Question No. 6. "Ardesh Greer, Times of India. This question is for Ritsu. If you were to own a car, what would it look like and why."

"A Pontiac G6 because I'm feeling so fly like a G6."

Question No. 7. "Roland Gruber, Der Spiegel. Good evening. This question is for Mio. There is something that your peers liked to call 'The Incident' at your school. Can you tell us about it and how it led to you becoming one of the popular members of the band?"

Mio wanted to hide under a rock. "I don't...really want to talk about that..."

"I'll speak for her," Ritsu said. "Can I? Okay. Here's what happened. At our very first concert, at the school's auditorium, when we are about to exit the stage, Mio ends up tripping on her wires. But as she is about to get up, she flaunts her intimate apparel along the way." Laughs aplenty. "Yeah, you probably know where this is going. One person is sneaky enough to take a photo with his cell. Then another, and another, and another. Then she makes the most beautiful scream of embarrassment known to man. It's music to my ears. OW!" A headbump, and more laughs. "Mio, mou!"

"Shut up, Ritsu! If you keep this up, my body will be off limits to you by the end of the night!"

Question No. 8. "Andre Villechaize, Le Monde. This question is for Tsumugi. You mention that you have Finnish blood in you. Is that true?"

"My parents are from Finland but were naturalized a few years before I was born. Every now and then I do visit Finland to visit my extended family down there."

Question No. 9. "Salvador Moreira, O Globo. This question is for Azusa. What is your favorite hairstyle?"

"Twin tails. Or as America calls them, bunches. I don't like to let my hair down because people like to call me a Japanese doll when I have it down. Sometimes I do let my hair down or style my hair like this. But generally I prefer twin tails."

Question No. 10. "Ciao. Marco Mazzaretti, Il Messaggero. This question is for the entire band. I see that there is a bowl of strawberries on the table. Is that your favorite fruit?"

"I'll take this," Yui said. "Yes, it is. We like the taste and texture of strawberries, and the refreshing tang and sweetness meshes so perfectly. The parfaits and cakes we eat during our club meetings have plenty of strawberries in them. They are so good."

Question No. 11. "Robert West, Star of Johannesburg. This question is for Miss Nakano. It is said that you get sunburned easily. Is it true and do you feel it is a problem?"

"Yes, I do," she replied. "In fact, later this week, I probably will be tanning again. It's something that can't be helped. In a way...I embrace it, because now I look like I'm from Brazil or something. I know that there are many Japanese people living in Brazil, so I guess I could fit in!"

Question No. 12. "Harold Lin, The Straits Times. This question is for everyone. What is your ideal guy?"

"I like someone who is courageous, smart, and willing to help me and my sister around the house," Yui said.

"I want to be with someone who will be there for me, who won't treat me like trash, who appreciates our music, and will help pay my house bills so that we can be independent," Mio said.

"I like someone who looks awesome, who treats women like they are awesome, who talks and smells awesome, and will protect me if need be because he is awesome," Ritsu said.

"I want to be someone who has class, treats us ladies with respect, has a great sense of humor, and is a person you just want to be with," said Mugi. "And he doesn't have to be rich. But he can't be unkempt, either."

"It's a pretty difficult question, because I've never been with a boy before in my life," Azusa said. "But I want to be with somebody I can trust. I like someone who looks cool, but is understanding of who I am and doesn't cheat on me. I want to be with that person forever."

"I do want to point out a warning, everyone," Yui said. "Ready, girls? 1, 2...3."

"WE ARE ALL LESBIANS!" they all chorused, triggering some wild, if restrained, reactions from a few members of the press.

Question No. 13. "Troy Scott, Los Angeles Times. This question is for Yui. If you weren't playing the guitar, what instrument would you be playing?"

"Easy. It would be the castanets, because of the way they go un-tan, un-tan, un-tan, un-tan. Like that."

Question No. 14. "Good evening, ladies. Vladimir Bluganov, Izvestia. Question is for Ritsu. Why did you prefer to take the drums over anything else?"

"I'm a very energetic person, and if I were to try any other instrument, I would have a brain explosions because it's too complicated and I can't let my energy out the way I want to. So that's why I decided to do the drums."

Question No. 15. "Follow-up question to Mr. Bluganov. Roger Peterson, Las Vegas Review-Journal. This is for the other members outside of Miss Tainaka. Why did you take up your current instruments."

"I was trained in the art of playing the piano at a young age," Tsumugi said. "And eventually I reached a point in my life where I wanted to try out something new, and that's when I decided to purchase a keyboard and a keytar. I have been playing these instruments since, aside from the piano."

"I like playing the bass guitar because I like to be in the background," Mio said. "I prefer to set the rhythm up for the guitarists, meshing with the drums and the melody of the keyboard. I don't like to get so much attention to myself even though I get it anyway."

"I got my guitar from my parents, who are experiences jazz musicians," Azusa said. "I asked my father if I could own a guitar just like him, and he was able to get me a cherry red Fender Mustang who I like to call Muttan. It's my pride and joy, and there are times I like to work on improving my skill at playing it. In fact, I do it every day, generally when I get home from school."

"I got my guitar from the members of my band, who helped me spot some cash from part-time work," Yui said. "I like to call my guitar Giita, and I love it so much that I even dress it in the fanciest of outfits. It's like I give it a soul or something because when you are one with your instrument, you control it with your soul, not just your fingers, arms and hands. I really treat this guitar like my life depends on performing well with it. You can say it's like my little safety blanket."

Question No. 16. "Hwang Joon-Yop, Chosun Ilbo. This question is for the band. Are you considering playing in the States sometime in the future after you perform later this week?"

"I'll take this," Mio said. "We are students, first and foremost, and it is important that we finish our education before we decide to take the next step forward. We may consider playing in the USA again, but it might be in a different city. I would like to play in New York City, for example."

"New York would be so awesome, Mio-chan!" Yui added.

"Definitely New York has to be a high priority," Ritsu said with a thumbs-up.

"Maybe playing Radio City Music Hall might work," Tsumugi added.

Azusa was captive. "I got dibs on getting it on with the Rockettes!" Laughs aplenty. Again.

Question No. 17. "Benicia Ocampo, Manila Times. This question is for Miss Tainaka. There are people who like it when you don't have your hairband on. Why do you prefer to have it on?"

"Good question," Ritsu said, scratching the back of her head with one of her drumsticks. "I like to have my hairband on because I feel I look weird when I have it off." She took it off anyway, triggering a flurry of flashbulbs. "But I guess it looks good for you guys, so who am I to say it looks weird in the first place?"

Question No. 18. "Rodolfo Martinez, El Pais. This question is for Yui. When you don't have anything else to do, how do you relax?"

"I like to sleep inside my kotatsu when it is in the winter, and in the summer, I just roll around, doing nothing. Nowadays, I have to study for the exams and prepare for graduation, so these things are limited. But when I get the chance, I do..."

Question No. 19. "Salim Abdullah, Gulf Times. This question is for Miss Kotobuki. Is it true that your eyebrows resemble pickled radishes?"

"That was Yui-chan's idea to begin with, but yes, I noticed that they do resemble takuan," she replied bubbly. "Sometimes I bring to the meetings bowls of rice and takuan for the members to place on their eyebrows so that they could look like my eyebrows. It's hilarious, but they get a kick out of it."

Question No. 20. "Costas Theodopoulos, Ekathimerini. This question is for Miss Nakano. You have a penchant for these things called taiyaki. What is that and why do you like it?"

"Taiyaki is a fish-shaped pastry filled with sweet bean paste. I like the softness of the center, how it melts in my mouth, and the crispness of the pastry part is so good. I have a fetish for taiyaki that at one time, I munched it whole."

"Last question, in the back," Miss Sawako said.

"Will Stansbury, New Zealand Herald. This question is for the band, and it's a general question. What memories do you hope to get from your time here in Las Vegas?"

"I hope we rock Las Vegas the way it was meant to be rocked!" Ritsu said, fist in the air.

"I hope to purchase some souvenirs along the way as well as give our fans a good show," Tsumugi remarked.

"I hope that we will do our best to make Las Vegas and America proud through our music," Mio said.

"The fact that we brought excitement and energy our way to this part of your wonderful country is good enough for me," Azusa replied.

"The buffets, the casinos, the Strip, and all the others sights and sounds of Vegas are the memories I hope to take from my time here," Yui said.

"Thank you very much!" they said, bowing.

"Can we have a photo with all five of your taking a strawberry from the ball and posing with it?" said a local photographer at the front of the press.

"Go right ahead, that's what we brought these strawberries here for," Sawako said. The girls were posing with the strawberries for the good deal of a half-hour.

* * *

"Man, all those photos and that interview was taxing as fuck," Ritsu said, the band retiring back to their room, the bowl of strawberries in her arms. She placed it on a table near a set of sofas, where the girls all relaxed, watching some news while finishing the bowl.

Ui was busy reading an issue of Playboy while snacking on a strawberry. "These girls look so good, but I prefer that they should have it shaved rather than stay as it is."

"What are you looking at?" Jun asked her. "Oh, it's Hefner's porn."

"Do you prefer your pussy shaved or not? Tell me honestly, Jun-chan."

"Really? I'd rather have it shaved. Nice and clean. IN fact, I clean mine's all the time."

"You guys have your minds in the gutter," said Nodoka, snacking on some room service fare: chips, a BLT and a Coke.

"Actually, it's all part of personal grooming. Isn't that right, Ui?"

"That's right, Jun-chan."

"Hey, what are you reading, Ui?" Azusa asked. She blushed. "Porn?"

"The recent issues of Playboy were here already, so I couldn't help but take a look at some tasteful erotica, Azusa-chan. I mean, Ritsu-sempai wouldn't-AH! You are!"

"Hey Mio, take a look at this girl's rack," she said to her. "To be honest with you, it has nothing on yours. And yours are real."

"I wish you would put that magazine away," Mio deadpanned.

"I'm hungry," Yui said. "Ui, you guys, let's go eat out."

"But what about practice?" Azusa asked.

"We can always do it tomorrow."

"Dammit, you're already calling it a night?" Azusa couldn't say she didn't see that one coming. In fact, she could see that coming all the way from Craig Road.

"Mugi-chan, what restaurant do you recommend?" Ui asked her.

"Let's go for something that isn't too over the top like that buffet we had," she replied, taking a look at some options from her BlackBerry. "Ah, here's one."

Miss Sawako came in to check on the band. "How are we doing?"

"Good, good," Ritsu said.

"Miss Sawako," said Mugi, "we want to go ahead and have some dinner. We're thinking about going to that restaurant on Tropicana Avenue called Shibuya."

"Are you sure? There's a McDonald's just up the road."

They were all up in her face, surprised. "MCDONALD'S?" Hello again, eating on the cheap; they missed you! Nodoka quickly finished her meal before they all went downstairs.

* * *

And so it was back on the bus en route to the Las Vegas McDonald's which, when driving in traffic, was 15 minutes away. "Las Vegas looks like a different city when it's nighttime," Yui said. "This is the Las Vegas I have seen on TV. Now I am living it."

"Beautiful," Mio said, awestruck by the waves of neon as the bus drove up Las Vegas Boulevard. "These lights can blind you at times."

"Straight out of a dream," Ritsu whispered.

"Am I still sleeping?" Tsumugi said, watching the neon signs.

"No, you're still awake, Mugi-sempai," Azusa said.

"I thought to myself, is this really happening to me? I am overwhelmed by the awesomeness of it all," Jun said.

"You'll be fine, Jun-chan," Ui said.

"You're still wearing that, huh? I'm so jealous!"

"I probably won't order anything too heavy, since I ordered from room service," Nodoka said.

"You do that," Ritsu said menacingly. "I thought it was going to be a bit cold since it's the desert, but it's night and people are still in shirts and shorts."

"Las Vegas is warm 24/7 when it's June, July and August, Ritsu," Mio explained.

"Yui-sempai," Azusa mewed, snuggling up to her.

"Awwwww." Yui ran her fingers through her ponytail. "Aren't you the most adorable kitty in the world?"

"Maaaaaybe-nya?"

Yui felt shivers of delight up and down her spine. She savored the refreshing feeling of it all. "Yes, you are." A kiss.

"Mou, onee-chan, you said you would save a piece of Azusa for me," Ui pouted.

"Don't worry, Ui. When we return to our hotel after we eat, you and Azunyan can have me as your dessert."

"O...Onee-chan...how generous."

Yui bit her finger inquisitively. "I know."

"Guys, I think I can sense something interesting going on in Yui's room when we get back," Ritsu said.

"Interesting may be a bold understatement," Tsumugi said, "but it's probably true."

"Here we are," Miss Sawako said, getting off the bus with the band. "If you guys want to order anything, it will be on me." Some of the regulars eating were surprised by the appearance of the entourage. A few were confused, if not titillated, by Ui's outfit. Most, however, didn't pay attention, opting to finish their meals before heading back to the slots.

"What are you reading," Yui asked, munching a Big Mac while watching the people come and go.

All Nodoka ordered was a small soda. There was a fountain near the cashiers. "The Green Felt Jungle, by Mr. Ovid Demaris."

"What's that?" Jun asked, biting into a Filet-O-Fish.

"Back in the early days, Las Vegas was run by people like Benny Benion, Bugsy Siegel, those guys. And while the Rat Pack was performing at the Sands, the bad guys were running the show in the background. Nowadays the police are coming after the ravers and the local party scene, but that's a totally different story."

Ritsu held up a fry like it was a cigarette. "So, how are things?"

"Quit playing with your food, Ritsu," Mio said as her ladyfriend snickered, working on a Quarter Pounder.

"I wasn't playing with my food, I was just being silly."

"That's just as worse, you baka!" She was huffing, and puffing...and blushing.

"Ooooeee! What a feisty little hussy."

"I've never seen so many people flip open their laptops while watching television inside this McDonald's," said Azusa, savoring a McFlurry to beat the heat. "The Max Burger we go to doesn't have this. And there's televisions too."

"They show different vignettes of different shows," Tsumugi observed as she snacked on an apple pie. "It's an eclectic mix. Not really a fan of these turnovers, but they are all right."

A young gentleman in his mid-30's approached the band. "Excuse me, are you the ladies of Hokago Tea Time?"

"No, we're actually just tourists from Japan," Ritsu said, munching on some fries while downing the contents with a Coke. "We have nothing to do with them."

"Are you sure? There is a bus outside that has your faces on it."

Ritsu looked outside, and her heart sunk. "Crap!"

"Hey everybody!" exclaimed a young woman in her teens, a Las Vegas native. "It's Hokago Tea Time!"

"Here we go," Sawako said, sipping on her Sprite.

At that moment, the escorts asked the fans to form a line to sign autographs. "Wait a minute, we're signing autographs?" Mio asked.

"Ehhh, can you at least wait until we finish our meal?" Yui pleaded.

"No problem, we'll wait," said another fan in the queue that stretched well outside the restaurant. After the girls finished their light dinner, they took 30 minutes to accommodate the queue of fans who wanted autographs and photos with the band. Jun, Azusa, Nodoka and even Sawako also signed some materials.

* * *

"Darn it," Ritsu said as the band got on the bus to head back to the Palms. "Darn it, darn it, darn it. We always keep getting fans who want to get our autographs at all the wrong places, and my arms get all tired all of a sudden. It's just garbage."

"We have to what we can to please our fans," Tsumugi said, twirling her hat around. "It's called fan service."

"Mugi. You watch too much anime these days. I can see it in your face."

"I do? Oh my. I guess I am."

"My crotch is getting a bit itchy," Yui said to Azusa. "And I don't know why. What should I do, Azunyan?"

"Bear with it until we get back to our room to get some sleep, Yui-sempai," she replied sympathetically.

"This was a fun first day," Ui said to the others. "We got to eat at one of the best buffets in the city, we get to stay at one of the best hotel rooms in the city, and we get treated like we are royalty in the city! It's great, and this is only the first day!"

"Yeah, this was a great first day all right," said Jun, bored, yawning. "I want to get some sleep."

"Tomorrow, ladies," said Miss Sawako, "we will go ahead and practice inside the recording studio they have here at the Palms."

"There's a recording studio in the hotel?" Mio asked, interested.

"I already reserved the studio for you guys to record a demo. This album will be kept in the club archives when we take the flight back."

"Hmmmm. That's great. I like it."

"But you guys will also be using the unused room in the SkyVilla to practice some more after the recording."

"Double great. Sounds like a plan."

"The practice will take place in the morning, so be sure to get up early. We will have breakfast down at the buffet before you guys get started at the studio."

"Wow!" Yui exclaimed. "Another brunch?"

"The moment you said 'buffet,' Sawa-chan," Ritsu deadpanned, "Yui paid attention."

Sawako went on. "No, it's just breakfast. After the practice, we'll have lunch at a Japanese restaurant on the Strip before taking a bus ride to Mount Charleston. Be sure to have sunscreen ready.

"Looks like I'm gonna be tanning again," Azusa sighed, rolling her eyes. "I should have known."

"If we have some time tonight, I will show you guys how to play poker, since the SkyVilla has a poker table. That is all, girls. If you have any questions, I will be downstairs in my room."

"Yes, ma'am!" they chorused.

"Well done, well done." She offered a pack. "Gum, anybody?" As the band worked on their mint-flavored Tridents, the bus drowned itself in some traffic before taking the I-15 back to the hotel room.

* * *

Yui was exhausted. She was bored, and wanted one final rush of energy to resonate all over her body before anything else as the band returned to their room. And most of all, her crotch was burning like hell, and the fires were passionate. "Ugggghhh...I don't know what to think anymore," she moaned, slowly taking off her boots, and laying herself on the bed.

"Onee-chan, are you all right?" Ui asked, looking at her with a little bit of concern.

"I know why Yui-sempai is like that, Ui," Azusa said playfully, biting her finger in eager anticipation. "She wants us to give her one."

At that moment, Yui shuddered. Her body was sweating, the shiny skin soaking her garments and undergarments. "H...how did you know?"

"Sempai. You know that I know everything," Azusa said, her voice leaning either towards obscene, suggestive, romantic and lecherous. "Everything. When you are itching like that, it's a sign that you are horny and you want someone to help you get off. I'm feeling the same way. I want to give you one right now."

"Me too, onee-chan," Ui whispered, undoing her sarong and letting it drop down to the floor as she crawled to the bed. "We're all itching for this moment."

"Come to think of it," Nodoka said, thinking for a bit, "I was feeling a little bit uncomfortable around that area too."

There was nowhere to hide for Yui. "You guys...I want you all..."

Azusa was the first to make her move, lifting Yui's shirt, revealing a smooth midriff with a nice unblemished mound, saturating with sweat. She slowly unzipped Yui's jeans, revealing solid pink panties. Azusa ran her fingers along the softness of her sempai's intimate apparel, her tongue tasting the wetness that made Yui cry out in delight. "Azunyan!" she moaned. Now Azusa proceeded to take off Yui's jeans as she took off her shoes and pantyhose. Seeing an opening, she buried her head between Yui's legs and worked on her core, the tongue devouring the sweetness of her citrus dribbling down like honey from a hive. She had to get a bigger grip, Yui, on impulse, wrapped her legs around Azusa, who caressed her sempai's creamy thighs. Yui felt the sensations raise her body temperature, and a scream of pleasure came out amidst more tears and sweat.

"Azusa-chan, that's not fair," Ui said, taking off her outfit and casting it aside. "I want to touch onee-chan, too."

"Ui..." Yui purred. "Come, make love to me."

The moonlight shined on their bodies as Ui worked on her older sister's bosom. She squeezed them with sisterly affection, the tongue wagging its way around both nipples. "Ui, more!' Yui pleaded, yelped, thrashing her head back. That allowed Ui to send a shower of kisses up and down her face, neck and collarbone. She even snuck in a little nibble of her ear.

That was the last straw for Yui. As Azusa undid her ponytail, raised her legs and spread them open, Yui undid the side ties on her panties and dove right in to take a bite of her flower, that tender spot in the center that wanted to be tasted. Azusa relished the feeling as her temperature began to increase. She shuddered as the Hirasawa sisters ran their fingers and tongues around every corner of her frame, never stopping until she felt every part of her body stimulated by kisses, nibbles and licks.

Nodoka was watching all this, and sighed. "I guess I'll join in," she said, taking off her glasses and her clothes, Soon enough, Yui, Ui, Azusa and Nodoka had nothing on them as they all engaged in sharing their affection for one another on the bed.

"Nodoka-chan," Yui feebly whispered, "do you want to join us too?"

"Mmm-hmmm." And their lips locked, with Yui stroking her spine and back. She was on top on her childhood friend, her hands drawing lines and circles up and down her cleavage, midriff, arms legs and feet. Nodoka shuddered, knowing that she was enjoying the tingling sensations that came with being touched by someone she knew so much. Soon after, Azusa and Ui were stroking the sensitive parts of the student council president, cause her to moan with delight. "Oh, I'm feeling so horny now," she gasped as Yui buried her head between her breasts, savoring the sweet perfume of her femininity. "This feels so good, I want more!"

Their cores grinded on one another, their bodies sweating with the delicious sensations of their sex. The juices were saturating the bed profuse and they cried to each other for more of their love, the tears of ecstasy turning into rivers of euphoria. As Yui, Ui, Azusa and Nodoka gave one last collective moan in their triumphant climax, everything came out as they rested their heads on the pillow, still holding on to each other.

"I feel like I will never snap out of this dream, you guys," Yui said, her head disheveled.

"This felt so good," Azusa said with a mew, snuggling up to Yui, clinging to her like a dakimakura.

"Onee-chan makes everything sexy," Ui whispered, content as she closed her eyes.

"We're gonna be sleeping pretty well tonight," Nodoka said. "Good night, everybody."

Back in the other room, Mio, Ritsu, Tsumugi and Jun were wondering what was going on in Yui's room. They chose not to do any foreplay, but they wanted to experience sleeping in the nude as well.

"Mio," Ritsu asked, her head resting between the pillow and her ladyfriend's bosom, "are they getting busy down there?"

"Pay them no mind, Ritsu. They'll be able to get some sleep now."

Jun wrapped a leg around Mio as she savored her warmth through her tired, closed eyes. "They're loud..."

Tsumugi wasn't paying attention as she was already asleep. "Ritsu's skin is so smooth."

She had to chuckle a little. "I get that all the time. Good night, you guys."

And so the first of seven days in Las Vegas came to a conclusion for Hokago Tea Time. But more was yet to come as the countdown to their "Roadshow: Come With Me!" concert began in earnest in the Entertainment Capital of the World.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 4**


	5. Cheap Sunglasses

**Roadshow**

**Chapter 5:**

**Cheap Sunglasses**

* * *

The Hugh Hefner SkyVilla was warm, wet and steaming with love as the morning began to creep over the Las Vegas Valley. Yui Hirasawa opened her eyes and saw the afterglow shine on her, Ui Hirasawa, Azusa Nakano and Nodoka Manabe. They were all hugging her, still sleeping, and Azusa's head was sandwiched between the motherly quantities of the sisters.

"The most wonderful feeling I could ever get is the pleasure of a foursome in Las Vegas," Yui said, her fingers tweaking her still-erect nipples in boredom. A smile of pleasure and achievement graced her face. "Ui, Azunyan, Nodoka-chan, I think it's morning already."

"Nyan?" Azusa meowed, rubbing her eyes. "Oh, it already is."

"Azunyan, rubbing your body against mine's felt so nice."

"How are they so big, yours and Ui's, Yui-sempai? It's not fair."

"Don't worry. Give it time, and they will get bigger."

"Mou."

"Onee-chan, is it morning?" Ui said, yawning. She looked at the clock. "7:00 a.m. And we slept at about...?"

"9:00 last night," Nodoka replied, getting up. "I'll go first to take a bath."

"I'll go next, Nodoka-chan," Ui said to her as she got herself cleaned up.

"I'll go after Ui," Yui replied.

"So I get to go last, huh?" Azusa grumbled. "Jeez, you guys are so greedy."

"Good things come to those who wait," Yui said, stroking her ladyfriend's long black locks before sniffing them. "You still smell fresh."

"Please don't sniff me. You've already sniffed me long enough."

"Ehhhh? But Azusa's smells so good, even when she's asleep."

"It's 7:00 a.m., and onee-chan wants to give us one for breakfast," Ui giggled. "So silly."

"You're mean, Ui!"

"I'm just kidding," she replied, giving Yui a peck on the cheek.

Azusa snuggled herself between Yui and Ui, resting her arms between their cleavages as she waited. "This is so not fair..."

"Damn, it's morning already," Ritsu Tainaka said, getting up.

Tsumugi Kotobuki stretched, yawning. "That was the best sleep I ever had. I felt like I was hugging a marshmallow."

"Really? Did I melt in your mouth?"

"Mmm-hmmmm."

"Ritsu, I never felt so warm in my life," Mio Akiyama said, smiling as she rubbed her eyes. "It's not very often I get to sleep with someone I like and two others. But it felt nice."

"I wish my house was like this," Jun Suzuki said, "but without all these Playboy porno mags lying around."

"Who's gonna go take a bath first?"

"I will!" Ritsu exclaimed, jumping out of bed and scurrying to the bath in the nude before closing the door behind her.

"Well that didn't take long," Tsumugi said, a hand to her cheek. "Ricchan is so cute when she runs naked." The comment drew a look of contempt from the two bassists. "The way she moves, she makes me want...to..." A trail of blood was leaving her nose.

"Jun, go get Mugi a tissue," Mio said.

"Here." She plugged Mugi's nostrils.

"She is so impossible, that Tsumugi Kotobuki." Possible is nothing. Impossible is everything.

"And suddenly, I feel better already," Tsumugi said, a palm to her cheek, giggling.

"Mio," asked Jun, "can you turn on the TV?"

Mio flipped it on. "What channel do you want to watch?"

"MTV."

"Here we go." At that moment, Jun jumped out of bed and danced like crazy. C&C Music Factory. "Sweat." Old school.

"She so animated this morning, Jun-chan is," Tsumugi giggled.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" She turned to the bathroom. "Oy, Ritsu, are you done? I'm next!"

"Shut up, Mio, I'm still washing myself!" Ritsu shouted, pouting as she scrubbed her hair.

"Be quick, dammit!" Mio sighed. So this is how dorm life will be next year, she thought.

Tsumugi's head was cool as a cucumber. "Good things come to those who wait, Mio-chan." She laid back on the pillow, and Mio had to follow suit as Jun continued to gyrate in the nude.

"Oy, Mugi, what are you...?" Mio saw Tsumugi snuggle herself next to her.

"Mio-chan...Your body is so nice and warm...and squishy..."

"R...Right..." This was a sticky situation, until the bathroom door slammed open, startling the three of them.

"Mio! I'm done," Ritsu said. "Wanna go next?"

"Let's go together," Mugi said to Mio.

"I want to go to the bath with Mugi," Mio said to Ritsu.

"The shower should be big enough to fit two people," Ritsu replied as Jun wrapped herself with a bathrobe.

"Great. Mugi, let's go."

"Yes, let's!" Tsumugi couldn't wait to clean herself with all the amenities available.

"So I'm going to go set this radio to...some electronica," Ritsu said, flipping some of the channels. "Ah. Here's David Guetta again." As she put on her outfit, which consisted of a collared shirt, a red suit tie, a blue blazer with HTT's crest and a plaid khaki skirt along with her yellow hairband, she cocked an ear to some interesting sounds inside the bathroom.

"Ah, soap me more, Mio-chan!" Tsumugi said as Mio worked her hands around her erogenous zones while shampooing her hair. "It feels so fucking good!" Ritsu's eyebrows were raised, and her mouth twitched through her shaded face.

"Sex in the shower?" Ritsu whispered. "Man, we are feeling it this morning."

"Ritsu-sempai, what are they doing over there?" Jun asked, drinking a can of Coke from room service.

There was a dark tone in her voice. A mean one. "Just washing themselves, that's all."

"I think they're getting busy," she giggled.

"No, they're washing themselves. Of course they're getting busy; isn't it obvious?"

"Scrub me more Mugi, I want to feel you so much!" Mio moaned inside, her chest heaving as Mugi touch reverberated on her shiny skin.

"Hey you two, hurry up now; Jun wants to go in!"

"We'll be out in a bit, Ricchan," Tsumugi replied. "Just give us time to-AHHHH!"

Ritsu slapped her forehead. "Goddammit; it's getting steamy down there."

"Too steamy," Jun added.

"We'll both go last, Azunyan," Yui said to her as Ui brushed her locks back in the other room. Nodoka was finished.

"All right." Azusa took a hop, a skip, and a jump into the bathroom.

"Onee-chan, you want me to take a shower with you?" Ui asked, blushing.

"We've never done it, Ui," Yui explained. "SO, I thought, might as well."

"This could be a bit embarrassing..."

"No it won't. Just leave it to your onee-chan who knows best!"

"Onee-chan?"

Yui thumped her chest. "I am greatest!"

"So what are you guys going to do?" Nodoka asked, putting on some jeans and a blouse.

"Breakfast and practice," Yui replied.

"Well that's a plan." She turned on the television. "Hey look, you guys are on the news."

"We are live here outside the Palms Casino Resort, where Hokago Tea Time is staying this week," a news anchorman from Channel 3, KSNV-TV. "We have some Hokago Tea Time fans that are here with us today. What's your name?"

"Stacy," she said.

"Where are you from?"

"Henderson."

"And why are you here?"

"I want to see Hokago Tea Time and Yui! She is the best!"

"Ooooh!" Yui loved hearing that. "Did I just hear my name? Did I just hear my name?"

The news anchorman went on. "We have another here. Sir, what is your name?"

"Roger."

"You're from?"

"North Las Vegas."

"And you're here because?"

"I have two grandkids that have tickets to the show and I wanted to take photos of the band. I know they are up there inside the SkyVilla, and I hope they come out so we can see them."

"I've got the urge, the urge," Yui said, the spirals forming in her eyes.

"Here's another fan," said the Channel 3 anchorman. "What your name, little one?"

"Kathy."

"Where are you from?"

"Henderson."

"And who's your favorite band member?"

"Mio."

"Cool, cool, and what's your name?"

"Desmond."

"Where are you from?"

"Right here in Las Vegas."

"And who did you come here to see?"

"Ritsu Tainaka, one of the best drummers in the world."

"Here's another," the anchorman said. "What's your name?"

"Sandra, and I am a mother of two from Laughlin."

"Who did you come to see?"

"Mugi. My two wonderful daughters love her long blonde hair and they say she reminds me of me."

"Fabulous. And what is your name?"

"Alfred from Primm."

"Who did you come to see?"

"Azusa because she is so awesome. I love you Azunyan!" Somewhere in the bathroom, Azusa was getting chills.

The news anchorman went on. "And what is your name?"

"Victorique from Sauville."

"You're a visitor, then?"

"That's correct."

"Who's your favorite Hokago Tea Time band member?"

"Yui."

"That's it, I'm going out!" Yui exclaimed, wrapping herself with a bath robe and heading out to the veranda by the Jacuzzi.

"Onee-chan, that's dangerous!" Ui said, worried.

"She'll be fine," Nodoka said.

Azusa came out of the shower. "What's going on?"

"Apparently, the morning news followed us here."

Yui was waving at the crowd of people at the entrance to the Palms, who roared in delight.

"And here is Yui Hirasawa in her bath robe, flashing the victory sign to us. How about that?" the anchorman laughed.

"I love Las Vegas!" Yui exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes. "I love you all!"

"She just said, 'I love Las Vegas, I love you all.' Haha, we love you back."

"What is Yui doing?" Ritsu asked as Mio and Tsumugi finished changing into their outfits. Tsumugi's outfit was the same as Ritsu, while Mio went for a purple hoodie, a white collared shirt, a red tie altered to look like that of a Scout and plaid khaki skirt. Basically, it was the same at Ritsu's, but the blazer was replaced by a hoodie which hid most of her hair.

"Let's find out, Ricchan," Mugi replied as the three of them went over to Yui's room.

"Yui, what are you doing?" Mio asked her.

"Mio-chan, Mio-chan, look!"

"Oh my God...there's loads of people!"

"And with Yui are Mio Akiyama, Ritsu Tainaka and Tsumugi Kotobuki of Hokago Tea Time!" said the anchorman to the roar of the crowd.

"Unbelievable," Ritsu groaned, as she faked a smile while waving. Mio and Mugi were waving too, Mugi more excitedly. "Did they really have to follow us here? Shouldn't they be busy eating breakfast or something?"

"This is so much fun!" Tsumugi exclaimed. "They followed us here! What dedication!"

"And you're happy with it?" Mio wondered.

"Mmm-hmmm!"

"You have no life."

"Mou, Mio-chan, that's mean!" Mugi groaned, squished Mio's cheeks with hers.

"Oh my, it is pretty fun down here at the Palms. We'll keep you posted as the countdown to the concert, scheduled for Friday, July 2 at Sam Boyd Stadium goes on. Reporting live here from the Palms, Steve Gershowitz, News 3."

Azusa emerged from the shower, while Jun was wrapping up her run at the bath. "Guys, what's going on?"

"We're on the news," Ritsu deadpanned.

"And I wasn't on it?"

"That's cause you were in the shower while they were filming, Azunyan," Yui replied as Azusa pouted.

"Onee-chan, let's go in," Ui said.

"All right, I'll be right back," Yui said. "You guys can go meet with Sawa-chan downstairs. We'll meet you in a bit." Mio, Ritsu, Tsumugi and Nodoka headed downstairs. A group of hotel staff would move Ritsu's drums to a studio inside the hotel, where practice would take place. Jun and Azusa would have to get changed first before join them. Ui and Yui would be the last to join the group. Yui and Azusa's outfit was identical to Ritsu. Ritsu would have her sleeves rolled up.

"Is everybody here?" Sawako Yamanaka asked the group. Ui and Yui hustled down the stairs to meet up with them. "Great, everyone's here. If you have an instrument with you, be sure to carry it with you. We're going to be lugging this when we head to the buffet this morning so bear with it."

"Yes, ma'am!" they all said.

"Let's go."

* * *

"How tall is that stack of pancakes?" Ritsu asked suspiciously as they got their first platefuls at the Bistro Buffet.

"Ten high," she said, shrugging.

"Dammit man, how are you gonna finish that?" With a steak knife, Yui sliced through the stack of apple pancakes and put a forkful of the maple-drenched goodness into her mouth. "You warrior."

"Correction: Amazon, Ricchan."

"I love getting my fill at a place like this, it's so amazing," Tsumugi said, munching on some bacon.

"We could get used to this," Mio concurred.

"Don't choke on those pancakes, Sempai," Azusa warned Yui, who scruffed her hair. "Eh?"

"Onee-chan always believes that breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Ui said, snacking on a Denver omelet.

"I'm pleased they have some donuts here; I thought there would never be any," Jun sighed.

"You all are pigs," Nodoka deadpanned, drinking on some orange juice. Sawako had to smile.

A group of tourists, also from Japan, noticed the band at the buffet. "Hey Ichika," Huang Lingyin asked Ichika Orimura, "is that the band you were talking about?"

"You're right, it's them," he said.

"Who? Who is this band you speak of?" Cecilia Alcott said with a look of suspicion.

"They look like the real thing," Houki Shinonono remarked.

"I've heard of their music on the radio in my dorm," Laura Bodewig said.

"It's them, no question," said Charlotte Dunois. "Let's say hello. Bonjour, Hokago Tea Time!"

"Bonjour?" Yui asked. "That means hello in French, right?"

"Oh my gosh," Ling exclaimed. "It's them! Azunyan!" She gave Azusa a huge glomp and a kiss.

"Hey! That's my Azunyan you're touching!"

"Sorry, tee hee. Anyway, my name is Huang Lingyin, and I am a member of the Infinite Stratos School in Tokyo. It's a pleasure to meet you and Azunyan."

"What is going on here?" Azusa asked everybody.

"Ling, mind your manners regarding these so-called rock stars," Cecilia said, yanking Ling back by the ears.

"Owowowowowow!"

"I am Cecilia Alcott. It's an honor to be with you."

"My name is Houki Shinonono," Houki said.

"Hey, you sound just like me," Mio said.

"Coincidence?" she grinned.

"Guten Tag, my name is Laura Bodewig," she said, curtsying.

"I'm Charlotte Dunois," she said.

"And my name is Ichika Orimura," he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Can we get your autograph?"

"Let's finish our breakfast, and we'll help you out, all right?" Sawako asked. "You guys are a bit too close for our comfort."

"We're sorry!" the six of them said, bowing. The IS team grabbed some breakfast and sat next to the HTT crew.

"I always liked your music," Ling said. "The way you sing, it's so angelic, and the way you play your music just makes me want to dance in nothing but my panties!"

"Oh Lord," Cecilia said, a palm to her face as the girls and Ichika laughed. "What an abomination!" Houki looked away, blushing.

"I wonder if we really needed to hear that," Mio laughed hesitantly.

"Glad to see someone is expressing her love for our music," said Tsumugi.

"The music you guys play has a powerful, emotional feel to it," Ichika said. "It's uncanny. It's fresh and youthful. I like it."

"Thank you," they all said.

"Your music makes me proud to be a French woman," Charlotte said, blushing.

Ritsu laughed. "Never heard of that, but I'm glad to hear you like it in your own special way."

"I mean, I am singing 'Fude Pen' when I am at the school, and everyone is telling me, Charlotte, what are you singing? I tell them, have you heard of this band called Hokago Tea Time? Then they listen, and suddenly, I've converted them!"

"But I was a fan of their music before you were," Lingyin pouted before breaking into song. "Please don't say you are lazy, datte hontou wa Crazy, hakuchoutatachi wa sou, mienai toko de batashi surun desu..."

"There she goes, rattling off one of my pieces," Mio said to Ritsu. Her face was shaded once she heard Charlotte, Laura and Cecilia join in.

"True fan girls always sing in front of their idols," Tsumugi explained, drinking some freshly squeezed orange juice.

"How was it?" Cecilia asked her.

"Did we pass the audition?" Lingyin asked Azusa, who looked at the others pleadingly.

Yui whipped out a few stickers, which she placed on some buttons. "You deserve a seal of approval!" The stickers read, "I met Hokago Tea Time!"

"Thank you for the buttons," Ichika said. "Ladies, how about you all gather for a group photo?"

"Ichika, you should join in too," Houki said.

"But who's going to shoot it for us?"

"I will," said a local resident in his 60's, wearing a pair of cheap sunglasses from one of the shops. He took a few photos of the Infinite Stratos team with the HTT entourage, and so the memories were immortalized.

"Thank you for allowing us to spend some time with you," Laura said, bowing. "We will be on our way."

"Godspeed, HTT!" Ichika said as the IS team left.

"And that, ladies, was the Infinite Stratos All-Star crew," Nodoka remarked while nibbling on French toast.

"How many more minutes before we head to the studio, Sawa-chan?" Yui asked Miss Sawako.

She looked at her watch. "I think we have time for one more run before we head over to the studio."

* * *

After wrapping up breakfast, Miss Sawako led the girls up the escalator to the studio. "Here it is," she said. "This is Studio X, the largest of the two studios here at the Palms."

"Wow," Yui said. "It's huge!"

"I chose this because I'm gonna have you do some demo recordings. We have a local radio interested in playing some of the music from this ahead of the concert this Friday."

"Is that so?" Ritsu said, crossing her arms while stroking her chin. "I like where this is going. By the way, is my drum set there?"

"It's waiting right there."

"Great. Guys, let's go set up shop."

The control room at Studio X featured a 72-input Neve VRP, equipped with 8 auxiliary busses, 4 reverb returns, a multi-channel film monitoring sys and Flying Fader Automation. Miss Sawako elected to use a 64/64 i/o Pro Tool HD System with Apogee converters and a Studer Gold A827 recorder. Other amenities include a Martech MSS-10, an ATR OneTwo 2-Track recorder, DigiDesign-HDIII software, KRK EST Monitors with V12 Subwoofer, Genelec 1031A speakers, and API 560 Graphic Equalizer, a Universal Audio LA 3A, one FATSO JR, an AV SAN Storage Network device, a Lexicon 960L Effects, a Universal Audio Blackface, an Apogee DA 16X Coverter, a Yamaha SPX 2000, a DBX 786 Dual Mic Pre, a NEVE 1084, a NEVE 33609J, an Empirical Labs Distressor, a Panscan 1000, a TC Electronic 2290, a Universal Audio LA 2A, an AVALON 2055, an Apogee Big Ben and a NEVE 1081.

As the band broke out their instruments and did a few tunings here and there in the live room, Jun, Ui and Nodoka sat with Sawako in the control room to observe. There was a crew of three that would be doing the mixing, and the four of them would watch the magic. Jun didn't want to see this on an empty stomach, and would be snacking on some donuts as the band went along.

"I like the fact that there is a Baldwin 7 SF10 Artist Grand Piano here," Tsumugi said. "When we do 'Pure Pure Heart,' I will use this."

"Never underestimate the power of convenience, Mugi," Mio said, tuning her bass a little, checking the acoustics.

"Ready to record some of our music, Azunyan?" Yui asked, scruffing her ladyfriend's head a little.

A pout came from her lips. "Sempai, you know I'm always ready."

"Good to hear." She turned to the others. "Are we all set?"

"I think my drums are ready to roll," Ritsu replied.

"Elizabeth is a go," Mio added. Tsumugi gave a thumbs-up and a wink.

"Okay, sir, we are ready to record."

"Thank you very much," said one of the staff members at the studio. "When you're ready, start."

Ritsu counted off. "One, two, one, two, three, four!" And the band broke into their signature piece, "Fuwa Fuwa Time."

* * *

"Not bad, ladies," Sawako said from the control room. "Azusa, I need to hear you a little bit more on your bits, but not bad overall. Vocally, Ritsu, Tsumugi, Azusa, be a bit more stronger, will you."

Yui was embarrassed to know her kouhai was a bit shy. "Eheheheh."

"I guess I wasn't as audible," Azusa said. "Sorry."

"Curry Nochi Rice anyone?" Ritsu asked.

"Track Number 2!" Yui replied, a bubbly soul.

"All right, we're ready to record again," Mio said, giving the thumbs-up.

"When you're ready, go right ahead," said the staff member.

Ritsu counted down. "One, two, one, two, three, four!" As suggested from Sawako, Mugi, Ritsu and Azusa projected their voice a little better.

"It just takes a little coaching to get these people clicking," Sawako said to Nodoka as an aside while Jun continued to snack on her donuts and Ui nodded to the music.

"Duly noted," she replied.

Soon after, the number finished. "Well done, that was a little bit better. When you guys perform on Friday, everyone must be heard. Not just the instruments, but also the vocals. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" they all said.

"Hey, what song should we play next?" Yui asked Mio.

"How about 'My Love Is A Stapler?'"

Ritsu interjected. "It's settled. 'Stapler' it is!"

"Ehhhh?" Yui was wondering why that didn't take long to debate. "All right. We're ready to go." A few flourishes and the melodic hook gave way to Yui and Mio taking the lead vocals in this classic number. KFRH 104.3 FM, a radio station based in North Las Vegas, and Las Vegas-based KKLZ 96.3 FM would both air HTT's music from the Palms Sessions hours following the official recording.

"Hokago Tea Time: It never misses a beat," Jun said, still snacking on her donuts as the number finished. "Never had, never will."

"Are you still snacking on your donuts, Jun-chan?" Ui asked.

"I have five more in this pack, and I think I've reached my limit. Want 'em?"

Ui's stomach was growling. "Sure."

"Well done, ladies, very nice," Sawako said. "Just work on the projection, but don't let it dominate the performance too much."

"Let's play 'Fude Pen' next!" Yui suggested.

"This is a good one," Tsumugi said.

"I love this number," Azusa said. "Let's do it!"

"Ritsu," Mio said, "count it down."

"One, two, three!" Another melodic hook from Azusa gave way to Mio and Yui sharing the vocals.

"Very good, ladies," Miss Sawako said. "Mugi, I need to hear a little bit more of your keyboarding; it's drifting too much into the background. It has to weave a little better, you know?"

"Got it, Miss Sawako." Tsumugi walked over to the piano for the next number.

"You know what that means," Ritsu snickered to Yui. "Time for a little 'Pure Pure Heart.' Ready guys?"

"Let's do it, Ricchan," Yui responded.

"One, two, three!" Here, Tsumugi's piano work was accentuated more to go with the driving guitars of Yui and Azusa, as well as Mio's heartfelt vocals.

"Is it just me," Jun asked Ui, "but does Mugi look more comfortable with a piano by her side rather than her keyboard?"

"She was trained in the piano before she graduated to the keyboard," she replied.

"Ahhh. I see what she did there."

Soon after, the number completed. "Better spontaneity from you, Mugi-chan," Sawako said. "Approved!"

"Let's go ahead and do another of our favorites, 'Ichigo Parfait ni Tomaranai,'" Yui asked the band. "Ready?"

"Hold on, let's go ahead and get ourselves settled here," the staff member said from the control room as Tsumugi returned to her keyboard. "Okay, when you're ready, go right ahead."

"Ricchan!"

"One, two, three!" A light poppy song dedicated to strawberry parfaits of every decadent persuasion was recorded, and Ritsu joined enthusiastically in this one.

"Ooooh, fabulous, fabulous stuff," Sawako said. "Ricchan, I am pleased that you have decided to finally lend your voice to the cause. I couldn't hear you well in the other pieces aside from 'Curry,' but I can in this one."

"Thank you very much, Sawa-chan. Let's go play 'Honey Sweet Tea Time', you guys!"

Yui turned to the others. "We're ready." The staff member flashed a thumbs up. The mixer crew were ready as well.

Ritsu counted down. "One, two, three!" Tsumugi had the lead vocals in this number.

"These donuts are quite filling," Ui remarked as the number progressed. "Jun-chan, I'm already full after two of them."

"Aren't they?" Jun beamed. "The people here put a lot of fiber in these donuts. So this will hold us for a while."

"The fact that you were able to take down 19 of them is shocking."

"But that's how I roll. You know that I will never be happy without a donut in my hands. I'm like Merry Nightmare in a way."

The number wrapped up. "Who's Merry Nightmare?"

"She's a dream demon with a flat chest that loves to eat donuts."

"Oh, from that manga/light novel series, right? Dream Eater Merry?"

"Precisely."

"All right, ladies, do you know what your next number is?" Sawako asked the band.

"Tokimeki Sugar, Mio," Ritsu cooed.

"Ehhhh? I don't want to sing that!"

"Fool! You wrote the lyrics, we composed the music; we might as well perform it!"

"Fine, fine. I'm not going to be in argument with you, babe."

"Excellent. Are we all set?"

"Sempai," Azusa deadpanned, "I fear for my sanity."

Ritsu counted down. "One, two, three, four!"

Ui studied how the mixers changed the volume, added a few effects and there, and weaved the vocals of all five members. For Ui, this was stock footage that was worthy of a documentary. "Interesting how the mixing crew does all this," she told Jun, who simply nodded.

After the number finished, Sawako took the mike from the control room. "Let's do one more number, and then we'll take a break."

"Fuyu No Hi," Yui suggested. "Shall we?"

"Let's do it," Mio said. "Take it, Ritsu!"

After a flourish from Ritsu, Yui took the lead vocals, with Mio and Tsumugi doing some in the background. Interestingly, Mio, Yui and Azusa were swaying as one while playing guitars. Nodoka nodded her head to the hook as it went along its path.

"Break time!" Sawako said, clapping her hands. "Take about 20 to cool down, and then we will see you here. Oh, and by the way, we have a couple of guests at the lounge that would love to have a chat with you girls. They're fans of yours."

"Geez, more fans?" Ritsu asked. "They just don't stop coming, do they?"

"More fans equal more fun," Yui said, enthused. "Time for a break."

* * *

As Sawako engaged in some conversations with the mixing team at the control room, the girls went to the private lounge, where a gentleman wearing a white collared shirt and blue tie with khaki slacks and a young, blonde woman wearing a short sundress with a light jacket awaited them.

"Are you the VIPs that wanted to meet us?" Mio asked the two of them.

"We sure are," he said in Japanese, with a slight French accent.

"Hold on a minute," Yui said. "Are you who I think you are?"

"I would fancy you take a guess," the woman said with a slight British accent.

She scratched her head. "Uh, I have no idea."

"Looks like we'll have to introduce ourselves, my love," he said to her.

"Go right ahead, my dear."

"Ladies of Hokago Tea Time, my name is Lord Blumiere, and this is my wife, Lady Emma Timpani."

"What?" the others exclaimed.

"You're th-th-th-th-that couple from Flipside!" Mio said, pointing in shock. "The one true pairing!"

"I guess you can say that," Timpani said with an embarrassed chuckle.

Tsumugi placed her hands together. "Did you want me go make some tea for you two?"

"Absolutely."

"I'll have it set in a bit. Anyway, why aren't you there?" Mugi asked. "We didn't expect the likes of you to pay us a visit."

"One must never underestimate the power of the Pure Hearts," Blumiere noted. "When we both married down in Flipside, the power of the Pure Hearts teleported us to France, where we now live. We like to travel the world and consummate in all the right locales. Timpani loves to make out everywhere we go. It doesn't matter if we are in a church, a mosque, a mountain, a forest or a concrete jungle...we always a place to savor each other's love."

"That's so awesome," Ui said, blushing. "Two romantics are fans of our music."

"My favorite song is 'Pure Pure Heart' because the Pure Hearts of Flipside come to mind," Timpani said. "I even know how to play Lady Kotobuki's part on my piano back in Marseilles."

Tsumugi handed Timpani and Blumiere some green tea. "That's where you two live?"

"My hubby here is a part-owner of Olympique de Marseilles and holds a 50% interest in the club. They're doing very well in Ligue 1, winning the title last year. There has been talk of OM having a women's side, and I have expressed interest in having part-ownership of this team."

"So you love football, just like us, huh?" Mio asked Timpani.

"Definitely. When we first came to France, we saw all these different players kicking a ball around, and they were playing football. Here in the USA, they know it as soccer. We settled in a villa by the ocean in Marseille and decided to meet with the owners of the club there, and Blumiere ended up purchasing half of the club. If this keeps up, he's going to own it outright because the fans like the managers, the players, the style of play...everything is looking good for Olympique de Marseille."

"Wow, that's great," Azusa said to them. "Congratulations."

"You know something?" Ritsu asked the two of them. "Is it just me, or do you love getting busy in bed every night?"

"Funny you should ask that," Blumiere said with a grin. "I love Timpani. She is the reason for my existence. I love every part of her body. Her scent endears me to be with her more. The taste of her soft, milky flesh makes me roar like a lion in need of having his hunger for sex satiated to the fullest-"

"Okay, okay, okay, no need for you to make me wet my panties with your lustful X-rated fantasies, Blums!"

"They're turning you on?" Mio deadpanned. "Don't I turn you on as well?"

"Yes, but that's a totally different story."

"Blums, is it?" he said. "I don't mind informalities; my peers call me Blums or Blumi, as a matter of fact."

"Blumiere knows how to turn me on," Timpani said, her voice starting to denature into a lustfully obscene whisper as Blumiere crept next to her, slowly dragging her straps off shoulder. The girls were taking a huge gulp as Blumiere revealed Timpani's voluptuous quantities. "Whenever he does this to me, I want him to thrust his all in. Blumiere!"

"Timpani!"

"Blumiere!"

"Timpani!"

"Where is this heading to, Ritsu?" Mio said to Ritsu. "I'm scared. I'm watching a couple of perverts do the nasty. Ritsu?" She had turned to stone.

Jun was hyperventilating. "Man! I knew these two were an OTP, but this is ridiculous! In an orgasmic kind of way! Why am I breathing hard dammit!"

"Onee-chan, are you all right?" Ui asked Yui, who was drooling at the spectacle. "Onee-chan!"

"Yui-sempai, hang in there!" Azusa said, shaking her.

"Azunyan," Yui mewed while stimulating the spot between her legs, "this scene is made of so much epic win..."

Suddenly, Ui's eyes were fixated on the love scene which had taken a whole new dimension. The dynamics of the sex on the sofa caused Ui to stimulate herself in the same manner as Yui. "Oh my God...oh my...so good..."

Azusa pleaded to the Hirasawas. "Yui-sempai! Ui! Hang in there! Get a hold of yourself, and quit touching yourself; they'll get shot!" Mugi had already passed out and needed some salts to get right. "They will...they will...oh no..." A jealous couple of fingers were crawling underneath her shirt and were tweaking her nipples with reckless abandon.

"I have noticed that some of the creepiest people are HTT supporters," Nodoka said, keeping her composure while sipping tea.

Miss Sawako opened the door. "Everyone, five minutes until...recording continues..." She saw Ritsu and Mugi passed out, Nodoka leaving to go to the bathroom, and the other six masturbating as they were watching Blumiere and Timpani have sex in the lounge, each crying out each other's name in lustful volumes.

Annoyed, she slapped her shaking forehead. "This will be the last time I ever invite those two to a recording session," Sawako said to herself. It would take them another 20 minutes for the group to go through their release before recording at Studio X continued.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 5**


	6. I Need You Tonight

**Roadshow**

**Chapter 6:**

**I Need You Tonight**

* * *

Tsumugi Kotobuki blinked. She was in the lounge and saw her friends turned to stone from watching Timpani and Blumiere have sex for the umpteenth time minutes earlier, save for Nodoka, who returned to the control room. Mugi took a deep breath. "Hey everybody, we have to get back to recording, you guys; we only have 10 minutes!"

Mio Akiyama woke up. "Damn, what just happened?"

"I don't know," Ritsu Tainaka said, "but it sure looked wild to me."

"My first taste of lemon in a while," Yui Hirasawa whispered. "And it felt good on my lips."

"Sempai, quit exaggerating," Azusa Nakano deadpanned. "That was so wrong."

"I'm glad I'm still alive after fapping my life away," Jun Suzuki grunted. "I think I popped my own cherry."

"You're fine, Jun-chan," Ui Hirasawa added. "You're fine."

"So, fellas, let's head back to the room, shall we?" Ritsu said, marching in goosestep fashion to the main room. Ui and Jun rejoined Nodoka inside the control room.

* * *

"Oh, my Yamaha Hipgig," Ritsu squealed, giving her tom-toms a shine. "My pride and my joy, complete with the finest Zildjians money can buy."

"Hey, isn't that the lecherous couple inside the control room, Ricchan?" Yui asked, pointing to Blumiere and Timpani, who cleaned themselves up from the hoity-toity mess a while ago.

"You're right, Yui, it's them. Well detected, Private Hirasawa."

"Everyone, these two apologized for their behavior in front of you, and they wanted to her one song from our recording," Sawako Yamanaka said.

"We want to hear your music, so do entertain us," Blumiere said, clapping his hands.

"Please proceed," Timpani added.

"Let's go ahead and do 'Samidare 20 Love'," said Mio. "This time, I will have Jun play on her bass."

"I see, we're going to have a cameo," Ritsu smirked, twirling one of her sticks. "Send her down here."

"You brought your bass with you, right?" Sawako asked her.

"I have it here with me," Jun said, pointing to the case.

"Marvelous. Go ahead and get set."

Jun broke out her Yamaha Sbv500 and plugged it in to one of the amplifiers in the main room. This allowed Mio to take lead vocals. "You know how to do my part, right?" Mio asked her.

"Practiced it," she said.

"Okay, let's see how you do. Ritsu!"

She counted down. "One, two, three!" Jun played the lead-in riff in the same manner as Mio, but added a few special licks here and there to add some style. Ui watched as Mio let her emotions out, her vulnerability and longing for love reaching its high as the layered guitars, the keyboards and their soothing overlay, and the rhythm of Ritsu drumming were at work. One unit. Flying through the heavens at supersonic speed.

"Fantastic showing," Blumiere said. "I enjoyed watching you ladies play."

"Thank you, thank you," the band said.

"We're going to go ahead and take our leave," said Timpani. "It's been a pleasure talking with you."

"We hope to see you at our show on Friday," Yui replied.

"We'll be in the suites! Cheers, ay!"

"There goes one happy couple," Tsumugi said to the girls as Blumiere and Timpani headed for the exits, holding each other's hand. Jun carried her bass back to the control room, where she zipped it up. She would remain there for the rest of the recording.

"Too happy," Azusa deadpanned. "If I were to give it a flavor for their relationship, it's straight-out lemon."

Yui quickly scarfed down a bottle of water. "We have room for three more songs before we're done recording. Let's go ahead and do 'Genius,' yeah?"

"I love this song," Ritsu said. "The cadence and backbeat is perfect. And it sounds so American, like you're driving on a highway."

"Precisely. I composed the music so that it would fit this type of feeling. Eheheheheheh."

"Good job with the composition, Yui," Mio said.

"Shall we proceed?" Mugi asked them.

Azusa punched the air. "It's Genius time!"

Ritsu counted down. "One, two, three, four!" Azusa's chords gave way to Yui's lead-in and Ritsu inviting the others to join in. Then Yui's lead vocals, mixed with the background vocals of the others, finished it off.

They may have not realized this, but the casino was playing their music over the loudspeakers. It seemed like the locals were very receptive to their songs. The denizens at the craps tables were snapping their fingers, the women handing out cocktails were shaking their moneymakers, and the old men at the slots were nodding side to side.

"How's that, Sawa-chan?" Ritsu asked Sawako.

"Typical HTT," she said, looking at her schedule of events remaining for the day. "Smooth, sweet sounds, without compromise or worry."

"What, we worry? We got it all under control."

"That's right, Sawa-chan," Yui said. "Captain Ricchan here has all the fine details for your personal dissemination."

"Personal what?" Sawako asked, an eyebrow raised. "Never mind."

"Anyone up for a little 'No, Thank You!'?" Mio asked.

"Up for it," Ritsu said.

"This song makes Mio-chan everyone's waifu," Yui said.

She wagged an index in her face. "No, no, no, Yui. Mio is MAI waifu. I thought you should already know that."

"Ehhhh?"

"I love this song," Tsumugi said.

Azusa snapped her fingers. "Anytime you're ready, Mugi-sempai, let's do it!"

"Okay." A few presses of the keys led to Yui driving the others into the number. Once again, Mio was on lead vocals. Sawako looked at her watch. 10:30 a.m. Pacific Daylight Time. They were still on schedule to make Shibuya for lunch without any delays. Jun was bored and decided to close her eyes and let the music talk to her. Ui looked on, smiling as Nodoka spent some time reading a travel version of some exam study notes.

"One more number, and we are calling this a recording and we are heading out to lunch," Miss Sawako said, her stomach grumbling. "Sounds like a plan?"

"Yeah!"

"For this number, I want you to do a cover of a song that you like."

"Can we do 'City With No Children'?" Tsumugi asked, placing her hands together.

"Arcade Fire?" Mio asked her. "From that album 'The Suburbs', right?"

"Mmm-hmmmm."

"I got that album on my iPod," Azusa said to her. "I think we can play it."

"That's also my favorite song," Yui said, "although I also like 'We Used To Wait.'"

"Should be playable. But we're going to be going cold-turkey on this, so if we're a bit rusty, we understand. Ready? One, two, three!" A few strikes of the tom-toms, and Mugi's airy keyboarding meshed with Yui and Azusa's progressions. Tsumugi was on lead vocals. For someone who didn't speak English as a primary tongue, Mugi sang as if she was an American-born citizen.

* * *

_"The summer that I broke my arm_

_I waited for your letter_

_I have no feeling for you now_

_Now that I know you better_

_I wish that I could have loved you then_

_Before our age was through_

_And before a world war does with us_

_Whatever it will do_

_I dreamt I drove home to Houston_

_On a highway that was underground_

_There was no light that we could see_

_As we listened to the sound of the engine failing_

_I feel like I've been living in_

_A city with no children in it_

_A garden left for ruin_

_By a millionaire inside of a private prison_

_You never trust a millionaire_

_Quoting th sermon on the mount_

_I used to think I was not like them_

_But I'm beginning to have my doubts_

_My doubts about it_

_When you're hiding underground_

_The rain can't get you wet_

_But do you think your righteousness_

_Could pay the interest on your debt?_

_I have my doubts about it_

_I feel like I've been living in_

_A city with no children in it_

_A garden left for ruin_

_By a millionaire inside of a private prison_

_I feel like I've been living in_

_A city with no children in it_

_A garden left for ruin by and by_

_As I hide inside of my private prison."_

* * *

"So," Miss Sawako asked the girls. "Who's up for lunch?"

"Me, me, me!" the girls exclaimed.

"I'll have the staff move your instruments back to the SkyVilla."

"Miss, we got it all under control," said one of the mixers, motioning the staff to move the instruments back to their cases before moving them on carts to the SkyVilla.

"Now I know you girls have been hungry for some of the good stuff back home so we are going to a Japanese restaurant. You were talking about that place called Shibuya, right Mugi-chan?"

"Yes, Miss Sawako?"

"We're going there. Let's head over to the bus, it's waiting outside."

"All right! My stomach has been growling like a lion," Ritsu said as Sawako handed copies of the recording to the two local radio DJs interested in playing their songs. The last copy she had with her would, as promised, be kept in the school archives. So she placed that in her handbag.

"Has it been growling, Ricchan?" Yui asked. "I haven't been hearing it growl. I've only heard it meow like Azunyan."

"Sempai, quit teasing me!"

"You're such an adorable little baby," she replied, giving Azunyan a peck on the cheek.

"Mou!"

"At long last, something we have always been used to," Mio sighed as they left the studio and made their way for the exit.

* * *

"Had fun with the recording?" Jerry asked the girls as they got on board.

"I've never seen so much awesome equipment in my life," Yui said.

"The control room was huge!" Jun exclaimed.

"Overwhelming, even," Nodoka noted.

"But we had so much fun inside the studio," Azusa said.

Mio took the experience in perspective. "I think this is what we're going to have to get used to when we head out there, you know? When we do go on tour and we are recording artists...we're going to have to record in studios on a frequent basis."

"Did you realize how hot it was outside?" Ui asked the others. "It's a literal dry heat." On the bus's radio, "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry was playing.

"Why is it that we are seeing people taking photos of us along the route?" Ritsu asked the others, stretching her arms. Lines of fans were taking photos of the bus. "And Yui, why are you waving at them?"

"Why not, Ricchan?" she asked. "Isn't it fun?"

"But there's too many of them!"

"We're rock stars, Ricchan. You have to accept your fate," Tsumugi said sympathetically.

Ritsu stomach began to growl. "Damn. I am really, really hungry. Hey Mr. Jerry, how much longer before we get to the restaurant?"

"We'll be there in 10 minutes," he said.

She slumped over, sighing. "I want to die."

"Quit being overdramatic, you," Mio groaned, petting her ladyfriend's head.

Ritsu purred. "This heat makes me want to die, Mio."

"So now we have two cats inside this HTT party bus," Tsumugi said. "Uh, Mr. Jerry, can you play some techno music."

"Sure can, Miss." A tweak of the knob, and the station was playing some electronica."

"I didn't know that you liked techno music," Azusa asked Tsumugi as the bus continued along its way.

"Inside my library of records, aside from classical and popular mainstream J-Pop, I have an ever-expanding collection of techno, eurobeat, happy hardcore and house records. This song I already have: it's DJ HassanReal's 'Sniper Alley'."

"Oh."

"This can get repetitive, seeing all these people outside taking photos of us," Jun said.

"Is that what they call 'paparazzi'?" Yui asked.

"Onee-chan, paparazzi shoot people of celebrities in secret," Ui said.

"Ehhhh? So if I sneak a camera in your bedroom and you are napping in your panties and I take a photo, would that count?"

"Yes, that is one way of putting it." Ui blushed, smiling. She wondered if Yui would ever do something like that.

"What are you planning to pull on your sister?" Ritsu asked suspiciously.

"Ricchan, have you ever been shot by these people called 'paparazzi'?"

"Don't know. If I was, I wouldn't know for sure until I see my face in the tabloids."

"I thought that was the name of a Lady Gaga song."

"Good heavens, where has your dirty little mind gone to, Missy?"

"My own corner. In the shade."

"Agggh!" Ritsu hid her face between Mio's cleavage again. "Save me, Mio! Yui is...Yui is..!"

"All right, Yui, that's enough," Mio groaned.

"Eh, I did it again."

"Yui, you're just like a kid," Nodoka said. "You say the darndest things."

"But don't kids say the darndest things because their minds are not developed to answer questions correctly and big-shot TV personalities capitalize on this inability with gusto?" Azusa asked the others.

"You're good at breaking fourth walls," Sawako said. "You deserve a medal." Tsumugi handed her a half-dollar.

"What's this?" Azusa asked.

"A half-dollar," Mugi replied with a giggle.

"How much is it worth?"

"Fifty cents."

"That's it? I thought this was going to be more."

"According to the exchange calculator," Nodoka said, "a half-dollar is equal to just over 40 yen."

"If there was a cheap sweets shop on the Strip, we'd all be going," Tsumugi said.

"We have one where we live," Ritsu said, "but I don't think they have any on the Strip. Too expensive."

"We got plenty of cash, Ricchan," she said, waving her wad.

"Put that away."

"Hey Ui, can you slap me with your cash?" Yui asked.

"W...why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay." Grabbing her wad of bills, she slapped Yui hard in the face with it.

"Ohhhh U~~~~i~~~~!" That caused a rush of hormones to reverberate around Yui, and Ui realized that her lips were locked by her sister. As she put the money away, the two of them we hugging and kissing for a bit.

"So what I'm getting is that it takes a cash slap by the younger sister to trigger a kiss of affection by the older sister?" Mio observed, scratching her head. "If that isn't one of the weirdest forms of wincest I have ever encountered, I don't know what is."

Azusa raised an eyebrow. "Sempai..."

"Oh god, head feeling light, head feeling light, feeling now warm and fuzzy," Jun squeaked, a trickle of blood coming down her nose.

"Here you go," Tsumugi said, offering Jun some tissues. Her nostrils were also plugged.

"Ah, saved by the rich girl."

"It must be really dry outside, huh?" Ritsu determined, laughing bitterly. "Right? Ow!" Another headbump.

"You know Ui, cash slaps from you turn me on so much," Yui whispered to her, placing a finger on her quivering lips.

"Onee-chan...I..."

"Don't say anything more."

"Onee..." And the kiss continued as the sisters ran their fingers through each other's hair.

"Maybe I should cash-slap Yui-sempai before we're about to sleep," Azusa said to herself, realizing that she had lost the game in emphatic fashion.

Mio sighed and looked at the skyline of the Strip. "This is where America comes to play, huh? It doesn't take very long to be desensitized to all this, I would imagine."

"If you're here long enough," said Jerry, "the city devolves into a regular American town in a hurry. You get to see how everything is done behind the scenes, and nothing surprises you. That, I think, is the real Las Vegas. A medium-sized American town with the capability to entertain and attract the world."

Mio took stock in what Mr. Takeda was saying as the bus made its way to Shibuya, a Japanese restaurant on the Strip. This was located inside the MGM Grand Hotel.

* * *

"Welcome to Shibuya," said one of the waiters at the entrance. "Did you reserve a table for a special lunch today?"

"Sawako, table for nine," she said.

"Yamanaka, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Follow me."

"Let's go, girls."

"Wow, look at the decor," Yui said. "It does look pretty nice."

"Isn't it, sempai?" Azusa asked.

"By the way, I don't see anyone else inside the restaurant," Nodoka said. "The lights and music are on, but there isn't anyone else."

"Generally, this restaurant opens in the late afternoon," Sawako said as they took their seats by a teppanyaki table in the center of the restaurant.

"Late afternoon?" Mio asked her.

"Yes. It's generally a dinner-only restaurant. I called the staff and asked them to cook a special set meal for us because of our status. Also, this reduces the possibility of paparazzi taking photos while we eat. The escorts are guarding the door."

"I see what you did there, Sawa-chan," Ritsu said, grinning. "Do we have the menu?"

"Yes, and actually, since we are a group of nine, the restaurant was kind enough to give us the Ladies Night Out version of the menu without the cocktails, since you all are under 21. There's plenty of sushi and sashimi to be had."

"Is there rice?" Yui asked, ears perked.

"Yes, there is rice. And I've asked them to place slices of takuan on the bowls."

"Holy cow, are you serious? My dream...to taste Mugi's eyebrows! It's coming true?"

"What?" Tsumugi blinked.

"Did you know that your eyebrows resemble takuan, Mugi-chan?"

"Oh, that? Yeah, I know! Weird, no?"

One of the waiters brought plates of sashimi, salad and other tidbits to the band.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said.

"What's this?" Ui asked, looking at one of the pieces of sashimi.

"Kanpachi," Sawako said. "Made with black truffle oil and yuzu. Try it."

Ui took a bite. "Whoa, this is good."

"Delicious!" Yui said, her face melting with contentment. "Ui, is this heaven? Are we home again?"

"Not really, onee-chan, but I am glad to see that look on your face."

"U~~~~i~~~~..." The younger sister giggled.

"I love the tuna tartare in this one," Tsumugi said before nibbling some kani salad, which was made with three types of crab, cucumber, nori and lotus.

"I think I got some ideas as to what I want to cook when I head home," Ritsu said.

"Well, I'm done with my plate," Jun said. "What's next?"

"You sure are quick," Nodoka added.

"Jun, slow down," Azusa said with a frown.

Another of the runners brought the band some bowls of soup. "Ladies, this is the restaurants tendon udon," Sawako said. "This is made with Kobe short ribs and foie gras."

"Foie gras?" the others asked, shocked.

"Holy cow, are you serious?" Mio asked. "My weight..."

"Don't worry, we're going to Mount Charleston later today to burn all of this off."

"Yummy," Tsumugi said. "This is pretty rich. Actually, this is quite similar to what is served at home."

They all turned to her as if to say, "As if we wouldn't expect anything less..."

"I don't like to rush anything like this," Tsumugi went on to say as the others continued to work on their udon. "My parents always told me to savor all the ingredients in your dish as you go. Think about all the work these chefs put in to making these creations...ah?" She realized that just about everyone else finished their soup. "And they also told me that if that doesn't work, just go the way of the common folk and treat it like lunch." Mugi quickly downed her udon.

"Now for the heavy portions." Sawako snapped her fingers, and the runners brought some lobster and scallop with uni butter sauce as well as some short ribs with foie gras.

"More foie gras?" Mio asked, blinking.

"Ooooh!" Yui was enthused as the nine of them dined on the surf and turf on display.

"What you are eating today are the restaurant's signature dishes, the best on the house," Sawako said. "Oh, and here come the rice bowls, complete with your favorite, Yui-chan."

"Whoa!" Just as promised, there was the takuan on top of the beds. "Oh man, this is like Christmas, New Year's and my birthday all sushi-rolled into one!"

"And speaking of rolls," Sawako said as the waiter brought a large plate, "here is a selection of all the rolls, nigiri and sashimi available. Try to share this, you guys; there's enough for everyone." She saw the girls fighting over who got what, grabbing the pieces with their chopsticks. "Do you girls even know your manners. STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

They all turned to her. Sawako grabbed the plate of sushi. "I will go to each and every one of you. Take one. I will go around again and again until there is no more left. Okay."

"Yes, ma'am," they said, hanging their heads.

"Thank you. You guys can't be giving me a hard time; I'm going to have to reel you in for the rest of the week."

"Boy, Yui, you are so lucky," Ritsu said. "You got the Hanabi Roll."

"It's a bit sour, though," she replied. "I don't like ponzu, but they put it in anyway. Otherwise it's not bad."

Mio was munching on a Shibuya roll. "I think this sushi is going to be the fuel we need to get up the mountain."

"You can't fight a war, let alone win one, if you're hungry, Mio-sempai," Azusa said.

"No, you can't." Instead of cocktails, the band was drinking some barley tea, since it was hot outside.

"Now, I asked the chefs to bring every dessert available so that you can try it," Sawako explained to them. "I know how much you enjoy dessert, so I asked them to send in the house. Here it comes."

"Oh my God," Mio said as she saw the waiters bring some green tea cake, mango sashimi, kinaco tiramisu, chocolate lychee cake, some calpico pannacotta, crème brulee, and every form of mochi ice cream available.

"This dessert is so delicious, I feel like I have wings to fly!" Yui squealed.

"It's all right, Yui-sempai," Azusa whispered.

"Scrumptious," Jun said. "This is too awesome."

"Very good selection of food," Nodoka remarked.

"Good stuff, no? The calpico pannacotta is out of this world," Tsumugi said. "It's fabulous. Some of the cake served here is better than what we have at our meetings. A big step up."

"Ehhhh? Mugi-chan's snacks are always delicious, too," Yui said with a frown.

"Don't feel like you've lost the game, Mugi," Mio said.

"You're right," Mugi said, the sparkle returning to her eyes as she made the face of a sunfish. "I will never lose at making awesome!"

Mio whipped out her camera and handed it to one of the waiters. "Excuse me, sir, can you take a photo of us?"

He nodded and took a photo of the nine girls at the restaurant with Yui wearing the takuan on her eyebrows while flashing her victory sign.

* * *

"Man, that was a fun meal," Ritsu said as they got on the bus after returning to the hotel to grab their backpacks.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Mio said. "I'm so full..."

"Mio-chan, so we're heading to Mount Charleston, right?" Yui said.

"Yeah...Mount Charleston...hah..." Mio fainted.

"She's scared of heights," Ritsu said, stroking a marble impression of her ladyfriend.

"Don't worry," Sawako said as the bus made its way up the I-15. "Generally, you would be going up the North Loop and walk to the top, but that's going to take 8 to 10 hours round trip, so we're going with one of the easier hikes."

Mio broke out of her stone shell. "Easier hikes? Oh please tell me it's going to be easier, Teacher!"

"Her mood changed just like that," Ritsu deadpanned.

"Mio-sempai, you'll be fine," Azusa said.

"It's always fun to go on a hike together," Tsumugi said as the bus passed by houses in the Las Vegas Valley. "This doesn't happen often."

"Oh, how I love the call of nature," Nodoka said. "To find that we are going on a hike to go with our week here in Las Vegas is always a treat."

"Jun-chan, are you ready go up a mountain?" Ui asked her.

"You bet!"

"Sawa-chan," Yui said, "I want us to go up the mountain! Please, Sawa-chan?"

Sawako sighed. "Okay, but we're only going to go as far as the meadows in the middle of the trail. Afterwards, we're going back."

"There are meadows in the middle of the trail?"

"I smell an awesome photo opportunity!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"Dammit..." Mio was still clutching her knees and hid her face deeper inside her purple hoodie, the tears starting to mist a little. How would she survive a hike like this? Could she conquer her fear of heights? She quivered, her heartbeat and pulse racing a little.

Azusa put some sunblock all over herself. Even though Mount Charleston was cooler, the sun was still beating down, and she knew that she would be getting a tan soon.

Yui went back to listening on her iPod, playing some random AC/DC songs. She got lost in the music for a while until the bus got to the Spring Mountains National Recreation Area, and the Cathedral Rock Picnic Area, where the bus was parked. The group was already given special permits to go access the trail in advance, since this was under the jurisdiction of the USDA Forest Service.

"All right, ladies," Sawako said. "Are you all ready?"

"Yeah!" everyone said. Everyone that is, except for poor Mio who was hiding behind the bus cowering.

Ritsu went over to get her. "Oy, Mio, you're holding everybody up here," she said.

"Ritsu, I don't wanna, I'm scared."

"Mio, it's only a hike, you don't have to worry about anything."

"But what if I fall? I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die!"

Annoyed, Ritsu grabbed Mio's hand. "I'll hold your hand if I have to."

"Ritsu..."

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Sawako said, the other six following her. "Let's go!"

"Right!" They both dashed over to begin the hike to the meadows.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, my legs are like, burning here," Yui said, sweating as they passed by Echo Cliffs. "Ui, do you have something to drink?"

"All I have is water," she replied.

"That's not gonna be enough," Yui moaned.

"What, you're getting tired already?" Azusa said to her.

"Azunyan, I enjoy sports, but I don't like getting tired easily."

"I think I have just the answer." Tsumugi handed each of the girls a tall 16-ounce can of lemon-flavored Rock star Recovery.

"Lemonade?" Yui asked, sticking her tongue out.

"I know you don't like sour stuff, Yui-chan, but if we're going to get to the meadows and back, you're gonna need to drink this."

"This is actually good," Jun said, downing the entire can.

"So it's an energy drink and a thirst quencher all wrapped into one, huh?" Ritsu asked Tsumugi.

"Yes, and the company is actually based in Las Vegas, so you are actually drinking a local product."

"How did you get this?" Nodoka asked her.

"While you guys were getting ready to pack your backpacks for the hike, I went downstairs to the gift shop and bought a few cans with the money I got. I didn't want something that was high in sugar, but I didn't want something that would cause gas problems, so I decide to purchase Recovery because it's low in sugar and easy to drink."

"That's Mugi for you," Mio said, impressed. "Always a life-saver."

"Ladies," said Miss Sawako, "keep your cans in your bags and throw them away at the picnic area before we take the bus home."

The group passed by Spring Fork and the Overlook, walking past an avalanche chute filled with aspen.

"See that mountain over there?" Sawako asked the group. "That is the second highest peak in Mount Charleston, Mummy Mountain."

"Sawa-chan, why is it called Mummy Mountain?" Yui asked the teacher. "Are there mummies buries inside that thing?"

"Probably the peak looks like a mummy lying on its back."

Jun stroked her chin. "Now that you mention it...it does look like King Tut..."

"Why King Tut?" Nodoka asked her.

"Because King Tut is the most famous mummy of them all. He's got all the bling, right?"

"You watch too much Indiana Jones, Jun," Azusa deadpanned.

"I do not! Wait, I have seen Raiders of the Lost Ark 500 times over...so..." They all looked at her with suspicious. "Oh, the hell with you all!"

The girls continued hiking past Griffith Peak and the junction for that trail before reaching their destination. "Here we are!" Sawako said with a laugh. "The Meadows!"

"Whoa," Mio whispered. "This place is like the Elysian Fields in a way."

Nodoka nodded. "The place where the souls of the heroic and virtuous mingle as one: Elysium."

Tsumugi unpacked her backpack and brought out some candy, Pocky packs, chips, water and instant tea packets. "Shall we have some tea to rest our legs?"

The girls were sleeping in the grass, some hugging each other. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

After waking each and every one of them, Tsumugi served some green tea in bottles to go with the rest of the food. "Mugi-chan, thanks for the food!" Yui said, munching on a few Pocky sticks blissfully.

"This is the Nevada I never knew about," Mio said, her face blushing with joy. "The pure side of Nevada."

"Are you better now?" Ritsu asked her with a kiss.

"Babe, I am feeling great. Thanks, Ritsu."

"Ladies and gentlemen, her fear of heights has been blown away. Now we can get down the trail without any problems!"

"Wait. We're going down the trail?"

Ritsu pinned Mio to the ground, the breathing of her long-haired ladyfriend hitched with fear. "You will be all right. I will not let anything happen to you!"

"You tell her, lovergirl," Jun said lazily, working on her Pocky stick as if it were a hayseed.

"Look at those clouds," Tsumugi said to Yui and Ui.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Ui asked her sister.

"They remind me of you, Ui."

"Onee-chan..." Such touching remarks.

"I like this breeze coming in," said Azusa, smiling and giggling. "Refreshing stuff.

Because they were 11,000 feet above sea level, the temperature was cool enough for the girls to sleep in the grass for a bit. This allowed Miss Sawako to spend about 30-40 minutes taking photographs of the girls relaxing in the grass, their eyes closed and their peace of mind secure. It was as if they were taken away from the fast pace of city life, from the lifestyle of touring and performing at concerts, from their academic journeys.

They looked like little angels sleeping innocently, the cherubim and seraphim gazing down with looks of awe.

Youthful pureness. Though compromised by the sexuality of their nature, the consciousness of their figure, and the idolization of millions, these were young women with pure hearts, sleeping in the meadows outside of Las Vegas. Some of these angels would go on to Japan Women's University, one other to another college of her choice, while three more would remain Sakuragaoka students for one more year. In the meantime, they were all getting some downtime from a busy week in Las Vegas by letting Mother Nature give them some respite.

Sawako took shots from all different angles: from the innocent to the obscene, covering all the bases and all the views with the skillfulness of an underpaid paparazzi. She giggled at the sight of the choice of underwear that all the girls opted for. Yui went for pink with a red bowtie. Mio's was blue stripes and Ritsu's was yellow stripes. Tsumugi went for lace, while Azusa went for pink floral prints. Ui's was solid white, Jun's was solid green and Nodoka's was purple with side ties. Sawako nodded. "With all these photos I could be up all night," she snickered.

* * *

Yui woke up. She opened her eyes, and looked around. "Hold on a minute," she said to herself. "Why am I back at the school? I thought I was with my friends and Sawa-chan. What is going on?"

She looked around the classroom. No one was in sight. She checked the next classroom. No one in sight. She checked the office. No one in sight. Then she checked the music room.

Yui gasped in horror.

Ton-chan had died in his tank from being underfed and neglected.

"No...no, this cannot be happening! What the..."

Tears were forming in her eyes as she looked at the note on the tank.

She needed to know. "What the heck is this?" she whispered.

The note read: "Yui Hirasawa. Come to the entrance gate immediately."

As she made her way to the gate, a group of police officers approached her and grabbed her. "What are you doing?" she exclaimed. "Let me go! You can't arrest an innocent person like this!"

"You're not innocent apparently," Miss Sawako said, arms crossed, and a look of pain on her face.

"Sawa-chan..."

"They are sending you on a flight to China to face trial."

"Then where are the others?"

"They are attending church right now to pray for a miracle."

"A miracle?"

"To save your life."

At that moment, the police drove Yui to Narita Airport, where a group of escorts were waiting to send her in handcuffs to a plane headed for Guangzhou, cruelly close to Hong Kong, where the death penalty had been abolished since 1993. By the time she entered the courtroom, she been on a plane, then whisked away by a People's Armed Police car, still in handcuffs, the look on her face evoking desperation and despondency.

"Yui Hirasawa," the judge said through an interpreter, "the Supreme People's Court of the People's Republic of China finds you guilty of smuggling 9,001 grams of heroin into the country. Because this is over 50 grams, you are given the death sentence and will be executed in one hour by lethal injection. Dismissed." Apparently, Yui had left a suitcase lying around in the airport, and though it really wasn't hers, it had her identification card and the heroin inside, implying that it belonged to her.

This was too much for Yui to bear, but she had to remain strong. After the hour past, she was led to the execution chamber and lay on the gurney. A syringe was placed in her arm, and she was minutes away from her young life, which had so much promise and so much hope, end in the cruelest of fashions to a society that martyred her on the spot. She let her thoughts speak her last words as she breathed her last.

_Ui, can you hear me?_

_Please tell me you can._

_It's me, your sweet onee-chan._

_I love you so much._

_I want you to know that I will be all right._

_I will watch over you._

_Tell everybody that I am fine. I will watch over them as well._

_And tell them that the music we shared together will go on, even though I won't be there to play it, sing it or hear it._

_I was careless, and I'm paying the price for being too human._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry..._

* * *

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Yui whispered, the tears streaming down her face as she curled in a fetal position on the grass, teeth grinded, arms clenched, the others watching with looks of concern and shock. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

"What do you have to be sorry about, Yui?" Ritsu asked her, hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised.

"R...Ricchan? Am I in heaven? Am I dead?"

"Onee-chan..." Ui could see the pain in her eyes, and rushed to her in an embrace. "Onee-chan!"

Yui was sniffling, and a trail of snot could be trickling down as she sobbed through her tears. "Ui! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die without saying goodbye to you! I don't wanna say goodbye to everyone like this! I don't wanna! I don't wanna!"

UI hugged her tight as she felt the tears stain her shirt. "It's all right, onee-chan. We're still here with you. We're here. It's over now."

"Ui..."

"Hey Ui, what happened to her?" Mio asked.

"Is Yui-sempai all right?" Azusa wondered.

"She had a bad dream," Sawako said, her arms crossed sympathetically.

"What was it about?" Tsumugi asked her.

"Have you heard of the phrase 'drug mule'?" Nodoka asked them.

"What's that?" Jun needed to know.

"A mule or courier is someone who smuggles something with him or her (as opposed to sending by mail, etc.) across a national border, including smuggling into and out of an international plane, especially a small amount, transported for a smuggling organization. The organizers employ mules to reduce the risk of getting caught themselves, while often profiting most. The mule typically gets paid an amount which is small compared with the profit, but large for somebody with little money, so that it seems to him or her an easy way to make money."

"Oh."

"Sometimes the goods are hidden in e.g. the bag or vehicle of an innocent person, who does not know about this, for the purpose of retrieving the goods elsewhere."

"I see."

"In the case of transporting illegal drugs, the term drug mule applies. Kinder Surprise and Easter Egg are both common slang terms for drug mules."

"Nodoka knows all," Ritsu replied.

"I only know what I know."

"All right ladies, we'd better get back to the hotel," Sawako said. There would be no group photo this time. Yui was too distraught to take it with them. When they went down the trail, she was emotionless. When they were on the bus ride back, she was emotionless, and Ui noticed her eyes were empty, with the tears still coming down.

Once she got to her room in the Sky Villa, Yui collapsed on to the bed and cried in her pillow. "I don't want to be executed for something that isn't my fault! China, you can't do this to me! I can't protect Ui! I can't save her! You can't do this to me, China!"

Ui, after bringing Gitah to the bed, went over and hugged her still-troubled sister. "It's all right, it's all right. Don't waste your tears, onee-chan. I don't want to see you like this."

"How is it all right, Ui? You would be overcome with emotion too if a country as heartless as China took me away from you! You would!"

"Onee-chan..." Now the tears were coming down Ui's face. "I don't want that to happen to you." She was scared that this would happen to her. She knew that there had been stories of foreigners on death row for drug trafficking, and Yui had her own interpretations of the process.

Miss Sawako entered the room. The others went downstairs to do some practicing. "Is she still troubled by that?"

"Yes, she is," Ui said.

"I don't know where she would get the logic that she would be sent on a plane, and then have her case sent straight to the Supreme People's Court without going through the Intermediate courts first. And then there is a two-year grace period before that. On top of that, the possibility of someone placing her id card in a stray luggage with a lot of heroin is nearly impossible, and the person doing it would likely get caught."

Yui was still crying from her traumatic experience. "Ui...Ui..."

"Onee-chan..."

"She'll be all right," Sawako said. "She's just exhausted from what we had to do today. We had a recording and did some hiking. A little down time could get her right."

"Are you sure?" Ui asked her.

She winked and placed a finger to her lips. "Don't worry. She'll be herself soon." Sawako got up and put on her purse.

"Where are you heading off to?"

"Downstairs. I'm going to watch the others practice and then I will show them how to play poker."

"Can I join? I want to learn how to play the game, too!"

"I'll see you downstairs, Ui-chan!" And she took off.

Ui looked at Yui with a melancholic expression on her face. Yui was still in her shirt, tie, blazer and skirt, although she was barefoot and her shirt was slightly unbuttoned, revealing her midriff. She unzipped Gitah and placed the Gibson Les Paul Heritage Cherry Sunburst next to her so she could hug it like a dakimakura. Then she partially covered her with the comforter before giving her a kiss.

"Onee-chan...please wake up from your bad dream...please..." And she took off.

As her empty eyes lost track of time and space., a few more tears came out as she subconsciously clutched Gitah, her safety blanket. "Gitah, I'm scared..." she whispered. "I have so much to live for...so much...to live for...save me..."

As her exhaustion finally overwhelmed her, Yui immediately lost all consciousness and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 6**


	7. La Grange

**Roadshow**

**Chapter 7:**

**La Grange**

* * *

Azusa Nakano looked at her skin as she, Mio Akiyama, Tsumugi Kotobuki and Ritsu Tainaka tuned their respective instruments back at the Hugh Hefner SkyVilla in the Palms Hotel and Casino. "Crud."

"Oh my, Azusa-chan," Mugi said. "You've tanned."

"I knew this was going to happen. I just knew it."

Ritsu twirled a stick while adjusting her cymbals and testing a few drum skins on her Hipgig. "You'll be all right, though, right Azusa?"

"This is going to be so embarrassing when we perform on Friday, Ritsu-sempai."

Mio walked over to her. "Azusa, whether you are tanned or not, you're still the same. We're not going to think of you any differently."

The tears misted in her eyes. "Onee-chan..."

She blinked. "What?"

"No, no, I meant, Mio-sempai, thanks!"

"Did you just call me 'onee-chan'?"

"Hmmm." Ritsu knew what was up as Mugi's hands formed vulcans on her cheeks. "Could it be because you and Mio share similar interests and mindsets?"

"It's not what you think!" they both exclaimed, fuming in identical fashion towards their drumming contemporary.

"I beg to differ, both of you," she replied with a shrug.

"But I suppose it would be nice to have a younger sister that looks similar to me when she has her hair down," Mio said, thinking. "It's just that the bangs are cut differently and that Azusa doesn't have the hime cut I do."

"Azusa-chan," Mugi asked. "How about you undo your twin tails?"

"W-why?"

"Just do it."

"O...Okay..."

"Wow, these two look like sisters after all," Jun Suzuki remarked, drinking a bottle of water from a refrigerator.

"The only difference is in the skin," Nodoka Manabe added, snacking on a sandwich from room service while reading a book on poker strategies. The style of the bangs is irrelevant because the hair color is the same.

"How would you know?" Ritsu asked, an eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip.

"Overall aesthetics, the comparisons and so on."

"I don't get it."

"Hey Mugi-sempai," Jun asked her. "Can I borrow your camera?"

"Sure." She handed her the camera.

"I wanna take a photo of Mio-sempai and Azusa."

"What are you gonna make us do?" Azusa shuddered.

"In this shot, "she said with a snobbish, yet fake tone," you two will embrace each other with the longing in each other's eyes. You two will be in close contact, suggesting a forbidden, yet irresistible relationship."

"Hold the phone," Ritsu said. "Why would you take a photo of these two together, Jun?"

"The fan club," she whispered. "Yoko-sempai wants something to keep her up all night, right?" Jun was referring to Yoko Sasaki, the school's resident Miologist.

"Oh, I know where this is going." She flashed a thumbs-up. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

Mio felt uneasy as her body began to quiver. "I don't want to do this..."

Azusa wrapped her arms around Mio's neck as Jun focused the camera. "Just bear with it, onee-chan."

"Stop calling me that!" she gasped, her breathing heavy. "You're gonna give me a sister complex in a hurry if you do."

Azusa was Yui's ladyfriend, but in a way she believed herself to be Mio's younger surrogate sister because of the common threads that bound them together. "I know, but I want you, onee-chan," she whispered, the look of seduction in her half-shut eyes.

Mio began to blush as her heartbeat quickened. "Azusa..." The scent of her hair mingled with her own, the freshness of their scents mixing so much it was poison.

"Onee-chan..."

"Azusa!"

"Onee-chan!"

"Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous!" Jun said, ready to fire away. "Here we go."

"Ahhhh..." Tsumugi watched, mesmerized as Jun exhibited her mad photography skills, taking a few shots of Mio and Azusa, running their fingers through each other's long, black hair, the thirst for lust seen in their eyes.

"Is that all?" Ritsu asked as Nodoka continued to read her poker strategies book.

"One more," Jun said. "In this shot, Mio-sempai is laying on all fours on top of Azusa, her sister complex reaching dangerous levels. Azusa has her shirt unbuttoned and her skirt nearly undone, revealing her intimate apparel to the point where it pushes Mio-sempai to her limit, overwhelming her to the point where she engages in an episode of consummating tribadism."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" they both asked her, anger veins and sweatdrops on their head.

"Jun, you've lost it," Ritsu deadpanned, two hands on her kouhai's shoulders. "Seriously. You've lost it. Snap out of your X-rated fantasies. You can still be saved!"

"Ricchan, let her do it," Mugi said. "It would be good publicity back at the school. And Yoko-chan would love to see something like this anyway."

"Do whatever you want Jun," she said meekly, hiding in a corner. "I've given up."

"She's waved the white flag rather quickly," Azusa whispered, sweat drops on her head. She lay on her back as Mio unbuttoned her shirt and slightly undid her plaid skirt.

"Azusa," Mio said, captivated. "Your underwear looks so amazing."

"Don't look!" she said, turning her head aside. "Please, don't look, onee-chan. I don't wait Yui-sempai to see this..."

She studied the curves of Azusa's body, her fingers gracing her soft hips as her kouhai moaned. "Such angelic tan lines...I might as well be making love to a foreigner..."

"She's turned on by my tan lines as well?" Azusa cried, her pulse quickening as Mio's fingers went places they shouldn't go. "This is just not right!" Back in her corner, Ritsu turned to stone. She couldn't watch what was happening. At all. Even though this was for a photo shoot at Jun's behest, it felt all too real.

"Azusa," Mio whispered, fondling her kouhai's breasts, "I've had a sister complex at a very young age because I was the only child in my family. I waited for the day that I would be with someone who could be—in one way or another—an imouto. A younger sister. When you first met us in the music room a while back, I realized that I found my new younger sister."

Azusa's eyes were half closed as she caressed her sempai's buttocks. "Mio-onee-chan, I'm an only child in my family as well, and I wanted to have an older sister. You're the only one that fits my ideal onee-chan. No one else. I love you so much!"

"Azusa..."

Azusa closed her eyes, surrendering to her carnal urge. "Onee-chan...Kiss me..." she purred.

"With pleasure."

Azusa raised her legs and wrapped them around Mio's thighs as they both shared an intimate kiss between two surrogate sisters. Jun, licking her lips, took plenty of photos of the love scene.

Nodoka placed a bookmark in the poker strategies guide she was reading and picked up an issue of Playboy near where Jun was sitting earlier before the shoot. Flipping through the pages, she saw a centerfold of two lesbians making love in a similar pose to what was going on in front of the instruments. She compared the two scenes, and coughed a little. "Pretty similar," she said before putting away the issue and returning to reading her poker strategies guide. Mugi's nostrils were plugged rather quickly, so as not to spill the floor with her blood that came from watching such a passionate scene that saw both Mio and Azusa sweat, moan and sigh with passion. Miss Sawako was in the casino room, studying some poker matches, sipping a pina colada without the alcohol in the process.

Ui was watching her peers from a distance, but wasn't so concerned from what they were doing as she was concerned for the mental state of her sister, Yui. "Onee-chan...Please wake up from your bad dream," she thought, hands clasped as she looked upstairs.

* * *

Yui Hirasawa slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them a little as she got up to stretch. "Where am I?" she whispered, her consciousness returning. She could see the lights of the Strip in the distance. "Oh, I'm back at my hotel room."

Next to her was her guitar. "Gitah...so you decided to wake me up from my nightmare." She clutched it tight. "I don't want to experience anything like that ever again, Gitah! Never!" She smiled, acknowledging that she was still alive. A few tears of joy came down her face.

Yui smelled herself for a bit. "Ugh, I need to take a bath after hiking." Taking off her clothes, she went to the bathroom to clean herself up, savoring the high-end products available. After about 10 minutes, she unpacked her suitcase, which included some extra underwear and her pajamas. "So hot today, even the A/C is not cooling me down enough," she moaned. She decided to wear just her pink Honeymoon shirt and a second set of pink panties with the red bowtie. She looked at herself in the mirror, doing different poses with just two pieces of clothing on. She then slowly made her way barefoot downstairs where the others were talking. They had already finished practice and were just reduced to gossip over tea and cakes until Sawako returned from her gaming run a few hours later.

"Anyway, Mio," Ritsu said downstairs, "I found out that Mr. Hefner, the owner of this SkyVilla, is a Democrat. So he clearly supports Mr. Obama for reelection."

"Has he visited Obama, Fukui Prefecture?"

"I believe there was footage of him saying hello to the locals there and saying a speech on Japanese-American economic relations," Tsumugi said.

"Obama in Obama," Jun contemplated, her arms crossed. "A match made in heaven?"

"I just like to see it as a co-incidence," Nodoka said.

"Ah, there's onee-chan now," Ui said. She then blinked. "Onee-chan? Why are you dressed like that?"

She posed like the Girl Next Door. "Hi, U~~~i~~~!"

"Yui-sempai, this is a hotel room, not your bedroom!" Azusa said, blushing wildly. "Put your pants back on!"

She quickly walked over to Azusa and bent over suggestively, biting a finger. "Aw, but Azunyan, don't you find me unbearably sexy looking like this?"

The blush got wilder as Mio fainted with Ritsu catching her before she hit the floor. "That's not the point, Yui-sempai! What happened to modesty? Don't you get it? It's too revealing!"

"Azusa," Jun snarked, "do you fantasize Yui-sempai looking like this? She's only doing you a favor."

"Onee-chan, you need to get back upstairs and get dressed properly," Ui said with a frown. "You can't go out looking like you're ready to get gangbanged; it's not right."

"What's 'gangbanged'?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Never mind."

"Yui, please head back upstairs and put some pajama pants on," Ritsu said, blushing.

"But this is SkyVilla. Anything goes. Am I turning you on, Ricchan?" she asked seductively. "You know I am."

"Fuck, you're turning all of us on! Those, legs, those thighs, those hips and that ass...we're getting too uncomfortable here with you flashing your awesome! Our minds are spinning at 360 degrees a fucking second!"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears. She did a little dance along the lines of "Luka Luka Night Fever," gyrating with ease. "You spin me right round, baby right round, like a record baby, right round round round," Yui said.

"Agggggh! Stop! Stop! My crotch is starting to itch like hell now!"

That was the last straw for Azusa, who had a few anger veins and sweatdrops on her head. "Yui-sempai, that's enough; we're going back," she deadpanned, dragging her upstairs to their bedroom.

"Huh? Ehhhhh! Azunyan, you can't treat your wife like this and drag her off to die in her undies! Harassment!"

"Shut up, and be quiet, love. You are putting some pants on right now. Good God...why do I always have to be the babysitter of such perverts like you? It's not fair."

Tsumugi still had vulcans on her cheeks. "Ricchan?"

She turned to her. "What is it Mugi?"

"Yui-chan...I realized that Yui-chan wasn't wearing her bra. Her nipples were erect." Ritsu looked at her, dumbfounded and speechless at Mugi's see-through ability. She had nothing else to say.

* * *

"Okay, Yui-sempai, put your jammy jams on," Azusa said to her back inside the bedroom. Yui was on her knees on the bed, tousling her hair with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"Azunyan," she asked her, "I know what you're thinking."

"Wh-what are you trying to say?"

"You think I look gorgeous in nothing but my shirt and panties."

Azusa felt her heart beat. She shook her head as part of her vain attempts to get her mind out of the gutter. "Yui-sempai, please put your pants on! I like seeing your legs and thighs, but not now! It's not even night yet." Yui pointed to the clock. 6:00 p.m. "I know it's 6:00, but it's not even night yet!"

"What if I make this deal with you," Yui asked her. "We both engage in some sweet talk for about 10 minutes and then I'll put my pants on. How about that? I want to be with just you because I'm feeling better now."

Azusa's face was shaded. "Am I gonna do more of the nasty again? My mind's already spinning at Mio-sempai hugging and kissing me-" She froze. "No, what I meant to say was-"

"Mio-chan made love to you while I was sleeping?" she asked, her head tilted to the side. "Oh my. That doesn't seem right..."

"Yui-sempai, it's not what you think! It was only for a photo shoot by Jun! I only think of Mio-sempai as an older sister, not a lover like you! It's not what you-mmmf!"

Yui pinned Azusa to the bed, lying on all fours as she unbuttoned her shirt and took her skirt off while kissing her. "Azunyan, you know I don't appreciate it when someone else tries to take you away from me, even if that person is one of my friends."

Azusa felt her energy drain away as she drank in the sight of Yui in nothing but her pink Honeymoon shirt and panties. Such soft fabric to grace skin that was as delicate as that of a baby. She had to make her happy because the site of her in nothing but this made her happy. She blushed, giggling a little. Yui was too cute. "Sempai, has it gotten a bit too hot in here?" she asked as they both embraced each other.

"That's why I didn't want to wear my pants in the first place," she pouted as she stroked Azusa's twin tails. "It's not cool enough in this room, Azunyan."

"But, sempai, when you're just in your underwear, everybody in the room gets all horny. It's a natural feeling that can't be helped. It makes us all uncomfortable."

"So you all find me unbearably sexy in nothing but this?"

"I crave the sight of you in just this, but I can't say it out loud because everyone else will say that I am perverted."

"Azunyan, we're a couple. We're a pair. I'm in love with you, and if I must turn my wife on like this, then you have to come to expect is."

Azusa's breathing got hitched as her lover's fingers caressed her torso and hips, going so far as to reach under her intimate apparel for a push. "Yui-sempai, enough of your teasing. No more."

"Just call me Yui. You don't need to add sempai to my name, Ricchan's name, Mio-chan's name, Mugi-chan's name or Nodoka-chan's name. We prefer it that way."

"Yui...I want you...!" She raised her legs and embraced her sempai as they both made love to each other again. Azusa wanted this too much, even if it was too much.

Five minutes later, Ritsu was walking upstairs with the others, except for Nodoka, who was still reading her poker strategies book. "Hmmm, the door's locked," she said. "Wonder what's going on." She cringed when she heard the noises from their first climax.

"Yui! Yui! Please help me, I'm losing myself in your ass! This feels awesome~~!"

"Azunyan! Azunyan! More! I want more of you! I want more of you so much. Don't let go; never let me go! Ahhhhhh!"

"Oh, what the hell?" Jun deadpanned, scowling. "Huh? Can somebody explain to me what's going on here?"

Ui blinked, her face pale with disbelief. "Oh my. Onee-chan and Azusa-chan are..."

"Well they did get a room, but we can still hear them creaming and steaming," Ritsu grunted. "Goddammit. These two are fucking like bunnies within earshot, and they locked the friggin' door so that we can't barge in to separate the two of them. Jesus!"

"Mugi," Mio whimpered, "is it just me, or did you pick the wrong hotel room for us to stay in before we will perform our lineup of songs on Friday?"

"M-Mio-chan," Tsumugi stammered, "I'm sorry; I only picked the SkyVilla because I thought it would be a unique experience for our stay in Las Vegas."

"Unique? Unique? Couldn't we just have stayed in someplace more normal than something this unique, Mugi?" Ritsu complained. "There's too much sex to go around up here!" She covered her already-covered cleavage with her arms, having fallen to her knees, her tone changing to that of Juliet. "My innocence, stripped before my very ears! Ouch!" A headbump from Mio as they all continued to hear the foreplay and episode of nonstop tribadism.

"Yui, I don't know what to think anymore," Azusa cried as Yui lifted her bra, exposing her chest so that she could go straight for a grope as their cores began to grin. "This is...this is...!"

"Heaven, Azunyan?" Yui seductively whispered, nibbling her left ear.

"Yes, yes! Oh, so good-nyan!" Their lips locked again, with the kiss richer and sweeter from the last time as the moans of pleasure went on.

"Yui, Azusa, we're both tired of your skinship," Ritsu said five minutes later. "And Yui, we're not asking much, just put your pants on! How difficult is that?"

Yui opened the door. "Oh, hi Ricchan."

"Ritsu, hello," Azusa said, smiling with her hair down.

"Did you want to play with us?" They were both naked.

* * *

"Ah, another cool $1,000 in chips after trying my hand at the poker tables," Sawako said, tossing a few chips around like they were trinkets or toys as she made her way up the elevator to the SkyVilla. "Maybe I'll use one of these as a guitar pick for my Flying V! Heheh!"

As she got to her room, she noticed Nodoka reading her poker strategies book while snacking on some chips. "Evening, Nodoka," Sawako said.

"Evening, Miss Sawako," she replied.

"Where are the others? It's pretty quiet down here."

Nodoka pointed with her thumb at the mass of lying bodies on the stairs before munching on some more chips.

"Oh dear," Sawako said. "They must have been too exhausted from the hike or something." Then she saw some red liquid on the floor. "Blood? Nodoka, did you just...huh?" At first, she thought Nodoka had engaged herself in a heinous crime beyond all belief, but it was far from it. She saw the faces of resolution on Mio, Mugi, Ritsu, Ui and Jun. They were sleeping, but rivulets of blood had trickled down their noses. She looked up, and saw Yui and Azusa in the nude.

"Sawa-chan?" Yui asked.

"Uh, Teacher, I think we may have a problem here," Azusa added with an embarrassed laugh.

The sight was too much for Miss Sawako to bear. She turned around, fell to her knees and prayed. "Lord...I don't care what you do with my life anymore...please kill me!" And then she fainted, with tears and a smile on her face.

As Yui and Azusa looked at the mess and then at each other in utter embarrassment, Nodoka was oblivious to the whole spectacle, opting to continuing to work on finishing reading her poker strategies guide as the night went on.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 7**


	8. Pearl Necklace

**Roadshow**

**Chapter 8:**

**Pearl Necklace**

* * *

Miss Sawako Yamanaka was very unhappy at the debauchery that took place while she was gone and decided to ask the girls to hit the sack early. There had to be some order, she explained, otherwise it would make a bad impression for the press. Thankfully, nobody caught wind of the antics that went on, but warned that next time, they wouldn't be so lucky.

At around that time, the air conditioner was fixed, allowing the girls to wear their pajamas while sleeping. Azusa Nakano was known for having unusual dreams and weird visions of thing she saw back at home. She tried to tune it out by playing music, but to no avail. Her iPod was out of power, and it was going to take some time for her to find the charger. Everybody else was sleepy and it was ridiculously quiet. Several floors below, men and women with cigarettes and cocktails in their hands were throwing their life savings away or gaining enough for them to leave the casino with more wealth than they could ever imagine. The ringing sounds of the slot machines with their bandit-shaped levers combined with the rolls of dice and the sounds of chips placed on the green velvet were the music of the Palms casino floor.

Day 3 was going to be a busy one for the girls, as they would be scheduled to attend a taping of a round of the World Series of Poker. This way, the band could learn the dynamics of the game as played by professionals from around the world. The interesting thing was that they would be cosplaying all day. Of course, Sawako was going to surprise them the moment they went downstairs to meet her. Sawako was a skillful tactician with a penchant for dressing her best students in the finest of clothes. Doing her research beforehand, she studied the outfits of many famous characters and deducted which of the eight would make a fit. Who was more versatile? Who would be consigned to the generic fetish outfits? Who would get it easy and not be obligated to cosplay for one day in Sin City? Of course, that question was not going to be on Sawako's mind, because everyone was going to be cosplaying as someone. Azusa was going to be Francesca Lucchini, but that idea perished because she had somebody different in mind. Actually, this time, she didn't have anime characters in mind. It was going to be something surprising. Something more intriguing. Something more...real.

* * *

Azusa opened her eyes. She looked at herself. She was wearing a track jacket with hood, partially unzipped, over a front-tie top; a grey belt over black shorts, black boots, and she was carrying a large cannon with her one her eyes glowing aflame in blue. She felt her midsection. A scar below her chest, and another on her hip. Two battle wounds, healed by her flame.

"How did I look like this?" she thought. "I look weird. Oh, that's right, I can't speak at all. I can only express myself by using thoughts and actions, but not words." She looked around. It was as if she was on an oversized checkerboard, black and white, with crumbled marble pillars. Azusa chose to walk.

And she was deep in thought. "I need to know what I have to do. Oh, that's right. I have to fight that person. But something is telling me that I can't."

She chose to walk on. And on, and on, and on. Nothing else to do. So she walked, Azusa Nakano did.

* * *

Tsumugi opened her eyes and looked at herself. She was wearing an interesting costume. Never mind that she had a musket in her hand. Her hair was curled in twin drills, and she was wearing an outfit similar to that of a waitress at a bar in Munich, Germany. Well, she had a vague photographic memory of what they looked like, with their tight-fitting corsets and all. And her hat, with the fluffy flourishes! If she were a plushie, she would be so huggable. But she had a gun. And she shoots to kill.

Mugi licked her lips. A naughty smile came across her face. "Time for me to go to work, she said. Doing a few flips, she fired at enemies with the grace of a ballerina and the skill of a professional marksman. Her aim was true, and she never missed.

"So much fun," she said to herself with a giggle. "I've never even used a musket in my life, and it looks like I've been using this thing for ages."

When she finished, she did a flip, and a curtsy to a couple of girls in uniform, applauding. "That was awesome!" Sayaka Miki said.

"Mami-chan, you're the best!" Madoka Kaname added.

"Mami-chan?" she thought to herself. Mami Tomoe. That's who she was. She spoke. "Glad you liked that. I try."

Sayaka then noticed something big, mean, and purple coming her way. "Mami, look out!"

Mugi saw a large monster with an insane clown face in her direction. It was ready to eat her head off within seconds. Tears came down her face. This was it for her. "Noooooooooooooo!"

* * *

"Noooooooooooooo!" Tsumugi screamed at the top of her lungs before sitting up. She could feel her heart beating fast, and every part of her body was sweating. Her hair was slightly disheveled, and tears were coming out of her eyes as her heavy breathing and sobs startled the others from their sleep. She lied down, visibly exhausted from suffering a nightmare not unlike that of Azusa's on the flight to Los Angeles, and nestled herself in Ritsu's embrace.

"Mugi, what's wrong?" Ritsu Tainaka asked her.

"Are you all right?" Mio Akiyama said.

"Damn, my nap was all sunshine lollipops until Mugi-sempai screamed like crazy," Jun Suzuki groaned. "What is it now?"

Tsumugi was inconsolable. "You guys...I was about to have my head eaten off my body by a crazy purple thing..."

"What?" the others exclaimed.

"It's true, it's true! I don't want to be eaten alive...my life is too short to have these types of things happen to me at all...Ricchan...it's too scary…"

"It's all right, it's all right," Ritsu said, hugging Mugi as if she was her daughter.

"You know, we were at the bookstore last week," Mio said, "and I was reading this light novel about a girl that became what they called a Puella Magi, and she ended up facing the same fate Mugi was hinting at. It was pretty scary to read that I put the book away and hid in a corner."

"I remember that moment, Mio. I never expected anything less of you."

"So what do we do now?" Jun wondered, disappointed that her beauty sleep got cruelly interrupted.

"Well," Ritsu said, "we'll just wait for Mugi to finally fall asleep and think of something else to dream about...huh?" No sooner had she said that when Ritsu found Tsumugi embracing her. The tears were still falling, but she was sleeping, and to Ritsu's surprise, she was actually smiling.

"Ritsu's warm skin makes me happy," Mugi gurgled with a giggle.

"Guys," Ritsu said to Mio and Jun, "we should be okay. Good night."

"Good night," the two of them said before they all returned to their respective sandman visits.

* * *

Azusa continued to walk down a long path, which led to a chapel inside a fortress. A walk turned into an all-around run as she dashed with the speed of a cheetah. "I'm doing this for everyone I love," she thought. "And for her." At long last, she met her adversary: a woman with green eyes; a long flowing gown; horns made from human vertebrae; and two floating skulls keeping watch behind. She held a scythe, and she meant business. She sort of resembled Yui Hirasawa, but she was not the Yui she knew. She was a totally different person. An evil being without a soul.

Azusa extended a hand. "I do not want to fight you," she thought. "I am here to save you."

Suddenly, she was engaged in a battle between the adversary and her skulls. Soon after, she fell deeper into the fortress, her adversary pursuing her. Azusa was able to destroy the skulls and pursued her foe into another part of the fortress, where she found herself chained in spite of destroying the scythe.

* * *

The Las Vegas Strip during the early morning hours was full of lights, but only a few shows were going on. Most engagements had already wrapped up for the night, and it was just the nightclubs that were feeling the vibe. There were some cars going down Las Vegas Boulevard South, but it wasn't like Friday or Saturday, where the traffic was heavy even during the early morning. On those days, Las Vegas really shined, with the masses of young and old adults drinking in the glory of being on the Strip.

Luxor with its shining pyramid pinnacle. The Mirage with its erupting volcano, spewing water illuminated to simulate lava. Scaled-down versions of Camelot and Manhattan at both Excalibur and New York New York. Paris Las Vegas, with its miniature Eiffel Tower. The oasis setting of Mandalay Bay, and the gondolas that traveled the man-made waterways of the Venetian. These were just some of the attractions that differentiated Las Vegas from other resort cities, aside from its casinos and sportsbooks.

With summer beating down on the Las Vegas Valley, the dayclub scene would be kicking into high gear in just hours. Hundreds of young adults with cash to spend and virginities to sacrifice would be at the ready to pay the cover and dive into the wonders and pleasures of Sin City hedonism. It was their urge, the desire, their drive. For the most part, the Hokago Tea Time entourage was oblivious to most of the dynamics behind all this, but that was a different story.

Las Vegas was like New York City. It never slept. It kept on going. Sleep was never part of the unwritten rules that guided Las Vegas for more than a century. If a city like Las Vegas were to sleep for even a second, it would fade into oblivion. In Las Vegas, there was always something to do. One could gamble at the casino. One could raise a toast to gluttony at the buffets. One could have a smoke, drink a few shots, and sleep with someone they barely know AND get away with it. That was Las Vegas as imagined then, and that was Las Vegas as imagined now. The interesting thing was that the Strip was technically not part of the City of Las Vegas. It actually was part of an unincorporated part of Clark County known as Paradise. Nonetheless, in spite of no incorporation to speak of, it was not treated any differently than the actual city itself. Paradise wasn't part of the city by name, but in reality it was.

* * *

Azusa was bound by the chains of her captor. She looked up, the blue flame still burning, and saw her adversary smiling, ready to finally break her will for all eternity. Azusa wanted none of that. With newfound strength coming from the desire to help her foe seek the truth to everything that went on, she broke free of the chains and approached her. The adversary tried to send another chain her way, but Azusa was able to brush this aside and embrace her opponent. With her strength dwindling, Azusa's adversary faded into thin air, leaving that of her sempai, Yui, who hugged her back.

"I've got you back," Azusa thought. She heard an explosion, and as she carried Yui, who seemed to be a light load for someone so into desserts and tea, Azusa dashed into the light, and into the abode that was reality.

* * *

"Yui," Azusa giggled, hugging Yui as if she was a dakimakura, "you're so heavy, but I can still carry you into the night. And you smell so amazing."

"Eh? What is my Azunyan saying? I'm amazing? Th...Thank you! And she is hugging me...so warm and soft..." Yui didn't mind sharing her body heat with Azusa.

"Azusa-chan, people are trying to sleep," Ui Hirasawa groaned as she covered herself with the comforter.

"Nobody gets in the way of my Yui," Azusa moaned, her eyes still closed, the embrace a little tighter. "I will save you..."

Nodoka Manabe was oblivious to what was going on. For a Student Council President...when she was in off mode, she was in off mode.

* * *

6:30 a.m. The girls were still resting. But Sawako was up. After taking a bath and putting on a business suit, she went to the refrigerator to drink some iced green tea while looking at the schedule of events for the girls. In a few hours, the girls would be donning some cosplay outfits from a number of oversized suitcases she brought on the trip. There was enough for 100 people, but the girls could pick whatever they want.

"Heh, I can't wait to have the girls check out the handmade apparel they will be wearing," Sawako said to herself. "In my second life, I was a fashion designer/tailor, and I made six figures per outfit. Good money, good investments, good everything. Oh, how I love my job!"

As she waited for the girls to finally wake up, Sawako tuned in to CNN to watch some random news headlines from around the world. "Hmmm, so Belgium is taking over the Council of the European Union, huh? An interesting development. Thanks, CNN." A few minutes later, she flipped some channels before settling on a rugby match. "Hey, it's the Sakuras. Come on Japan. Crush the USA!" Again, after a few minutes, she lost interest and chose to watch some random action from the FIFA World Cup. She kind of felt for the USA. They went on to lose in extra time to Ghana, of all countries.

"If I see anybody in a Ghana uniform I will send them flying to their death," Sawako said, snacking on some chips while drinking another bottle of iced green tea.

* * *

"Just what type of dream were you dreaming about?" Ui said as she, Azusa, Yui and Nodoka were waking up and stretching. They could see the lights of the Strip, which would be turned off, save for the video marquees.

"You won't believe this. I dreamed I was Black Rock Shooter and Yui was Dead Master, Mio," Azusa said.

"So you're not calling us sempai anymore, huh?" Yui asked her.

"It's better this way. Well Yui here told me not to call you sempai anymore, right, Yui?"

"Yep!" she replied, grinning. "And we believe you. We always do. But tell me...who is Black Rock Shooter?"

"Have you heard of this music program called Vocaloid?" Nodoka asked her.

"I think...I have..."

"Do you know who Miku Hatsune is?"

"Oh, it's that girl with the green twin tails and the leek, right?"

"Yeah, exactly. Anyway, she sang this one song called 'Black Rock Shooter,' and this was dedicated to a girl that was imagined by an artist named Huke."

Yui tilted her head to the side. "Who?"

"Oh, never mind. As if you would even know these types of things, child!"

"Morning all," Tsumugi said, walking in with a yawn.

"And how was Mugi-chan's sleep?" Yui asked.

"Nightmare," she shuddered. "I dreamed I got eaten up."

"Oooof," Ui said. "Not good."

"Ehhhh? Why would Mugi-chan be eaten up?" Yui asked.

"I have no idea! I just dreamed that I was! It sucks!"

At that moment, Azusa walked over and embraced Mugi, nibbling at her ear a little. "You're too cute to be eaten up by a-ny-bo-dy," she whispered lewdly.

"But why are you nibbling at my ear?"

"Peace of mind."

"It comes with every piece of Azunyan," Yui added.

"That's so prudential," Nodoka muttered.

"Because it is?" Ui replied, her head tilted.

She threw her hands in the air in disgust. "Ah, whatever! Guys, let's not waste our time with in-jokes. Let's hit the showers. I think we're in need of doing some work right about now!" The others nodded.

* * *

It took the group about 30 minutes to get showered and dressed. When the eight of them headed downstairs to Miss Sawako's room, their hearts sank. In front of the teacher was an assortment of outfits. "Miss Sawako, what the hell is this?" Azusa cried, visibly demoralized.

"You all are going to be wearing my special cosplay outfits today."

"All friggin day?" they cried.

"You're crazy," Mio deadpanned.

"Sawa-chan, you're being a bit mean here," Ritsu rebutted. "We don't wanna wear what you want us to wear! Fucking pervert!"

"Ehhhh, but Ricchan, these outfits allow you to move freer in conditions like this. I specially chose them to encourage better air circulation, and I made them with your favorite real-life characters in mind. This is the only day in which the public can take photos with you and access you. On top of that, you get to see the Strip in its entirety. And we even get to visit the circus...your favorite, right, Yui-chan?"

"Circus? Really?" Yui's fists were pumped. "Everyone, if we're going to check out the Strip, we just have to do what Sawa-chan says and wear these outfits."

"Onee-chan is right!" Ui said, fists similarly pumped. "I want to see the circus too!"

"You can always suffer through go-kart lessons in outfits that will leave you sweating in the heat," Sawako added with a shrug.

"I'm not in a karting mood, by the way," said Nodoka, her glasses frosted.

"Miss Sawako, is that a rugby outfit you are wearing?" Jun asked.

She flashed a victory sign, striking a pose. "Ohohohoho, I am wearing an authentic Japan women's national rugby team jersey and shorts. Teehee."

"But aren't the Kazakhs the better women's rugby team in Asia?" Tsumugi asked her. "Or the Chinese in rugby sevens?"

At that moment, Sawako fell to her knees, heartbroken, looking at the girls in desperation. "It doesn't matter if they are not good, what matters is that I am a pure-hearted Japanese woman! A Yamato Nadeshiko with feelings! I will die wearing my colors for my country! Japan is the only country for me! The only one!"

"If that's the case," Mio asked her, "then why are we eating the food here?"

Sawako lay sprawled on the floor, looking like she was primed to be violated in the cruelest of fashions. "Oh Lord, please kill me now..."

Mio and Ritsu pushed Sawako out of the room. "Get out, teacher. We're changing." As Mio closed the door, Sawako was left to pout for the longest time as she waited.

"And you know what's even more stupid about this," Ritsu said to them.

"What's that, Ricchan?" Yui asked.

"They are all soccer uniforms with matching skirts, and all have the number 10 on them."

"The number 10?" they all exclaimed, stupefied.

"That's awesome!" Jun exclaimed, eyes sparkling.

"Huh?" Ritsu was confounded.

"The number 10, legend has it, is worn by the best players on the team, the strikers!"

"Ooooh!" Yui said. "Can I pick first? Please?"

"Go right ahead," the others deadpanned.

"Heheh!" It didn't take long before she found a red Manchester United jersey with a white collar and a matching white miniskirt with black accents and the seal. She took her shirt and jeans off and put on the outfit, doing a little shake of her tush to see if she would move without any problems. The length of her skirt was short enough to suggest that she was barely there. Actually, the skirt was short enough that it resembled a microskirt with the colors of the shorts of Manchester United.

"Whoa, you actually look sexy in that, Yui!" Azusa said gleefully as Yui continued to pose provocatively in her new digs.

"I knew she was going to pick Manchester United," Ritsu said. "She likes the color red."

"Plus, Wayne Rooney is awesome, Ricchan," Yui said, shaking her ass in front of her.

"I'm not in the mood for a nosebleed this morning. Please stop."

"Well, it's my turn to choose an outfit," Mio said, rummaging through the pile. "This looks cute."

"Inter Milan?" Ritsu's jaw dropped. "Why?"

"Because," she whispered as she put on her shirt and matching hotpants, "it looks cute..."

"Black and blue...looks cute to you...creepy..."

"Ehhhh? Well then, Ritsu, how about you choose something if you feel mine's is not good enough!" she pouted, arms crossed.

"I will." A few minutes later, the mood was silent. "Huh? What did I do? Tell me."

"Ricchan," Yui asked her, "what team did you just wear? It looks a G with an S and a 04 on it...but I don't know who they are."

"Ohoh! That's because the team I am wearing is Schalke 04."

"Who?"

"Schalke 04. Or, as the Europeans and Germans pronounce the name, Schalke No Fear! NO FEAR! I am fearless! I am a brave woman!"

"You are an idiot," Mio deadpanned.

"I heard that!"

"Well, it's time for me to choose a uniform," Tsumugi said. She hummed as she picked one with orange and black vertical stripes to go with a black miniskirt. "This should do it."

"What's that team?" Ritsu asked her.

"Shakhtar Donetsk. They're from the Ukraine."

"Wakkusutappu?" Yui asked, reading the logo.

"No," said Mugi. "It says 'Shakhtar' in Ukrainian. Different style of writing."

"Oh. Weird. I don't know of any club that would be tapping on wax in between matches. Maybe they like to clean their ears as a hobby!"

"Maybe your ears need to be boxed, Yui," Ritsu deadpanned.

"Don't rape me, please! Ricchan!"

"She's getting lewd thoughts again, Ritsu," Mio warned her. "Danger, better stop..."

"I know."

"I don't know which team I am less familiar with," Azusa said, a palm to her forehead. "It's either Mugi's or Ritsu's."

"Hey Azunyan, how about you make a choice?" Yui asked, biting a finger.

"Mou, I was about to! So impatient..." She marched over to the stack of uniforms and picked an all-white kit. "I'm going with this one."

"Real Madrid, huh?" Mio said, stroking her chin.

"Yep."

"Oh, and Ritsu, this one doesn't have a 10. It has a 4."

"Heh, I stand corrected," she replied.

"I now have the power of Sergio Ramos," Azusa whispered.

"Who?" Yui asked.

"Oh don't tell me you don't know Sergio Ramos! He's one of the best defenders in the game! And I love him..." she said, eyes sparkling as she clasped her hands and looked upward.

"Do you still love me, Azunyan?"

"Of course I do, my dear."

A kiss. "Thank you."

"Clear a path, peoples, I am going to make a choice!" Jun exclaimed, casting off her clothes and putting on new ones in quick succession. "Here's mine's."

"FC Barcelona, huh?" Mio asked her.

"Lionel Messi fan, right here. And if I undo my twintails and part my bangs to my left...I have his hairstyle! See?"

"Damn, you really look like him."

"He's a bit taller, though. Do you think I should keep this hairstyle?"

"Please?" they all asked.

"Great."

"I'll go next," Ui said.

"Ooooh! Ui, what club are you gonna choose?" Yui asked her, anxious.

"I'll go with...this." She picked a blue jersey with red and white accents that exposed her navel, and a blue skirt with matching belt, white accents and red edges.

"Ui, why did you pick Chelsea?"

She tied her hair back with a matching blue and white ribbon "Onee-chan, I wanted to pick one of your rival clubs because it's all in the name of friendly competition."

Yui pouted. "I guess it looks good on you."

"Are you kidding me? It looks fabulous, Ui!" Azusa said. "So fabulous, it's almost unreal!"

"Th...Thank you."

"So this means I have to choose one, huh?"

Yui said. "Yep, it's all yours, Nodoka-chan!"

"All right. I don't like this sweatshirt and khaki combination I have on, either." After a few minutes, she put on a white jersey with blue diagonal accents and a blue miniskirt with white diagonal accents.

"What's that?" Ritsu asked Nodoka.

"Tottenham Hotspur. I have some online friends who go to the matches at White Hart Lane and I casually follow them, even though I prefer to take a look at the teams in the like Vegalta."

"Cool, I guess that means we're ready to go out," said Tsumugi to the crew.

"Let's go ahead and open the door," Mio said, walking over and opening the door. "Miss Sawako, you can come in."

"Thank you," she sniffled. Then she opened her eyes. Eight different girls, representing eight different clubs. "Oh my...goodness...you all look like football angels!"

"European football angels, Sawa-chan," Ritsu corrected her.

"So you chose not to check out the outfits from the South American teams like Boca Juniors or River Plate, huh?" Sawako frowned. "Those two are awesome clubs as well..."

"But Europe pays better, Sawa-chan," Yui said through pursed lips.

"And the best players in the world always play in Europe," Ritsu added, also through pursed lips.

"Oh, is that so? Well then, ladies, in that case, I will go ahead and choose an outfit," she said, taking off her clothes, causing the others to blush at the sight of her underwear.

"Miss Sawako boobs are...huge," Tsumugi whispered, mesmerized by the bust size that put hers to shame.

"Here we go," Sawako replied, donning a red jersey with blue and gold accents, as well as a blue skirt with gold stripes. The number: 6.

"You chose Spain?" Ritsu said, dumfounded. "But I thought you were going to choose Japan."

"I think Spain will win the FIFA World Cup that is going on right now. I have a hunch. And the number 6 is that of Andres Iniesta, whom I think will bring home the bacon for La Roja."

"Aren't Japan still alive in the tournament, Miss Sawako?" Azusa asked her.

"Yeah, but they won't get past Paraguay. Spain should do all right, starting with Portugal."

"How do you know these types of things?" Nodoka wondered, looking up in thought.

"It's a secret."

Ritsu crossed her arms. "Go figure...I guess we have no choice but to trust you, then."

"Since we know what to wear, let's go ahead and visit the Strip!"

"Yeah!" they all said with their fists raised in the air. It was go time.

* * *

"I thought we were going to wear some anime cosplay outfits," Azusa said as they took the elevator down.

"You thought, huh, Azunyan?" Yui asked, stroking her ladyfriend's chin.

"I was going to be Black Rock Shooter and Mugi was going to be Mami Tomoe with her goofy-looking hat and twin drill hair. Whew!"

"I like this outfit I'm wearing," Yui said. "It's comfortable for me to move around in, and the skirt is so short; it's like I'm not wearing anything at all!"

"So you can't even feel the white side-ties that I can clearly see under there?" Ritsu deadpanned to her.

Yui her finger, then smirked. "Ec-chi."

"Hey, I can't help it Yui, with you acting like God's sinful gift to Red Devil fans everywhere in that thing!"

Yui's eyes were half-lidded as she crept in closer. "That's because I am...Ricchan."

Ritsu hid behind Mio in fear. "Aaaaah, oh God help! Mio! Yui is...Yui is...!"

"So much for you being fearless, idiot," Mio replied behind her shoulder.

"Onee-chan, save your energy for later," Ui said.

"Eheheheheheh..."

"Look out, Las Vegas Strip," Jun grinned, "here comes HTT...football style."

"So the dream continues," Azusa said. "But I'm not dreaming anymore. This is too good to be a dream!"

Nodoka decided to read a book on effective tifosi methods. Tsumugi smile ran her fingers up and down the smooth, silky fabric of her Shakhtar Donetsk outfit. It was snugly fit, breathable, and it accentuated her curves. A nice design.

As for Sawako, she stroked her chin, lost in her thoughts. It was clear that based on what was going on now, it was going to be another day the girls of Hokago Tea Time would never forget.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 8**


	9. I'm Bad, I'm Nationwide

**Roadshow**

**Chapter 9:**

**I'm Bad, I'm Nationwide**

* * *

The girls went back to the buffet to get some breakfast before they went on the tour. "Everybody on the bus, right now!" Sawako Yamanaka exclaimed. She was bubbly as ever as the pack of nine got on board the coach, donning their football cosplay outfits.

"I've been longing for this day to come," said a captive Mio Akiyama. "We finally get to see the Las Vegas Strip, and we get to shop till we drop!"

"I think you have been looking way too forward to this," Ritsu Tainaka deadpanned. "And I can't believe I can really move free in this outfit."

"Yui, quit dancing around," Azusa Nakano said next to Yui Hirasawa, blushing.

"Ehhhh? But Azunyan..."

"No buts, Yui! We have to...save our energy for later, all right."

"Awwwww. That's no fun. I just like dancing in something I can easily move in."

"Yui," Ritsu said to her, outspoken as ever, "you might as well take off your clothes and run wild and free." Yui began to slowly lift her shirt. "No, no, don't do it! I was only kidding, honest!"

"Ricchan, quit being such a tease."

"I can feel the bus moving," Tsumugi Kotobuki said.

"That because it is," said the driver of the coach, Mr. Jerry Takeda. "How are you ladies?"

"Fine," they all said.

"We're ready to take on the Strip!" Ui Hirasawa shouted, a fist punching the air.

"I like your enthusiasm," Nodoka Manabe said, still working on the book on proper tifosi techniques.

"What casino should we go first?" Jun Suzuki said to them.

"Heh, this is where I come in," Sawako replied, handing the group an itinerary. "We're going to visit every attraction in the casinos. If there isn't anything that doesn't draw your attention, I crossed them out. So there will be some casinos we will be skipping because of the lack of attractions. You will also have the choice of watching one nightly show. You must make your decision by noon so I can reserve you some seats. I will be contacting you via mobile to ensure that you are safe and aren't lost. Today, the Strip is yours. Good?"

"Yes, ma'am!" they all said.

"All right. By the way, did you wear your sunblock?"

"We did," Mio replied.

"You will need it. Call me if you are lost or need something. You have my number on your cell phones. Use it. Ladies, the pride of Las Vegas awaits you."

The bus slowly parked by the Mandalay Bay, where the girls got off and began their walk up the Strip. As they entered the hotel, Yui danced while singing a little song she would pen later that evening.

* * *

_"Glorious, perfect weather for a stroll,_

_Perfect weather to fill your lungs with air._

_The alarm clock went off an hour early_

_So there's a little time to go out._

_Sniffing puppy, fluffy clouds, and the flowers in the pot_

_I can't stop smiling, I wonder why?_

_I don't know but... tehehe._

_I say "Good morning" with a happy smile,_

_Say "Good morning" to a person I don't know_

_It's nice to be alive,_

_It's nice to be up early,_

_Though afternoon naps are nice too._

_La, la..._

_One step, two steps,_

_Perfect weather for a stroll,_

_Perfect weather for singing and humming._

_Even if I don't have plans with someone,_

_It's fine, there's time to go out where ever I like._

_Sand castles, kick the can, the slide,_

_Waiting for a turn at the swing..._

_I want to try them, I wonder why?_

_I don't know after all, tehehe!_

_That puppy from earlier..._

_Was he really a puppy?_

_Maybe he was just a little dog,_

_But a grown-up dog..._

_Ah~ he sure was cute!_

_Whether they're an adult or child,_

_A dog is a dog,_

_A person is a person,_

_And I am me._

_Fun things are fun, no matter what,_

_I'll always know that... tehehe!_

_Glorious, perfect weather for a stroll,_

_Perfect weather to fill your lungs with air._

_The alarm clock went off an hour early_

_So there's a ton of time to be happy!_

_La, la..."_

* * *

"Yui, exactly what were you singing just now?" Mio asked her, an eyebrow raised as they entered the Shark Reef Aquarium.

"Just a song that registered in my head when I was sleeping, that's all."

"Onee-chan, that sounds so wonderful!" Ui said, her hands clasped.

"Eheheheheheh..."

"Look, it's a shark!" Tsumugi said, watching a Great White swim by with a pack of piranhas, moon jellyfish, sawfish and manta rays following close by. "A really big one."

"Whoa, amazing!" Yui said.

"Looks awesome," Nodoka added as Jun hummed the theme from Jaws.

At that moment, Mio cowered in fear. "He's going to eat me, he's going to eat me!" she whimpered.

"No he's not," Ritsu said. "Look, it's swimming away." Mio got up and turned around. The shark and his pack were nowhere to be seen. "It left you as if to say, 'crybaby.' OW!" A headbump.

"Stupid Ritsu!"

"Love, don't hurt me..."

"It's your fault for teasing me that way!"

"Ehhh?"

Azusa peered in closer and saw a pignosed turtle swim towards her. She giggled, blushing as she watched it sway in front of her. "Ton-chan..." she whispered.

"This turtle reminds you of her, huh Azunyan?" Yui asked.

"Mmm-hmmm. I'm glad mom and dad are taking care of the real Ton-chan for me while I'm here. This one looks so much like her."

"That's because that turtle IS Ton-chan," Sawako said, arms crossed.

"WHAT?" the others exclaimed.

Azusa looked at her kouhai. "Why is Ton-chan here? I thought she was with mom and dad!"

"The parents told me that they wanted Ton-chan to spend some time in Vegas. I knew that there was a shark reef there, so I asked the people at the aquarium if this turtle would pass through customs and play in the aquarium."

"Mou...Ton-chan, please don't get eaten by the sharks!" Her eyes were wet with tears, and her mouth began to tremble. "Ton-chan..."

"Later tonight, she will be flown back to Japan, and back to your parents, Azusa-chan," Sawako added. "Ladies, we have to hurry, let's check out the rest of the aquarium and get going; we have a Strip to visit!"

"Right," they all said.

"Ton-chan...Please come home safe," Azusa whispered, blowing a kiss to Ton-chan, who then swam off to explore the rest of the Shark Reef.

* * *

After taking a group photo by the Shark Reef, the girls walked past Thehotel at Mandalay Bay en route to the next stop on the Strip, Luxor. "Whoa, that is one epic Sphinx!" Yui said. "Hey guys, how about we walk like Egyptians?"

Ritsu raised an eyebrow, not getting the point. "What, like that in the Bangles video?"

"Precisely. Let's walk our way in there! Ready, go!" Yui was doing the sand dance as she walked inside.

"Oooh, sounds like fun! Come on!" Ui joined in, then Mugi joined in, and even Miss Sawako joined in.

"Guess we'll have to do it, then," Azusa. "Mou." Everybody emulated the figures in the Ancient Egyptian reliefs as they entered the casino.

"This is so much fun, peoples," Yui chimed. "We're walking like Egyptians!"

"We're walking like total jackasses, that's what we're walking like," Azusa deadpanned.

"Okay...we can stop now. We're in the lobby."

"Well, since we're here, how about we take a look at this?" Nodoka pointed to a sign. Bodies...The Exhibition.

"Hey Mio," Ritsu asked her, "Why are you trembling again?"

"It's showing...human body parts...I'm not good with that..."

"Oh please, you always show courage whenever we get it on in bed; this is easy, let's go!"

"I want to take a look!" Azusa exclaimed.

"Me too!" Ui added.

"It's a refreshing diversion," said Tsumugi.

"It's time to check us out!" Jun said, bubbly as ever. "I think that's how it goes..."

The group spent about another hour looking at a three-dimensional view of their own selves. It was surreal...and education. A little extra credit would go into their records, Sawako noted.

"Boy, that sure was fun," Ritsu said. She turned to her significant other. "Uh, Mio?"

She was hanging on to dear life. "Ritsu...Ritsu...hideous...so hideous..."

"Mio! Grow up, will you!"

"Ritsu, quit being mean!" She nestled closer in Ritsu's sympathetic embrace. "I don't like seeing preserved blood and guts."

"Oh dear."

"I suppose it wasn't worth the time and effort, huh?" Yui asked.

"That gives me an idea!" Sawako interjected. "Heheh!"

"What's that, Sawa-chan?"

"I give you the power to visit whatever sites you want on the Strip! I've also given you more time to think about the evening show you want to watch. You have until 3:00 p.m. today to make your decision. When you've made your decision, meet up at 5:00 at the hotel where the show will be. We will have dinner at about that time before the show begins. Sounds good?"

"Yeah!" they all said.

"Have fun!" And they were off, with Ritsu and Mio forming one group, Tsumugi, Jun and Nodoka forming another pack, and Azusa falling in with the Hirasawa sisters.

* * *

"Holy friggin' crap!" Mio was ecstatic when she saw the castle facade of Excalibur. "Is...Is this heaven?"

"No, it's more like a Camelot-themed hotel and casino," Ritsu said.

"Shall we take a look? Ritsu?"

"Yes, my lady. Let us visit this wondrous place, filled with cigarette smoke and charms-OW!"

"Hush your mouth, dear!"

"Oh, the pain!" Ritsu said, falling to her knees in a yokozuwari posture.

"Such an annoyance..."

The sounds of Enrique Iglesias's "I Like It" blared through the speakers of the casino as the two of them went to the arcade known as the Fun Dungeon.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Ritsu said. "Stand Mio, let a real woman show you how to conquer this place."

"Can I join in?"

"Sure, if you want."

They both proceeded to conquer every game in the Fun Dungeon.

"Ritsu," Mio asked her. "I know we have conquered every game...but now we have a bit too much to carry around!" She was referring to the numerous prizes they garnered.

"W...W...We will be working on our arms!" she said. "Ahahahahahahah..."

"Hey, it's Mio and Ritsu from Hokago Tea Time!" said a young boy to his father just across from them.

"Where, where?" asked another girl in her teens.

"There, in their soccer uniforms!" exclaimed a man in his 30's.

"Crap, we've been found out," Ritsu said to her.

"Can I get your autograph?" asked an old lady moving with a walker.

"Can we get your autograph?" the others surrounding Mio and Ritsu said, even the people staffing the games at the Fun Dungeon.

"And can you sing one of your songs for us?" asked another girl of grade-school age. Luckily, there wasn't a lot of people inside; the place barely opened. But obligations were obligations, and after Mio and Ritsu signed about 100 autographs, it was time for Mio to select a song.

"How about 'Listen!', everyone?"

"Yeah!" the congregation roared.

"Music start!" The loud speakers changed their current music to a classic hit, penned by Mio and composed by the band.

"Oh boy," Ritsu said, who decided to provide backing vocals as to form a duet. The flashbulbs were out. Sawako wasn't lying when they said they would be accessible.

* * *

_"It's deep, deep inside my heart_

_In a sanctuary where nothing resonated_

_Heat, heat! It's on fire so I can't turn back_

_It's a shock, shock that I'll send you_

_Saying, "Hey, let's go everywhere together"_

_Rock, rock! The sound of storms and tsunami tempt each other_

_A dropped pick, a broken stick_

_It's not a problem at all_

_We're in the same sound, that's actually a miracle_

_We'll sing for how long we feel_

_No matter how quiet, this is the only song in the world_

_Even if I die today don't mourn_

_I want to live my life to the fullest_

_Release! Passionate_

_This is our Precious Heartbeat_

_We'll sing!_

_Non sweet, sweet! More than sweet words_

_Your true intentions feel better, right? That's a touch of mind_

_Wit, wit! It's fun to sing forever and always_

_Non stop, stop! Because my new feelings_

_Are hurrying from the light_

_Rock, rock! I need to catch them with sounds and tell you_

_A running rhythm, a crazed tuning_

_It's all in my assumptions_

_Choosing the same dream, that's the power for tomorrow_

_We'll shout it out loud even on a far off stage_

_Because no matter how scared we are, we're not alone_

_It doesn't matter if it's unfinished_

_I want to play seriously_

_Reach! Truthfulness_

_Finally we could meet, this is our Treasured Heartbeat_

_We want to know…to live…to love_

_Make the countless prayers heard,_

_Turn them into wings so that they can fly high_

_We'll sing for how long we feel_

_No matter how quiet, this is the only song in the world_

_Even if I die today don't mourn_

_I want to live my life to the fullest_

_Release! Passionate_

_This is our Precious Heartbeat_

_We'll sing! Treasure Heartbeat_

_Listen!"_

* * *

The crowd roared its approval, applauding before they let the two of them go. "You think we should carry these plushies around?" Mio asked her.

"I don't think it's really necessary," Ritsu added. She carried the four bags of prize toys and went to one of the side stalls that was manned. "Uh, sir? My friend and I here don't need these plushies, even though we won them."

"You don't need them?" he asked, surprised.

"No." She offered them to the showman the plushies.

"I'll go ahead and take them," he said. "But let me give you this." He handed her a few UFO catcher plushies.

"Hey, these look like...!"

"Yep, these look like you and your long-haired girlfriend waving in the back. What a coincidence, huh?"

"Yeah, it's quite a coincidence. How did you know we wanted these?"

"Oh, the fact that you and the others were coming here meant that we had to purchase some plushies made for this occasion, that's all."

"I see...thank you sir."

A salute. "Good luck with the concert. On your way."

Ritsu walked over to Mio. "Here you go." She handed her a couple of Ritsu Tainaka plushies: one in winter uniform and one is summer uniform.

"This looks like you!" Mio giggled.

"Yeah, so now when you are lonely and need something to sleep with, you will have me, even though I'm not around. Same here," Ritsu added, holding up her Mio Akiyama plushies.

"I guess we're done here," Mio replied as the two of them placed their plushies away in their handbags. "Where to next."

"The casino across the street. Let's go, Mio."

She smiled. "Lead the way."

* * *

"I've always wanted to try riding one of the gondolas," Tsumugi said to Nodoka and Jun as they walked over to the Venetian's Grand Canal.

"Haven't you already rode one of these things before?" she asked, putting away her tifosi book in her handbag.

"The real thing in Italy, yes, but not this one. This is going to be so much fun..."

"I hope you realize that lesbians will have it tough gaining their rights out there..."

"That doesn't matter to me one bit," Tsumugi replied, tapping Nodoka's nose playfully. "You're blushing."

"It's...it's nothing..."

Jun sensed something else. "Really?"

"Ready to go aboard?" asked one of the gondoliers in his trademark black and white shirt, white hat with red scarf and black pants with red belt.

"Yes," she said, paying the toll for all three of them.

The gondolier sang some Italian love songs as he slowly paddled the gondola down the Grand Canal.

"This is so beautiful," Jun said.

"Very lovely," Nodoka added.

As for Tsumugi, she closed her eyes and thought about the times she spent with her father and mother in Venice, the days in which she even tried paddling a gondola, the contentment that was around her.

"Is it okay if I dream a little bit more?" Mugi asked the two of them.

"Dream all you want, Mugi," Nodoka replied, stroking her long blonde hair. "Dream all you want."

* * *

"Yui, I don't get it; why are we walking up the Strip?" Azusa asked her as they passed by the MGM Grand. "Can't we just take the bus?"

"Onee-chan, there's supposed to be a bus that goes up and down the Strip," Ui added.

"Really?" Yui wondered, scratching her head. "I didn't know that." As if on cue, a gold double-decker bus came their way. "Ah, here it is." The Deuce on The Strip. Yui, Ui and Azusa plunked a cool $7 before getting on board.

"Let's go to the upper deck, Onee-chan," Ui said.

"Ohohohohohoh, you go got it," she said.

Azusa was captive as the bus began to slowly move up the Strip. "Wow...so this is what a double-decker bus is like! Yui, it's like we're experiencing something new and awesome every day! Unbelievable!"

"I guess taking the bus was a good idea, huh Azunyan?" She looked at her with look of confusion. "Azunyan?"

"Azusa-chan is spacing out again," Ui replied. Azusa was in her dream state, watching buildings and people pass by. At least they weren't taking any photos.

"Ahhhh." She noticed a certain building up ahead. Oooh! Here we are!"

"Circus Circus, your favorite."

Azusa woke up immediately. "We're here? Oh my God, we're here! Everybody, we're here."

"We know," Yui and Ui replied. The three of them got off the Deuce, strutting over to Circus Circus.

"I think the place we should go is the Adventuredome," Ui said to them. "That's where the action is."

"Let's go!" Yui shouted to the heavens, marching to the Adventuredome while dragging Azunyan along.

"Quit dragging me, Yui!"

"I can't help it! Hurry up!"

Ui wondered if her older sister was going to be all right. "Onee-chan..."

Minutes later, Yui was screaming in delight while Azusa was screaming for her life on the Canyon Blaster. Ui chose to do the business down on the midway. "This is awesome!" Yui exclaimed. "I love America!"

"Yui, this is so not fun!" Azusa exclaimed. "I'm dying down here!"

"You gotta love something like this," she replied with a laugh as the ride ended.

"Yui?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I call you and the others Sempai again? I'm used to calling you that."

"Ehhhh? Fine."

"Thank you, Yui-sempai," Azusa said. "Where did Ui go?"

"Oh, Ui went to the midway to play some games. We'll catch her later. For now, it's just you and me." Yui scanned all over the place for the clowns, slightly bending over in front of Azusa to reveal the visual delight underneath her skirt.

"Yui-sempai! Quit teasing me with your panties!" she shrieked, blushing profusely yet again.

"Eh? What did I do?"

"Now...is not the time...for that..."

"For what?"

"Oh, never mind! I can't say it!"

"Ah, there you are Ui! Yahoo~~~~!"

"Onee-chan, look what I got!" Ui said, holding up a bag of six plushies as she walked over to the two of them.

"Ooooh, what are these?" Azusa asked.

"There are plushies of you, me and onee-chan in summer and winter uniforms. Here are yours, onee-chan, and here are yours, Azusa-chan."

The twintailed guitarist was captive. "It looks like Yui-sempai."

"I get you!" Yui squealed. "Thanks, Ui!"

"And I get onee-chan. So it's like we're in each other's arms."

"Cool!"

"Yui-sempai...a doll..." Azusa closed her eyes, coming to terms with the fact that her time with Yui at Sakuragaoka continued to draw to a close. "My Yui-sempai." The thought moved her to tears for a little bit as the droplets flew in the wind.

"Ui, do you know where the clowns are located?" Yui asked.

"They're doing a show over there," she pointed to the gathering of kids watching the clowns do stunts and slapstick acts. They all walked over to watch the light-hearted revelry, and it was worthy of a photo opportunity. Indeed, the girls posed with the clowns from Circus Circus as part of the school scrapbook.

* * *

"I never knew that New York City could be condensed into a hotel and casino," Mio said to Ritsu while taking photos as the two of them entered New York-New York.

"Yeah, are you kidding me? I mean, the main casino floor is named after Central Park, the shops are named after Greenwich Village, there are towers replicating the Empire State Building and the Chrysler Building, there's a lake representing New York Harbor, a 150-foot-tall replica of the Statue of Liberty and replicas of the Soldiers and Sailors Monument, the Whitney Museum of American Art, the Main Immigration Building on Ellis Island, and the Grand Central Terminal."

"Wonder why the World Trade Center is not represented here?"

"This is supposed to represent New York City as it was in the 1940's. Or maybe it's so that the hotel won't be a terrorist target."

Mio thought about what Ritsu said, as it evoked the conversation they had on the plane regarding 9/11. "Thankfully it's not a target by anyone like that..."

"I'm thankful to." And so, Ritsu had an idea. "Hey Mio, I know a place where we can go to."

"Where are we going?" she asked her.

"Follow me."

"Hey, quit dragging me will you!" They both ran to The Roller Coaster. "Why are you taking me here?"

"This is the best part of New York-New York!"

"Ritsu...I'm not good with roller coasters..."

"But I'm here...come on, it will be fun, I'm telling you!"

"Ritsu...no..." It was too late for her to ask for a reconsideration of the decision. Both of them got on the front of the train, which was designed to look like a taxicab.

"What, you're scared already, Mio?"

Tears were starting to form as the roller coaster slowly got up the first hill. "Ritsu...I don't wanna die, I've got so much to live for!"

"You'll survive. I promise you." The two of them could see the hotel tower buildings and a portion of the Strip.

"Lord, please protect us on this journey! Please!"

"Oh you, Mio..." At the moment, they were about to take the drop. "Here we go!"

"I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna-NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mio was screaming in agony, Ritsu was screaming with delight. The roller coaster went through the first drop, and then the second, and then it went through a third leading to a loop, a corkscrew and another hill.

"Please tell me this is going to be over soon," Mio whimpered to Ritsu. "Please, please, fucking please!"

"We're just getting started, babe!"

"Aw, hell!"

The roller coaster went up another hill, did another turn while going up and down a few more hills, and did another long turn before it ended. By this point, Mio had turned to stone and gave up the ghost.

"Mio, are you all right? Mio? Hey Mio, wake up?"

"My life...is finished," she whispered softly as the two of them got off the roller coaster and on to the steps outside. "Heh, and I didn't even get to graduate with Ritsu..."

"Liar! You're still alive! And you can still stand! Snap out of it!" Knowing the best way to wake her up, Ritsu locked lips with Mio.

"Tastes like honey..." Mio's eyes opened. "Eh? What happened?"

Other passers-by were looking on with confused expressions. "Mom, look, it's Mio and Ritsu from Hokago Tea Time!" said a 5-year old girl to her mother. The confused expressions turned to naughty ones. One 40-year old male was closing in on groping Mio's boobs.

"Noooooooo!" Mio screamed, roundhouse kicking him aside. "You fucking pervert! Get off of me!"

"Mio, make a run for it! Let's go!" Before they knew it, they were being chased by a bunch of amateur paparazzi with phone cams and iPhones en route to Paris Las Vegas.

"Why? Why does this trip have to be so fucking cruel? No, no, NOOO!"

Ironically, the song "Run Away" by Real McCoy was playing on the speakers as the two of them hightailed out of New York-New York. A fitting ending to a fitting escape.

* * *

"Mugi? Hey, wake up, Mugi!" Nodoka said to Tsumugi, who was clearly drooling during the ride.

"È la giovane sveglio?" asked the gondolier in Italian.

"Sì, lei è sveglia. She was only sleeping."

"Venezia ...oh, quanto ti amo..." purred Mugi.

"Mugi-sempai, wake up, we have to go now, the ride's over," Jun said to her.

"H...Huh? Oh my, I must have been dreaming of Venice again," Tsumugi said, wiping the drool from her face with her handkerchief.

"Geez, we might as well be dancing to techno over in Europe if that were the case," Jun snarked, hands on her hips as they left the gondolas.

"I like Euro Dance music, especially the stuff from the 1980's and 1990's. Especially artists like Ace of Base and Real McCoy. I even uploaded a piano rendition of Real McCoy's 'Run Away' on YouTube."

"Impressive," Nodoka said, cracking open the tifo book again.

"I want to head to Treasure Island next!"

"Where's that?" Jun asked.

"Across the street, over there," Mugi said, pointing to the hotel

"Talk about convenience," she replied as they crossed Las Vegas Boulevard South.

Immediately, as if on cue, Mugi was squealing with pleasure. She was just like a little girl with her eyes open to the world for the first time. "Wow! Will you look at that! A pirate ship! Arrrr!"

"Pretty impressive," Nodoka said, smiling. "I wonder if there is a restaurant inside that ship."

"Maybe? Shall we go inside?"

"Let's do it."

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," Jun sang.

"She's simple mad about the mouse, huh Mugi?"

"Yep!" The three of them decided to check out some of the shops at the hotel.

"I heard that there is a show that goes on every night at the entrance, and it involves guys and girls fighting each other and at the end of it, they all get busy in some fashion," Jun recalled.

"Uh, Mugi, what are you doing?" Nodoka asked, her glasses frosted.

Vulcans were on Tsumugi's face of lechery. "Oh my...guys...and girls...doing THAT on a ship in front of hundreds of people...it's too much!"

"Get that out of your head, Mugi."

"It's too hard! Too hard!"

"It will be easy if you try," Jun deadpanned as they walked over to the Ben & Jerry's at the Treasure Island retail promenade. "I'm hungry for some ice cream. I'll pay up."

"Really?" Mugi exclaimed. "Awesome. Thanks, Jun-chan!"

"I would like to try the Cherry Garcia flavor," Nodoka said.

"I'll have some Half Baked," Jun chimed.

"I'll play it simple and go with Strawberry Cheesecake," Tsumugi said. They all had double scoops in waffle cones.

"Hey, this is pretty good."

"Good as advertised," Nodoka said, taking a lick.

"I agree, this is really delicious!" Tsumugi beamed, some cream on her cheek.

"Mugi, there's some cream on your face. Let me wipe that off for you."

"Oh my. Please." A few dabs of Nodoka's handkerchief did the trick. "I guess I am a bit messy when it comes to eating these types of things. I'm sorry."

"No harm done. I mean, it doesn't look good when someone of your class looks unkempt."

"That reminds me. I have a song that I have been writing for some time. This is called 'Yasei no Jounetsu,' or 'A Wild Passion.' Do you want to hear it?"

"Ooooh, Mugi-sempai has some new music for us?" Jun asked as Tsumugi finished her cone. "Of course we want to hear it."

"All right. Here it goes."

* * *

_"In the deep night, I leave my room._

_The world I see when I climb on the roof is the future I think of._

_When the moon is shining down on me, I can't tell a lie._

_Keep quiet, or it'll wake up – this definite passion._

_Below the faraway, extensive sky, what are the things I can I do?_

_I have my anxieties, but I'd like to try believing in myself._

_If I find someone that I like, I'll hug him strongly and tightly._

_What a daring dream I have. Oh my! …So I was this kind of girl?_

_Freedom extends more infinitely than space._

_I climb on the roof, and I receive hope as yesterday ends._

_When I'm fanned by the wind, my courage lights up._

_When I put my hand on my chest, I understand my wild passion._

_Above the spacious, enormous stars, where are the places I can go?_

_I have my doubts, but my hopes cancel them out._

_The fluttering hem of my maxi makes it hard to walk, so I'll change into a miniskirt._

_What stirring determination I have. Oh! …So I was this kind of girl?_

_Like the waxing and waning of moon,_

_I move forward, having my ups and downs._

_I'll suddenly appear in front of someone and shout, "Wah!"_

_To give her a surprise, and then we'll laugh together…_

_Below the vast and faraway sky, what are the things I can I do?_

_The today that will only come once reaches me from the east._

_Things that change, things that are eternal – I want to enjoy them all._

_What an innocent wish I carry. I'm sure! …I was this kind of girl…!_

_What are the things I can do? A brand new me…_

_Where are the places I can go? A brand new me!"_

* * *

"That was amazing, Mugi!" Nodoka said, applauding. "You know, you have quite a voice for someone who isn't a lead vocalist. You need to sing lead more often."

"Thanks, Nodoka-chan. I'm very proud of it. And thank you for the vote of confidence."

"Ahhhhh." Jun stretched after finishing her cone. "Nodoka-sempai, Mugi-sempai, I think we need to do some more shopping. Where are we heading off to next?"

"This way," Tsumugi replied as Nodoka and Jun followed her to the Fashion Show Shopping Mall.

"Speaking of which," said Jun, "do we know what show we're going to watch?"

"We passed by the sign for that Cirque du Soleil show featuring the Beatles at the Mirage," Nodoka said. "Maybe we can watch that?"

"Great idea," Tsumugi replied. "But we have to let the others know of our decision."

Nodoka took out her cell phone. "I'll go call Yui."

"I'll call Mio-sempai to see if she and Ritsu-sempai agree," Jun said.

"And if they agree, I'll go ahead and call Miss Sawako and let her know that we plan to watch Love," Mugi added. The three of them nodded and got to work calling.

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey! How is my precious Azunyan doing down there?" asked Yui to Azusa, who was riding Insanity high atop Stratosphere.

"Yui-sempai, this is torture! You are so fucking cruel!"

"Hang in there, Azusa-chan," Ui said, praying. She had the plushies with her. "Onee-chan, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Hmm, hmm, hmmmm! I know a good opportunity to show courage and fearlessness when I see one, and so I am giving Azunyan this one chance to see what she is made of."

"If you think you are so tough, how about you ride Insanity as well?"

"Ahahahahah...huh?" Her tough-girl shell broke too easily, it was as if she didn't have any at all. "B-B-B-But...it's too scary..."

"I'll go with you, onee-chan, if it makes you feel better."

"Oh Ui, you're so amazing! I love you!"

"I just hope we don't plummet to our deaths either," she grimly thought, breaking in a cold sweat, her face shaded.

At that moment, Yui felt a buzz from her handbag. Saved by her mobile. "H-H-H-Hello?"

"Yui, it's me."

"Ahahahahah, hi, Nodoka-chan. So, how are things?"

"Where are you guys?"

"We're high above the Stratosphere Tower, and Azunyan is on one of the rides."

"Oh dear...anyway, Mugi, Jun and I have proposed that we should watch 'Love' at the Mirage. It's the one with the Beatles music in it."

"The Beatles?" Ui asked.

"Let me ask Azunyan if she thinks it's a good idea. Hold on. Ui, hold my phone for a bit." She called her over. "Azunyan! Head over here!"

"Yui-sempai, I am glad that I survived that ride," Azusa groaned as she walked to them. "Too scary..." She felt Yui place her hands on her shoulders. "Yui-sempai."

"Do you want to watch a Beatles concert at the Mirage?"

"Eh? But the Beatles have broken up and two of them are dead, right?"

"She's talking about the musical tribute featuring Cirque du Soleil, Azusa-chan," Ui clarified.

Her face lit up. "Absolutely! I want to see that show!"

"Me too, onee-chan!"

"All right," Yui said, taking the phone. "Nodoka-chan, are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here."

A thumbs-up. "We're going to that show."

"All right. I'll see if Mio and Ritsu approve of the proposed decision. I'll call you back in a bit."

"Thanks, Nodoka-chan!" Yui hung up and turned to the others. "Let's ride that one next!" She pointed to the ride at the very top of the tower.

"THE BIG SHOT?" exclaimed Ui and Azusa.

"She's completely lost it," Azusa deadpanned to Ui, sweatdrops forming.

A deep gulp amid hesitant laughter came from Yui's esteemed younger sister, the wind blowing against her ponytail and blue and white ribbon. "Onee-chan..."

* * *

"I am so glad that we escaped those paparazzi," Ritsu sighed as they went to the restaurant inside the Paris Las Vegas Eiffel Tower.

"That wasn't the paparazzi. That was a mob. But man, we got some legs, don't we?" Mio said. "Maybe we will do well at that school marathon later this year at home!"

"I did not want to be touched in all the places that only you should be given access to!"

"Same here," she shuddered. Mio motioned to the waiter nearby. "Waiter, spring greens, please."

"One plate of spring greens for the mademoiselle," he said, "and what will the other mademoiselle have as an appetizer?"

"I'll have the cold foie gras torchon," Ritsu said. "Gonna go live it up here."

"One plate of the foie gras torchon," the waiter replied, noting it on his book.

"Oh, and I will have the baked crepes."

"Baked crepes for the main course, and what about the other mademoiselle?"

"Let's see..." Mio scanned the menu. "Give me the aged parmesan crusted chicken."

"All right. We will have it ready for you shortly. Merci," said the waiter, taking the menus.

Mio's mobile phone vibrated. "Hello?"

"Mio-sempai, hello."

"Jun. How are you?"

"Great. How about you guys?"

"Ritsu and I had to run away from some rather perverted photographers," Mio grunted.

Jun laughed hysterically. "It's probably because you two are hardcore, famous lesbians that it was easy for them to find you making out."

"No, we were riding a roller coaster at New York-New York, and I had fainted, and when Ritsu kissed me, everyone whipped their cameras out. One person tried to get a good grab and squeeze my boobs."

The laughter was even more hysterical. "When you've got a big rack, you've got a big rack."

"Jun...stop."

"Sorry, heheh." She quickly maintained her composure. "Are you guys getting lunch?"

"Yeah. We decided to eat something fancy for lunch at Paris Las Vegas. We're actually eating inside a replica of the Eiffel Tower."

"All that running must have made you pretty hungry. Hey, Mio-sempai, do you want to watch 'Love' by The Beatles? Actually, it's a tribute to the Beatles by Cirque du Soleil. They say this is a good show."

"Let me ask Ritsu, hold on. Hey Ritsu, the others want to watch the Beatles tribute over at The Mirage. Do you want to go?"

"If everybody else has said yes, then I will. Did you ask?"

"Let me ask her. Hey Jun, did the others say yes?"

"Azusa, Ui and Yui-sempai all said yes, and Mugi-sempai, Nodoka-sempai and I did as well."

"The others did, Ritsu."

"All right! 'Love' it is!" Ritsu exclaimed, causing the heads of the few inside the restaurant to turn for a brief moment before they returned to their individual conversations and consumptions.

"Jun, we're going to watch 'Love,' too."

"Perfect! I'll have Mugi-sempai let Miss Sawako know. She'll be calling you guys shortly. Enjoy your lunch!"

"All right." Mio hung up. "Man, to hear the Beatles all over again...one of my favorite artists..."

"Oh man, this is going to be so much fun," Ritsu exclaimed. "You know what, Mio? I had a song that I was thinking about during the flight. It's not finished yet because we have to record it, but I have the vocals ready. Want me to sing it?"

"Sure, I'd like to hear it."

"All right. Here it goes. This song is called Yuuzora A La Carte."

* * *

_"On the way home I always take a different road since I can't decide on a menu_

_I whistle as I turn the corner and take a short, three-second journey_

_A red dragonfly dances in the wind, the sky hidden by clouds_

_If I close my eyes, I'll arrive; I can smell dinner from a house somewhere_

_That's it! Today we'll have hamburger steak even though I made it last week_

_Ah, I'll knead a ground mixture full of beef, pork, and love_

_For the person I love_

_The tail lights of the bus that passed by carry the wishes of many people's dreams_

_It looks like there's a bond tied between me and that someone who says "Welcome home"; I'll come running_

_Everyone is swaying, and on the way home, so am I_

_It would be great if every day continued to be this warm_

_For now, let's hurry and have hamburger steak; I'll cook a delicious meal_

_I'll be sure to add a perfect glaze made subtly from cheer_

_For the person waiting for me_

_Though there are things I'm not very good at, I'll start with the things I can do_

_Though there are times of tears, I'll believe in smiles_

_Today we'll definitely have hamburger steak, and it'll be better than last week's_

_Ah, I'll knead a ground mixture full of beef, pork, and love_

_For the person I love."_

* * *

"That's a wonderful song," Mio said. "Kinda add to the fact that we are eating lunch."

"Glad you liked it. I don't like to write songs that much, but if I do, I always give it my best effort."

"Ladies, your food is here," the waiter said, presenting them with their appetizers and main courses. "Enjoy."

"Right on cue," Mio replied with a wink. "I gotta give the maître d' a little tip."

"Be my guest, hon hon hon!"

"1...2...3..."

"Itadakimasu!" they both said, contently savoring some fine French cuisine crafted by Chef J. Joho.

* * *

"All eight in," Jun said to Tsumugi as they browsed through the Louis Vuitton shop at Fashion Show Mall. "Oooh, this cardigan might be a winner."

"Excellent," Mugi said. "Time for me to call Miss Sawako."

"Hello, Yui?" Nodoka asked.

"Nodoka-chan, so what did they say?"

"They said yes, so you should expect a message from Miss Sawako on what to do next."

"We'll catch you guys later. We're going to Wynn buffet to eat."

"All right. See you." Nodoka hung up.

"Hello, Miss Sawako?" Tsumugi said.

"Mugi-chan, hello. I take it you have decided on what show you want to watch?"

"We chose 'Love' over at the Mirage."

"Interesting you say that, because I thought about watching that show as well. In fact, I am buying tickets for the 7:00 p.m. show. We should get some good seats for this one. Because we already know what we're going to do, you and the others will have to meet me at the Mirage volcano by 4:00 so that we can get a pre-show dinner before we watch. I will be handing you your tickets at that time."

"Great, Miss Sawako. Sounds like a plan."

"I will let Ricchan and Yui-chan know where to meet me and what time, so that they are on the same page." A gurgle.

"Miss Sawako, is that your stomach growling?"

"Yes," she cried, "and I need to eat, too. Listen, I'm near the head of the line, so I will meet up with you later. 4:00 p.m., Mirage volcano, please do not be late or you will not get your ticket. See you."

"Take care, Miss Sawako." Tsumugi said. "I should have brought some snacks with me before we left. Oh well. Hey guys."

"What's that, Mugi?"

"I want some hot dogs. Is there one here?"

"Look where we are," Nodoka deadpanned, pointing to the sign. Nathan's Famous. They had browsed through Louis Vuitton moments earlier, and as Tsumugi was talking on her phone, they followed her to Nathan's.

Mugi was embarrassed and scratched her head, laughing it all off. "Oh, we are here after all. Ahahahahahah..."

* * *

The sun continued to bear down on the Las Vegas Strip as the misting machines sprayed droplets on to passers-by in their vain efforts to beat the heat. It was July, it was dry, and Azusa's tan was so pronounced, she could be mistaken for a Brazilian tourist.

As Ui and Azusa talked about the Beatles and their legacy regarding the show at McDonald's, Yui looked wistfully to the window, wondering about the concert, keeping in mind that this was the ultimate thing on the agenda. This was going to be their main day of leisure. The next few days would all be about business.

"Ui, can you excuse me and Yui-sempai for a bit?" Azusa asked her.

"Huh? Sure, go right ahead, I guess."

"Azunyan?" Yui asked, head tilted to the side while sipping on a large, thick strawberry milkshake.

"Come with me," Azusa said, her face blushing as she dragged Yui to a spot outside the restaurant.

"Azunyan, what are you doing?"

She pinned Yui to the wall and dove in for a long, deep, rich kiss. Her left hand slowly slid underneath Yui's microskirt and white panties, stopping at that spot, that button between her thighs that needed to be stroked, to be rubbed, to be pushed once more.

"Ahhhh, Azunyan, stop, stop, haaaaaah!"

"Yui-sempai," Azusa whispered in her ear, "seeing you in that outfit for some reason turns me on more than anything. There's nothing wrong with two fans of two awesome clubs doing something like this, right, Yui-sempai?"

"Azunyan...haaaah..." Yui's breathing was hitched. It was as if her energy was being drained yet again by Azusa's sweet touch.

"I mean, think about it, my love. Manchester United and Real Madrid, meeting together for something like this." Azusa licked Yui's left earlobe, which turned into a nibble. At that moment, Yui's right hand weaved underneath Azusa's skirt, and it slid under Azusa's black panties while caressing her toned backside.

"You sure know how to please a lover, Azunyan," Yui whispered.

"Stroke me more," she mewed as the kissing and fingering continued.

"With pleasure, my little Spanish Azunyan...just for you..."

Ui was watching the events unfold from a distance. "They could use a trip to the ladies' room after this."

"Oh wow, this is, like awesome stuff!" exclaimed a morbidly obese guy in his mid-40's taking a few shots next to her. "This is going to make the boss proud!" Ui turned to her, her eyes aflame with anger. "Oh crap!" But before he was able to make a run for it, Ui dash and gave a roundhouse kick to the back of his head. The camera flew off his hands, and shattered into pieces.

"Quit taking unauthorized photos of my sister and her girlfriend, you disgusting pervert!" Ui shouted, her eyes still aflame.

"You fucking Japanese bitch...you destroyed my camera...I'll fucking kill you!" He produced a switchblade and tried to lunge at Ui. But she was too quick. Ui did a high somersault in the air, karate-chopped the hand to dislodge the switchblade mid-somersault, gave him a kick to the solar plexus that sent him flying upwards, and just before he was about to land, did a roundhouse kick that sent him flying towards a police car, where several officers were originally on break, but now they had someone to arrest.

"Hmph," Ui pouted before walking back to watch the scene between Yui and Azusa continue to unfold. "Oh, this is so wonderful," she said, sighing like the angel she was. An angel with a punch.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 9**


	10. Tush

**Roadshow**

**Chapter 10:**

**Tush**

* * *

"Yes, I would like to order a group ticket package of nine," said Sawako Yamanaka to one of the people inside the box office.

"Nine tickets for 'Love', is that correct?" she replied.

"Yes."

"We'll give you Section 209, Row N, Seats 13-21, is that good?"

"Sure thing."

"That will be $1,287.00, please."

Sawako forked over the cash. "Here you go."

"Thank you and here are your tickets," she said, handing over the tickets to the teacher. "Enjoy the show."

"Thank you." As she left the ticket office, Sawako's stomach was still growling. "Patience, my hungry heart." She looked around, and decided to head off to the Cravings buffet. "Maybe our dinner is going to be light today."

* * *

"I said Lord, take me downtown, I'm just looking for some tush," Ritsu sang as the two of them savored the view from the Eiffel Tower at Paris Las Vegas. Mio was busy taking more photos with her camera. "Eh Mio, are you taking shots?"

"More photos mean more memories immortalized, Ritsu." Snap. Another snap. Another snap.

"Don't run out of film this early in our trip, Mio."

"It's a digital camera. There are thousands of shots available."

"I was just being honest, that's all." Ritsu continued to fawn at the hotels below her, the people and cars below her. "Vegas gets better and better with each passing day."

"Yeah, it sure does." A few more snaps.

"Mio, you done taking those damn panoramic shots."

"I'll be finished right about...now."

"Great. Let's take a picture of the two of us atop this thing."

"Good idea." One more hotel for those two to visit before they rendezvoused at the Mirage and that was the Bellagio.

* * *

"I've never eaten a hot dog in my life," Tsumugi Kotobuki said, looking at the chili cheese dog she purchased with a sparkle in her eye. It was the largest size available, too. "This looks so yummy!"

"That's because it is," Jun Suzuki replied. "Go ahead, try it." Nodoka Manabe was still reading her book on tifosi.

She took a big bite, and her face sparkled. "Mmmmm! This is so delicious! The perfect balance of chili, cheese and hot dog on bread! It's like heaven!"

"You're giving it a bit too much praise, Mugi-sempai," she rebuffed, snacking on hers. "It's just lunch. Aside from that, hey, I wanted to buy that black cardigan at Louis Vuitton. That looked so totally awesome. You think we have time to go back?"

Mugi looked at her watch. "We have exactly three hours to do more shopping before we have to meet Miss Sawako at the volcano. So I believe we do."

"Hooray!" Jun exclaimed, punching the air. "That cardigan is mine!"

"Very fired up," Nodoka said, watching Jun dance around silly.

"Oh Mr. Hot Dog," Tsumugi cooed, "why do you have to taste so delicious? It's not fair..."

She closed her eyes, lost in thought. "I wonder how the others are doing?"

* * *

"I just realized that this place is hotter than Tokyo at its worst," Ritsu said to Mio as they entered the Bellagio for a stroll.

"Why do you say that?"

"It's hotter when the air is dry and dusty like it is here in Vegas. And all the cigarette smoke, too..."

"I don't like cigarette smoke. In fact, I believe that none of us should ever consider lighting anything up. Casual wine or spirits...maybe we'll allow something, but you will never see me smoke a cigar, pipe or cigarette."

"Me neither." The two of them took a seat inside the Conservatory and Botanical Gardens of the Bellagio to relax. "Hey Mio."

"What?"

"Who do you like more...Peach or Daisy?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Just because," she said with a Gallic shrug.

"Well, I like Peach because she has grace, dignity and..." Her speech dwindled to a whisper. "...has a nice rack..."

"Huh? That's it? Are you serious, Mio?" she exclaimed with a laugh. "So let me get this straight: you like Peach because of her boobs. Do you envy them?"

"What? Are you out of your mind? I like Peach because...she looks cute...and I like pink..." Mio's face turned into a rose. "Anyway, quit asking stupid questions!" Up came a headbump.

"I like Daisy because both of us are on the same wavelength when it comes to taking risks. She likes messing around with people the same way I do."

"So, by that same token, you are a fan of Luigi?"

"Yeah, but Daisy was at one time Mario's lover. Now it's your girl, Peach. I think I'll go ahead and ask the others who they prefer between the two. That's one vote for Peach, one vote for Daisy." Silence for a few minutes. "Hey, Mio."

"Ritsu?"

"Do you think we would make a good couple?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because we can have kids."

Mio's face was a tomato. "How can we? We're girls! Are you crazy?"

"I'll have Satoshi do the honors."

"But our child would not be yours, though. It would be mine's and Satoshi's."

"There really isn't any other option, Mio. What are we going to do, adopt a baby? I don't think so."

"But..."

"Mio. We can do this. And I'll convince Satoshi and let him know about the plan. We're not going to do it now, duh; it's just going to be something to consider down the road." She stopped and smelled the roses. "Shall we continue to take a stroll before meeting up with Sawa-chan, Princess?"

"Let's do it. Oh, and stop calling me that. I'm Mio, not Princess Mako."

"Heh, heh, heh."

* * *

"Hey Ui, what were you doing over there while we were busy?" Yui Hirasawa asked her sister Ui as she, her and Azusa Nakano left the ladies room at the McDonalds before walking to the bus stop.

"Oh, nothing fancy, onee-chan; I just had to give both of you your privacy, that's all."

"You sick fucks, my life is ruined forever because of you!" roared the now-disgraced photographer to the three of them before being driven off to a nearby police station.

"Enjoy your life in prison! Bye-bye, pedo!"

"Huh? What's going on here? Did I miss some action?" Azusa asked, blinking a few times.

Ui smirked. "Yeah, that's about it. But don't worry about it."

"You should be a bodyguard, Ui," Yui suggested.

"But aren't I already one?"

"No, like a paid bodyguard, like those folks from the nightclubs or something."

"Sempai, what kind of crazed thinking is that?" Azusa deadpanned.

"Eheheheheh..." The three of them took stock in all the different sights and sounds of the Strip as they continued to walk towards the Mirage. "Hey, you guys."

"What is it, onee-chan?" Ui asked.

"Do you believe in an omniscient being?"

"Of course we do."

Azusa was suspicious. "Sempai, why do you ask such an obvious question?"

"There was this one story I read last month about a girl who was reluctant to be a Puella Magi and fight off these Witches. One by one, she saw her friends go, and I think Mugi-chan's dream was a part of it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Didn't we talk about this earlier, Sempai?"

"But there's more to this whole thing. See, the protagonist was struggling to make a decision. But when the Walpurgisnacht was coming around the corner, and her best friend was about to end her life, she..."

* * *

High above the Wynn Tower, a young woman watched from afar with her long, pink locks flowing with the breeze. She donned a long pink and white outfit to go with white ribbons on her twintails, long white gloves and pink stockings, white high-heels with wings, and a white choker with a red jewel. Her golden eyes scanned the masses below for a person evoking her name.

She found a few girls in soccer kits walking towards the Mirage, and focused her eyes on the one with the Manchester United kit on. She shot an arrow of light across the sky, said a prayer, and then smiled before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

"...and that's how the story went. She became an omniscient being, a goddess, someone remembered by only one person, and that person fights for her every day, because she would have wanted it that way," Yui said.

"Amazing story," Azusa remarked. "And what's that thing on your head? Is that a red ribbon or something?"

Ui giggled. "Onee-chan, it looks cute on you. I have a mirror, if you want it. Here."

Yui was shell-shocked. "Whoa, this is the ribbon I talked about earlier! I'm not kidding. The omniscient being must have done this to me!"

"But where could she be, Yui-sempai?" Azusa asked.

"Onee-chan, I don't see her anywhere."

Yui pouted. "Guys, she is a goddess. She exists only when people believe in her."

"So, you do?" Azusa asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm fine if you and Ui don't, Azunyan. Although...you won't get the ribbons if you don't believe in her. Oh, how I wish I can see her face once again!"

"You can. I'm right here," a voice said.

"Who could that be?" Azusa asked.

Ui had a feeling. "Could it be...?"

"Hello, ladies," the woman said, reappearing in front of them. "My name is Madoka Kaname. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Azusa was speechless. "Oh my God, she looks awesome!"

"Onee-chan, this must be the person you were talking about," Ui said her older sister.

Yui was in tears and sniffled a bit. "Madoka? Oh my Goddess..." She rushed to embrace her. "MADOKA!" Her cries became laughter.

"It seems that Homura-chan is not the only one who believes in me," Madoka hesitantly chuckled, petting her head. "And your name is?"

"I'm Yui Hirasawa, the guitarist for Hokago Tea Time! Madoka-chan, you're like a hero to me! You are totally awesome in every way! I'm one of your biggest devotees!"

"I notice that there are some friends with you, Yui-chan."

"Miss Madoka, my name is Azusa Nakano, a fellow guitarist for Hokago Tea Time, and this is Yui-sempai's sister Ui," Azusa said.

"A pleasure to meet you, Goddess Madoka," Ui said with a bow.

"Madoka will do," she replied. "I'm not too much into formalities."

"Anyway, why are you here in Las Vegas?" Azusa asked while Yui still weeping sheer tears of joy that stained on to Madoka's garments. "Have you decided to take a break from somewhere out there or something?"

"I felt that visiting every now and then the world I watch over would do me good," she replied as the four of them walked down the Strip.

"Even deities need to have their down time," Ui said to herself.

Azusa frowned. "But you didn't answer my question. Why Las Vegas?"

"Because...to be quite honest with you, I haven't seen this city before."

"Of course we haven't, either, but that's beside the point," Azusa said to Ui as an aside.

"Glorious, perfect weather for a stroll, perfect weather to fill your lungs with air," Yui sang, skipping along. "The alarm clock went off an hour early so there's a little time to go out..."

"Yui-chan, that's a wonderful song," Madoka said. "You've got a very nice voice."

"Eheheheheheh..."

"In our band, onee-chan is the lead vocalist along with Mio-sempai," Ui added.

"So you're part of it?" Madoka asked.

"No, I'm just one of their roadies."

"And from my understand, a roadie is one of those people that travels with the band as a loyal supporter, right?"

"Pretty much. Actually, in this case, we're also students at our school, so the whole school can be considered a bunch of roadies."

"I see." Madoka looked around, seeing the masses converse with one another as she walked with Yui, Ui and Azusa. "I love the energy that comes out of a place like this. There's always something to do, isn't there?"

"It's Las Vegas, Madoka," Azusa said. "Obviously you can never leave this place bored."

"We're planning to see a show later tonight at the Mirage," Yui said. "Love, featuring music from the Beatles!"

"Before I made the decision to be a Puella Magi, I was a fan of The Beatles," Madoka said. "I still am, though I can't listen to music that much due to my role watching over everyone I love."

"Hey Madoka," Yui asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have any regrets about the choice you made? I mean, you could still be enjoying life as a human, you know, seeing the world and all that."

"I made the decision to forge that contract with Kyubey because I wanted to destroy the evils that had ended the lives of so many Puella Magi before me. I had succeeded in fulfilling this mission, and I had given my initial ribbon to Homura-chan as a symbol of gratitude for her support and friendship."

"Do you think she has a dirty mind whenever she thinks of you?" Azusa asked. "Because I know that someone that close would definitely have some interesting thoughts about you."

"Homura-chan admitted to that type of stuff, but she didn't do it to be malicious or anything. She loved me so much, and protected me so much...that I had to find some way to repay her. I had to save her, too. I had to save everyone."

"Ahhhh."

"Then after a while, I decided to take a look at some of the places around the world, and when I came here, my ears mentioned my story and how I got to where I am now. I never imagined that there would be more than one person who believed that I existed. In fact, I am glad that this is true."

Yui blushed, a little bit embarrassed. "Good to hear, I guess."

"Yui-chan."

"Eh?"

"You and Azusa-chan are musicians with enormous potential to do great things. You can only get better from here. Don't let anyone put you down or convince you otherwise."

"Thank you, Madoka-chan. We will dedicate the music we play to you."

"And don't forget that always somewhere, someone is fighting for you. As long as you remember her, you're not alone."

"Amen," the others said.

"We'll keep you in mind," Ui said.

"Always," Azusa added.

"Well then, I'll be on my way," Madoka said. "Good luck with the concert and take care of yourselves, Hokago Tea Time."

The three of them watched Madoka ascend to her rightful place in the heavens once more. Yui smiled, the tears still flowing a little.

"Shall we go?" Yui asked.

"Let's do it, onee-chan."

"Sempai, let's not waste any more time," said Azusa. "We got a show to watch."

Yui chuckled. "By the way, take a look at yourselves in the mirror."

"Oh my," Ui whispered.

"I guess this looks good on me," Azusa remarked. They both were donning the same ribbon Yui was wearing. "Que sera, sera." With a flip of her hair, Azusa nodded her head as they continued the walk south.

* * *

"Hey Mugi," Jun grunted, "question. Why are you making me carry all the bags?"

"Because you're an underclassman and me and Nodoka-chan are upperclassmen."

"Ehhh? That's not fair! I don't want to go through this! You carry some of these bags!"

"I'll take some," Nodoka said, grabbing some bags. "We sure bought a lot of clothes."

"Nodoka...you are love," Jun sniffled.

"The annoying thing about all this is that we have to bring this with us when we watch that show."

"We won't have a long ways to walk," Tsumugi said. "The bus should be outside after the show is over."

"Ahhh." Jun's stomach started to growl again. Nodoka started to grown. "Again, Jun?"

"I can deal with it until we head back to the Mirage to meet with the others."

"You sure? We can always go back to Ben and Jerry's," Mugi suggested.

"Positive. I'll be all right."

"If you say so, Jun," Nodoka said with a frown. "But don't come crying for a doctor when we get to the Mirage!"

"No worries. In terms of medicine," Jun explained as the three of them walked past hordes of people with the bags in their hands, "all you need is love!"

* * *

"Back from your Strip tour?" asked Miss Sawako with a triumphant grin to Mio and Ritsu, the first of the girls to report back to the teacher.

"We are back. This place has some awesome food to go with awesome views, Miss Sawako," Mio said, captive.

Ritsu elbowed her a little. "Mio and I got to the top of the Eiffel Tower—the replica of it, that is."

"And after we had lunch and got a good view, we stopped by the Bellagio to take a look at some flowers."

"Fascinating," Sawako mused.

"Question, Sawa-chan," Ritsu asked. "Do you prefer Peach or Daisy?"

"Neither. Rosalina for me. She's more my type."

A pout from the drummer. "Spoilsport, thy name is Sawa-chan! You are no fun!"

"I prefer women who sound like they would make nice mothers because I want to have my own family one day," Sawako rebutted, her arms crossed.

"Isn't Peach an example of that, too?" Mio said softly.

"Nah, she's just a damsel in distress wearing pink."

"I want to hide under a rock."

Ritsu noticed a few girls carry loads of bags. "Hey Mio, there's Mugi, Jun and Nodoka. Hey you guys!"

"Well, well, well," Sawako smirked, "if it isn't the shop-till-you-drop crew."

Mio couldn't believe it. "Jesus H. Christ, how much did you friggin' buy?"

"A lot," Jun deadpanned.

"So many awesome-looking clothes, I couldn't resist," Tsumugi giggled.

"Mugi was very insistent and chose to buy all of us some new clothes," Nodoka added. "I'm starting to sweat a little."

"You're going to have to carry them when you head inside the arena, guys," Sawako frowned. "Don't lose them."

"We won't," the three of them said.

"Can I see some of the clothes?" Ritsu asked.

"No, Ritsu," Mio responded sternly. "We'll wait till we return to the Hefner SkyVilla."

"Booooo. That's just wrong."

"Good things come to those who wait, Ricchan," Mugi added with a wink.

"Says the baka gaijin who chose to shop till she dropped!" The others got a laugh from it.

"We're back," Yui said to the others, walking with Azusa and Ui.

"Hello, Yui. What's shaking?"

"Everything. And we're not in Japan."

"Obviously."

"We're back, you guys," Ui said with a wave.

Mio returned a nod. "Nice to see you with us."

"You won't believe this everyone," Azusa bubbled, "but Ui kicked the ass of a perverted photographer a few hours ago. He ended up getting arrested and is now in jail."

"No way!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Sawako wondered, an eyebrow raised in bemusement.

Ui flipped her ponytail. "Onee-chan and Azusa-chan deserve to have their privacy, even if it's in the open. So I had to make sure of it."

A collective "Ohhhhh" could be heard from those who weren't there as it happened.

"You didn't break any of his bones, did you?" Ritsu whispered as an aside.

"Don't know if I did, but I sure shattered his perversion." Around Ui, the girls broke into laughter.

"Ui, that brought a tear to my eye," Yui said.

"Glad to see everyone is here and ready to watch some Cirque du Soleil," Sawako said. "But first, let's eat. Let's go to B.B. King's Blues Club for some grub, shall we?"

"Yeah!" they all said.

"Bring everything with you, let's go."

* * *

It seemed as if the B.B. King All-Star Band, the house band at the restaurant, knew of their arrival. Whether it was a coincidence, or sheer knowledge through word of mouth, all the people at the Blues Club knew that Hokago Tea Time was coming.

"And ladies and gentlemen, here inside our wonderful club tonight are some wonderful women from Japan," said the lead singer and guitarist of the house band. "As they get their grub on tonight before perhaps watching a show here at the Mirage, give it up for Hokago Tea Time!"

"How the hell did they know we were coming here?" Mio asked the others, stupefied as the people at the other tables were engrossed in rapturous applause.

"Doesn't matter, we were going to be found out, one way or another," Ritsu said.

Yui munched her oversized burger as the others got their portions. "This burger is delicious. Not as good as Ui's, but close."

"Onee-chan, quit teasing me," Ui complained.

"Mou..."

"Can we have one of the members come up here to maybe sing a song with us?" asked another musician from the house band playing a cowbell.

"Azunyan, go up there!" Yui said, pointing to the stage as Sawako dined on her pasta.

"But Sempai, I haven't even touched my salad."

"Just GO!"

Mugi took a sip of Diet Coke while savoring the scents of the scene. "You can do it, Azusa-chan."

"Go get 'em, Azusa," Mio said.

"We're with you all the way!" they chorused.

Azusa gave up. "Fine, I'll do it!" she shot back, annoyed as she walked over to the stage.

"Here's one of the members of the band," said the lead singer. "What's your name?"

"Good evening," Azusa said in a shy tone. "My name is Azusa Nakano, I'm a guitarist for the band Hokago Tea Time. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"You look cute!" said a guy in his 30's, raising a beer. "I want my daughter to grow up like you!"

Azusa blushed madly. "I would love to see her try!" The man clinked glasses with his friends as they took a collective swill.

"Anyway, did you want to go ahead and sing a little song with us?"

"Um...well..."

"You should also play while you're at it. Here you go."

"Wow...thanks a lot. Well, I'll give it my best shot. You heard of 'Layla' by Derek and the Dominoes, a.k.a. Eric Clapton?" The crowd roared. "All right, here it goes." A few signature notes, and everyone was clapping to the beat and Azusa guitaring as she sang.

* * *

_"What'll you do when you get lonely_

_And nobody's waiting by your side?_

_You've been running and hiding much too long._

_You know it's just your foolish pride._

_Layla, you've got me on my knees._

_Layla, I'm begging, darling please._

_Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind._

_I tried to give you consolation_

_When your old man had let you down._

_Like a fool, I fell in love with you,_

_Turned my whole world upside down._

_Layla, you've got me on my knees._

_Layla, I'm begging, darling please._

_Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind._

_Let's make the best of the situation_

_Before I finally go insane._

_Please don't say we'll never find a way_

_And tell me all my love's in vain._

_Layla, you've got me on my knees._

_Layla, I'm begging, darling please._

_Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind._

_Layla, you've got me on my knees._

_Layla, I'm begging, darling please._

_Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind?"_

* * *

When the song had ended, the crowd stood as one and applauded. They were treated to some of Azusa's polished tapping, speed picking and soulful playing. And at the end, she finished it off with a little bluesy outro. It was as if every member in the audience had spent their lifetime playing with the most beautiful house cat imaginable, a cat that wanted, more than anything, to play with them as well. And play it did. That cat was Azusa Nakano.

"It is official: this girl just might be better than Clapton himself, and that is saying. Everybody, let's give it up one more time for Azusa Nakano of Hokago Tea Time!" said the lead musician of the house band. "They will be performing this Friday at Sam Boyd Stadium! Wish them well! We'll take a short break, then we'll be back for some more music. Thank you!"

"Azunyan!" exclaimed Yui, glomping and petting her on the way back with a kiss. "That was wonderful! You're more than ready to rock the place on Friday!"

"Good job," Mio said.

"I knew you'd pull through," Ritsu grinned.

"Beautiful," Tsumugi remarked.

"Way to go, Azusa-chan," Ui said.

"Typical Azusa," Jun smirked.

"We never expected anything less from you," Nodoka said, adjusting her frames as Sawako simply nodded in victory.

"You guys..." Azusa's eyes jiggled a little, drinking in the accolades. "I think I need some improvement in some areas, but I'm getting there."

The others nearly fell over, as if she really needed to polish what was an otherwise extra-polished performance.

"Killed the mood," Mio deadpanned.

"Azunyan, you're expecting too much from yourself; slow down," Yui warned as she worked on her banana bread pudding.

"Finish your salad, too," Ritsu added, pointing to the barely touched chicken salad waiting to be devoured.

"Was it something I said?" Azusa wondered as she quickly scarfed off her plate.

"Just under 200," Sawako said, looking at the bill. "Yo, keep the change," she said to the waiter.

"But this is a lot," he complained.

"Do you want to survive in this city? Keep it!"

"Yes, ma'am!" And he was off.

"Just a little more than an hour till the show begins," Sawako said, looking at her watch. "Azusa-chan, you sure are fast finishing that down."

"My stomach was growling while playing. And we have a show to watch. I'm not going to miss this," Azusa said, burping a little. "Excuse me."

"Beatles time draws near, ladies," Ritsu said. "Let's go!"

"Right!" they all said.

* * *

"Wow, this stage is beautiful," Yui said as the girls took their seats. "Good view of everything, too."

"I know this is going to be a fantastic show," Jun added.

"Why is it that I can visualize all that's going to happen when I don't know what's going to happen?" Mio asked Ritsu.

"Why do you say that?"

"I mean, I know that this is Cirque du Soleil's interpretation of the Beatles' music, but it seems a bit predictable to me. As if I already know what's going to happen."

Ritsu didn't look impressed. "You don't."

"Maybe this could be an inspiration for the class play later this year," Sawako thought, stroking her chin. "Guess I'll have to study and pay close attention to everything."

"With all the people knowing we're here," Yui wondered, "do you think this is Cirque du Soleil's way of welcoming us to Las Vegas?"

"They perform these shows for everyone that pays up, Sempai," Azusa said. "It's not just for us."

"Ehhhhh?"

"Yui, do yourself a favor, sit back, relax and enjoy the show," Nodoka said.

"Nodoka...chan..." Yui slunk back into her seat, a defeated woman.

"Onee-chan, it's all right; I'm here," Ui said, comforting her.

"Ui...it's not fair..." she sniffled.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Ritsu muttered, a palm to her face.

The lights went down. "I think the show is about to begin," Tsumugi said, hushing the others.

The strains of the first act, "Because," resonated throughout the arena.

_Because the world is round it turns me on_

_Because the world is round...aaaaaahhhhhh_

_Because the wind is high it blows my mind_

_Because the wind is high...aaaaaaaahhhh_

_Love is old, love is new_

_Love is all, love is you_

_Because the sky is blue, it makes me cry_

_Because the sky is blue..._

Yui slowly closed her eyes, and let out a deep sigh and a smile as she released. The girls of Hokago Tea Time were then thrust into a rich musical dream that they would not awaken from for quite some time...

* * *

**END CHAPTER 10**


	11. Tube Snake Boogie

**Roadshow**

**Chapter 11:**

**Tube Snake Boogie**

* * *

"Gee, what the heck was that?" Yui Hirasawa said later that night back at the hotel room with her sister Ui, Azusa Nakano and Nodoka Manabe. "I mean, I felt like I was living the most delicious dream I had ever tasted. Too sweet, too rich, but I couldn't stop devouring it."

"Sempai, you're going overboard with your thoughts," Azusa said rather flatly. "But the show was pretty awesome."

"They visualized every part of the songs, and even the background behind it," Nodoka added. "That interpretation of 'A Day In The Life' was probably how Mr. Lennon would have wanted it."

"Wasn't it great?" Ui said, giggling. "I loved every part of the show. I'm glad we came to that one."

"I just realized something," Yui said, fired up for some odd reason.

"What's that, onee-chan?"

"If I try really, really hard...I could see the musical all over again!"

"In your dreams, Sempai," Azusa laughed.

"Exactly, Azunyan! I can see every part of the show. I can relive it. And then I will be the star...me and my Giita..." Ui, Azusa and Nodoka exchanged confused looks. The show had really hit Yui for all the right reasons. Maybe too right.

The door flung open. It was Jun Suzuki, breathing heavily. "Ui...we need to talk."

She blinked. "Um...okay? I'll be right back," she said, following Jun to the living room of the SkyVilla.

"See you in a bit, Ui," Yui said, waving.

Nodoka yawned and put aside her glasses. "I'm gonna go get some shuteye, all right peoples?"

"You don't mind us doing, you know, what you would mind us doing, right Nodoka-chan?" Yui asked slyly.

Azusa knew what was about to happen. "Sempai..."

"Just do your business on that side of the bed and all will be well," Nodoka deadpanned. "Good night, you two."

"Well, Azunyan," Yui purred, slowly lifting her Manchester United jersey top and skirt bottom teasingly, "shall we get started?"

"Yes, my princess," she replied, licking the tips of her fingers with a level of enthusiasm rarely seen from someone so reserved as her.

* * *

Ui went over to a sofa in the living room, wondering what was bothering her friend, who was grabbing a bottle of juice in the fridge. "Is something wrong?" she asked her.

"Master Ui, I have been stuck carrying bags for Nodoka-sempai and Mugi-sempai all over the Strip and I need a release," Jun groaned, still panting after downing the bottle within seconds.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want us to make love to each other again."

"Oh, just that, Jun-chan?" She ran a hand up her thigh. "We could have done it my room."

"That's not going to give us the privacy we need to do this." Jun slowly took Ui's belt and skirt off, revealing pink panties with a red bow tie. She fingered the soft fabric, eliciting a moan of pleasure and shivers from Ui. "It needs to be just you and me with no one to bother us."

"But what about Mio-sempai, Mugi-sempai and Ritsu-sempai?"

Jun pulled Ui's intimate apparel down, allowing her tongue to flick her core several times over. "They're sleeping right now. They're more tired than we are."

"Jun-chan...ahhh! That feels good!"

Jun was on the right track and smirked. It always was a wonderful feeling to know that her ladyfriend happened to be one of the most endowed ladyfriends around, and to show her affection was something Jun took pride in very much. Ui took off her top, laced with sweat and threw it aside, while Jun also took off her top and shorts. They were down to their underwear, and were feeling warm and wet and raring to go.

Jun ran a hand up Ui's thigh, the tips of her fingers savoring the softness of her skin. "Jun-chan!" Ui moaned, beckoning her to touch her more, and she did, with a few kisses giving way to a naughty tongue that strolled up and down her legs and thighs. The young bassist protégé licked her lips, and with a purr, she sent a shower of kisses on Ui's chest and mound. All that Ui could do was watch herself get stimulated by someone who clearly wanted peace of mind done her way.

"Ui is so cute when she gives in to what I want," Jun purred, straddling Ui as she cast aside her bra. "I liked it when that comes from you."

"Jun-chan..." Ui whispered, her mind now lost in her own state of euphoria. She was surprised to see herself like this, but she craved it. She wanted to be touched this way, in the middle of the night, especially when the temperature got a bit warm due to the air conditioner slightly broken. "Jun-chan, I want you..."

Ui and Jun immediately locked lips for what seemed like ages, the latter fondling the former's cleavage with the delicateness of a woman madly in love with another woman. Ui relished in the pleasure of stroking Jun's hips and backside. The moaning and groaning was mixed with their fluids spilling onto the sofa as they grinded at each other with no one else to bother them. This was certain to go on for a while.

* * *

"Ha ha ha, $2,000 more dollars, this time from baccarat," said Sawako Yamanaka, taking the elevator back to her hotel room. "Hope the girls are sleeping well." As she got off the elevator, she heard the sounds of a few familiar faces.

"Oh, Azunyan, touch me there more, it feels good!"

"Sempai, I'm going to come, I'm going to...aaaah!"

"Ricchan's chest is so delicious, it smells so sweet."

"Mio...I love you...I could rest on your boobs forever, love..."

"Ritsu...this feels so embarrassing...but I want you to...I want you to..."

"Jun-chan, you are so amazing! I feel so horny, aaaah!"

"Ui, don't hold anything back, I want more of you so much! So much!"

Sawako sighed. "At least Nodoka is the only one asleep," she muttered. "I'm too tired to deal with those idiots. I'll let them sex themselves up until they finally shut up. Stand by, Mr. Sandman, I am on my way. I'm heading to bed. Ugh."

She was going to give the girls a hefty talking to when the morning came and the air conditioner was fixed, leaving the girls naked feeling stiff as ice cubes.

* * *

"Good god, I could use a mug of hot cocoa right now," said Yui the next morning, covering herself with a blanket, even though she was back in her pajamas. Azusa looked out the window, and as she opened the window, felt a light gust of wind lift her open nightshirt, exposing her underwear.

"Sempai," Azusa said, looking back at Yui, "good morning."

"Morning, my precious kitty," Yui said, trying her best to stop her nose from bleeding at the picturesque sight of her kouhai's frame. "I think we slept pretty well."

"Onee-chan, I made some cocoa with extra marshmallows," Ui said, holding a tray of three hot, steaming cups.

"Thanks, Ui." Yui took a sip after unwrapping herself. "Ahhh, this hits the spot."

"Ui, where's Nodoka-sempai?" Azusa asked.

"In the other room, reading a book."

A sigh. "To the bath for me, then."

"You're not going to drink your cocoa?"

"I'll let it cool for a bit," Azusa said, walking over to the bath to wash herself of the love that was shared hours earlier.

"Hey Ui, can I finish Azunyan's cocoa?" Yui asked. Ui wagged her finger at her. "Ehhhh?"

"Onee-chan...did you finish it already?" She saw Yui's cup. All gone.

"Yep."

"You were that cold?"

"Yep!"

"Guess making love in the middle of the night can do that to you."

Ritsu walked in, a cup of cocoa in her hand. "Actually, the air conditioner was fixed by the time we were done, so we needed this."

"It's good to not feel like you've been in the freezer," Mio added, joining the others.

"This cocoa is so good," Tsumugi said, a hand to her cheek as she sipped.

"Ui made some for us as well," said Jun. "I wasn't feeling as cold, but I don't mind something like this in the morning."

"You don't, huh?" Yui wondered slyly.

"What's with the sly expression?"

"I just wanted to try it out." Yui felt a shiver. "Ui?"

"Onee-chan?"

She put her index fingers together. "Can you make me another cup of hot cocoa?"

A sigh. "I'll be right back."

"You're the best, Ui!"

"Dang, she's finished already," Ritsu said with a whistle.

"I don't think that cocoa was ever cold to begin with," Mio replied.

Miss Sawako came in to meet the girls. "Ladies, I asked the people in room service to provide a proper breakfast, so whenever you guys are ready, head down to my room, we're doing this ryokan-style."

"Whoa," the others said.

"You mean with miso soup and all that?" Yui exclaimed. "Cool, Sawachan!"

"Full service. The staff here know how to do it. I'll meet you guys back down."

"Yes, ma'am!" they all said.

* * *

Rice bowls with nori juxtaposed with miso soup, natto, fish, eggs, tsukemono and porridge graced a large table in the middle of Miss Sawako's room. "Have a seat, you guys," she said as the eight of them sat down.

"It feels good to have a little bit of back home out here," Ritsu said, sipping her bowl of miso soup.

"Seconds!" Yui said after downing her rice bowl at breakneck speed.

"Hang on," Sawako replied, taking Yui's bowl and adding another mountain of rice with nori.

"You're the best, Sawachan!"

"Yui-sempai, slow down, will you?" Azusa asked her. "You don't have to hog all the rice."  
"Eheheheheheh..."

"It does feel like we're back home all over again," Nodoka remarked. "And we're inside the Hefner SkyVilla, miles away from home." They all had a laugh out of that.

"Why did we just get a laugh out that, which was stating the obvious?" Ritsu asked the congregation. Up a headbump. "Ouch!"

"Anyway, the reason I had this breakfast is not just because you needed a little bit of home cooking once in a while," Sawako said. "I was very disappointed by the behavior in your room. I couldn't even sleep after hearing your moaning and groaning. There's just no place for you to go wild, even though this is Las Vegas, and you really want to launch your inner—hey, are you guys even listening?"

"We're sorry!" they all said, bowing their heads in shame.

"It's all the air conditioner's fault!" Ritsu added as an aside. "Owww!"

"Shut up, Ritsu!" Mio shot back.

"Ehhh, but it was so friggin' hot last night, you knew we couldn't help it."

"Well at least the aircon is fixed, so that should not be a problem," Sawako said. "Anyway, for the rest of the week we are here, do not engage in anything kinky, or I will fail you for the class, even if you do pass the admissions exam later this year. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," they all said.

"Can we get busy when we get home?" Ritsu added. A third headbump. "Aiyeee!"

"Just don't do it where I can see it, and you'll be all right. Anyway, ladies, we will do some auto racing today, and then we'll come back here for some more recording, but this time, it will be 20 of your favorite songs. See the chair behind you?" They all looked. "On top of that chair is a basket with the names of 100 popular rock songs. You are to record 20 of your choosing. Each band member gets four songs. Take turns when choosing. Once you pick a song, you cannot take back the pick. You are to record it, and I know you can play these ones because I specifically selected them to fit your level of difficulty, which is pretty high. Got it, everyone?"

"Yes, ma'am," they all said.

"Wow, we get to do some covers today," Azusa said. "Awesome."

"And we even get to do some auto racing before then," Jun added. "Is there a track we're going to?"

Miss Sawako passed around a leaflet. "I've made reservations today for use of Pole Position, which is located not too far from here. It's a kart racing track.

"Go-karts?" Yui exclaimed. "No way! I've always wanted to drive one of those things!"

"Yep, you guys are going to be racing the karts for a few hours."

"Will the press be there?" Tsumugi asked.

"This will be a private event, so you are also the press. Take all the photos you want."

"Thank God," Ritsu sighed. "I don't want to see photos of me hitting a barrier."

"I hope you do hit the wall," Mio snarked.

"You take that back!" A fourth headbump. "And knock it off with the headbumps already!"

"I think it would be fun to race a kart," Ui said, placing her hands together.

"Ui, I will win this race," Yui said, thumping her chest.

The younger of the Hirasawa sisters licked her lips. "We'll see about that onee-chan," she replied with a naughty smile.

"Ooooh, she's got her game face on," Jun said to the others. "Ui, you go girl."

"We don't need any reminding, Jun," Azusa replied, waving it off.

"All right, then, let's finish up this breakfast and then we're going to go ahead and do some racing," Sawako said, punching the air.

"Miss Sawako, are you going to race with us too?" Mugi asked.

She placed her index fingers together and spoke through pursed lips. "Actually...I'm going to play at the arcade."

They couldn't believe it. "She's already waving the white flag already, and they day's only begun," the others thought. But then again, they never expected anything less from Miss Sawako Yamanaka. At least that was one less challenger to worry about when the team made the morning trip to Pole Position.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 11**


	12. I Wanna Drive You Home

**Roadshow**

**Chapter 12:**

**I Wanna Drive You Home**

* * *

"Whoa. What a large facility," Yui Hirasawa said as the girls entered Pole Position, a indoor kart racing track in Las Vegas. "I've never seen anything like this."

"It's so beautiful," Tsumugi Kotobuki added. "Look at the track. It weaves and wiggles. It's just like a snake!"

"Absolutely," Mio Akiyama said. "I haven't had the time to take a driver's exam yet, but I suppose driving one of these will do."

"Mio," teased Ritsu, "you are going to be toast when I am through with you."

"No, you're not."

"Ohhhhh yes I am." Her grim of confidence told the story.

"Interesting how all of the cars are lined up by number," said Nodoka Manabe. "Miss Sawako, do we have to get our helmets somewhere?"

"There should be an area that provides helmets and bibs," Sawako Yamanaka suggested.

"I've never felt this confident," said Azusa Nakano, her eyes burning.

"Are you all right?" Jun Suzuki asked.

"I'm more than all right; I'm fired up!"

"For me, this isn't about winning or losing, this is about having a good time," Ui Hirasawa said.

"Are you guys the members of Hokago Tea Time?" a burly man with a beard said, flashing a gold tooth.

"Yes, we are," said Sawako.

"Welcome to Pole Position. My name is Paul, and I'm the owner of this track. I hope you enjoy your time in the middle of your week here in Las Vegas."

"Paul, huh?" Yui wondered. "So is this place actually called 'Paul Position'?" They all turned to her with confused looks. "Eh?"

"I suppose so," he chuckled. "There's an area straight ahead when you can don your bibs and helmets."

"Mr. Paul," Sawako said, "We want to race 100 laps around the track."

"A hundred?" they all asked.

"It's a short track, and you can get 100 laps done without much trouble."

"You're joining in as well?" asked Paul.

"Our teacher is opting for the arcade, sir," Ui said.

"I see. Well, no problem. We have a large arcade for the missus to have fun in. All right, when you're ready, let's do some racing. See you all in a bit!"

"This way," Ritsu said, leading the girls to the change room.

Sawako was left alone, and a smirk came across her face. "Heh, now that I know how to win at a casino, let me see if I can conquer every game here at Pole Position! Here we go! ¡Ya se armó!" Sawako skipped merrily like a madman on steroids to the arcade, where a new set of challenges await.

* * *

"This helmet looks a little tight on me," Ritsu said as she put it on."

Mio was putting on her bib. "I think mine's feels all right."

"Lucky!" Yui said. "Can I ride a motorcycle with this?"

"Onee-chan, you need to wear a helmet when riding a motorcycle anyway," Ui reminded here.

"This has an unusual odor to it," Nodoka said. "Must be because lot of other people used it. Do they wash these things?" They turned to her with suspicious looks. "Never mind."

"I'm ready!" Jun said, pumping his fists. She had everything on, and as she flipped open the visor, she flashed a vulcan salute and a smile.

"Good God, that was quick!" Azusa exclaimed, hands on her hips.

"I have never driven, let alone raced on, a go-kart before," Tsumugi said, hands clasped as her hips subconsciously wiggled side to side.

"Why are you hips wiggling, Mugi?" Mio asked.

"She's excited, Mio," Ritsu replied. "Aren't you, Mugi?"

"Mmm-hmmm!"

"Whoever wins this race gets to determine where we eat for lunch. Agreed?" They all nodded their heads.

"I think we're ready," Azusa said. "Let's go!"

The eight of them walked, arms entwined, to the track as they picked their car, got inside, and put on their seatbelts.

"Racers, are you ready?" Paul asked over the intercom.

"Yeah!" they all said, fists raised.

"All right ladies, start your engines!"

Soon after, they turned their engines on and began to move around the track to warm-up. The good thing about the helmets was that the racers could communicate with each other. Yui took a little longer to start, but once she knew how to use it, she caught up with the pack.

Paul dropped the green flag, and a hundred laps of racing began.

"I'm coming after you, Mio!" Ritsu said as she took the early lead in the first lap.

"Not if I can help in, sunshine!" Mio replied, storming right back.

"Three can play at that game!" said Jun, making some headway in the second lap.

"I want to join in too!" Yui said, swerving her way to the lead.

"How did she do that?"

"Sempai, wait up!" Azusa exclaimed, making a move.

"Let's see if I can get this one revved up into overdrive," Nodoka said as she slid through the turns on her kart. "I think that's how you say it."

"This is so much fun!" Tsumugi squealed. "I feel like I'm racing in heaven!"

Paul donned his shades, scanning the proceedings as the race went on.

* * *

"Take that! And that! And that!"

Miss Sawako was burning through the levels on the fifth game that she was attempting to finish. She had cleared the other four and earned the highest score on each of them. "Aw, shoot!" she exclaimed. "Time for another quarter to finish this thing. Say your prayers, Monster boy! Ahahahahahaaah!"

The janitor doing the sweeping, a 60-year old urchin with a beard, looked from the distance with a confounded look on his face as Sawako continued to conquer every opponent like a madwoman with no regard for humanity.

* * *

Soon enough, the last lap was coming for the eight of them, and Ritsu was leading the charge. "Hah, I'm about to win this race, as predicted!" she proclaimed.

Unfortunately she spoke too soon. Ui, with a glint in her eyes that even Ritsu could sense from afar, made one last push to weave past every opponent.

"Oh no, I can't let Miss Perfect beat me...no!" But it was too late. Ui and Yui passed her, and then Azusa, and then the others. Ritsu had run out of power on her engine by the time all of them reached the finish line, where the checkered flag was waiting.

"Awesome job, Ui!" Yui said.

"I know."

"Great race, everyone," said Azusa.

"This was awesome!" Tsumugi exclaimed.

"Not bad," Nodoka remarked.

"I should have done better here, crap," Jun snarled.

"At least I finished better than Ritsu," Mio said smugly.

Ritsu was crying a river through her saturated helmet. "Dammit..."

The final order of finish: Ui, Yui, Azusa, Jun, Mio, Tsumugi, Nodoka, Ritsu.

As the girls went back to the change room to remove their helmets and bibs, Ritsu was huddled in a corner, drowning in her own self-imposed misery. "This isn't fair..."

"Life isn't fair, Ritsu," Mio said, walking over, crouching next to her. "Sometimes you're first, sometimes you're last. You just have to accept it and move on."

"Easy for you to say, you finished fifth!" she shot back, still in tears.

Annoyed, Mio hugged Ritsu, placing her head between her soft cleavage. "Shhhh. It's all right."

"Mio...why do these things happen to me?"

"Shhhh..."

"Why do I feel the softness of your love in my darkest hour?"

"It's all right, Ritsu. Calm down."

"Mio...mmmm..." The sadness and anger turned into a smile, and soon enough, Ritsu was sleeping.

"What are those two doing?" Azusa asked Yui.

"I think it's therapy."

"Correct, onee-chan," Ui said.

"Oh my," Tsumugi said. "It's too much, too much..."

"Need a tissue?" Nodoka asked, offering a paper handkerchief.

"Yes."

"Sensing the warning signs before the worst comes to mind...that's Nodoka-chan for you," Yui said.

"You know me very well, Yui."

"I think we're going to go back to McDonald's," Ui said.

Ritsu's mood changed. "M...McDonald's?"

"That was quick!" the others exclaimed.

"I'm back," said Sawako. "Had a great race?"

"Ritsu didn't," Mio said.

"I won the race, Miss Sawako, and I told them we're returning to McDonald's for lunch," Ui said.

"Sounds good. I could only finish five games because you guys didn't take very long to finish what you started."

"High score, Sawachan?" Yui asked.

"Mmm-hmmm."

"Whoa."

"So, let's go ahead and head over to McDonald's for lunch!"

"Had fun, ladies?" Paul asked the crew.

"Thanks a lot for having us here," Azusa said, bowing with the others.

"My pleasure, kids. Hope all goes well with your stay here in Vegas and you enjoy the concert. Take care."

And so the band left Pole Position, but it was going to take Ritsu some time before she got back to her bubbly self."

* * *

"I really wish we went to a fancy restaurant instead of McDonald's," Yui said as she feasted on a Big Mac.

"If Ritsu had won the race, we all would be going to Dick's Last Resort at Excalibur," Ui explained.

"What's that?"

"A restaurant in which the people treat you like trash," Nodoka said, sipping a soda.

"Ritsu would have knocked a few of the workers out and we would have had some bad press," Mio inferred. "Right, Ritsu?"

She was busy sipping a milkshake. "Eh, what? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"Never mind."

Yui spotted a girl with teal-colored twin tails in the background. She quickly finished her Big Mac and her soda. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going, Sempai?" Azusa asked.

"Shhhh. It's a secret."

Azusa pouted as Yui skipped off to where the girl with the teal-colored hair is.

* * *

"So boring, this city," the girl said, looking at the window, watching the people pass by. "It's not like Los Angeles, where things are a bit more exciting, a bit more interesting."

"Hello," Yui said from behind.

"Aaaah! You scared me."

"Heheh. You're Miku Hatsune, aren't you?"

"Oh my, somebody notices me here. Yes, that's me."

Yui went to do a little groping to be convinced this was her and not a 3D avatar version of her."Oh my. All flesh and bone. And so squeezable, too!"

"Uh, please don't squeeze me. It's too embarrassing."

"Can't help it. I am one of your fans. You sing really well."

"Of course I do~~~!" she sang in response, giggling afterwards.

"By the way, my name is Yui Hirasawa, the lead guitarist of Hokago Tea Time. A pleasure to meet you."

"Yui Hirasawa...Oh, you're from that band whose bassist wears striped panties like me. I prefer teal, because it matches my hair."

"Mio-chan prefers blue."

"Mio Akiyama, right? I like that name. Do you want to have a seat?"

"Absolutely." She plopped right down, admiring Miku's charms with a blush. "Hey Miku, what brings you here to Las Vegas?"

"Well, they want me and my band to perform a show over at the Pearl Concert Theater at the Palms tonight."

"Hey, that's where we do our rehearsing. We're going to be doing some recording over there in an hour."

"Really. That's wonderful! I do have time to watch you guys play. Where's the rest of your band?"

"Right over there, eating," Yui said, pointing to the corner. "By the way, where are Rin, Len and Luka?"

"Shopping again. They will be cameoing with me, so they don't have to do too much tonight."

"Do you want to go meet the rest of my band?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Come on, let's go!" Yui grabbed Miku by the hand.

"Whoa, you're going a bit too quickly!"

"I think an idol like you can catch up. Hey you guys, look who I brought."

Ritsu's jaw dropped. "No way, don't tell me..."

Mio blinked. "The eyes, the hair, the detached sleeved and teal tie..."

Tsumugi knew it. "It's you, isn't it?"

"Miku Hatsune!" the others exclaimed.

"Yes, that's me," she said, laughing in embarassment. "A pleasure to meet you all!" she sang. They others applauded. "Can you introduce yourselves? Yui-chan here already did."

"Mio Akiyama, bass."

"Ritsu Tainaka, drums!"

"Tsumugi Kotobuki, keyboards."

"Azusa Nakano, guitar."

"Nodoka Manabe, a friend of Yui."

"Ui Hirasawa, Yui's sister."

"Jun Suzuki, the ultimate HTT roadie!"

"And I am Sawako Yamanaka, the manager of this band," she said. "A pleasure to meet one of the finest singers in all of Japan, Miku-chan."

"Hmmmm."

"Miku-chan, what brings you here to Las Vegas?" Tsumugi asked as Miku sat down with them.

"I have a show later tonight with my band," she said. "We're doing a nationwide tour promoting my music, and I've already done a few PR appearances earlier this week. This is the penultimate stop before we wrap it up in L.A."

"So what cities have you visited?" Azusa asked.

"Good question. Well, I've been to New York, Boston, Chicago, Miami, Washington D.C., Houston, Dallas, Nashville, Cleveland, Philadelphia, Pittsburgh, Phoenix, Orlando, Salt Lake City, Seattle, Portland and San Francisco."

"No stop in San Diego at Comic-Con?" Jun asked.

"My promoters couldn't get me a spot in time, but they probably will next year. I do have an engagement next year at L.A.'s Anime Expo, so that should be a fun one."

"What's your attitude performing?" Nodoka asked her. "Do you demand anything in return, like big contracts or what not?"

"I've got a promoter that is not a Svengali when it comes to the business side of the music industry. I don't ask for six-figure contracts or big offers. If it comes to me, I take it. At a very young age, I wanted to be a performer, and be the best I can be in my profession, irrespective of whether or not I get a deal."

"Do you own a mansion like Mugi?" Ritsu asked.

"No, I actually prefer to keep my money for a rainy day. I own a house in the suburbs of Tokyo. I used to go to work at the studio on my own power, but now I have to ask Kaito to escort me because I don't want anything bad to happen to me, you know?"

"Is Kaito your significant other?" Ui wondered.

"Yes, he is. We've been together for a year now. He is such an awesome person. And he knows how to treat someone like me right."

"Ooooh. Congratulations."

Ritsu nodded, acknowledging the situation. "Hmmm...such are the trappings of fame."

"The trappings, indeed."

"Well, you're safe with us until your show. Did you want us to bring you to the studio so you can see us perform?" Mio asked.

"That would be awesome, Mio-sempai!" Azusa exclaimed.

"I second that," Tsumugi said.

"Sure," Miku said with a smile as they all went to the coach. "I like the livery on this one."

"That shows you all you need to know," Sawako said as Jerry drove them back to the Palms.

* * *

Sawako brought the basket of song names as Miku took a seat behind the glass with Ui, Nodoka, and Jun to watch the proceedings. "All right, I've got the song names here. Remember: 20 songs, four per person. The rotation is as follows: Ritsu, Mio, Tsumugi, Yui, and Azusa, in order of Admission to the Union."

"America, fuck yeah," Jun snickered, triggering a laugh of embarrassment from Miku and Ui and a raised eyebrow from Nodoka.

"Ritsu, go first."

"All right!" A few second later, she took the first song. "It's 'My Sharona' by The Knack. Oh, this should be easy."

"Hey, I know that song," Yui said, sucking her finger.

"Are you sure?" Azusa asked with a look of suspicion.

"Yush."

"All right, let's do it," Mio said.

"Here we go," Tsumugi replied.

"Anytime you are ready, start playing," Sawako said.

Ritsu counted down. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!" A pounding of the cadence, followed by Mio's lead-in, and everyone else, and the song began with Mio doing lead vocals.

* * *

_"Oo my little pretty one, pretty one_

_When you gonna give me some time, Sharona?_

_Oo you make my motor run, my motor run_

_Gun it coming off of the line, Sharona_

_Never gonna stop, give it up, such a dirty mind_

_I always get it up with a touch of the younger kind_

_My-ee ey-ee by-ee ahee ah woo!_

_Ma ma ma my Sharona_

_Come a little closer, over here_

_Close enough to look in my eyes, Sharona_

_Keep a little mystery, kissin' me_

_Runnin' down the length of my thigh, Sharona_

_Never gonna stop, give it up, such a dirty mind_

_I always get it up from a touch of the younger kind_

_My-ee ey-ee by-ee ahee ah woo!_

_Ma ma ma my Sharona_

_Ma ma ma my Sharona_

_When ya gonna get to me, get to me_

_Is it just a matter of time, Sharona_

_Is it a destiny, a destiny_

_Or is it just a game in my mind, Sharona_

_Never gonna stop, give it up, such a dirty mind_

_I always get it up from a touch of the younger kind_

_My-ee ey-ee by-ee ahee ah woo!_

_Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma_

_Myee ey-ee by-ee ahee ah woo!_

_Ma ma ma my Sharona_

_Ooooh my Sharona!"_

* * *

"Wonderful," Miku said. "I liked the guitar solo on Yui-chan's part. You really hit it. It's like I'm hearing a girl version of the Knack!"

"Eheheheh..."

"All right, my turn," Mio said.

"Your turn, huh?" asked Ritsu. "Which song are you choosing?"

"Let's find out." A few second later, the selection. "'Fun, Fun, Fun' by the Beach Boys? Yuck! What is this, grade school?"

"Well, you picked it, so we gotta play it, Mio-chan," said sympathetic Mugi as the others in the control room laughed.

"Ohhhh, mou!"

"Ready, Yui and Azusa?" Ritsu asked with a thumbs-up. They both returned the signal. "1, 2, 3!" Azusa did the leading in, and Yui did the main vocals, with everyone else doing backup.

* * *

_"Well she got her daddy's car_

_And she cruised through the hamburger stand now_

_Seems she forgot all about the library_

_Like she told her old man now_

_And with the radio blasting_

_Goes cruising just as fast as she can now_

_And she'll have fun, fun, fun_

_'Til her daddy takes the T-Bird away_

_(Fun, fun, fun 'til her daddy takes the T-Bird away)_

_Well the girls can't stand her_

_'Cause she walks looks and drives like an ace now_

_(You walk like an ace now, you walk like an ace)_

_She makes the Indy 500 look like the Roman chariot race now_

_(You look like an ace now, you look like an ace)_

_A lotta guys try to catch her_

_But she leads them on a wild goose chase now_

_(You drive like an ace now, you drive like an ace)_

_And she'll have fun, fun, fun_

_'Til her daddy takes the T-Bird away_

_(Fun, fun, fun 'til her daddy takes the T-Bird away)_

_Well you knew all along_

_That your dad was gettin' wise to you now_

_(You shouldn't have lied now, you shouldn't have lied)_

_And since he took your set of keys_

_You've been thinking that your fun is all through now_

_(You shouldn't have lied now, you shouldn't have lied)_

_But you can come along with me_

_'Cause we gotta a lot of things to do now_

_(You shouldn't have lied now, you shouldn't have lied)_

_And we'll have fun, fun, fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away_

_(Fun, fun, fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away)_

_And we'll have fun fun fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away_

_(Fun, fun, fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away)_

_(Fun, fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away)_

_(Fun, fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away)_

_(Fun, fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away)_

_(Fun, fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away)_

_(Fun, fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away)_

_(Fun, fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away)_

_(Fun, fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away)_

_(Fun, fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away)..."_

* * *

"This song always makes me want to dance," Miku said. "I mean, I want to be in a teal-striped string bikini with a mai tai, shaking my hips to this song, it's so awesome!"

"Me too," Ui said. "But I prefer orange and a daiquiri."

"You two are talking about alcohol already?" Jun said, stupefied. "I am so disappointed in both of you."

"That was so much fun to play," Yui said. "Mugi-chan, what song do you have?"

"'Suds in the Bucket' by Sara Evans," Tsumugi said.

"A country song?" Ritsu said. "Easy backbeat, coming right up."

"Country time," Mio said to Azusa.

"Here we go..."

"Are we ready?"

Yui took out a bottleneck and placed it on his middle finger. "We're ready, captain!"

"Here we go! 1, 2, 1, 2, 3!" And a little country was in order, with Tsumugi doing lead vocals.

* * *

_"She was in the backyard, say it was a little past nine_

_When her prince pulled up, a white pickup truck_

_Her folks should of seen it comin' it was only just a matter of time_

_Plenty old enough, and you can't stop love._

_She stuck a note on the screen door "Sorry but I got to go"_

_That was all she wrote, her mama's heart was broke_

_That was all she wrote, so the story goes_

_Now her daddy's in the kitchen starin' out the window, scratchin' and a rackin' his brains_

_How could 18 years just up and walk away?_

_Our little pony-tail girl growed up to be a woman_

_Now she's gone in the blink of an eye_

_She left the suds in the bucket and the clothes hangin' out on the line_

_Now don't you wonder what the preacher's gonna preach about sunday morn' Nothing quite like this has happened here before_

_Well he must have been a looker, a smooth talkin' son of a gun_

_For such a grounded girl to just up and run_

_Course you can't fence time, and you can't stop love_

_Now all the biddies in the beauty shop gossip goin' on stop Sippin on pink lemonade_

_How could 18 years just up'n and walk away?_

_Our little pony-tail girl growed up to be a woman_

_Now she's gone in the blink of an eye_

_She left the suds in the bucket and the clothes hangin' out on the line_

_YEEEHOO!_

_She's got her pretty little bare feet hangin' out the window And they're headin up to Vegas tonight_

_How could 18 years just up'n walk away?_

_Our little pony-tail girl grown up to be a woman_

_Now she's gone in the blink of an eye_

_She left the suds in the bucket and the clothes hangin' out on the line_

_She left the suds in the bucket and the clothes hangin' out on the line_

_She was in the backyard, say it was a little past nine_

_When her prince pulled up, a white pick up truck_

_Plenty old enough, and you can't stop love_

_No you can't fence time, and you can't stop love!"_

* * *

"That was some wicked country you dished out," Miku said. "Loved every minute of it."

"That was the very first time we performed a country song, ever," Mio said.

"Ever?" Azusa asked.

"Ever."

"My turn now," Yui said, picking a song name. "All right, here it is. 'Hotel California' by the Eagles. Hey Azunyan, are you ready to do a little guitar harmony with me?"

"Yes, Master," she replied with a purr.

"Love that devotion."

"All right, we're good," Ritsu said. "Private Hirasawa, when you're ready, start it up!"

"Right, Captain!"

* * *

_"On a dark desert highway,_

_Cool wind in my hair,_

_Warm smell of "colitas"_

_Rising up through the air,_

_Up ahead in the distance_

_I saw a shimmering light,_

_My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim,_

_I had to stop for the night._

_There she stood in the doorway,_

_I heard the mission bell_

_And I was thinkin' to myself :_

_"This could be heaven and this could be hell"_

_Then she lit up a candle,_

_And she showed me the way,_

_There were voices down the corridor,_

_I thought I heard them say_

_Welcome to the Hotel California,_

_Such a lovely place, (Such a lovely place) Such a lovely face_

_Plenty of room at the Hotel California,_

_Any time of year, (Any time of year) You can find it here_

_Her mind is Tiffany-twisted,_

_She got the Mercedes BENZ_

_She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys_

_she calls friends_

_How they dance in the courtyard,_

_Sweet summer sweat_

_Some dance to remember,_

_Some dance to forget_

_So I called up the Captain_

_"Please bring me my wine"_

_He said, "We haven't had that spirit here_

_Since nineteen sixty-nine"_

_And still those voices are calling from far away,_

_Wake you up in the middle of the night_

_Just to hear them say:_

_Welcome to the Hotel California,_

_Such a lovely place, (Such a lovely place) Such a lovely face_

_They're livin' it up at the Hotel California,_

_What a nice surprise, (What a nice surprise) Bring your alibis_

_Mirrors on the ceiling,_

_The pink champagne on ice, and she said:_

_"We are all just prisoners here,_

_Of our own device"_

_And in the master's chambers_

_They gathered for the feast,_

_They stabbed it with their steely knives,_

_But they just can't kill the beast_

_Last thing I remember, I was running for the door,_

_I had to find the passage back to the place I was before,_

_"Relax," said the night man, "We are programmed to receive,_

_You can check out anytime you like... but you can never leave"."_

* * *

"I love the Eagles," Miku said. "The soulfulness of the guitars and the power of the drumming of Don Henley and the vocals of Henley and Frey...truly California in its approach. Wonderful stuff."

"I like the Eagles, too," said Jun. "A wonderful band."

"Well, Azusa," Mio asked, "what song will you choose?"

"Hmmm..." She ran her hand through the papers, eventually choosing a song. "It's the Clash's 'Rock The Casbah.'"

"The Clash? Man, that is a good choice!" Yui exclaimed.

"I can do the keyboarding on this one, too."

"I want to do lead vocals on this one!"

"You got it," Mio said. "I concede, Miss Greedy." Yui defiantly stuck her tongue out.

"Here we go." Ritsu counted down. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3!" Tsumugi and Ritsu got the song started with some nice synthesizer work.

* * *

_"Now the king told the boogie men_

_You have to let that raga drop_

_The oil down the desert way_

_Has been shakin' to the top_

_The sheik he drove his Cadillac_

_He went a' cruisin' down the ville_

_The muezzin was a' standing_

_On the radiator grille_

_The sharif don't like it_

_Rockin' the Casbah_

_Rock the Casbah_

_The sharif don't like it_

_Rockin' the Casbah_

_Rock the Casbah_

_By order of the prophet_

_We ban that boogie sound_

_Degenerate the faithful_

_With that crazy Casbah sound_

_But the Bedouin they brought out_

_The electric camel drum_

_The local guitar picker_

_Got his guitar picking thumb_

_As soon as the sharif_

_Had cleared the square_

_They began to wail_

_The sharif don't like it_

_Rockin' the Casbah_

_Rock the Casbah_

_The sharif don't like it_

_Rockin' the Casbah_

_Rock the Casbah_

_Now over at the temple_

_Oh! They really pack 'em in_

_The in crowd say it's cool_

_To dig this chanting thing_

_But as the wind changed direction_

_The temple band took five_

_The crowd caught a whiff_

_Of that crazy Casbah jive_

_The sharif don't like it_

_Rockin' the Casbah_

_Rock the Casbah_

_The sharif don't like it_

_Rockin' the Casbah_

_Rock the Casbah_

_The king called up his jet fighters_

_He said you better earn your pay_

_Drop your bombs between the minarets_

_Down the Casbah way_

_As soon as the sharif was_

_Chauffeured outta there_

_The jet pilots tuned to_

_The cockpit radio blare_

_As soon as the sharif was_

_Outta their hair_

_The jet pilots wailed_

_The sharif don't like it_

_Rockin' the Casbah_

_Rock the Casbah_

_The sharif don't like it_

_Rockin' the Casbah_

_Rock the Casbah_

_He thinks it's not kosher_

_Fundamentally he can't take it._

_You know he really hates it."_

* * *

"Fun song. Really fun song," Ui said.

"I have that number on my iPod," Miku added. "I listen to it when I am doing my morning jog."

"I wish they played 'London Calling,' though," Jun said with a glum look on her face.

"Can't have it all, you know," said Nodoka with a sympathetic look.

"Well, what song with Ricchan get this time?" Tsumugi asked the band. "Ricchan?"

"The song will be...'Carry On Wayward Son' by Kansas."

"This will be a fun one to sing and play," Azusa said.

"Let's have Azunyan, Mio-chan and I share the lyrics on this song!" a fired-up Yui said, clasping her hands.

"You got it," Ritsu said. "Go for it, the three of you."

* * *

_"Carry on my wayward son,_

_For there'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Now don't you cry no more_

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion_

_I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high_

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_

_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_

_I hear the voices when I'm dreamin',_

_I can hear them say_

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_For there'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Now don't you cry no more_

_Masquerading as a man with a reason_

_My charade is the event of the season_

_And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely_

_means that I don't know_

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion_

_Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean_

_I set a course for winds of fortune, but_

_I hear the voices say_

_Carry on, you will always remember_

_Carry on, nothing equals the splendor_

_Now your life's no longer empty_

_Surely heaven waits for you_

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_For there'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Now don't you cry no more..."_

* * *

"Powerful number right there," Miku said, sipping a bottle of vegetable juice.

"Very powerful, and I liked Mugi's keyboarding on this one," Nodoka said.

"The song 'Dust In The Wind' is also killer," Jun added.

"Easy listening, that," said Ui.

"What will Mio-chuan pick this time?" Ritsu wondered, twirling a drumstick idly.

"I believe our next song is...'Does Your Mother Know' by ABBA? Another cheesy pop song!"

"Hey, is it okay if I join in on the recording?" Miku asked. "I do specialize in pop music."

"I don't see any problem with it," Sawako said.

"Miss Sawako, why did you put ABBA in here? They are not rock, they are pop!" Mio whinged.

"But I happen to like ABBA, too," she pouted. "And if it was such a problem, why did you choose it?"

"Whatever, I give up."

"I can start this one," Tsumugi said. "Let me just fix some knobs and...done."

"We're set," Ritsu said. "Start this one, Mugi!"

Yui took lead vocals, with Miku and Azusa doing backup vocals.

* * *

_"You're so hot, teasing me_

_So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a chick like you_

_It's something I couldn't do_

_There's that look in your eyes_

_I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild_

_Ah, but girl you're only a child_

_Well I can dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out_

_And I can chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know that you're out_

_Take it easy (take it easy)_

_Better slow down girl_

_That's no way to go_

_Does your mother know_

_Take it easy (take it easy)_

_Try to cool it girl_

_Take it nice and slow_

_Does your mother know_

_I can see what you want_

_But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun_

_So maybe I'm not the one_

_Now you're so cute, I like your style_

_And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile (smile)_

_But girl you're only a child_

_Well I can dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out_

_And I can chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know that you're out_

_Take it easy (take it easy)_

_Better slow down girl_

_That's no way to go_

_Does your mother know_

_Take it easy (take it easy)_

_Try to cool it girl_

_Take it nice and slow_

_Does your mother know_

_Well I can dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out_

_And I can chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know that you're out?"_

* * *

"A little Swedish pop never hurt no one," Nodoka said.

"I would like to record with HTT, if you don't mind, Miss Yamanaka," Miku said.

"Absolutely."

"My turn," Mugi said. "And we are doing 'Rainy Monday' by Shiny Toy Guns."

"Cool," Mio said. "Something relevant to my interests. Miku, did you want to do the lead vocals?"

"You can count on me to do this one."

"All right. Let's do this!" Ritsu exclaimed.

* * *

_"I don't mind_

_You're someone that ain't mine_

_But someone that I'll get_

_And you don't know how_

_Hard I've tried_

_To convince myself that I_

_Can easily forget_

_But you left this feeling_

_Here inside me_

_One that never fails to find me..._

_On a rainy Monday_

_...i feel it inside of me_

_Like the days of summer..._

_On a rainy Monday_

_..I feel it inside me_

_In the hopes of one day..._

_\I won't lie_

_I still can't say that I_

_Admit we went too far_

_And you won't see me change my mind_

_But I really wish that I_

_Could forget the way you are_

_But you left this feeling here inside me_

_The battle in my mind still fights me_

_On a rainy Monday_

_...i feel it inside of me_

_Like the days of summer..._

_On a rainy Monday_

_..I feel it inside me_

_In the hopes of one day..._

_I can see that you're not beside me_

_But I still feel you shine inside of me_

_On a rainy Monday_

_...i feel it inside of me_

_Like the days of summer..._

_On a rainy Monday_

_..I feel it inside me_

_In the hopes of one day..._

_On a rainy Monday_

_...i feel it inside of me_

_Like the days of summer..._

_On a rainy Monday_

_..I feel it inside me_

_In the hopes of one day..."_

* * *

"You got a wonderful voice," Yui said. "It's like an angel came to the studio and did some recording."

"Really beautiful!" Azusa added.

"Thank you," Miku said.

"I think it was great that we have Miku-chan with us recording with us here," Tsumugi said. "And it's time for me to pick a sung."

"Ooooh, what will it be this time?" Ritsu wondered, eager as ever.

"Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin."

"This should be a home run for us, then. Start it Azusa."

"Roger that!" Mugi's keyboard was able to simulate that of a flute as Azusa started the lead-in to the song.

* * *

_"There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold_

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven_

_When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed_

_With a word she can get what she came for_

_Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven_

_There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure_

_'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings_

_In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings_

_Sometimes all of our thoughts are misleading_

_Ooh, it makes me wonder_

_Ooh, it makes me wonder_

_There's a feeling I get when I look to the west_

_And my spirit is crying for leaving_

_In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees_

_And the voices of those who stand looking_

_and it makes me wonder_

_really makes me wonder_

_And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune_

_Then the piper will lead us to reason_

_And a new day will dawn for those who stand long_

_And the forest will echo with laughter_

_If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now,_

_It's just a spring clean from the May Queen_

_Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run_

_There's still time to change the road you're on_

_Ooh, it makes me wonder_

_Ooh, Ooh, it makes me wonder_

_Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know_

_The piper's calling you to join him_

_Dear lady, can't you hear the wind blow, and did you know_

_Your stairway lies on the whispering wind_

_And as we wind on down the road_

_Our shadows taller than our soul_

_There walks a lady we all know_

_Who shines white light and wants to show_

_How everything still turns to gold_

_And if you listen very hard_

_The tune will come to you at last_

_When all is one and one is all, yeah_

_To be a rock and not to roll._

_And she's buying the stairway to heaven..."_

* * *

"Thank you, very nice," Sawako said. "Miku Hatsune, the second coming of Robert Plant."

"Really?" she asked her, laughing. "I suppose you can say that. Usually, it's Luka who would sing this song. But I guess I can hold my own here."

"Yes, you can. And some," Mio added.

"As always, Yui delivers with a solid emulation of Jimmy Page," Ritsu noted.

"But of course."

"Time for me to choose a song," said Yui. "It's 'I Wanna Drive You Home'" by ZZ Top."

"All right, peoples, let's do it!" Ritsu said. "1, 2, 3, 4!" Yui's guitar led the way, while Miku once again did lead vocals.

* * *

_"She is an American car,_

_She isn't legal so she can't go far._

_She got her mind stuck up in second gear,_

_Where she going ain't exactly clear._

_Baby please, baby please, I wanna drive you home._

_Low mileage without a pink slip,_

_Clean upholstery and it ain't been ripped._

_She stripped her gears only late last night,_

_I don't think that thing was oiling right._

_Baby please, baby please, I wanna drive you home._

_She shakes and shimmies all over the road,_

_She's always happy when she carry a load._

_Another lonesome automobile,_

_Something bout the way she makes me feel._

_Baby please, baby please, I wanna drive you home."_

* * *

"All right, it's my turn to pick a song," Azusa said.

"Nothing like a little ZZ Top to get you through the afternoon," Jun said, reclining on her seat.

"Always fun," Ui added.

"That's the first time I sang something like this," Miku noted.

"How did you know the lyrics?" Mio wondered.

"It's a secret."

Azusa waved a piece of paper. "I've made my selection. It's 'Manic Monday' by the Bangles."

"I think we have some piano work from Tsumugi on the way," Ritsu said. "You guys set?" They nodded. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!" True to her prediction, Mugi's piano work highlighted this Bangles number.

* * *

_"Six o'clock already_

_I was just in the middle of a dream_

_I was kissin' Valentino_

_By a crystal blue Italian stream_

_But I can't be late_

_'Cause then I guess I just won't get paid_

_These are the days_

_When you wish your bed was already made_

_It's just another manic Monday_

_I wish it were Sunday_

_'Cause that's my funday_

_My I don't have to runday_

_It's just another manic Monday_

_Have to catch an early train_

_Got to be to work by nine_

_And if I had an air-o-plane_

_I still couldn't make it on time_

_'Cause it takes me so long_

_Just to figure out what I'm gonna wear_

_Blame it on the train_

_But the boss is already there_

_It's just another manic Monday_

_I wish it were Sunday_

_'Cause that's my funday_

_My I don't have to runday_

_It's just another manic Monday_

_All of the nights_

_Why did my lover have to pick last night_

_To get down_

_Doesn't it matter_

_That I have to feed the both of us_

_Employment's down_

_He tells me in his bedroom voice_

_C'mon honey, let's go make some noise_

_Time it goes so fast_

_When you're having fun_

_It's just another manic Monday_

_I wish it were Sunday_

_'Cause that's my funday_

_My I don't have to runday_

_It's just another manic Monday_

_I wish it was Sunday_

_'Cause that's my funday_

_It's just another manic Monday."_

* * *

"I love the 80's," Ui said to Jun and Nodoka. "A very fun decade."

"That song and 'Walk Like An Egyptian' were the only two hits from that band," Nodoka replied.

"I'm torn on which song is better, " Jun said. "Do you have a coin, Nodoka-sempai?"

"No."

"Awww."

"Can we have a break to let Miku do a little singing with one of her numbers?" Yui asked Miss Sawako.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a break and let our guest of the day show what she can really do."

"I want to do 'World Is Mine,'" Miku said. "It's a song that's very special to me."

"No problem," Ritsu replied. "Let's do it. 'World is Mine'!"

* * *

_"The very best Princess!_

_So treat me just us such, carve it in your heart! Okay~_

_Number 1 Always notice my different hair styles._

_Number 2 Look at me from head to toe._

_Got that?_

_Number 3 For everything I say,_

_reply with at least three words._

_If you understand, then do something about_

_my lonely right hand!_

_Not really,_

_I didn't say I was so spoiled._

_I want you to think I'm cute,_

_from the bottom of your heart._

_The very best Princess!_

_Just realize it…hey hey!_

_Making me wait is out of the question!_

_Who do you think I am?_

_Whatever, right now I want to eat something sweet!_

_RIGHT NOW!_

_Fault? Don't you mean charm?_

_I won't allow any complaints!_

_Hey…are you listening to me?_

_HEY!_

_Ah, also, a white horse_

_is obvious right?_

_Come and pick me up,_

_if you understand then serve me!_

_Bow, offer your hand, and say "Princess"_

_Not really,_

_I didn't say I was so spoiled._

_But you know,_

_it's okay to scold me a bit you know._

_The very best and my very own Prince!_

_Realize it…c'mon c'mon!_

_My hand is empty!_

_Such a shy and unsociable Prince…_

_Gosh why? Hurry and realize it!_

_You don't understand…_

_don't understand…_

_Short cake with strawberry on top,_

_Top of the line mouth watering Pudding. *_

_Everyone, everyone is holding back._

_Don't think I'm such a spoiled child!_

_I can hold back if I put my mind to it!_

_I'll just regret it later on._

_Of course, that's because I'm..._

_The very best Princess!_

_Always keep an eye on me 'kay!_

_I might leave off to somewhere._

_Suddenly I was hugged from behind,_

_it's so sudden! Eh!_

_"Watch your step, it's dangerous."_

_you said as you turned the other way…_

_…saying it that way is more dangerous…"_

* * *

"Interesting lyrics," Jun said. "Midnight Superstar-like?"

"Could be," Nodoka replied, reading a book on the dark side of the music industry.

"I think they are wonderful," Ui said, clasping her hands, eyes sparkling.

"Did I sound all right?" Miku said. "I'm going to perform that song at the concert tonight."

"You're good. Real good," Ritsu said with a thumbs-up. "No problems whatsoever."

"Ricchan," Tsumugi asked, "do you know which song you're going to choose?"

"Third round, coming right up." Ritsu picked one from the basket. "I've got 'We Hate It When Our Friends Become Successful' by Morrissey."

"Oh, that's a fun song," Mio said.

"I'll go back to the control room to watch you guys; I want to rest my vocal cords for tonight," Miku said.

"Thanks a lot for your contributions, Miku-chan," Sawako said.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Yamanaka."

"Ready?" Ritsu asked. They were. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3!" Mio did the lead vocals on this number.

* * *

_"We hate it when our friends become successful_

_We hate it when our friends become successful_

_Oh, look at those clothes_

_Now look at that face, it's so old_

_And such a video!_

_Well, it's really laughable_

_Ha, ha, ha ..._

_We hate it when our friends become successful_

_And if they're Northern, that makes it even worse_

_And if we can destroy them_

_You bet your life we will_

_Destroy them_

_If we can hurt them_

_Well, we may as well ..._

_It's really laughable_

_Ha, ha, ha ..._

_You see, it should've been me_

_It could've been me_

_Everybody knows_

_Everybody says so_

_They say:_

_Ah, you have loads of songs_

_So many songs_

_More songs than they'd stand_

_Verse_

_Chorus_

_Middle eight_

_Break, fade_

_Just listen..."_

* * *

"A little bit of politics in song never hurt no one, unless you're on the short end of the stick," Nodoka said.

"True, true," Jun concurred.

"I wonder what Mio-sempai will choose," Ui said.

"Everyone, the next song is 'Heart and Soul' by Huey Lewis and the News. Finally, I pick a great number. Third time's the charm."

"Count it down, Ricchan!" exclaimed Yui.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!" Mio's bass led to the main melody. Yui took the lead vocals in this one.

* * *

_"Two o'clock this morning_

_If she should come a calling_

_I couldn't dream of turning her away_

_And if it got hot and hectic_

_I know she'd be electric_

_I'd let her take her chances with me_

_You see, she gets what she wants_

_'Cause she's heart and soul_

_She's hot and cold_

_She's got it all, hot loving every night_

_Can't you see her standing there_

_See how she looks, see how she cares_

_I let her steal the night away from me_

_Nine o'clock this morning_

_She left without a warning_

_I let her take advantage of me_

_You see, she got what she wanted_

_'Cause she's heart and soul_

_She's hot and cold_

_She's got it all, hot loving every night_

_'Cause she's heart and soul_

_She's hot and cold_

_She's got it all,_

_She's heart and soul! Yeah!_

_She got loving every night_

_She's got it all,_

_She's heart and soul!"_

* * *

"San Francisco's very own Huey Lewis and the News," Nodoka mused over a Starbucks brew from the vending machine.

"Marvelous stuff," Ui said. "Is that a Starbucks you're drinking."

"Just a caramel frappuccino, that's all."

"I like the music they are choosing," Jun said.

"Next up is 'Panama' by Van Halen!" Tsumugi said.

"Crap, I thought it was going to be 'Jump!'" Ritsu snapped. "Whatever."

"That's a good song right there," Azusa said.

Yui pursued the question. "Hey Azunyan, did you want to sing lead vocals in this one?"

"S...Sure..."

"Everyone, Azunyan is going to sing lead in this one."

"Good on you Azusa!" Ritsu said with a thumbs up. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3!"

Yui led the riffs into the main melody.

* * *

_"Uh!_

_Oh yeah!_

_Ah-huh!_

_Jump back, what's that sound?_

_Here she comes, full blast'n top down_

_Hot shoe, burnin' down the avenue_

_Model citizen, zero discipline_

_Don't you know she's coming home with me_

_You'll lose her in that turn_

_I'll get her!_

_Panama, Panama_

_Panama, Panama_

_Ain't nothin' like it, it's a shining machine_

_Got the feel for the wheel, keep the movin' parts clean_

_Hot shoe, burnin' down the avenue_

_Got an on-ramp comin' through my bedroom_

_Don't you know she's coming home with me_

_You'll lose her in that turn_

_I'll get her_

_oh!_

_Panama, Panama_

_ow!_

_Panama, Panama_

_oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Woo!_

_Yeah, we're runnin' a little bit hot tonight_

_I can barely see the road from the heat comin' off_

_know what I'm sayin'_

_uhh, I reach down between my legs n' ease the seat back_

_She's runnin', I'm flyin'_

_Right behind in the rearview mirror now_

_Got the fearin', power steerin'_

_Pistons poppin', ain't no stoppin' now_

_Panama, Panama_

_Panama, Panama_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Panama, Panama_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Panama!"_

* * *

"Hokago Tea Time: Bringing Tea Party Music To A Different Level," said Jun smugly.

"Is that our new slogan?" Azusa said, unimpressed.

"Up to you to approve it."

"Declined."

"Aaaah, I lost the game!"

"My turn to select a song," Yui said. "Hmmm, what will Yui select this time? 'Won't Get Fooled Again' by The Who."

"Great pick, Yui!" said Ritsu, applauding with her drumsticks.

"Excellent pick!" Mio exclaimed.

"She hit the jackpot," Mugi said.

"This is going to be a fun number to play," said Azusa. "Ritsu-sempai, we haven't seen you sing a number, so can you do this one?"

"Yes, ma'am, and this is for you, Keith Moon! 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!" Ritsu did her best Roger Daltrey impersonation and Yui Hirasawa did a few Pete Townshend windmills along the way without fail.

* * *

_"We'll be fighting in the streets_

_With our children at our feet_

_And the morals that they worship will be gone_

_And the men who spurred us on_

_Sit in judgment of all wrong_

_They decide and the shotgun sings the song_

_I'll tip my hat to the new constitution_

_Take a bow for the new revolution_

_Smile and grin at the change all around me_

_Pick up my guitar and play_

_Just like yesterday_

_And I'll get on my knees and pray_

_We don't get fooled again_

_Don't get fooled again_

_Change it had to come_

_We knew it all along_

_We were liberated from the fall that's all_

_But the world looks just the same_

_And history ain't changed_

_'Cause the banners, they all flown in the last war_

_I'll tip my hat to the new constitution_

_Take a bow for the new revolution_

_Smile and grin at the change all around me_

_Pick up my guitar and play_

_Just like yesterday_

_And I'll get on my knees and pray_

_We don't get fooled again_

_Don't get fooled again_

_No, no!_

_I'll move myself and my family aside_

_If we happen to be left half alive_

_I'll get all my papers and smile at the sky_

_For I know that the hypnotized never lie_

_Do ya?_

_There's nothing in the street_

_Looks any different to me_

_And the slogans are replaced, by-the-bye_

_And the parting on the left_

_Is now the parting on the right_

_And the beards have all grown longer overnight_

_I'll tip my hat to the new constitution_

_Take a bow for the new revolution_

_Smile and grin at the change all around me_

_Pick up my guitar and play_

_Just like yesterday_

_Then I'll get on my knees and pray_

_We don't get fooled again_

_Don't get fooled again_

_No, no!_

_Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

_Meet the new boss..._

_Same as the old boss!"_

* * *

"The ending of that song is similar to 'Problem Child' by AC/DC," said Nodoka.

"Just different chords," Jun added.

"Right," Ui said. "Love the show so far."

"Next up to make a song...Azusa!" Ritsu said, drinking some water.

"I wonder what song I'll get this time. Here it is. 'Your Love' by the Outfield. Another 80's song."

"Good selection, I suppose," said Mio.

"I love that song," said Tsumugi. "Let's do it. Ricchan?"

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3."

Yui took the lead vocals in this one, with Mio and Tsumugi doing backup vocals.

* * *

_"Josie's on a vacation far away_

_Come around and talk it over_

_So many things that I wanna say_

_You know I like my girls a little bit older_

_I just wanna use your love tonight_

_I don`t wanna lose your love tonight_

_I ain`t got many friends left to talk to_

_No one`s around when I`m in trouble_

_You know I`d do anything for you_

_Stay the night, but keep it under cover_

_I just wanna use your love tonight, oh_

_I don`t wanna lose your love tonight_

_Try to stop my hands from shaking_

_Something in my mind`s not making sense_

_It`s been awhile since we`ve been all alone_

_I can`t hide the way I`m feeling_

_As you leave me, please, would you close the door_

_And don`t forget what I told you_

_Just cause you`re right, that don`t mean I`m wrong_

_Another shoulder to cry upon_

_I just wanna use your love tonight, yeah_

_I don`t wanna lose your love tonight_

_Yeah, I just wanna use your love tonight_

_I don`t wanna lose your love tonight_

_I just wanna use your love tonight_

_I don`t wanna lose your love tonight_

_(Use your love, lose your love) Your love_

_(Use your love) Well I don't wanna lose_

_(Lose your tonight) I don't wanna, I don't wanna_

_I don't wanna lose (Use your tonight) Your love_

_(Lose your tonight) Your love, your love_

_(Use your tonight) Your love_

_(I don't lose your love tonight) Aaaahh_

_(Use your tonight) Your love..."_

* * *

"One more round of songs, ladies," Sawako said to the girls.

"I wonder what I will choose next," said Ritsu as she went to the basket to take a paper.

"This has been so much fun playing some classic rock songs, and even adding a little bit of pop here and there," Tsumugi said. "Really fun."

Ritsu's jaw dropped. "'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen? Oh god. This is our biggest song yet. Mugi. Does your keyboard have a gong effect?"

A press of the key, and a simulated noise of a certain temple instrument. "Does that answer your question, Ricchan?"

"Good. Mio will do the lead vocals, but the rest of us will do backup vocals. Let's do this."

"Go right ahead, you got the green light," said Miss Sawako.

* * *

_"Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide_

_No escape from reality_

_Open your eyes_

_Look up to the skies and see_

_I'm just a poor boy (poor boy), I need no sympathy_

_Because I'm easy come, easy go_

_little high, little low_

_Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me_

_Mama, just killed a man_

_Put a gun against his head_

_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead_

_Mama, life had just begun_

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away_

_Mama, ooo_

_Didn't mean to make you cry_

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_

_Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters_

_It's too late, my time has come_

_Sends shivers down my spine_

_Body's aching all the time_

_Goodbye everybody - I've got to go_

_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_

_Mama, ooo - (anyway the wind blows)_

_I don't want to die_

_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_

_I see a little silhouetto of a man_

_Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the fandango?_

_Thunderbolts and lightning - very very frightening me_

_Galileo, Galileo,_

_Galileo, Galileo,_

_Galileo Figaro - magnifico-o-o-o_

_I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me_

_He's just a poor boy from a poor family_

_Spare him his life from this monstrosity_

_Easy come easy go - will you let me go_

_It's the LAW! No - we will not let you go - let him go_

_It's the LAW! We will not let you go - let him go_

_It's the LAW! We will not let you go - let me go_

_Will not let you go - let me go (never)_

_Never let you go - let me go_

_Never let me go - ooo_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no -_

_Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go_

_Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me_

_for me_

_for me_

_for me_

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?_

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die?_

_Oh baby - can't do this to me baby_

_Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here_

_Ooh yeah, ooh yeah_

_Nothing really matters_

_Anyone can see_

_Nothing really matters, nothing really matters, to me_

_Anyway the wind blows..."_

* * *

"Bellisimo!" Ui said, applauding. "That brought a tear to my eye."

"Very nice," Nodoka said.

Jun was besides herself. "Jeez, was that awesome or what?"

"It sure was."

"Time for my final selection," Mio said. "Home run. 'Start Me Up' by the Rolling Stones!"

"Let's do it!" Yui said.

"Lead the way, Yui-sempai," Azusa said.

A few riffs from the lead guitarist, and the band was on its way. Mio did the lead vocals, with Yui, Tsumugi and Azusa doing backup.

* * *

_"If you start me up_

_If you start me up I'll never stop_

_If you start me up_

_If you start me up I'll never stop_

_I've been running hot_

_You got me ticking gonna blow my top_

_If you start me up_

_If you start me up I'll never stop_

_Never stop, never stop, never stop_

_You make a grown man cry_

_You make a grown man cry_

_You make a grown man cry_

_Spread out the oil, the gasoline_

_I walk smooth, ride in a mean, mean machine_

_Start it up_

_If you start it up_

_Kick on the starter give it all you got, you got, you got_

_I can't compete with the riders in the other heats_

_If you rough it up_

_If you like it you can slide it up,_

_Slide it up, slide it up, slide it up_

_Don't make a grown man cry_

_Don't make a grown man cry_

_Don't make a grown man cry_

_My eyes dilate, my lips go green_

_My hands are greasy_

_She's a mean, mean machine_

_Start it up_

_If start me up_

_Ahh... give it all you got_

_You got to never, never, never stop_

_Slide it up, baby just slide it up_

_Slide it up, slide it up, never, never, never_

_You make a grown man cry_

_You make a grown man cry_

_You make a grown man cry_

_Ride like the wind at double speed_

_I'll take you places that you've never, never seen_

_If you start it up_

_Love the day when we will never stop, never stop_

_Never, never, never stop_

_Tough me up_

_Never stop, never stop_

_You, you, you make a grown man cry_

_You, you make a dead man come_

_You, you make a dead man come..."_

* * *

"I remember the day when Windows 95 came to existence," Nodoka recalled. "This song was used in the campaign."

"We were only toddlers when 95 was introduced," Jun said.

"There was even a parody of that, if I recall," Ui added. "It was about how it was sucking up everyone's drives and all." They got a good laugh out of that.

"Mugi's turn to pick a song," said Ritsu. "All yours."

"And my choice will be 'Clocks' by Coldplay. Perfect, because that uses a good deal of piano."

"Are we ready?" They others nodded. "Mugi."

A few presses, and the rest of the band joined in. Mugi did the lead vocals.

* * *

_"The lights go out and I can't be saved_

_Tides that I tried to swim against_

_Have brought me down upon my knees_

_Oh I beg, I beg and plead singing_

_Come out of things unsaid_

_Shoot an apple off my head_

_And a trouble that can't be named_

_A tiger's waiting to be tamed singing_

_You are_

_You are_

_Confusion never stops_

_Closing walls and ticking clocks_

_Gonna come back and take you home_

_I could not stop that you now know singing_

_Come out upon my seas_

_Cursed missed opportunities_

_Am I a part of the cure?_

_Or am I part of the disease? Singing_

_You are_

_You are_

_You are_

_You are_

_You are_

_You are_

_And nothing else compares_

_And nothing else compares_

_And nothing else compares_

_You are_

_You are_

_Home, home where I wanted to go_

_Home, home where I wanted to go_

_Home, home where I wanted to go_

_Home, home where I wanted to go..."_

* * *

"All right, we have two more songs to go before this is a done deal," said Ritsu.

"You guys rock, as usual," Jun said, flashing her vulcans.

"We know," Yui said, exchanging a vulcan in return. She then went to the basket to pick a song. "My last song will be 'Uprising' by Muse. Home run?"

"Grand slam," they all replied.

"I stand corrected. Ricchan?"

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3!"

Mio did the lead vocals, with Yui doing backup.

* * *

_"The paranoia is in bloom, the PR_

_The transmissions will resume_

_They'll try to push drugs_

_Keep us all dumbed down and hope that_

_We will never see the truth around_

_(So come on!)_

_Another promise, another scene, another_

_A package not to keep us trapped in greed_

_With all the green belts wrapped around our minds_

_And endless red tape to keep the truth confined_

_(So come on!)_

_They will not force us_

_They will stop degrading us_

_They will not control us_

_We will be victorious_

_Interchanging mind control_

_Come let the revolution take its toll if you could_

_Flick the switch and open your third eye, you'd see that_

_We should never be afraid to die_

_(So come on!)_

_Rise up and take the power back, it's time that_

_The fat cats had a heart attack, you know that_

_Their time is coming to an end_

_We have to unify and watch our flag ascend_

_They will not force us_

_They will stop degrading us_

_They will not control us_

_We will be victorious_

_Hey .. hey ... hey .. hey!_

_They will not force us_

_They will stop degrading us_

_They will not control us_

_We will be victorious_

_Hey .. hey ... hey .. hey!"_

* * *

"Great song," Nodoka said. "I think the Americans call this a 'jock jam,' whatever that means."

"Sports music," Ui clarified.

"Yeah, that."

"Well, Azunyan, it's all up to you to determine the last song. What will it be?" Yui asked.

"Sempai, everyone, the last song is 'Hey Soul Sister' by Train. But we don't have a ukelele. How are we going to sing this if we don't have a ukelele?"

"I have it here in the control room. Ui-chan is going to join you on this number," said Sawako as Ui went to join them, instrument in hand.

"How were you able to fit that in there, Miss Sawako?"

"My suitcase can fit anything, even the dead." The others looked scared. "I'm just kidding; the ukelele is small enough to fit inside."

"I'm just glad it didn't get crushed," Ritsu said. "All right Ui, do you know how to play it?"

"I'll try, based on memory..." Then it hit her. "I know it. Let's go." A few strums, and Azusa did the lead vocals on this number.

* * *

_"Hey Hey Hey_

_Your lipstick stains_

_On the front lobe of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you blow my mind_

_Your sweet moonbeam_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind_

_Hey soul sister, hey there mister, mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Hey Hey Hey_

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction_

_A game show love connection, we can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed_

_My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

_Hey soul sister, hey there mister, mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Well you can cut a rug_

_Watching you is the only drug I need_

_So gangster, I'm so thug_

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of_

_You see I can be myself now finally_

_In fact there's nothing I cant be_

_I want the world to see you'll be with me_

_Hey soul sister, hey there mister, mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Hey Hey Hey (tonight)_

_Hey Hey Hey (tonight)..."_

* * *

"All right, that should do it, that's a wrap, great job!" Sawako said, to the applause of everyone in attendance.

"You people are an awesome bunch," Miku said as they all met in the green room, the band with their instruments. "You left me speechless. I could connect to your music. I will come into tonight's concert with my memories with you in mind forever."

"Thank you for stopping by, Miku-chan," said Yui. "Good luck with your show."

"If you want, I have tickets to the concert, with backstage passes as well."

"Do you have enough for eight?"

"I have enough for eight and your manager," Miku said. "I won't be able to come to your show because after my concert, I have to head to Los Angeles immediately. I'm sorry."

Yui gave Miku a hug and a kiss. "The fact that you were here with us is all that matters, Miku-chan. Don't let anyone tell you that HTT isn't the best band you've ever heard of, because we are."

"Go get 'em, Miku," Ritsu said.

"We got your back," Mio replied.

"Ganbare, Miku-chan," said Mugi.

"Thanks for stopping by," Azusa added.

"Thanks for recording with my sister," Ui said.

"Thanks for being a fan," said Jun, flashing a vulcan.

Nodoka nodded her head. "You've got all the motivation you need. Now take it with you to the stage."

"You guys..." Tears came flowing out of Miku's eyes as the band and Sawako embraced her in a group hug. "Thank you, all of you! I will never forget the day I met the great Hokago Tea Time!" Miku then waved goodbye as the band saw her skip happily on her way. In several hours, they would watch her perform at the show.

"By the way, Sawachan," Ritsu asked, "what did you say about the difficulty level being high? You tricked us. It was easy."

"Because you made it look easy, that's why," Sawako replied, licking her lips with a wink.

"Right..."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 12**

A/N: This chapter pays tribute to Chapter 13 of "Walk-ON! All Over Again" and to Miku Hatsune's July 2 concert at Nokia Theater in Los Angeles as part of Anime Expo.

World Is Mine translation by Suisei.


	13. Concrete and Steel

**Roadshow**

**Chapter 13:**

**Concrete and Steel**

* * *

"Oh dear God," Ritsu Tainaka said, flopping onto the bed, clearly exhausted. "We drove, we played, and we are tired as fuck. Feel the same, anyone?"

"Definitely," Mio Akiyama added, drinking a bottle of Gatorade, watching the cars pass by while watching from their room at the Hugh Hefner SkyVilla. "20 of our favorite songs, coming after several laps of driving go-karts. That's a lot of calories burned."

"I know, right?" said Tsumugi Kotobuki. "But the great thing here is that when we get to our hotel room, we get this." She was referring to the sandwich in her hand that she was punching, full of foie gras and alfalfa on garlic bread.

"Oooh, I want some," Ritsu said, drooling. "Is there any?"

She pointed to the room next door. "Plenty. Go grab one. Ricchan."

"Yes, my dear." With a spring in her step, Ritsu marched to the room where there was an attendant with trays of sandwiches, chips and bottles of beverages. Due to the band's age, there were no alcoholic beverages. Sawako Yamanaka's room did have some low-calorie shochu.

"These sandwiches taste like heaven!" said a gleeful Yui Hirasawa, fanned by her sister Ui. "It's so rich and velvety! How do they it? It's so awesome!"

"Cooled enough yet, onee-chan?" she asked.

That's when her kinkiness set in. "Hey Ui, I dare you to take your shirt off."

"O...Onee-chan! Are you sure...?"

"Just do it. I wanted to see something."

"O...okay..." Ui slowly unbuttoned her shirt, causing her bust to bounce out. "This is so embarrassing," she whispered, looking the other way in a deep blush.

"Hmmmm..." Yui studied Ui's voluptuous breasts, covered by a white lace bra. Cupping her bust, Yui felt the firmness, the suppleness, and after tweaking her nipples as to trigger pleasurable gesticulations from her younger sister, she came to a predictable conclusion. "Ui, I want to be the best aunt I can be?"

"Y...you're already declaring me a mom?" Ui just had to laugh out of sheer embarrassment mixed with shameless flattery.

Yui licked her lips. "Precisely."

Ritsu absentmindedly walked in. "Yui, Ui, there's plenty of sandwiches in the other room and HOLY COW! Those are big squeezable pillows I am seeing! I WANT!"

She was held back by Mio. "Ritsu, what the hell are you doing?"

"Mio! Look at Ui's big-ass boobs! They're tanks! Milk tanks, I tell you! I can get my nourishment if I can just get my hands on them-ow!" And up came a headbump.

"Ricchan?" Yui wondered, tilting her head to the side.

"Ritsu-sempai..." Ui stammered, thoroughly embarrassed as she covered her boobs.

"It's all right, Ui-chan," Ritsu said, creeping closer as Ui backtracked.

"Ritsu-sempai...stop..." Ui was in tears.

"Here I come...! Yeaaaaaah!"

"Ritsu, no!" But it was too late for Mio.

Ui let out a scream of pleasure and pain as Ritsu fondled Ui's breasts, causing her to release a red liquid between her legs.

"Eh, what is this?" Yui said, touching the liquid with her finger before licking it. "Ew. Tastes like blood."

Ritsu blinked. "Does this mean...?"

Azusa Nakano walked in, hands on her cheeks. "Ui is going through her...she's going through her...!"

"Yep, she's going through her period," Nodoka Manabe shrugged, munching on some chips.

At that moment, Ui's tears began to flow as she fainted.

"So what do we do, guys?" Jun Suzuki asked everyone.

"I have the solution," Tsumugi said, holding a box of tampons.

Mio's dark aura was raining high on Ritsu, and she was not happy. "Ritsu...I cannot forgive you for this..."

At that point, Ritsu was sweating all over, with the inevitable on the way. "Mio...I...!"

* * *

She was in a corner of the bedroom, holding her knees, a large bump on her head, Ritsu was. "I only wanted to know what heaven felt like, that's all!" she protested.

"Stay in that corner until I tell you to come out," Mio said, visibly annoyed. Meanwhile, everyone else was consoling Ui, who was in tears after realizing her period began.

"It's okay, we all have to go through this," Azusa said, petting Ui's sobbing head.

"Why did it have to be now, though?" Ui cried, sniffling. "This is so unfair."

"You can't blame the grouping by Ritsu for this," Nodoka said in her drumming friend's defense. "This is one of those monthly things we all have to deal with. I'm just glad Mugi brought some tampons in case this does happen."

"Oy, Ritsu, what are you doing?" Mio grunted to her ladyfriend, crawling over to the remote.

"I wanna watch TV, Mom, and then I will go back to my corner," Ritsu pouted as she turned on the TV.

"I'm not your Mom, okay? And why are you crawling over to me? Didn't I tell you to stay in your-mmmm!"

"Mio. You know I don't like to be tortured so much by you. And I have the power to turn the tables. Just. Like. This." Her lips met Mio's immediately.

"Fuck, whatever. It's not like a dangerous queen like me can stop a persistent hamburger-crazy lion like you anyway..."

"Mio, shut up and make love to me."

"Well, those two have made up quick enough," Jun said, eating the last sandwich on the platter from the other room. "So much for punishment; Mio-sempai is such a softie."

"I think Ui-chan will be all right, it's only a phase," Tsumugi said.

"Hello everyone," Sawako said, walking in with a bucketload of poker chips.

"Whoa," Jun exclaimed. "Where the heck you get all those chips?"

"An unexpected donation from a wonderful woman with pink hair, a cowlick, a fancy dress, bun covers, dog ears and tail gave it to me."

"Why would she cosplay in the middle of the desert in July?" Azusa scowled, suspicious of the proceeds. "It's stifling hot!"

"Dunno, but she told me what she was wearing is actually her business uniform. Here's another thing: in exchange for the poker chips, she wants to interview us, but wants to do it individually so that she can upload them on her laptop and spread it via Facebook and twitter."

"So it's more interviews, huh Sawachan?" Yui asked. "No problem, we can handle it. So who's going to go first?" They all pointed as her. "All right, me first it is! I am so special."

"She will be doing the interview downstairs in the lounge by the studio. There will also be a photo shoot at the studio to go with it. You know what to do, right Yui-chan?"

"Sawachan, I am ready."

"All right, have fun."

"Do you best, onee-chan," Ui said, sniffling with a smile.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Ui." And then she took off.

"Well, look at her," Jun said. "Looking all cool and stuff. It's as if she's done this before."

"Jun, we all have. A few days ago," Azusa pointed out.

"You're absolutely right."

* * *

"All right, here's what we're going to do," Millhiore F. Biscotti told Eclair Martinozzi and Ricotta Elmar downstairs at the lounge. "We have five interviews to do, one for every member of the band. After each interview, we're going to have them pose with their instrument."

"Why the hell should we do this?" Eclair protested with a pout. "Shouldn't we let Cinque do this instead?"

"Uh, you realize Cinque's not with us right now, right?" Ricotta added.

"I know that, but...I think this is just a waste of time."

"But Eclair," Millhiore moaned, "I've always wanted to see Las Vegas."

"And why am I the one holding the video camera?"

"Because you are special, Eclair," Ricotta replied with a sly smile.

"Arrrgh..."

"Ah, here she is," Millhiore said.

"Hello!" Yui said, waving.

"Hello. Pleasure to meet you-ah!" She felt Yui tweak her dog ears.

"Are these real? Please tell me they are real!" A twitch. "They are real!"

"Hey, quit touching Millhiore's dog ears, will you?" Eclair said, adjusting the camera.

"Sorry, I am very curious. By the way, who are you guys?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Millhiore Firianno Biscotti of the Biscotti Republic."

"So you're a news reporter? We get that all the time."

"It's actually a country."

"Oh! All right. You know, I wasn't so sure. I like being interviewed by people who have animal ears and tails. It's as if I'm being interviewed by cosplayers or something."

Eclair put a palm to her forehead while Ricotta laughed.

"These are my assistants and good friends: Eclair Martinozzi and Ricotta Elmar. Rico's got the camera and Eclair has the video cam."

"Cool. All right, I'm ready to go. Fire away."

Eclair counted down. "Recording in 5...4...3...2...1..."

"Hello, everyone in Flonyard! This is your noble princess of the Biscotti Republic Millhiore speaking to you in the Entertainment Capital of the World...Las Vegas, USA. With me is Yui Hirasawa of the band Hokago Tea Time, who will be performing later this week in front of a sellout crowd. Yui, tell us a bit about yourself."

"Hello, everyone in Flonyard. I am Yui Hirasawa of Hokago Tea Time. I don't have animal ears like you guys do, but I can pretend!" Yui apparently was ready as she donned Azusa's cat ears.

"Wow, she was ready for this," Eclair thought, a sweatdrop coming down.

"I am a guitarist, and I do lead vocals. I am a 17-year old high school student from Tokyo, just like everyone else on my band, except for Azunyan, who's 16."

"How do you guys create this group?" Millhiore asked.

"Oooh, it's a pretty long history. Two years ago, I teamed up with three other people to form the nucleus of the band. Ritsu Tainaka, who I call 'Ricchan', does the drums, Mio Akiyama does bass work, and Tsumugi Kotobuki is our keyboard player. We generally perform at the school auditoriums and also during practice inside the club room. Later in the year we brought in Azusa Nakano, Azunyan as I like to call her, who is also a guitarist. So we are a band of five."

"What is it about the guitar that makes you think, I want to play this."

"I almost didn't want to join the club because I didn't know how to play guitar until I joined. All I could play, believe it or not, were castanets."

"Castanets? Are you serious?" In the background, Ricotta was taking photos of the interview. She would do this four more times.

"Yep, castanets. But once I got my guitar after working part-time counting cars passing through, I learned the different chords and the way of holding it. It's a bit heavy for me, but the guitar I have, which I like to call Giita, is my biggest source of pride. And I use it as a learning tool to find new ways to play my music, our music."

"Why is your band called 'Hokago Tea Time?'"

"During our meetings, Mugi-chan always caters. She brings cake, cookies, and tea. I suppose it's similar to what the people eat where you live."

"Oh, where I am, only the finest is served. So I seem to understand."

"That's why we are called Hokago Tea Time. In between practices, we take time to eat cakes, drink tea, and socialize. We work hard and play hard."

"What are your songs generally about? Are they ballads? Are they rock songs? What are they?"

"Actually, we write about food and cute things." Eclair tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. Then the others laughed. "Kinda weird, isn't it?"

"I guess it's stuff we aren't used to hearing out where I'm from. By the way, I also work as a singer, for your information."

"Nice. But anyway, as I was saying, our lyrics are about food and cute things: from stuffed bunnies to curry to strawberry parfaits. Occasionally, Mio-chan, our main lyricist, likes to write about relationships. We are fans of the love song."

"I see."

"But mostly it's about food and cute things. And the stuff girls like."

Millhiore giggled. "All right, anyway, is this part of a U.S. tour you ladies are putting together?"

"This is actually a one-night-only thing for us. After our concert, we're going back home to work on our studies. Me, Mio-chan, Mugi-chan and Ricchan...we all are seniors, and we have to prepare for our college entrance exams."

"Awww. Do you think it would be great if you toured more of America?"

"It would be nice, but I don't think it would be a priority for us to visit the rest of America at this point. I want to see New York, though."

"Who do you think is the weirdest member on your band?"

"Ah, that's easy. Has to be Ricchan. She always gives us the kick up our backsides that we deserve. It's a treat to have her at our meetings, practices and concerts."

"And who is the shyest member on your band?"

"Mio-chan is always scared of a lot of things, like lightning and the dark. When she isn't hiding in her shell, she is someone that kicks ass. You should see her play bass, it's an awesome sight."

"Who is the most spontaneous member on your band?"

"That would be me. Because I enjoy performing, and to be out there, in front of thousands of people, ready to leave it all out on the stage...it just grows on you. Nothing like it."

"The concert will be televised locally in Flonyard via the Internet. Is there anything you want to say to the people out there?"

"I hope you listen to our music and enjoy it. We're not only entertaining America, but also the world. So we will give you a great show. Love and peace!"

Eclair stopped recording. "All right, Yui-chan," Ricotta said, "I would like to take a few photos of you holding your guitar while in the studio."

The three of them went to the studio, where Giita stood on her pedestal. Yui took it, and slung it around her shoulder. Ricotta took a few snaps. "All right, now can you pose with it a few times for me?"

"How about this?" Yui was sitting wares-style clutching her guitar as if it were a body pillow, looking rather innocent and playful.

"Awesome." A few shots. "Now lie down, on your side as you're about to-don't actually sleep!"

"She's playing her part too much," Eclair said to an embarrassed Millhiore. "Overdoing it."

* * *

"So, how was the interview?" Ritsu asked a yawning Yui, walking back to the SkyVilla.

"It was more of the same questions the press were asking."

"Damn," Azusa whispered. "That means Yui-sempai aced it."

"Oh, and by the way Azunyan, the girl with the green hair sounds just like you for some odd reason."

"Is that so? Hmmmm..."

"One more thing. Ricchan, you're next."

"All right. I'll be back everyone. Tell my wife I love her!"

They all looked at Mio with suspicious eyes as Ritsu took the elevator down. "Argh, give it a rest, all of you!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

* * *

"And here is our second one coming in, with a dashing hairband and a wide smile," Millhiore said, drinking a cup of coffee.

"You're being a bit too flattering," Ritsu said, giving a handshake and a hug. "Ritsu Tainaka, drums for Hokago Tea Time."

"Millhiore Firianno Biscotti of the Biscotti Republic. These are my two assistants: Eclair Martinozzi and Ricotta Elmar."

"You all have cute dog ears and tails. They look nice on you."

"Thanks. Well, shall we get started?"

"Yes, let's!"

Millhiore pointed to Eclair, who pressed the Record button. "Well, I'm here with a very special musician. Introduce yourself."

"What's up everyone, my name's Ritsu Tainaka, drummer for Hokago Tea Time. Pleasure to meet you all," she said, twirling one of her drumsticks.

"You like twirling those things, don't you?"

"Are you kidding me? It's my way of relieving myself of all the boredom going on. I have my two trusty pieces of wood to rely on."

"You should be a baton twirler."

'In my second life, I was. Oh my God, I can't believe you made me say that. Everyone watching, forget I said that."

Millhiore laughed. "Hahahahah, oh Ritsu, you are so silly. Can I call you Ricchan?"

"Hey, that's my nickname. Sure thing, Milly."

"I love informalities. Anyway, what is it with your penchant for drumming?"

"It's a great way to express myself. When I'm inside the club room, or anywhere we have practice, I develop new cadences, new rhythms, experiment with different tempos, and every time I hit those skins I do with the passion of a lion."

"A lion, huh?"

"I'm a Leo, so I love lions. They're hungry little cats, too."

"Oooh. You know, my friend Leonmitchelli, who is not here because she's in Flonyard watching this video, is a cat. Give us your lion impersonation."

"All right. Here it goes." A deep breath. "Gaaaaooooo!" A pause, and a cat pose. "Nyan." Millhiore laughed, but soon after, Ritsu was on her laugh. "Nyan, nyan...pet me."

"Oh boy..." Ricotta and Eclair laughed as Millhiore petted a purring Ritsu. "You love being spontaneous, huh Ricchan?"

"I...It's not like I want to be spontaneous, it just comes, you know? I can't help but bring out the best in everybody I am with. At my school, I am a class clown because I do the weirdest things. Then Mio has to pull me down to earth by giving me a bump on my head."

"Can I try it?"

"Only Mio can do it best, but fine, go right ahead."

"Here it goes." A karate chop, and a big bump came up.

"See?"

"Whoa. That's huge."

"And it shrinks with time," Ritsu added, noting the bump shrinking down to nothingness.

"Fascinating. Well, you and the others are here because someone in America wants you to perform. Were you at all surprised by the offer to play in Las Vegas, of all places?"

"Yeah, it kinda threw a curveball to our summer. But you know something? I'm glad we are doing this, because it's not very often we get to see the world beyond our native Japan. It's pretty fun to be in Las Vegas. Great food, great people, lots of exciting attractions and shows. Could do better without the heat, though."

"What do you like about the Light Music Club?"

"I think it's the practices we have. We love to develop a unique sound that everyone will enjoy. But it takes time to make it possible, you know. The more we practice, the better we get at perfecting that quintessential HTT sound that defined who we are."

"You kind of look like a boy. Has anyone called you a tomboy and do you embrace it?"

"Eh?" Ritsu was blushing. "Well...people do say that I'm a bit of a tomboy. But I have to be honest with you: I am a proud young Japanese woman and I do value my femininity. It's something no one will ever take away from me. Remember, viewers: girls rule the world!" The others laughed.

"Your friends tell you that you love to cook. What's your favorite dish?"

'Hamburger steak? Me and brother Satoshi like to go to the grocery store to run errands, and he helps me with cooking dinner. Whenever we have hamburger steak, Satoshi has this big smile on his face, and that's something I like. I like being a family person, because one day, I want a family of my own. There's more to it than just playing music and eating cakes and drinking tea. There's the simple life at home."

"Who's your idol?"

"Keith Moon. One of the best drummers whose life ended too short. I wish he never drank so much alcohol or took drugs and all that stuff, but that's how he wanted to live his life. I like Moon for his energy and style of drumming. I pattern my style after Keith Moon's. I also like Cozy Powell. Excellent drummer in his time. Another legend I look up to."

"Do you have message to say to the people out in Flonyard?"

"What's up everyone, I'm Ritsu Tainaka. I hope you guys enjoy our music, because it's sure to be a treat. Peace out, y'all!" she said with a wink and a smile. Eclair then stopped the recording.

"Is it all right if I do some photography?" Ricotta asked.

"Absolutely. And I love your ears and tails."

"Thank you," they all said.

"All right, how about this?" Ritsu asked, striking a pose with her drumsticks as if she were throwing a javelin. A snap. "Or this?" She held her sticks together, forming a cross with eyes of determination. Another snap. "How about this one?" Ritsu twirled one of her sticks like a baton, as Ricotta took a few snaps.

"Can you stand behind your drum set, and stretch your hands out as if you were a lion?"

"I can do that." And she did. "Gaaaaaaooo!"

"Fabulous!" A few more snaps. "One more shot. Can I have you stand next to your drum set, holding your sticks with your arms crossed, smiling and flashing a thumbs-up?"

"That's easy. I love PR." A few more snaps, and that was that.

"She is easy to work with, Ritsu is," Eclair remarked to Millhiore. "You tell her what she needs to do, and she does it."

"Captivating, I agree..."

* * *

"All right, does anybody have a towel?" Ritsu asked as she made her way back to the SkyVilla.

"Here," Azusa said, tossing one over to her drumming compatriot.

"I need to take a dip in the jacuzzi. I am so exhausted."

"It was only an interview, Ritsu," Mio groaned as Ritsu took off her shirt and denim shorts, revealing her white and orange bikini. "And why are you undressing here? Though I have to say...your belly looks kind of cute."

"Wait for it, wait for it," Jun snickered to Nodoka.

Ritsu crept up to Mio. "Kyaa!" Mio cried, falling down as Ritsu lay on top of her.

"Mio, I wanna save the foreplay for later tonight, but you're in a bit of a rush," Ritsu whispered.

"All right, Ritsu-sempai, just go to the damn pool already and cool down!" Azusa exclaimed, dragging Ritsu away, dumping her in the jacuzzi, where she came up, enthused to be taking a dip in her own aquatic bliss.

"Mio-chan, go for it," Tsumugi said to her.

"I'm next, huh? All right, here I go."

"Did somebody order a large two-topping pizza?" asked a delivery man from Domino's walking in as Mio took the elevator down.

"Me!" Yui said, raising her hand. Everyone turned to her as she scratched the back of her head. "Eheheheheh..."

* * *

"A cool, mysterious, dangerous queen walks in with the maturity of a vamp," Millhiore said as Mio Akiyama entered the lounge.

"You're being a bit over-dramatic," Eclair sneered.

"She looks really awesome," said Ricotta.

"Oh my," Mio said. "You all have dog ears and tails?" She touched Ricotta's dog ears. "So...cute. Is this heaven?" she exclaimed. "Ahhhh, I love cute things! Ahahahahaah!"

"All right, can you stop petting Rico already?" Millhiore asked. "I'm Millhiore Firianno Biscotti of the Biscotti Republic. The one with the green hair is Eclair Martinozzi and the one you just petted is Ricotta Elmar. These two are my assistants."

"Oooohh."

"We're doing an interview as part of my visit to Las Vegas."

"My name is Mio Akiyama, the bass player of the band. Pleasure to meet you."

"Let's start this interview, then. Eclair?"

"5...4...3...2...1."

"It's your good friend, Princess Millhiore here, now talking with a talented young musician with a nice bust to boot. Introduce yourself."

"What's up, you guys? I'm Mio Akiyama, the bass player of Hokago Tea Time."

"What is it about the bass guitar that makes it special?"

"It meshes with my personality of being in the background. I like to work with Ritsu, who does the drumming, in painting the foundation for the keyboards and guitars. I don't like being the center of attention, but I still get it anyway."

"I realize that you have your own set of fans at school. Can you tell me about that?"

"My friend Nodoka Manabe is the president of the Mio Fans Club, which is dedicated to me, of course, because of an incident that happened during my freshman year. I tripped, and as I got up, everyone saw my blue and white striped panties. Someone was perverted enough to take a shot, and that's how the club started up."

"Do you get stalked at times by all these different people at school because of who you are?"

"They think I have some mysterious aura, that I have a thrilling appeal because I am the tallest member of the band. I've got a figure and a three-size combination that adds to the whole thing. I think it's all blown out of proportion, but I'm the school's Chuck Norris in a way."

"The school's Chuck Norris?" Ricotta had to chuckle.

"Yeah, because I'm the stuff of myth. It's so embarrassing."

"Did you ever want to be in a club like this?"

"To be honest with you, no. I wanted to join the Literature club, but Ritsu tore my application in pieces, and she dragged me into it. I do play bass, so I can understand why she wanted me to be in this whole ordeal."

"Is there an artist you like that your friends don't know?"

"I like Morrissey. His music sometimes has dark lyrics, but it's always fun to listen to them."

"Your favorite song?"

"We Hate It When Our Friends Become Successful."

"You know, there is an American ska band called Reel Big Fish that has done a cover of that song, right?"

"Yeah, but I prefer Morrissey to that. I also like the song called The Last Of The Famous International Playboys."

"That's a song I like to listen to on my iPod when I'm riding on my winged friend Halla. It has a nice bass beat to it."

"I always pay attention to the bass lines and visualize where I have to hold the strings on the fret board in any song I perform with the band."

"You've written a lot of songs for the band. What do you think of them?"

"Well, the first-ever song I wrote for HTT is arguably our flagship song, called Fuwa Fuwa Time. I kinda was embarrassed to write these lyrics because I'm not that sharp at finding the right words. When I showed them to Miss Sawako Yamanaka, who is our club advisor and the band manager, and Ritsu, they didn't like it. Ritsu especially didn't like. But Yui did, and Mugi did, and Sawako eventually changed her mind, giving the benefit of the doubt. And that's when I thought to myself, hey, I might be good at this."

"Confidence. That's what it's all about, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, I guess you can say that. I've written a lot of songs for the band: Pure Pure Heart, Samidare 20 Love, Listen!, Don't Say Lazy, No Thank You!, My Love Is A Stapler, Heart Goes Boom, Hello Little Girl, Seishun Vibration, Honey Sweet Tea Time...you know, the list goes on and on. In retrospect, I could have done a bit better regarding the lyrics, but they just come at you just like that," Mio said, snapping her fingers. "Then you write them, and you make something out of it."

"If there was one city in Europe that you want HTT to perform at, where would it be?"

"London. It barely beats Paris. So many stadiums to play at. One day, I hope we get to play at Wembley."

"This is a question that I wanted to ask you. Are you scared of anything?"

Mio froze. "Um, there's barnacles, the dark, anything creeping up my shoulder, spiders, graveyards, people sneaking in my bed in the middle of the night..."

"All right, all right, too much information." Eclair coughed to prevent laughing.

"I'm scared of so many things, I just don't want to talk about them."

"Sorry for asking, I'm a bit curious. Do you have a name for your bass?"

"Her name is Elizabeth. My pride and joy. Every day inside the music room, I tune her, make sure she in perfect pitch and ready to rock and roll."

"What is it you like about Las Vegas?"

"An overwhelming list of things to do. A few days ago, we went hiking up Mount Charleston. We couldn't get to the top because we were short on time. But we took a photo shoot at one of the meadows in the park, and took some time to put our visit in perspective. We also did some kart racing and watched one of the shows here on the Strip. Like I said, there's a lot of stuff to do here in Las Vegas. You'll never get bored."

"Do you feel embarrassed to be staying inside a place like the Hugh Hefner SkyVilla?"

"In all honesty, I wanted us to stay in just a regular hotel room. Nothing over the top. Unfortunately, Mugi is very wealthy, and her parents arranged a deal with Mr. Hefner to allow us to stay for a week inside the SkyVilla. Now do you realize how much it costs for one night inside?"

"A few thousand dollars?"

"Exactly, And we ended up getting a deal: we get the SkyVilla for an entire week, for only a few thousand dollars. I haven't been to Mugi's mansion out in the suburbs, but she's told me it looks similar to her bedroom in a way. Just a bit kinkier, with more contraptions and all."

"Interesting. One more question before a little message. If you were to visit America again, would you return to Vegas, or would you go to another city?"

"I want us to visit Los Angeles. We were passing by Los Angeles on our flight from Tokyo to Vegas, and it's an amazing place. You can get starstruck in minutes walking down Hollywood. I would love to see us perform at the Coliseum or the Nokia Theatre or Staples Center."

"Any words you want to say to our folks in Flonyard?"

"This is Mio Akiyama, bassist for Hokago Tea Time. I hope you listen to our great music, and I wish you all the best. Forever yours, forever HTT."

Eclair stopped recording.

"Urrgk, this is a pretty heavy bass," Ricotta said, sticking her tongue out.

"It's not that heavy," Mio said, slinging in on her shoulder. "You want me to pose with this, huh?"

"Exactly, exactly. Can you, uh, point at the camera, wink and smile?"

"Like this?" she said, giggling.

"Perfetto!" A few shots. "Now look above, tilt your head to your right, as if you are getting some divine guidance."

"Like this?" She looked like a ray of light could shine on her.

"There you go. Awesome." A few snaps. "Now can you sit wares style and hug your bass while smiling with your eyes closed, as if you're relieved that it's all right?"

"Sure." She did. "Elizabeth..." she whispered.

"This brings a tear to my eye." A few more snaps. "And we're done."

* * *

"So, how was it?" Nodoka asked, reading a book as Yui and Ritsu were playing some NCAA Football on the PS3.

"I scored another touchdown on you, Ricchan! I am the man!" Yui squealed.

"Not so fast, you little piglet; it's only the first quarter," she snickered, grinning.

"Pretty fun interview," Mio replied. "They asked about the songs I wrote."

"You weren't trying to make anything up, were you, Mio-sempai?" Azusa asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No, I wasn't; I was trying to answer the question the best as I can. I don't sideswipe anything when doing this."

"My turn!" Mugi said, rising from her seat after downing her tea. "I'll be back!"

"See you in a bit, Mugi-chan!" Yui hollered. "Fumble! Turnover baby! Yes!"

"Oh brother," Ritsu groaned.

"Awesome onee-chan is awesome," Ui noted, writing in her diary.

"Is there anything in the fridge?" Mio asked Miss Sawako. "I want some milk."

"There's some beverages inside," she replied. "I don't know if there's any milk. Go ahead and check."

* * *

"Ah, this must be the rich girl Mio was talking about," Millhiore said, sipping on another cup of tea. "Hello there."

"Hi," Mugi said. "I'm Tsumugi Kotobuki, the keyboardist of Hokago Tea Time."

"We got one more after this one, right?" Eclair asked Millhiore.

"Precisely."

"Thank God. I am hungry for some burgers."

"Good things come to those who wait," Ricotta reminded her.

Millhiore went on. "You know, Mugi, that's your nickname right?"

"Correct."

"All right Mugi. Anyway, you sound just like one Leonmitchelli's friend Vert Far Breton. All that's missing are the bunny ears and tail."

"Who's she? Oh yeah, you said she's one of her friends. But who's Leonmitchelli?"

"She's one of my friends. I'm actually from Flonyard and the Biscotti Republic, as are my assistants, Eclair Martinozzi and Ricotta Elmar."

"I love the ears and tail. A nice, cute touch to it. Can I touch your ears?"

"Sure...ah, not too hard. Oh, and don't smell them?"

"It has been one of my childhood dreams to smell the hair of a girl with dog ears and a tail."

"What kind of childhood dreams does this lady have?" Eclair asked Ricotta as an aside.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"All right, let's go ahead and start this interview. Eclair?" She pressed the Record button. "Right now I am talking with a rather sophisticated lady, a very rich person indeed. Introduce yourself."

"Good morning, afternoon or evening, wherever you may be in Fabulous Flonyard. My name is Tsumugi Kotobuki and I am the keyboardist for Hokago Tea Time."

"Fabulous Flonyard...I've never heard of that compliment before. Thank you."

"My pleasure, my pleasure."

"So tell me, when did you start playing they keyboard?"

"It was at a young age, but I first started off playing a baby grand piano that I have in my mansion. I learned how to be creative in playing the piano, and I won plenty of awards for my work. Later on, my father, who is the owner of a large media conglomerate that owns a wide number of music shops throughout the country, brought me a KORG synthesizer, which I now play. It's a bit heavy, but I am able to carry it without any problems."

"You look like you could pass for somebody from Europe. Is there something to this?"

"My father is actually from Finland. Years before I was born, he moved to Japan after claiming a stake in the media conglomerate he now owns. After legally changing his name, he married a Japanese citizen and she gave birth to me. my father came to Japan as an already wealthy tycoon, and now his investments have allowed him to purchase a mansion in the suburbs, hire a staff to maintain the place, and I ended up becoming a very spoiled young brat as you guys like to say."

"Hey, I'm royalty, too, so I'm kind of sensitive to that, but I do understand."

"Anyway, as I was saying, my father loved music. He loved the piano. Sometimes he likes to play it whenever he has dinner with me and my mom, and other random guests that pass by. I got that from my father, my love of playing the piano and the keyboard."

"You always talk about childhood dreams. Can you tell me a little bit more?"

"Well...I've always been used to enjoying the refined things in life. Everybody else in the band don't get to experience the same things I have. I want to experience the life of an ordinary person. Somebody who doesn't have the privileges I enjoy. Then I will begin to understand why the rich are getting richer and the poor are getting poorer."

"Can you summarize, in one word, that experience?"

"Eye-opening. Two words, combined into one."

"That's cheating."

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." But they got a good laugh from it.

"Did you ever want to be in this club?"

"Originally, I wanted to join the school's chorus in my freshman year. However, the chorus probably was meeting somewhere else, and Ricchan asked if I could join. After a little argument between her and Mio-chan, I decided to join them."

"And then it just snowballed from there, didn't it?"

"Pretty much. I was able to invite the band to my summer villa out in the countryside. It's small by my standards, but for them, it was more than enough. I built some sandcastles, walked along the beach, and engaged in some interesting conversations."

"Could you fill me in?"

"It's. A. Secret." Mugi placed a finger to her lips, winking.

"All right. I shall respect your request for confidentiality. Anyway, at your meetings, you like to cater. How do you get that all done?"

"I always like to bring cakes and tea from my mansion. It's also served at a restaurant that caters to the affluent. So they were surprised when they found out that everything that I cater is generally reserved for the well-to-do. Actually, they were more than surprised. They were actually scared, because they have never been used to anything that is high-end. But once they got used to it, they treat my catering as if it's just the ordinary."

"Extraordinary."

"Yes, that too."

"If you were to play a sport, what would it be?"

"Oooh, good question. Actually, I like to do a little bit of judo, some running, swim laps around the private pool, lift weights...oh I know! Freerunning. I really don't do it that much because my parents are worried about my safety, but once in a while, I like to tie my hair back, and run like the wind, going from obstacle to obstacle with breathtaking speed. It's a thrill ride that pushes your body to the limit, and it feels so good...I'm able to have the best sleep of my life every time I give it a go."

"Eheheheheheh." A sweat drop came down Eclair's head, while Ricotta blinked.

"But as I said, it's once in a while."

"We'll take your word for it. Being the socialite you are, you do a lot of traveling. Since you have Finnish blood in you, I bet you've been to Finland a lot of times."

"Yes, I have."

"What's your favorite city in Finland?"

"Has to be the capital, Helsinki. I love the cathedral there, and some of the food inside the plazas are really delightful. Turku comes in second because they are home to the oldest Lutheran cathedral in the country."

"Are you the religious type?"

"My parents attend mass at St. Paul International Lutheran Church in Tokyo. After I attend mass, I generally take the time to visit different places in the city, often to shop."

"What is the future of Hokago Tea Time? I understand that you, Mio, Yui and Ritsu will be graduating. Will the band continue when you are attending a university?"

"We're going to take a break once we graduate. If Azusa-chan attends the same university as us, then we'll restart the band and continue recording. But as it stands, HTT will be on hiatus starting next April."

"With that said, do you have a message for our viewers?"

"Hello, I'm Tsumugi from Hokago Tea Time. We hope you listen and enjoy our music for our fans here in Fabulous Las Vegas. It is our gift to you. Take care."

Eclair stopped recording after that. "Okay, can we have you pose with your keyboard?" asked Ricotta.

"Absolutely. Do you want me to play a song for you while you take your photos?"

"Sure thing." And Ricotta took photos of Tsumugi play a cover of "My Love Is A Stapler."

"Marvelous stuff," Eclair told Millhiore.

"One more to go, and it's off to dinner for the three of us."

* * *

"I'm done, everybody!" Mugi said, returning to the SkyVilla. "Ricchan, what's wrong?"

Ritsu was grabbing Mugi's ankles. She was on her knees, distressed, in tears. "Yui destroyed my side, 98-35!"

"Hahah, you can't beat Hirasawa College, Ricchan! The Angels will always prevail!"

"Shut up, cheerful!"

"She'll get over it," Mio said to Mugi, who poured another cup of tea.

"So what are you reading, Mio-chan?" She couldn't believe it. "Mio-chan...Playboy?"

Mio's eyes were spiraling. "Because these are the only magazines available in the fucking room!"

"It's always delightful to indulge in the intimate pleasures of women."

Everyone turned to Tsumugi. "So you're saying that you have porn underneath your bed, Mugi-sempai?" Jun deadpanned.

She was flustered. "Uh, um, that's."

"Mugi," Ritsu said, disappointed. "We never thought that you would actually have a Hefneresque side to yourself. Boy, were we wrong."

"Eheheheheheh. Azusa-chan, do you want to go downstairs?" The door was left open. "She's gone..."

* * *

"Can't believe it," Azusa mumbled as she took the elevator. "Can't believe it, can't believe it, can't believe it! Mugi-sempai owns a truckload of porn in her bedroom! Is her Dad that much of a friggin' pervert? Her livelihood...Mugi-sempai's livelihood is in danger!"

Azusa realized she had something in her hands. "Oh my God, I have the cat ears! How did this get in my hands? Oh well, I guess I'll have to put them on..." So she did, as she entered the lounge.

"Ah, here's our last person to interview, I believe," Millhiore said. "And she's got her cat ears on."

"She looks really cute," Eclair said.

"Hold it," Azusa said. "You sound just like me."

"No, you sound just like me!"

They pointed at each other before turning to Millhiore. "Coincidence?"

"More like separated at birth," Ricotta snickered.

"Shut up, Rico," Eclair retorted.

"I suppose you are familiar now with my assistants," Millhiore said. "The one that sounds just like you is Eclair Martinozzi. And my assistant with the orange hair is Ricotta Elmar. I'm Millhiore Firianno Biscotti of the Biscotti Republic. I did an interview with the other members of your band, and you're the last one."

"I'm so lucky," Azusa deadpanned, pouting.

"Shall we get started?"

"I guess."

Eclair counted down. "5...4...3...2...1."

"Hello everyone," Millhiore said, "I'm here with the last member of the band, here at the Palms Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas. Go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Azusa Nakano, guitarist for Hokago Tea Time, and soon-to-be president of the Sakuragaoka Girls' High School light music club when Ritsu-sempai graduates with Yui-sempai, Mugi-sempai and Mio-sempai."

"Do you happen to have a name for your guitar?"

"Her name's Muttan, my cherry red Fender Mustang. A charming, beautiful work of art. I know of no other weapon that helps me best express what I feel about life and everything about it."

"As the newest member of the light music club, it has to be a difficult thing to know that you have to be the one that takes over the club next Spring. Do you think about it?"

"I do, but I also don't, because the others members are here with me. We're a very close-knit organization. We're a sisterhood in a way. All my sempai may graduate, but I know they will always be here. And when I become the president, I plan to continue their legacy by recruiting new members and helping them develop into the talent they can become."

"When did you first hear of the Light Music Club?"

"I was a freshman last year, and they did a Freshman Welcome Concert, and I listened to their performance, and it was pretty amazing. At first, I wanted to join the jazz club because my parents are jazz musicians, but there was something about this band that made me feel comfortable. It was tough at first because I was confused, directionless. I didn't know if this was going to be the right club for me to be a part of. I owe it to them for allowing me to stick it out through all the hardships I had to face. They made the transition for me that much easier."

"You got some cat ears on your head. What's that all about?"

"Well, I am generally a victim of being used for cosplaying. Miss Sawako, our advisor, brought some cat ears for me to wear. When I wore these things for the first time, Yui-sempai gave me my nickname of 'Azunyan.' At first, I didn't like it, but as time wore on, I had to get used to it. In a way, I even embrace it because Yui-sempai really does care about my well-bring. That's why...I actually like her."

"A lesbian. She's shown her true colors," Eclair thought.

"I see," Millhiore said. "They really pamper you, don't they?"

"Could you believe this? I even get my own cup that looks like a pink cat, and the handle looks like a tail," Azusa said. "It's really embarrassing, but it does look cute."

"Now, you are prone to tanning easily. As I can see, you're well-tanned. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Well, I don't like being able to tan easily. I'm not from Brazil and I haven't been to Brazil; therefore I shouldn't pass for a Japanese-Brazilian. People come up to me and say, 'Isn't Rio de Janeiro cold as the North Pole at this time of the year?' I don't like having a tan, but Yui-sempai tells me that I turn from cute to hot when I have a tan. Now I don't know if that's supposed to be a compliment, but I guess I'll take it as an endearing remark."

"What are your thoughts of Yui's guitar skills?"

"I've noticed that she always tries to perfect what she does. She may be fixated on one thing, but when she is fixated, she does it very, very well. She's so good with knowing a pitch that she doesn't even need a tuner to know a string is off. But when she has to turn her focus to another important item of business, that's when I have to pick up the pieces."

"Are you and Yui close?"

"Yes, we are. But not...like that. You know what I'm saying. I mean, I really appreciate Yui-sempai putting my interests in mind, but sometimes...she kind of overdoes things a bit. I don't need to be protected every time by her because I know that I can look after myself without any problems. In the end, I have to turn to Yui-sempai if I don't have any direction because she puts a smile on my face. They all do, actually. I like Mio-sempai's maturity, Ritsu-sempai's energy and cooking, and Mugi-sempai's airheadedness. We come from all different walks of life, but we all share the same purpose."

"Let's talk about you and Mio for a bit. Do you see yourself as sisters in a way?"

"We have long black hair, we're serious in what we want to do. Mio-sempai puts Ritsu-sempai in her place, and I have to slap Yui-aside if she's getting a bit too close. And her hime cut is very goddess-like."

"I see."

"I guess I'm like Mio-sempai in that I'm like a smaller version of her. But I'm more closer to Yui-sempai because I sometimes have to put her in her place. Not because I am being mean...but because I really do love her, and I do appreciate all that she does for me."

"Touching. If there was another city in America that you wanted to visit, what would it be?"

"New York. The Apollo and the Blue Note Jazz Club, and Radio City Music Hall are awesome places. I hope one day, we get to perform on Broadway. Not at a musical, but at a concert. And I've always wanted us to pose next to the Statue of Liberty."

"When it's graduation day for the seniors, will you be shedding a tear?"

"I really don't want to think about that right now, but I guess I will. I want to see then off with a smile, but it will be hard for me because I will be the one that will have to carry the torch for Hokago Tea Time."

"When do you see the band performing at Budokan?"

"Our college years will be over, and that's when we're going to be performing there. By then, we've signed a recording contract to make it possible. I know it will happen, because I really, really believe it."

"What will you take from your time here in Las Vegas?"

"That we made the most out of time in America, entertaining our fans and putting on a show that we will remember for the rest of our lives. And doing it the HTT way. Our way. The way that only we, and we alone, know."

"A message to your fans here in Flonyard."

"Azusa Nakano of Hokago Tea Time. I just want to thank your all for your support of our music, and we hope our concert this Friday finds you well. Live long and prosper-nyan!" Azusa said, doing a cat pose.

"And that does it," Eclair said after stopping recording and putting the video camera away.

"Before you leave," said Ricotta, "can you pose with your guitar?"

Azusa slung her guitar across her shoulder, hugging the neck and body as it were a teddy bear. A few snaps were taken. "Fabulous. Now look up, to your left." She did, and Ricotta took some photos. "Now do that cat pose like you did earlier."

"Nyan," Azusa mewed.

"Moe." A few more snaps. "One more: point at the camera with a naughty, but determined smile while holding your guitar."

"Uh, sure. Will these work."

"Milly, I think I'm gonna need a tissue after this is over," Ricotta said, taking some photos.

"Lunchtime can't come any sooner," Eclair said.

"You meant dinnertime," Millhiore corrected.

Eclair smacked her forehead, forgetting what time of day it was. "D'oh!"

* * *

**END CHAPTER 13**


	14. Jesus Just Left Chicago

**Roadshow**

**Chapter 14:**

**Jesus Just Left Chicago**

* * *

Interestingly enough, other things were going on back at home, right under the band's collective noses. On the Tuesday before the concert, while Hokago Tea Time was going through their usual business, a group of students at Sakuragaoka High School were called to a special meeting at the auditorium. Slowly but surely, they began to file in.

"To Chika, get your ass down over here right now, meeting in 30 minutes!" Fumie Kimura texted on her Blackberry.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Eri Taki asked, walking over to her.

"Texting one of our folks. Apparently she was hanging out at the pool with a few others in our class."

"Hello, I'm here!" Chika said, waving. "Sorry I'm late!"

"That was fast," the other two said.

"I wonder why we're all gathered here," Himeko Tachibana mused.

"Hmmm," Nobuyo Nakajima pondered, stroking her chin. "I think we have done something to please the headmaster. Or maybe it's just a prank the boss is trying to pull on us."

"I hope it's something exciting," said Toshimi Shibaya. "Nothing like something exciting to close off the summer."

"If this isn't anything substantial, I'm heading back to the pool," Ichigo Wakaouji deadpanned.

"You think those four are all right?" asked Shizuka Kinoshita.

"Which four are you talking about?" Akane Satou wondered.

"Yui, Mio, Ritsu and Mugi."

"That's right, they are in America, right?" Mika Saeki suggested.

"America?" replied Maki Wajima. "The U.S.A.?"

"I heard from somebody in another class that they are doing a show."

"I hope they will be okay," Tae Kikuchi said, clasping her hands in prayer.

"They should be. I mean, it's not very often you get to go to a country like America," Toshimi Nakanishi said.

"They are so lucky," Masumi Yada said. "Really lucky."

"My grandparents and my extended family live in San Diego, so they are used to life there," Kazuko Miura noted.

"How many members of your extended family do you have?" asked Kimiko Makigami.

"I believe I have two aunts, two uncles, and three cousins, all girls."

"You lucky devil."

"Tee-hee!"

"All right ladies, take your seats," the headmaster said, clearing his throat. "Now you may wonder why you all have been summoned here. Well, I have news that may shock you."

"Did we all get expelled?" Mifuyu Matsumoto gasped. They all turned to her in disbelief.

"Even better," he said with a sinister smile. Now they all turned to him in even bigger disbelief. A pause. Then the news.

"You're all going to Las Vegas."

"Whaaaaat?" they all screamed, not knowing what hit them.

Akiyo Miyamoto was at a loss for words. "Oh my gosh...this news is...so stimulating!"

The headmaster went on. "Ladies, let it be known that you are going on an all-expenses paid trip to see Hokago Tea Time perform at Sam Boyd Stadium in Las Vegas. The trip includes a two-night stay at the Palms Hotel Casino, and you will be roomed below where the band are staying. You also get VIP Status, and can talk with the band backstage, and you also get front-row seats to the show."

"Holy cow," Haruko Chikada whispered. "All that. And we didn't even do anything to deserve it. And yet, we're given this opportunity to visit America."

Ai Tsuchiya fainted. "This is too much...too much."

"Hang in there, Ai!" Kyouko Shimuzu said, fanning Ai's face that was blushing, drenched with sweat.

"Unbelievable," Fuuko Takahashi said. "This is perfect."

"But what about the heat?" Yoshimi Sunohara wondered. "It's pretty hot down there in Vegas at this time of the year!"

"It's not that much of a drop-off from here; only difference is the humidity," Chizuru Shima explained.

"But it's still friggin' hot!"

"That's why every hotel in Las Vegas is required to have some kick-ass air conditioning," Keiko Sano replied.

"Kick-ass?" Natsuka Sakurai asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Oh dear."

Youko Sasaki was feeling uneasy, to say the least. "Akiyama-san...I get to see you rock your bass again. Forgive me for not bringing the Mio Fan Club. They all wanted to see you..."

"Oh, and one more thing," the headmaster said. "Those who are registered members of the Mio Fan Club will also get to go on the trip to Vegas. The Alumni Association is donating enough money to provide a trip and tickets and will be seated in a special section of the stadium."

"Eh?" Youko was scared. "I take that back, Akiyama-san. We are all going to see you in concert! Every one of us! Even the freshmen!"

"Damn," Eiko Sakuma said with a whistle. "Everybody in our clique is going to the concert in America. Hang in there, Hokago Tea Time; your fans are on your way."

"We'd better start packing," mulled Tsukasa Koiso.

"That's all, ladies, dismissed," the headmaster said.

Eri punched a fist in the air. "Las Vegas, here we come!" she roared.

"Yeah!" replied the others who punched their fists in the air, a few jumping for added emphasis. All systems go.

* * *

"Hold on. I could have sworn I was sleeping in my bedroom with nothing but my underwear on eight hours ago in the heat."

Eri Taki looked around. She pinched her cheek, her neck, and her side. No, the ace on the girls' volleyball team was not dreaming. No, she was living the dream. She was on a plane with her friends. The whirr of the jet engine could be heard buzzing in the background as her friends were chatting. They had left Japan one hour ago and no one was left behind, since everyone had their passports with them.

"Beautiful," Eri whispered.

"Hey, beautiful," Chika Nojima cooed.

She jumped, her pupils shrinking. "Aaaah! You! You scared me!" Around Eri, everybody was cracking up.

"Awake, sleepyhead?"

"Well I am now, thanks to you."

"Chika and I were talking with the others about our favorite football teams," Himeko said.

"Football, huh? I'm not much of a football fan."

"Neither am I, that's why I'm on the softball team. But I do follow the . I like Tokyo Verdy."

"It's all about the mighty Manchester United, peoples!" exclaimed Nobuyo, pounding her chest. "In my fifth life, I was Wayne Rooney's mistress." The others laughed. "What you laughin' about, fools?"

"Shut up, Nobuyo, it's all about Chelsea," Haruko deadpanned. "You got bad taste in being a bandwagoner."

"Look who's talking, bitch!"

"Oy." They were staring at each other for the longest time before they turned away.

"Both of you are silly, it's all about Real Madrid," Akane Satou.

"Barcelona," Ichigo said quietly.

"Juventus!" Mika exclaimed.

"West Ham?" Yoshimi suggested.

They all drowned her out. "Nooooooo!"

"Are you crazy, Sunahara? Why would you support a bunch of hooligans?" Nobuya said in disbelief.

"Because they're cute?"

"Arrghhhhhhhhhh, damnit! The hell with you!" Her scalp was itching at the thought.

"Could be worse," Ichigo deadpanned. "Like Millwall."

"Boca Juniors for me," Shizuka asserted.

"River Plate," Youko replied.

"If River get relegated, I want you to bring me cake on my birthday."

"Likewise?"

A handshake. "Deal."

"Uhhhh, I like Corinthians," Akiyo said hesitantly.

"Santos!" hollered Natsuka.

"Sao Paulo," Mifuyu said with a smirk.

"Flamengo all the way," Maki said.

"You girls forgot about Chivas de Guadalajara," Kimiko added.

"Or Inter Milan," Tae said.

"Or Lazio," Fuuko replied.

"What about AC Milan?" Fumie suggested. "I love AC Milan."

"I love Celtic," Kazuko chimed.

"Rangers," said Masumi with enthusiasm.

"Dear rival of the Old Firm, thy name be Masumi Yada!"

She pointed at herself. "Eh?"

"Ajax for me," said Toshimi Nakanishi.

"Liverpool for this fan," Toshimi Shibaya replied.

"Everton because I love toffee candy!" Keiko Sano chimed.

"Mine's is FC Porto," Kyouko said.

Eiko was next to declare her club. "Sporting Clube."

"Urawa Reds!" Ushio declared.

"Kashima Antlers!" Haruna shot back.

"Gamba Osaka!" said Tsukasa.

"The F-Marinos," Keiko Iida said, nodding.

"Vegalta Sendai because I have 100 friends on Twitter who support them!" Ai said with pride.

"Suwon Bluewings," Michiko said, visibly embarrassed. "I'm sorry; I just like the name because it sounds cute!"

"Well, that leaves one person," Akiyo said. "Eri, who's your favorite team?"

Her heart was beating fast. She took a deep breath. Then she said the words while she closed her eyes. "Los Angeles Galaxy."

"Who?" Chika wondered. They were all turning to Eri with looks of surprise.

"The Los Angeles Galaxy. That's my team."

"Oh, you mean that team with that English dude who used to play for my side!" Nobuyo remarked. "I forgot his name."

"David Beckham," Haruko said, annoyed. "How can you forget one of the greatest English players in history?"

"I guess I did. Yeah, that's the guy. Buy why the Galaxy?"

"Well, how I ended up supporting LA...it's a weird story. Do you guys wanna hear it?" Eri said, blushing.

"Yeah," they all replied.

"Do you really want to hear it?"

"YEAH!" The response was overwhelming.

A sigh. Well, there was no turning back. "All right, I'll tell you about it. Sheesh, you people are embarrassing me as it is..."

* * *

Eri remembered it very well. It was a day she would never forget. Last summer, she was on a special with her boyfriend-turned fiancée Makoto Endou and his parents to Los Angeles. At the time, she never know what like in Los Angeles was. It was unusual how Makoto and Eri met. Before that fateful week, Makoto, who played goalkeeper in high school just like his father, would watch Eri practice with her teammates at Sakuragaoka's gymnasium. He watched her leap into the air, the sweat coming down her body as she laid another spike with pinpoint accuracy. The way she moved on the ball was so quick. One second, she in one part of the court. The next second another part. It was, as Makoto would say in his own personal blog, "love at first sight. Because of her, volleyball became my second-favorite sport." After one practice, Makoto met Eri, and she was a little bit hesitant in welcoming a gentleman into her life, but after the two of them ate at the nearby Max Burger, talking about sports, they started to hang out together more often, until a couple of weeks before the visit, Makoto made the offer to take Eri out for seven days on the Golden Coast of California.

And after that, everything else was history."

"So you haven't been to a football match in your life, huh?" Makoto asked her as his father, Mamoru, drove down the San Diego Freeway—Interstate 405—from their summer villa in Malibu.

"I've only watched a few matches on TV, but I never really got interested in it," Eri giggled. "I mean, I know our national team is great, but I've never really followed them."

"You'll be in for a treat, sunshine," Mamoru said. "Have you heard of this team called the LA Galaxy?"

"What's that team?"

"It's a team full of superstars who are the best in their league here in America," said Makoto's mother Natsumi.

"When we first got our green cards, we wanted to follow a local team in this city," Mamoru added. "There are two teams in this city. There's Chivas USA, which is owned by a club from Mexico, and there's the Galaxy, who are actually better than Chivas in terms of talent. Naturally, it was an easy decision."

"During the summer, Mom, Dad and I go here to watch some games before going home," Makoto said. "My favorite player on the team is this one guy named David Beckham."

"David...Beckham?" Eri raised an eyebrow, clearly unaware of this player.

"You don't know who David Beckham is?"

"Well, it looks like we really have a newcomer to the game, huh sweet cheeks?" Mamoru grinned to Natsumi.

"Looks like you're going to have to give her a nice introduction, honeybunch," Natsumi warned with a wink.

"You think I am not prepared for that?"

The car exited off Avalon Boulevard as it made its way up the road toward the Home Depot Center. Mamoru put on his shades. Everyone else did. The sun was bright, and it was beating down.

"I am always prepared."

* * *

"So this is the Home Depot Center?" Eri said, walking on the sidelines with Makoto, Mamoru and Natsumi. "This is beautiful."

"Like it?" Makoto. "Eri, this place here is the Cathedral of American Soccer. The US National Team trains here, and there's also tennis courts, a volleyball court, beach volleyball courts, a velodrome, a baseball field, a softball field and a track and field stadium."

"Also, a lot of youth teams play at the pitches adjacent to this stadium," Mamoru added, taking a whiff of the grass.

"We make sure to get fieldside seats next to the home team's bench so that we can see the players practice, and we can see the action up close," Natsumi pointed out with gusto.

The four of them took their seats. Above then, an animated version of the Galaxy logo was spinning around, moving across the screen. Underneath the screen and the grass berm was a group of seats that were decorated with a banner that said "ANGEL CITY BRIGADE." Eri looked in front of her. There was a corner that had another banner that said, "LA RIOT SQUAD."

"Angel City Brigade? LA Riot Squad? Who are these guys?" Eri asked Makoto.

"Every team in this league has their own supporters group. My team has a couple of dominant supporters groups called the Angel City Brigade and the LA Riot Squad. If you look to the right of that ACB banner, there's another one that says 'Galaxians.' That group was there when the team was founded in 1995."

"What do they do?"

"They sing, they chant, they wave flags and they get the stadium rocking with their support," Mamoru said. "It doesn't compare to some of the support in the , but this is pretty impressive. Our team is facing the Seattle Sounders tonight, and they have really good support because it's a sellout at those matches, and the place is really loud."

"You remember our only visit to Qwest Field earlier this year, and we watched the Sounders play a game, right Mamoru?" Natsumi asked.

"Yeah, I do. It was their very first home game in league play. They killed the New York Red Bulls 3-0. And their setup is similar to what they have in Europe with their support. You and I had a drink with the capo of the Emerald City Supporters and we were talking with him about the Premier League and how it was fun to replicate that atmosphere."

"It's a workout to jump and shout with them; I was about to collapse."

"I wasn't feeling a thing; I was flying."

"Leave it to you to say that!"

"Being a football supporter must be hard work, huh?" Eri wondered wistfully.

"Yeah, it is," said Makoto. "They don't sit on their asses watching the game. They're too smart to do that."

"Where's everyone, though?" She saw nothing but empty bleachers.

"The fans here don't check in until about an hour to kickoff, Eri. When it's an hour, there is a rush, and everybody comes in. Some even tailgate before the match."

"Tailgate?"

"That's eating a meal before going to the stadium. Fans do this so that they won't have to buy much at the concessions."

"I see."

"Here come a few of the players now." A few Galaxy players with gloves were trotting out on to the pitch, getting the legs warmed up before taking some shots. Nearby, some coaches were placing some cones the surface in anticipation of the other players going through their warm-ups. Across from them, the Sounders training staff were doing likewise, and a tall goalkeeper with a shiny bald head was hearing the worst from those Angel City Brigade members who arrived early.

"Who's that guy?" Eri asked.

"His name is Matt Reis, and he used to play for the Los Angeles Galaxy when he was younger," Mamoru said. "He's not too bad, and he has a few more years left in him before he retires from the game. This league gets players from Europe, South America, and even Asia. One team in this league has a Japanese international, Kosuke Kimura of the Colorado Rapids."

"Players from Japan also play in America?"

"Absolutely."

"You thought we were just restricted to baseball players, huh, Eri-chan?" asked Natsumi.

"Yeah, I know Ichiro, but...wow."

"Hopefully he's not the last Japanese player to play in MLS. They need to look at getting more talent from our country over here to play," Mamoru said, watching the rest of the players on both sides enter the stadium for warm-ups.

"I like the music they play," Eri said. "It's fun to listen."

A few synthesizer notes were playing on the intercom.

"Shall we dance, princess?" Makoto said to Eri, who blushed.

"O...Okay. I like this song!"

"Natsumi, get the camera," Mamoru motioned.

She could only laugh. "Oh boy...this really is her first time."

"Hey, what are those two doing?" asked Mike Magee to his teammate Josh Tudela, watching Eri and Makoto dance to "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga, with the volume turned up.

"They're really enjoying themselves out there," he replied.

"Hey, Mike and Michael!" hollered assistant manager Dave Sarachan. "You can talk to those guys later. You got a job to do! Focus!"

"You know something?" Mike said to Josh as they both returned to their drills.

"What's that?"

"I think we might have it tough tonight."

* * *

_"I've had a little bit too much_

_All of the people start to rush._

_Start to rush by._

_A dizzy twister dance_

_Can't find my drink or man._

_Where are my keys, I lost my phone._

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore._

_Keep it cool what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Spin that record babe._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Duh-duh-duh-duh_

_Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth._

_How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out, right._

_Control your poison babe_

_Roses have thorns they say._

_And we're all gettin' hosed tonight._

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore._

_Keep it cool what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Spin that record babe._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Duh-duh-duh-duh_

_Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

_When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue._

_Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw._

_And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call_

_I'm gonna hit it, I'm gonna hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah_

_Shorty i can see that you got so much energy_

_The way you twirling up them hips round and round_

_There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me_

_In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down._

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Spin that record babe._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Duh-duh-duh-duh_

_Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

_Half Psychotic, Sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic._

_Half Psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic._

_Half Psychotic, Sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic._

_Half Psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic._

_Go. Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle_

_I got it, just stay close enough to get it_

_Don't slow! Drive it, clean it Lysol, bleed it_

_Spend the last dough_

_(I got it)_

_In your Pocko_

_(I got it)_

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Spin that record babe._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Duh-duh-duh-duh_

_Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance."_

* * *

"It's so much fun dancing with you, Makoto-kun!" Eri said, laughing as the two of them returned to their seats.

"You're not too bad yourself, Eri. You turn me on when you're dancing."

Mamoru licked his lips and gave a thumbs up as he gave the camera back to Natsumi. "Good job."

"You gotta save room for the players, too, you know," she pouted, slapping his thigh.

"Owww! My dear, that hurt! Anyway, we will. It's a digital camera anyway. We won't have to worry too much about space."

"Hope not..."

Eri heard some chanting in the distance. "LA GALAXY!" Bump, bump, bump-bump-bump-bump. "LA GALAXY" Bump, bump, bump-bump-bump-bump. A large checkered flag with the team's crest waved in the air.

"By the sounds of it, it looks like the game will be starting soon," she noted, watching both teams return to the locker rooms.

"Yeah, it's getting closer to game time," Makoto said. "You getting excited."

"Kinda."

"Oh, you are. Just admit it. You're fired up for this. Are you ready to see the Galaxy win?"

"I hope they do their best."

"Awww, come on, you know they will win this game."

"Fine, they will win."

"You're not motivated enough. Let me try something here. Hey Dad."

"What is it, son?" Mamoru asked.

"Can I take Eri to the grass berm so we can watch the game from over there?"

At that moment, Eri felt her heart beat fast. She felt the passion grow inside her. The two of them had been going out since the fall, but she never knew that Makoto had it in him to go this far. However, there was a bond between her and Makoto that she never realized before. But it was growing, and it was strong. They helped each other with homework. They learned about each other's interests and discovered their compatibility. Makoto even helped some of Eri's teammates with their homework and joined in off-campus study sessions, going so far as to become their own personal tutor. It was a companionship that was sailing towards its highest point, and it had no intentions to stop. And both of them knew it.

"Go right ahead," he said. "Your mom and I will meet you outside the Northwest entrance when the fireworks show is over."

"Fireworks?" Eri gasped.

"Yeah, it's Fourth of July today," Makoto said. "Did you know that?"

"Oh my gosh...Yes, I want to follow you there!"

"All right, come on!"

"Don't run up the stairs, you'll hurt yourself, kids!" Natsumi shouted as the rushed over to the berm.

"Let 'em have their fun, dear," Mamoru replied. "We used to do that back when we were back at Raimon Junior High, remember?"

Natsumi knew that all too well. "I've come to regret my actions after so many years. But I owed it to you for realizing the good I had in me, and for making me who I am. Now I don't regret anything at all, because you're with me."

"I know, Natsumi. I know." And they shared a long, deep kiss.

* * *

"Whenever I need to get away from everything going on down there, I relax out here," said Makoto, laying himself out on the berm. "Actually, this place is only open if the game is a sellout."

Eri stretched, yawning. "So it is a sellout?"

"Yep. Pretty much. Look, both teams are coming out of the tunnel." Two lines of players, escorted by young children holding their hands, were led out by the referee and his assistants.

"The entrance music is so majestic. It's like gladiators coming out to the Coliseum in Rome."

"I like it as well. Can you stand?"

"Yeah."

"They're gonna play the Star-Spangled Banner in a bit."

Midway through the piece, one flurry of fireworks came out. Then another, then another. Eri was mesmerized at the sight. Then the finale, which was a fitting appetizer for the pyrotechnics that would take place later that night.

They both lay down on the grass again, and Eri started to feel a little bit tired. "Already?" Makoto said in disbelief as he found himself wrapped tight in Eri's embrace.

"I'm starting to feel a little bit sleepy," she said. "I can always experience a game like this with my closed, right?"

"I guess you can. I keep my eyes fixed on the action. You know, if you need to close your eyes and sleep for a bit, just picture 20 people chasing a ball, with a player on each opposite end, and thousands of people shouting, chanting, singing and drumming.""

"So I can still watch the game with my eyes closed, huh?"

"Enjoy it the way you want to enjoy it. Anyway, you, the love of my life, are with me. Go. Give yourself a break."

Eri then closed her eyes, and at that point, the ref blew his whistle, and the match began.

"I can really feel the energy of this stadium," Eri whispered as Makoto stroked her hair and ran his fingers down her skin. "It really vibrates and makes me feel alive."

"Football matches can do that to you. It's really unique. There's so many famous stadiums out there that play this game: Wembley, San Siro, Stamford Bridge, Maracana, Santiago Bernabeu, Stade de France, Camp Nou, Stadio Olimpico, Azteca, Signal Iduna Park, the National Olympic Stadium in Tokyo..."

"They all play that game, huh?"

"Every place in the world plays football. This is the world game you are experiencing firsthand."

"And I am experiencing it with you."

"And I know you wouldn't want it any other way."

"How would you know?"

"Your embrace is as honest as your feelings for me."

"Makoto...kun...wake me up when they score, okay?"

He stroked her side ponytail, one of the many charm points that defined her. "Don't worry, you will realize it, and this time, you won't need my help it doing it, I promise you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Their pinkies touched. Five minutes later, a goal from Alecko Eskandarian in the eighth minute was enough to give the Galaxy a 1-0 victory over the Revolution.

Eri opened her eyes. A flash raced upwards, before exploding into a flower of light. One bloomed. Another. Another. Waves. The real celebration was underway.

"I love watching the fireworks at night," Eri said, snuggling closer to Makoto, feeling his heartbeat, smiling.

"I do too. I have something to hand you."

"What is it?" She was blushing, as if she knew what he was going to give her.

Makoto produced a small box that had a ring. He placed it on Eri's left ring finger. After looking at her soft, smooth hand, he lifted his head, and their eyes met against the fireworks exploding in the distance.

"Eri," Makoto said, "I have loved you, ever since I first saw you at practice on that autumn afternoon many months ago. I want to do everything to make you happy. This has been my wish since Day 1. I want to make life easier for you. I want to make life easier for both of us. I want our future to have nothing but happiness, because you are the key to my happiness."

"I feel the same," she whispered. "Every day I look forward to seeing you after I do what I have to do, and the time we spend together has made my feeling for you that much stronger. I want to spend more time with you. I've never thought about having a family yet, but maybe I can give it some time now."

"I know. That's why I am wearing the same ring you are." He showed his hand, and the tears came down Eri's eyes.

"Makoto...Makoto...!"

"Eri Taki...when you graduate from Sakuragaoka Girls Senior High School...will you marry me?"

A long pause, then the tears really fell down. "Yes. Yes, Makoto Endou. I will marry you. Because I love you."

The fireworks rained down as they both kissed and embraced each other, consummating their own collective passion in the early July evening. There was no turning back.

As the fireworks show ended, and the fans began to leave the stadium, Eri and Makoto walked down to the Northwest entrance, holding each other's hand, smiling.

"So, you two have committed yourselves to each other this early, huh?" Mamoru said a laugh, hands on his hips.

"She's the one, Dad," Makoto said. "I love her. With all my heart."

"I love Makoto-kun, Mr. Endou," Eri replied, still sniffling.

"They're so wonderful together, dear," Natsumi said.

"Hey, before we head back to Malibu, I got a couple of things for you," Mamoru said. From his bag, he took out a couple of scarves with the words "Angel City Brigade" on it and placed it on Makoto's and Eri's shoulders.

Makoto was beside himself as he raised it high. "Wow, awesome, Dad!"

"This is nice, but why?" Eri asked.

"Apparently a couple of Angel City Brigade members asked me if I was the guardian of the two kids dancing on the pitch. I said 'Yeah, I am,' and one of them gave me these scarves. He said, 'this is their reward for dancing like true Galaxy fans: auxiliary membership to the Angel City Brigade.' He also said that he hopes you two sit in their section from now on, and that there is always a seat available. That's what he said."

"Special memento is special," Makoto said.

"I love football. I love everything about it," Eri said to him. "And I love you."

"Shall we go home, Eri?"

She nodded. "Let's go, Makoto."

"A new future awaits both of us," he said, punching a fist into the air as the four of them left the stadium. "Man, I can't wait!"

* * *

"Unbelievable," Nobuyo said in disbelief. "None of us have boyfriends yet and you're the only one who is actually engaged. I'm so jealous."

"I wanted to keep this secret, but, yeah, I'm already taken," Eri said in a high pitch.

"Congratulations, Eri!" Chika said.

"Outside of Mio, Yui, Ritsu and Mugi, you have gone farther than any of us have gone," Himeko concluded.

"Here's to you being a loving wife," Ichigo said, drinking some water.

"That takes guts to accept a proposal that soon," Fumie said. "I would have asked him that we be friends first, but it seems they are like peas in a pod!"

"Are you sure you are ready to be a wife?" Youko wondered.

"Makoto's mom can always teach me!" They all cracked up.

"Good luck."

"Anyway, I'm looking forward to Las Vegas," Akiyo said, looking outside the window. "It will be a place teeming with...effervescence."

"Just don't play on the slot machines while you're at it," said Shizuka. "When we get to the hotel, go straight to check-in. Got it?"

"Yeah!" they all said.

Eri broke out her iPod as the others continued to talk about the band and Las Vegas. "A little Elvis Presley will ease my mind," she said to herself. "Hang in there, you guys. We're coming." And she closed her eyes, and whispered once more, "We're coming."

* * *

"That was a crazy interview," Ritsu told the members of Hokago Tea Time as they milled around in the Hugh Hefner SkyVilla with Ui Hirasawa, Jun Suzuki and Nodoka Manabe. "I'm just glad we have time to kill before tomorrow, when we go through a run-through of our lineup."

"No kidding," Mio Akiyama said, playing cards with Tsumugi on the bed. "I'm glad this night is going to go quickly, and we won't have to do much. It's always nice to have some time to kill when we have a week like this."

"Mmmmm, it always feels good to be in a jacuzzi in the middle of the early evening," Yui Hirasawa buzzed, her eyes closed and her soul submerged in refreshing clear water...and an aqua two-piece.

"That's three straight times, Yui-sempai," Azusa said. "I wanna dive right in. I don't care if I'm tanned like a Brazilian, I'm coming in now!"

"Then go. Come on Azunyan! The water is inviting!"

Azusa cannonballed into the jacuzzi. "Ohhhh, this feels so good! Aaaah!"

Yui was feeling her chest again. "Oh my, they're gotten bigger. I'm so impressed."

"Ahhhh, sempai, not so hard. You always do this, come on now! Nyan!"

"There go those two again," Jun said, eating another doughnut while sipping some iced coffee.

"Onee-chan, be gentle with Azusa-chan, will you?" Ui called out. "She's very fragile, you know!"

"Just what are you implying?"

"That's she's fragile?"

She went back to munching on her doughnuts. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Nodoka was busy doing some notes. "You guys need to get ready for next week and start studying. Already I got a head start on everyone, and all of you need to catch up, with the exception of Ui, Jun and Azusa."

Ritsu scratched her scalp. "Arrgh, I can't take this shit anymore, I'm going downstairs to get some fresh air!" She stormed out in a fit of rage.

"Man, what was that all about?" asked Jun.

"Leave her alone, she needs to take some steam off every now and then," Mio replied, continuing to play cards with Tsumugi.

"I win!" the blonde socialite said.

"Damn."

* * *

She was angry. Real angry. She just wanted to experience life outside of the comfy, sinful confined of the SkyVilla. As she took the elevator down, Ritsu Tainaka took a few deep breaths. "Everything's gonna be all right, everything's gonna be okay, just calm the fuck down," she said, hyperventilating. "Vital signs okay, mind okay, ego okay, nightlife A-OK! I am ready to get wild like Sawachan! Yeah!"

As she got off the elevator, she wandered around the halls of the first floor, thankfully dressed in regular clothes so as to pass for a tourist on vacation. Nothing special. Nothing assuming. Keep it simple, stupid or fail frequently. That was her credo on Wednesday night.

But it would come crashing down, ka-thud.

Ritsu saw a long line of students leaving hotel registration that looked very familiar. No, they were too familiar. This was too good to be true. It was true!

"Hey, is that...is that Ritsu?" Nobuyo said, looking several yards across the lobby.

"It is her," Ichigo. "She's trying to hide from us."

"Ritsu, hey there!" Chika said. "We missed you."

"Oh god, I gotta get back to the room immediately!" Ritsu thought to herself as she quickly made the mad dash for the elevators.

"She's getting away!" Youko said.

"Everyone, get her!" Himeko roared as they all gave chase, dragging their luggage.

At long last, Ritsu got to the elevator. Thankfully it was empty, and she could return to the SkyVilla in peace.

"Close, close, close...dammit, why won't you close!" Ritsu said, jamming the Close Door button.

The door was closing shut, and it was a few more inches before she could get back to the hotel room safe and sound.

"Just one more centimeter...just one more centimeter! ONE! MORE! CENTIMETER!"

That centimeter, within seconds, grew to two centimeters. Three. Ten. A hundred, One meter. Two meters. Three meters. And then the door went wide open with everyone else from Class 3-2 waiting to squeeze inside.

Ritsu fell on her knees and let out a bloody scream that slapped the face of God silly. "Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

"Damn, she's taking a long time, isn't she?" Yui said, drying her hair while Mugi created twin braids for Azusa. "Poor Ricchan. I hope the walk eased her peace of mind."

"She'll probably be walking here very refreshed as ever," Mio said. "Her genki self."

"Sometimes she will always be like that," said Sawako Yamanaka, who joined Mio and Mugi in playing some poker.

"Ricchan really was stressed out today, I just noticed," Mugi replied with a frown. "It's not good to be stressed out."

"I'll be damned if Ritsu-sempai is even more stressed out when she returns," Jun said.

"Don't worry about a thing, Jun-chan," Ui said. "Everything will be okay."

"Glad I got these notes finished," Nodoka said. "whew."

A few knocks on the door. "Yoo-hoo!" said Chika.

"Is that Ricchan?" Yui said.

"Kinda sounds like her," Azusa said.

"Do you want me to go open the door?" Sawako asked.

"Let's all go, Sawachan!" Yui said.

"All right, follow me." They all followed the teacher to the exit. She opened the door and gasped. "Oh my goodness. My entire class is here."

"Hello, Miss Sawako!" Keiko Iida said with a grin.

Mio fainted.

"E...Everybody is here?" Azusa exclaimed.

"Ehhhhh? Why are you guys here?" Yui asked.

"Onee-chan, I can't believe it!" Ui was enthused.

So was Mugi. "This is beautiful! What dedication!"

"But where's Ritsu-sempai?" Jun asked.

"I'm here, in the front," she groaned, grabbed by the shirt collar by Nobuyo, who flashed a victory sign and a smile. "This sucks."

The rest of the class outside the room chorused. "Excuse our intrusion!"

"If this doesn't prepare us for the concert," Nodoka said, "nothing will."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 14**


	15. Doubleback

**Roadshow**

**Chapter 15:**

**Doubleback**

* * *

Ritsu Tainaka was in her corner as all of the members of Class 3-2 entered the SkyVilla unannounced. A large bump could be seen on her forehead, and she was sobbing uncontrollably. "They...they forced me to lead me to where you guys are," she sniffled.

Mio Akiyama wanted none of her misery. "You should have stayed with us. Serves you right."

"Hey Mio-chan," Yui Hirasawa said, "Do you want to go play some poker with Ichigo-chan and the others?" Ichigo Wakaouji, Chika Nojima, Eri Taki, Akane Satou and Youko Sasaki were playing Texas Hold 'Em, with Sawako Yamanaka as the dealer.

"No thanks. Anyway, look at all the people here. You think this is some friggin' slumber party or something."

"Isn't it, though?" asked Tsumugi Kotobuki, who was playing a game of UNO with Mifuyu Matsumoto and Mika Saeki. "It's so much fun to play with the rest of the class."

A butler came in with a basket of snacks. "Room service, did someone ask for a basket of Doritos?" he asked with a French accent.

"I did," Akiyo Miyamoto said. Taking the basket, she distributed some snacks with the others as they did some studying of algebra. One was reading a Shakespeare play. "Hey Toshimi, what are you reading?"

"Romeo and Juliet," Toshimi Shibaya said. "This can be our play for the fall. We just need to ask Miss Yamanaka if we can do this."

"Hmmmm."

"Ritsu, you can come out of your corner," Nobuyo Nakajima said, snacking on a bagel. She was still sniffling when she rejoined the crew. What a pity. "So, how's the trip so far? Did you guys go places?"

"I guess we did," she laughed. "We went to a buffet, watched a show, did a recording, did some interviews, went on a hike, raced some go-karts, went up and down the Strip..."

"I'll take that as a yes. Me a few others were doing some studying back on campus before the headmaster told us we were heading down here. This place is even hotter than Tokyo, man!"

"What did you expect, Nobuyo," Haruko Chikada snarked. "This IS Vegas. It's the desert. Of course it's going to be hot, it always is."

"Oh, it feels great to be in a Jacuzzi," Eri Taki said, floating carelessly in her pink side-tie bikini while Akiyo Miyamoto read her notes.

Akane Satou, donning a blue two-piece, slowly crept up to Eri and fondled her bust. "Surprise!"

"Aaaaah, don't touch me there, Akane, what the hell!" Akane just had to laugh.

"I don't think this place needs to distract me too much, but this city makes me feel so...renewed," Akiyo replied, smiling through her thick frames. She felt a light breeze and had to giggle.

"You know, you guys are so lucky to have been here for quite a while," Fumie Kimura told Ui Hirasawa while they were watching some comedy skits with Jun Suzuki, who was eating another donut.

"This is a very interesting place, but there's too much gambling going on down here," Ui said with a frown. "Onee-chan ended up playing one of the slot machines by accident and ended up winning a lot of money."

"Are you serious? No way!"

"I am serious. She is so courageous, onee-chan is!"

"That's why we can call room service all we want; we have plenty of cash to cover for it," Jun said with her mouth full.

"I have never rested on a rotating bed," Keiko Sano said, lying spread eagle on the mattress, visibly exhausted from the flight. "This is making me dizzy."

"Hey everyone, look at Keiko, she look like she's dead!" Mika Saeki hollered, pointing to her.

"Stop joking around! Ugh, now I'm getting even dizzier."

Across from Keiko, a bunch of students were dancing around in a circle to Dead or Alive's "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)."

"Oh God, you guys," Mio said. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

To Mio's surprise, she slept relatively well. Too well. By the time morning came, everyone was up except Mio.

"Oy, Mio, wake up!" Ritsu said, trying to wake her. "Mio! Mio!" She was still asleep. "Mio?" She was lost in her dreams, Mio Akiyama was.

This gave Ritsu a nice idea. Knowing that Mio liked being touched in all the intimate places (even though it was a deep, dark secret that no one needed to know), she slowly unbuttoned Mio's nightshirt, revealing a nice, soft belly and shiny blue-and-white striped panties underneath. Lying on top of her, she lowered the panties and did a few tongue flicks of her flower before working on it some more. Mio groaned and sighed as her dreams became more lucid and vivid.

"Oh, Juliet," Mio whispered in a childlike voice. "Touch me more..."

"Juliet?" Ritsu thought. Shrugging her shoulders, she continued to work on her, the taste of her creamy flesh driving her insane, but in a controlled way. She liked to take advantage of Mio when she was asleep.

"Hey Ricchan, what are you doing?" Yui asked, walking in. "Oh, whoops."

"Stop, ah, ooh, aaaaahhhhhh!" Mio gasped, climaxing through her heaves and sighs and sweating frame. A gush of liquid splashed on Ritsu's fulfilled face. Mio blinked as she looked on in horror.

Ritsu licked her lips amid the mess of her lover. "Good morning, Mio." Soon after, a large bump grew on her head as she went to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Ritsu, you pervert, that was a dirty trick you pulled on me!" Mio said, disgusted.

"Are you all right, Mio-chan?" Tsumugi asked, donning her sundress.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she groaned, scratching her head. "I can't believe I slept that long."

"For some people, a beauty sleep lasts longer than others," Nodoka said, walking in.

"And for even other people like Mio-chan, beauty sleeps are X-rated," Yui added. Mio cowered in a corner. "Huh? What did I say?"

"Onee-chan, what happened?" Ui asked. Yui whispered in her ear. "Ah, I see."

"Do you want to go back to the Jacuzzi to get that off your mind?" Tsumugi asked her.

"No, I'll just stick to waiting for Ritsu to finish. We have practice, right?"

"Right."

"Where are the others in our class?"

"Holding private study sessions. They all brought their books and are cramming."

"In their hotel rooms?"

"Miss Sawako's orders."

"I see. Poor guys."

"I went over to them, and they said they are fine with it. Tomorrow, they will be heading out to quickly visit the Strip before coming out to see us perform."

"Good."

"Oy, Mio, I'm done," Ritsu said, coming out of the shower with nothing on, not even a towel. "Mio, your nose is bleeding."

"Ritsu, put some clothes on," she replied, plugging her nostrils as well as Mugi's with tissue.

"What? Am I turning both of you on with my sexiness?" she said, slowly creeping up to Mio on all fours, licking her lips.

"I said quit messing around and put some clothes on!" she shot back, flicking her forehead.

"Yes, dear."

"I hate being lightheaded in the morning, but it's such an awesome feeling," Tsumugi said as Mio got up, tossed aside her nightshirt and went into the bathroom in nothing but her panties. "The way she moves is so amazing!"

"And the way she struts is really sexy," Jun said, looking at the sight through her binoculars. "One-of-a-kind."

"Is it just me, or do we get perverted thoughts when we are in each other's company?" Azusa asked the others, tilting her head to the side.

"We do, don't we? I guess it's a girl's think to enjoy each other's company."

"Well, we sometimes enjoy it a little bit too much. That's the problem."

"But you gotta appreciate it, you know? I mean, who doesn't want to be in the company of other hot-looking women?"

"So you're saying I'm hot?" Azusa deadpanned. "Ahhh!" She was glomped by Yui.

"Azunyan, you're always hot and cute in my eyes," she purred.

"Mou, sempai!" Azusa exclaimed, being licked as if she was a cat and Yui was a dog.

"Rise from the ash and darkness, the phoenix alive, the phoenix alive..." Mio sung in the shower.

"What song is that?" Ritsu asked, donning her getup.

"Monarchy, a British synthpop combo," Nodoka said. "They released that song on iTunes a few weeks ago, 'The Phoenix Alive'."

Yui opened the window, and a light breeze welcomed them. "Holy cow, it's cooler than ever," Yui said. "It's mid-July, and it feels pretty good."

"We could have ourselves a nice practice," Tsumugi exclaimed.

Miss Sawako Yamanaka opened the door. "Ladies, in less than an hour we'll be going through a rehearsal at the stadium. Do you want to go down to the buffet for some breakfast?"

"Well, we have to wait for Mio-sempai to finish showering and dressing up before we get started," Jun explained.

Sawako stroked her chin. "Hmmm. This means that Mio is going to have a wonderful performance on Friday night."

"How can you be so sure?"

"When you sleep really well, and the sleep is really pleasurable, you can kick some ass in rocking and rolling," Sawako replied. "Mio-chan's going to bring the house down, I know it!"

"Oh," Ritsu deadpanned. "So I'm not going to be the one to do it as club president, huh? Heh, that's a load of pressure off of me, eheheheh...eh?" She saw Mio stand behind her. Ritsu turned in fright and found herself under a vengeful Mio, whose eyes were burning.

"Ritsu. Quit touching me in weird places when I am sleeping. Got it?"

"But, eheheheh, weren't you enjoying it?"

"That's not the point. Wait until we get home."

"But we have one night remaining at this SkyVilla!"

"That's right." Sighing, Mio took off her towel and put her clothes on. Tsumugi did her best not to make her head feel lighter, while Ritsu and Sawako stood in awe of her proportions.

"Nice body," Sawako meowed in English.

"Wunderbar!" Ritsu added in German.

"S...Stop staring at me, you perverts!" Mio exclaimed, frightened as she quickly put her clothes on. "Mou, this is so embarrassing!"

"Not as embarrassing as me tasting you in all the right-yeeeooowch!" Another headbump.

"Ritsu, shut up," Mio said in a dark tone, reaching her limit in due time.

"Feisty little lover!" Ritsu said, proceeding to feel Mio's breasts. "I has a feisty little lover that like to turn-me-oooooon!"

"Oh dear," Azusa groaned, smacking her face.

"Ricchan is so brave," Yui said.

"A man in a woman's body," Nodoka added, adjusting her glasses.

Sawako nodded. "I think we are ready to get our fill first. Let's go."

* * *

"Hey look, it's the girls from HTT!" Akari Akaza told Yui Funami and Kyouko Toshinou at a table across from the party of nine at the buffet.

"That's the band from Sakuragaoka, right?" Yui F. inferred.

"Awesome," Kyouko squealed. "I love to dance to their music."

"That's Hokago Tea Time?" Chinatsu Yoshikawa asked. "THE Hokago Tea Time?"

"Upon further review," Ayano Sugiura, "That is the band."

Chitose Ikeda took off her glasses. "Oh my, that is the biggest bunch of yuri opportunity I have seen before my eyes. I think they already taken each other's virginity as we speak!" A long trail of blood came down her nose.

"Chitose, need a tissue?" Himawari Furutani asked her, offering her napkin.

"Thank ya."

"I think we should go ahead and meet them," Sakurako Oomuro said.

"Let's do it," Akari said, walking over with the others.

"Hello, hello, hello," Yui H. said, "we have some new fans that want to say hello to us."

"We always seem to find new people that want to say hello," Mio replied.

Ritsu laid a sheepish smile. "More cowbell."

"Hi," Akari said. "My name is Akari Akaza, and these are my friends. "Go ahead and introduce yourselves."

"Yui Funami."

"Chinatsu Yoshikawa."

"Kyouko Toshinou."

"Ayano Sugiura."

"Chitose Ikeda."

"Sakurano Oomuro."

"Himawari Furutani."

"And we all love Hokago Tea Time!" they all exclaimed.

"Beautiful," Tsumugi said. "Well, my name is Tsumugi Kotobuki, and these are the members of my band. I play keyboard, by the way."

"Yui Hirasawa, guitar."

"Azusa Nakano, guitar."

"Mio Akiyama, bass."

"Ritsu Tainaka, drums."

"Sawako Yamanaka, band manager and club advisor."

"Ui Hirasawa, sister of Yui."

"Jun Suzuki, future Light Music Club member and a friend of Azusa."

"Nodoka Manabe, friend of Yui."

"Well gosh darn. Funami-san and Hirasawa-san share the same last name," Chitose said. "It's a coincidence. Could they...?" She took off glasses.

"Ohhh, not again," Ayano groaned. "Not again, not again, not again!"

"It's perfetto!" Chitose said, fainting, a bigger trickle of blood coming down.

"Put your glasses back on! Put them on!" Sakurako exclaimed, putting them on.

"Ahhhh, I now feel better already."

"So Ikeda-san gets a nosebleed every time she takes off her glasses and thinks of a perverted moment, huh?" Ui summarized. "A unique disposition."

"Creepy, even," Nodoka added.

"So why are you guys here?" Mio asked, snacking on some French toast.

"We got tickets to the concert, as well as a show over at Caesars' Palace," Himawari explained. "We wanted to see you guys perform, but we wanted to check out the Strip, too."

"Akari-chan really likes Las Vegas," Chinatsu said, stroking her lover's double buns. "She loves the nightlife."

"Not as much as Kyouko. We're actually going with our parents. All of us coincidentally had plans to go to Vegas to try their luck at the slot machines, and they wanted to see some shows as well."

"They're leaving us to head out as a group. We got a lot of freedom!" Kyouko said, adjusting her hair bow.

"That's quite nice," Azusa replied. "So, how's Vegas?"

"We did a lot of shopping," Yui F. said, "and every one of us dropped. Our moms and dads had to carry the spoils back to our rooms."

"It's so hot," said Chitose. "We had to go to the pool several times, and we were still hot."

"Did you guys do it?" Tsumugi asked her, clasping her hands. "Did you guys do it."

"Well, if I said it, my nose is going to erupt!"

"You did, didn't you?"

"Yes, we all made love to each other!" Both their noses erupted, to the disgust of the others.

"Too much fun, I think," Jun snarked to Azusa.

"We're heading off to Stratosphere to go on the rides," Kyouko said.

"Up...there?" Akari said, fearful.

"Oh, we went there already," Yui H. recalled. "Good stuff."

"Quite frankly, we are not worthy, HTT-tachi," Chinatsu said, bowed. "We love your music so much that we sing it when we're in the tea ceremony room."

"It brings a tear to our eyes," Akari said, her empty eyes wet with tears of joy.

"We appreciate it, that's what we want to hear," Yui said. "We love getting more and more fans. You can follow us on Facebook and twitter. We plan to post more photos of our trip when we return to Japan next week."

"Awesome," Ayano exclaimed. "I wanna see those photos."

"Yes, you will see them," assured Ritsu, flexing her muscles. "We're planning to do a rehearsal later today for our performance tomorrow."

"Whoa," the fans said.

"Are we going to see you jump in the air, Yui?" Kyouko, drawing some laughter.

"You'll see some fun stuff from everyone. We can't give away our dirty little secrets, you know," said Yui H., wagging a finger.

"Awww, you're mean! I hate you!"

"I lost a fan," she mumbled, putting her index fingers together. "Woe is me."

"Ahahaha, I was only kidding!"

"Oh, that reminds me," Yui said, her mood changed back to normal. "What's your favorite casino!"

"Planet Hollywood, baby!" Kyouko exclaimed.

"Bellagio," said Sakurako.

"Circus Circus," Chinatsu said.

"Caesar's," said Yui F.

"I'm staying with my parents at the Venetian, so I'll go with that," said Himawari.

"Wynn Las Vegas," Chitose replied.

"Mandalay Bay," Ayano chimed.

"Treasure Island," Akari said.

"As for us, we got the Palms," Mio said to the fans. "And we're staying at this really expensive room called the Hugh Hefner SkyVilla."

"Hugh...Hefner?" Chitose made the criminal mistake of taking off her glasses.

"No, don't take off your glasses!" the others exclaimed.

"Uh oh," Sawako mused. "This is trouble."

"Hugh Hefner...Playboy...porn...so you girls are staying in a whorehouse? As expected of HTT...so bold!" Her napkin that was plugging her nose was so saturated with blood that Akari had to quickly throw away the napkin and plug her nostrils with another one.

"Oy, Kyouko, you better give Chitose something to drink," Yui F. told her.

"Will do!" In due time, she gave Chitose a glass of orange juice to recoup the blood she lost.

"It's not a strip joint or an area of prostitution," Azusa asked. "It's just a hotel room where wealthy celebrities happen to stay in. It's nothing special."

"But I suppose you treat it like it's your house, huh?" Chinatsu asked.

"In a way it is. Our little home away from home."

"A sinful home away from home, and I love it!" Chitose said, putting her glasses back on. "It feels so nice to be in the company of girls who love girls!"

"She likes that so much, doesn't she?" Jun snarked to Ayano.

"Yes, she does. I try to fix her perversion, but I fail so badly. Chitose loves to visualize girls in the kinkiest of situations."

"Just like Mugi, our keyboardist."

"We're going to go back to our table, and we will see you at the show," Yui F. said to the group, who were autographing some shikishi for them. "Thanks a lot for signing our boards."

"See you there," Yui H. said. "Thanks for stopping by and saying hi!"

"Thank you, Hokago Tea Time!" the fans said, bowing before returning to their table.

"It's great to see new faces every time, no?" Ritsu said, putting her arm around Mio while giving her a nice peck on her cheek.

"Sometimes it can be overwhelming, Ritsu."

"Your instruments are in the bus that will be taking us to the stadium," Sawako said to the band. "You guys full?"

"Yes we are, Sawachan," Yui replied.

"Fabulous. I think it's time for us to go. Let's roll, ladies."

"All right!" Ritsu said. "Sam Boyd Stadium, here we come!"

* * *

"So, ladies, we're heading down to the home stretch, eh?" Jerry asked the band as they got on board the coach.

"I guess we are," Ui said. "We've enjoyed ourselves here in Las Vegas, but now we need to rehearse for our show tomorrow."

"Let me just fire this thing up, and we'll get you over to Sam Boyd. We have a few people out there setting up the stage, and the banners and signs are already out. Camerapeople, too. They are awaiting your arrival."

"Dang, already?" Ritsu exclaimed.

"Wow," Mio whispered.

"Amazing," Yui squealed. "The royal treatment continues!"

"Are there like a 100 setting up right now?" asked Azusa.

"Something like that," Jerry said.

"Good God."

"It's pretty important that you put on a very good show because I've been hearing plenty of ads about your band, how you are idols in Japan, how the news people there talk about your music..."

"We're only in high school, and there are that many people talking about us at home," Mugi wondered. "Crazy. But in a good way."

The coach slowly left the turnaround on Flamingo Road and made the short trip east towards the University of Nevada, Las Vegas.

"You kids realize that you're headin' back to school again, right?" Jerry said to the band.

"We are?" Mio blinked.

"The stadium is property of a university in this city, the University of Nevada, Las Vegas, or UNLV as we like to call it."

"Oh."

The clouds were light, the sky was blue, the sun was bright, and the breeze was kicking.

"Looks like they are refining Caesars Palace a bit," Azusa noticed.

"Sometimes, Vegas need to apply a little makeup to its foundation," Jerry inferred.

"Ribeye and eggs...$5.49," Yui read from a sign at Bill's Gamblin' Hall & Saloon. "Nah, we already ate breakfast."

"Food is still on your mind, Sempai?" Azusa exclaimed, shocked.

"Eheheheheh..."

"Look at all this construction, it's still going on!" Tsumugi said.

"That explains why we are in a bit of a jam," Mio replied.

"Don't worry you two, this thing will clear up," said Jerry, referring to the traffic that was starting to move down Highway 592, the alternate name for Flamingo Road.

"I love power lines," Mugi said. "This is the first time I saw a power grid up close and personal in Vegas."

"What?" Ritsu wondered, bewildered.

"It has been one of my childhood dreams to see an American-style power grid in Las Vegas."

"What kind of dreams are those?" She was still wondering.

"There's an old venue, Key Largo Casino," said Ui to Jun. "Must be from the 1950's or something."

"If that's the case, it must be very old."

"There's a fence around it. Maybe it closed down."

"Terrible's?" Yui asked Jerry. "What's that?"

"Have you heard of Terrible Herbst? He's a legend around these parts."

"I've never heard of him."

"Here's his story," Jerry said. "Terrible Herbst is a slot route operator based out of Las Vegas, Nevada. It is sometimes referred to as Terrible Herbst Oil Company, or E.T.T. slots."

"Ooooh."

"Terrible has over 650 locations in Nevada, which includes well over 8,000 slot machines. These can be found in 8 smaller casinos, as well as many grocery stores, convenience stores, bars and taverns."

"So it's everywhere, huh?"

"Yep. The original Terrible Herbst was Ed Herbst, a guy from Chicago. The business got its name because of the turmoil that would arise whenever Herbst moved into a new area. The local competition, afraid of losing business to this crowd-pleasing operation, would warn one another to watch out: 'That no-good Terrible's coming to town.' Not only did Herbst feature low prices, but also free pony rides and bubble gum for the kids, orchids for the ladies and women on roller skates to pump gas and work under the hood. Ed entered the service station industry with an attitude of innovation, well reflected by his creation of the first self-serve gas station."

"So, he really should be called 'Wonderful Herbst.'," said Yui. "Because he is terribly good!"

"You got it!"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Mio.

"Oh, we were talking about the terrible casino we passed by."

"It's not a terrible...oh wait, I get it. Never mind." They all got a good laugh out of it. Soon afterward, the coach made a right turn on Maryland Parkway.

"This is UNLV," said Jerry.

"Whoa!" the others exclaimed, in awe of the buildings, as well as the large UNLV sign on the KUNV UNLV TV building. The coach then turned left on Tropicana Avenue.

"Nice campus," Sawako said.

Jerry went on. "We're going to go ahead and go down to the Stadium. I just wanted to take you by the University. The stadium is located in an unincorporated part of Clark County called Whitney."

"Whitney? Like Whitney Houston?" Yui asked.

"Yes, something like that."

Some passers-by were taking photos of the coach that was rolling.

"Pretty nice houses," said Nodoka. "Living in Nevada must be pretty nice."

"A lot of retirees live here," Jerry added. As the coach entered Whitney, the coach passed under a bridge into the desert. Making a right turn, Tropicana Avenue became Rebel Road, which became Broadbent Boulevard.

"More nice houses! I want one!" Jun exclaimed, to the laughter of the others. Broadbent became Rebel Road again as the bus wheeled towards Sam Boyd Stadium.

"U...N...L...V," Yui said, reading the letters. "Oh my God, we're here!" She happily skipped off the bus as Jerry opened the compartments. A group of campus staff wheeled Ritsu's drums, leaving Mio, Yui, Azusa and Tsumugi to carry their own instruments inside the stadium.

"Here's your backstage passes," said a staff member, handing the nine of them placards attached to lanyards.

"Thanks," Mio said.

The nine of them walked straight into the center of the stadium, taking stock in the sights and wonderment.

"So this is Sam Boyd Stadium," Ritsu said. "Unbelievable."

"Is this a dream?" Tsumugi said. "Our first true stage outside of Japan?"

"The concert's not until tomorrow, and I am really excited!" Azusa said, fists pumped.

"Amazing venue," Yui said. "We're going to perform in front of so many people. Wow!"

"This is not a dream," Jun whispered. "This isn't a dream at all. Astounding."

"I think you guys should tune your instruments and test the equipment," Ui said, pointing to the speakers on stage. The staff had finished moving the drums, while another staffer was finishing up preparing the microphones.

"Hey Giita, are you ready to have some fun?" Yui asked her guitar. "I knew you were."

"Once more into the breach," Ritsu said, stretching while breaking out her drumstick, testing the acoustics of the skins and cymbals. "Solid. No weird noises."

"Music is a weird noise in itself, by the way," Nodoka added.

"Quit being smart, you smart-ass mofo!" she shot back, crashing her cymbals in anger.

Mio was tuning Elizabeth, testing the pitch, checking if the strings were off a step or two. "Good condition, given that we had to carry these things across town," she said.

Azusa strummed a little, then tested the flange capabilities. "Oooh, Azunyan is getting funky with it!" Yui grinned.

"Mou, quit teasing me, Sempai!" she retorted, blushing.

"I see you blushing, and I'm lovin' it."

Tsumugi tested her keyboard, playing a little blues along the way. "Nice. These speakers are very loud when we play our music."

Yui noticed that the video screen was on, and it was fixated on her as she was plugging her guitar to the speakers. "Hello World! My name is Yui! We are Hokago Tea Time! Yeeeaaah!"

"Are we done tuning up?" Mio asked the others. They nodded. "Let's see, what should we play? Let's warm-up our vocal cords with a different song. Have you heard of the song 'Los Angeles' by Sugarcult?"

"I've heard of it from a few years ago," Ritsu said.

"Let's use it to warm-up our voices. Los Angeles by Sugarcult!"

"One, two, one, two, three!" Ritsu's drumming led to Mio's bass, and everyone else joining in. Mio was on lead vocals, with everyone backing her up.

* * *

_"I want a girl, girl that won't talk back_

_And a job, job that gives me slack_

_And a car, car that won't break down_

_In the heat of Los Angeles_

_Want to go, go without a map_

_Far away, away, I won't get trapped_

_By the sound, a town, the sun beats down_

_In the heat of Los Angeles_

_One more holiday_

_I will not celebrate_

_I'm almost desperate_

_Cause I'm down, I'm down, I'm so beat down_

_This city's killing me_

_I want, I want, I want everything_

_This city's killing me_

_In the heat of Los Angeles_

_I want a love, love that won't hit back_

_Want sex, sex without a catch_

_Want a face, to trust, to feel, to lust_

_In the heat of Los Angeles_

_Want to FUCK, FUCK, FUCK this up_

_Gonna feel, feel, feel you up_

_Had enough, enough, enough's enough_

_In the heat of Los Angeles_

_This city's killing me_

_I want, I want, I want everything_

_This city's killing me_

_In the heat of Los Angeles_

_What has become of me?_

_I want, I want, I want everything_

_This city's killing me_

_(I want everything)_

_Come on, come on_

_It's alive and breathing_

_Come on, come on_

_Come alive today_

_Come on, come on_

_It's a heartless beating_

_The sun is burning down Los Angeles_

_Los Angeles_

_Los Angeles_

_I want a girl, girl that won't talk back_

_And a job, job that gives me slack_

_And a car, car that won't break down_

_In the heat of Los Angeles_

_Come on, come on_

_It's alive and breathing_

_Come on, come on_

_Come alive today_

_Come on, come on_

_It's a heartless beating_

_The sun is burning down_

_(This city's killing me)_

_Come on, come on_

_It's alive and breathing_

_Come on, come on_

_Come alive today_

_(This city's killing me)_

_Come on, come on_

_It's a heartless beating_

_The sun is burning down Los Angeles (one more holiday)_

_The sun is burning down Los Angeles (I will not celebrate)_

_The sun is burning down Los Angeles (one more holiday)_

_The sun is burning down Los Angeles (I will not celebrate)..."_

* * *

"Sounds pretty good," Sawako said, clapping her hands. "Beautiful warm-up. I could hear every one of you crystal clear."

"I want to start the rehearsal with Fude Pen," Yui suggested. "Shall we?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Mio replied.

"Let's do it!" Azusa added.

Ritsu counted down. "One, two, three!"

The video cameramen also tested the different angles and transitions they would use in the live performance tomorrow. Mio and Yui were on lead vocals.

* * *

_"My calligraphy pen, FUFU_

_Is trembling, FUFU_

_As I'm writing my first ever GREETING CARD to you_

_My throbbing PASSION_

_And overflowing ACTION_

_Might just spurt out_

_I imagine your smile_

_And I want to show you my good points_

_I grasp my passion_

_I gotta make you notice me!_

_All right, I'm gonna write smoothly with all my love_

_So that me and you can be connected by happiness when you've received it_

_I'm showing you my dreams as my characters dance around_

_Hang in there, calligraphy pen, you've made it this far_

_I'm totally serious_

_To my calligraphy pen, FUFU_

_I might be being overdoing it, FUFU_

_It seems I might be crushing it, but_

_My handwriting's on a MISSION_

_Red-hot TENSION_

_Normal print is so boring_

_At the point where I close, the point where I stop_

_This heart-throbbing is most definitely love_

_"Please treat me well from here on out"_

_I add that single phrase_

_My cheerful lettering is so shiny, look how well polished it is_

_It'd be wonderful if they could go straight into your heart_

_The running lines shine until they dry_

_You'll have to wait, calligraphy pen, sorry, ballpoint pen_

_You'll have to rest_

_I'm totally serious_

_I imagine your smile_

_And I want to show you my good points_

_I grasp my passion_

_I gotta make you notice me!_

_All right, I'm gonna write smoothly with all my love_

_So that me and you can be connected by happiness when you've received it_

_I'm showing you my dreams as my characters dance around_

_Hang in there, calligraphy pen, you've made it this far_

_I'm totally serious!"_

* * *

"Is that a coyote that just entered the stadium?" Azusa asked, seeing a stray coyote wander into the stadium.

"I'm not good with those things," Mio said, slowly backtracking as Tsumugi broke a possible fall in fear. "I don't want him to eat me..."

"How did this animal sneak inside?"

"Don't worry, Mio-chan, he won't bite," Yui said as the coyote went over and licked her face after she crouched down to pet it. "So cute! Nice doggie...hey, stop, that tickles!"

"We should get back to practice, Sempai," Azusa said with a laugh as a bead of sweat went down her face.

A couple of people from Clark County Animal Control fell in and took the coyote and placed him in a cage. "Sorry about that, ladies," said one of them as they carried him away.

"Bye, bye, doggie," Yui said. "We'll keep you in our prayers."

"On to the next song," Ritsu said. "My Love Is A Stapler, then?"

"Absolutely, Ricchan," Mugi said.

A little flourish and the number began as the two Animal Control worked continued to carry the coyote out of the stadium. The coyote would eventually be kept as a house pet and guard dog by a wealthy family in Henderson.

* * *

_"I wonder why it is_

_On this worryful night_

_I'm writing on paper_

_These feelings to you_

_Could it be that_

_I'm just being whimsical?_

_But the sheets will only_

_Keep on increasing_

_An equation to calculate the chances of love_

_It'd be nice if I had one_

_My sparkling, shining wishes_

_Have slopped in with my worries_

_That's right, let's just staple them together_

_My mood was only simple at the start_

_But it got hot inside without me knowing_

_And somehow the staples no longer go through_

_Lala, see you tomorrow_

_I wonder what I should do_

_Rereading it is embarrassing_

_Even though all these feelings_

_Keep being written down_

_Somehow if these feelings_

_Get tossed into the trash_

_My heart would in pain_

_So I wonder if I should keep them_

_Now my feelings will be revealed_

_Searching for words without a dictionary_

_This plan makes me excited_

_Expanding it makes me too tired_

_Let's just staple everything together_

_Recalling the things I did today_

_Always makes my chest tighten_

_I ran out of staples, need to buy some more_

_Lala, see you tomorrow_

_My sparkling, shining wishes_

_Have slopped in with my worries_

_That's right, let's just staple them together_

_My mood was only simple at the start_

_But it got hot inside without me knowing_

_And somehow the staples no longer go through_

_Lala, see you tomorrow..."_

* * *

"I see a bunch of birds flying around, are those buzzards?" Yui asked the others, pointing to a group of birds circling outside Russell Road.

"No, I think though are just regular birds in flight school, learning how to hover," Mio said. "We see something new every day."

"Well, we're in the desert, and I guess if you need to learn to adjust to the wind, this is your best option," Azusa said.

A staff member handed the band some commemorative baseball caps. There were red, had the bands initials in white at the front, and a steaming teacup in the back.

"These look nice," Azusa said.

"We even got some too, Azusa!" Jun exclaimed.

"I kind of feel bad for the other members of the class, having to study in their hotel rooms," said Ritsu. "We are having so much fun here!"

"All right, what number should we play next?" Mugi asked.

"Samidare," Mio said plainly.

"Go for it, Ricchan!" Yui said.

"One, two, three!" As always, Mio took the lead vocal for this piece.

* * *

_"Raindrops begin to fall; how pretty they are!_

_They look like drops of sparkling soda, stopping the town's yawning_

_I count three drops and catch the big ones on my forehead_

_The rain speaks to me_

_The fifth drop is surely a little bird's mini tiara_

_That's right, the seventh drop is the power line's pendant and chain_

_Eight drops on my eyelashes; the ninth dances on the leaves_

_I may have fallen in love; the tenth drop intrudes and I still don't know_

_Twenty, love_

_Though it's still faint_

_This dream is a watercolor painting_

_The brush that paints the rainbow_

_Is right here in my heart_

_Teardrops, don't fall; nobody has an umbrella_

_The rain gently washes away the footprints from a second before_

_Very soon, eighteen drops become polka dots, like jewels_

_With the twentieth drop, I wonder if I'll know if my love will continue_

_In a sudden flash_

_I want to give light_

_To this dream of mine_

_So the hands that will break up the rainclouds_

_Will come from my pockets_

_Twenty, love_

_Though it's still faint_

_This dream is a watercolor painting_

_The brush that paints the rainbow_

_Is right here in my heart_

_In a sudden flash_

_I want to give light_

_To this dream of mine_

_So the hands that will break up the rainclouds_

_Will come from my pockets..."_

* * *

A few car honks could be heard from passersby, along with a few whoops and hollers. "Rock on, y'all!" said a tourist in a Texas accent.

The girls were amazed at some of the reactions, even though this was a rehearsal.

"I guess with those car honks, that's a good thing, right?" Tsumugi asked the others.

"In America, when someone is feeling good and they are driving, they will honk their horns," Sawako explained.

"I think that's a good sign, then," Mio added. "We're never used to that sort of stuff over in Japan."

"Never used to it, huh?"

"Generally, they're only honking if someone is holding up traffic."

"Well, that's also common as well here."

"Universal?" Nodoka asked Sawako, who nodded. "Ahhhh."

"Genius? time!" Yui said. "Let's play that song!"

"One, two, three!" Yui and Azusa's riffs paved the way for the number, with Yui taking lead vocals, Tsumugi and Ritsu providing the backing.

* * *

_"I tie my tie tight and now depart_

_While my heart is tied tight, too_

_A stage that's shown only to us_

_Let's go gathering our power_

_However many times I depart, it feels like the first time_

_Deciding one song is exciting and tense_

_But when we exchange looks, that easily_

_Changes mystery into happiness_

_We bask in the spotlight, light from around the world_

_We're just about gathered, almost radiating_

_Because we're not incomplete, our motto is fun_

_Because we're serious_

_That riff just now was cool, it felt pro_

_Oh no, I'm already in high spirits_

_Could it be that we're geniuses...?_

_Nobody says so, but...we must be...!_

_There aren't any flashy accessories_

_Our sparkling sweat substitutes for jewels_

_We don't have makeup, either, just unpainted faces_

_But to that extent, we're honest_

_Our smiles in full bloom, people around the world_

_If we can make them smile, it's amazing, touching_

_Because we want to sing, the atmosphere is love and peace_

_Because our dreams are huge_

_This harmony is perfect, knack instead of pitch_

_Oh no, I'm already nervous_

_We don't sit down, our feet on the ground_

_Making good use of the fluffiness, soaring, happy_

_We encountered it, we found it_

_The supreme bliss of playing, a sense of unity_

_Before knowing it, we won't go back to being lucky_

_So we're going to go forward, tea time is our energy_

_Because we love everybody_

_Extending the loop, an awesome outro, tension doesn't have a ceiling_

_Then let's go, let's go more_

_Come on, because we're not incomplete, our motto is fun_

_Because we're serious_

_That riff just now was cool, it felt pro_

_Oh no, I'm already in high spirits_

_Could it be that we're geniuses...?_

_Nobody says so, but...it's true...!"_

* * *

"That is a song that could use a little cowbell," Sawako snarked. "Okay, make that more cowbell."

"More cowbell, Sawachan?" Ritsu asked, breaking out a toy cowbell and striking it with a stick. "The captain asked for more cowbell!" Ting, ting, ting. "How's that?"

"Where did you get that?" Mio asked her.

"Before I went back up to the SkyVilla after we were done with the Biscotti interview, I bought a toy cowbell downstairs at the Palms for 10 bucks. 10 bucks! And it sounds beautiful."

Mio grabbed the cowbell. "You know you can shake it too." She shook it a little before proceeding to deliver a headbump on Ritsu's head with it. "Baka Ritsu."

"That was mean, my dear! Mou!"

"Comedy. Pure gold," Jun said to Ui.

"Next song, next song! What's next?" Yui asked.

"Honey Sweet Tea Time?" Tsumugi suggested.

A point. "Ricchan, count!"

"One, two, three!"

Tsumugi took the lead vocals while Yui and Mio provided the backup vocals.

* * *

_"The honey colored afternoon passes by_

_A honey sweet tea time_

_The honey colored afternoon passes by_

_A honey sweet tea time_

_A macaroon airship_

_The clock is a langues du chat_

_Let's go to a place where my heart tightens_

_Under the sky where smiles bloom_

_Curiosity overflows_

_In maxi singles_

_Tied with a ribbon the color of the equator_

_The earth is a box of sweets_

_And it's packed with dreams_

_How does the honey colored afternoon taste?_

_A honey sweet tea time_

_How does the honey colored afternoon taste?_

_A honey sweet tea time_

_A galette parking lot_

_A stray cat sachertorte_

_Today, let's start doing the things we've always wanted to do_

_In the town where I spilled the paint of light_

_Everything reflected in my eyes_

_Is part of the recipe of the future_

_Wrapped in paper the color of the blue sky_

_The world is a present_

_Is it okay to open it?_

_If you should lose your way_

_Let's have some tea_

_Wishes go on the caddy spoon_

_Pain goes in the teapot_

_Mix up these feelings, stir left and right_

_May all your troubles clear up tomorrow_

_Under the sky where smiles bloom_

_Curiosity overflows_

_In maxi singles_

_Tied with a ribbon the color of the equator_

_The earth is a box of sweets_

_Let's eat_

_In the town where I spilled the paint of light_

_Everything reflected in my eyes_

_Is part of the recipe of the future_

_Wrapped in paper the color of the blue sky_

_The world is a present_

_It's okay to open it!"_

* * *

"I like to go ahead and give you guys a joke," Sawako said to the band as they took some time to sip some water. "What do you get when you cross a brown chicken with a brown cow?"

"We have no idea, except for it being something brown," Ritsu deadpanned.

"No, what you get is...wait for it, wait for it...BrownChickenBrownCoooooooow!" Crickets could be heard in the distance.

"We didn't get the joke. We're sorry."

"Whatever. I didn't expect you to get the joke anyway. All bad joking aside, you guys can rehearse four more numbers and then we're going to go ahead and take a break to visit UNLV before returning here for the evening rehearsal."

"Four more numbers, huh? All right. Well, we should probably make them all light numbers then. How about we do 'Ichigo Parfait' next?"

"Ichigo Parfait on the house. And they don't stop, chop chop!" Yui said to the band members.

"Go ahead and count it, Ritsu-sempai!" Azusa said.

"One, two, three!"

* * *

_"A hug between vanilla and strawberry -_

_They're a pair that fits better than anyone._

_Lovely, happy!_

_Whipped cream like pure white lace,_

_So sweet that it puts me in trance…_

_Soft and wavy!_

_I have to hurry before it melts._

_I have to give nourishment to my heart._

_The taste of today's dream is perfect._

_It flows through my body, that Sweet Sweet Berry Sauce._

_It's the force that drives our hot Girl's Talk._

_More to come! Joy! Joy!_

_I tried my best, so I'll give myself a reward._

_Let's try hard again!_

_The strawberry parfaits just don't stop!_

_Pressed hard against the glass bowl,_

_The sparkling and heart throbbing are packed in._

_A marbled pattern!_

_Cornflakes, don't get in the way!_

_The coolness of the brain freeze_

_Feels nice._

_It's a seasonal food._

_Don't worry about calories._

_With the speed of a flicker of light, lick, lick!_

_I only respond to delicious things._

_I have an antenna – hey, I'm a girl!_

_More, more! Taste! Taste!_

_There's another stomach for dessert! It's not a puzzle._

_It's a complete black hole, you know._

_I, I, I just can't stop myself!_

_It flows through my body, that Sweet Sweet Berry Sauce._

_It's the force that drives our hot Girl's Talk._

_More to come! Joy! Joy!_

_I tried my best, so I'll give myself a reward._

_Let's try hard again!_

_The strawberry parfaits just don't stop!"_

* * *

"Need to hear you a bit more, Azusa-chan," Sawako said. "Yui, Tsumugi and Mio are the only ones I can hear clearly, so you need to also make a better effort, Ricchan. Otherwise, good."

"Good! She said 'Good!'" Ritsu hollered to the band with a boom and a crash.

"She wasn't complementing you, by the way," Mio added.

"It doesn't matter! We're all good here in Las Vegas. Isn't that right, Yui?"

"Oh yeah."

"We're HTT, baby! It's all good! So, uh, what's the next number?"

"A change in mood just like that?" Azusa wondered, shocked.

"Curry Nochi Rice, I think," Mugi suggested.

"Yeah, let's use these types of songs to whet our appetites for lunch. Curry! One, two, one, two, three, four!"

The campus event staff continued to fix some of the decorations and banners outside as the rehearsal progressed.

* * *

_"I might be irresistibly in love with you, Bubbly Wobbly_

_This hungry feeling won't stop, Dizzy Giddy_

_Please!_

_A piping hot plate of curry_

_Give me a stimulating spoonful of spices_

_Instead of sweet, today will be medium-spicy_

_For a mature flavor_

_Meat, vegetables and a secret special seasoning_

_A growing child's greed awakening love_

_I love you!_

_Simmering well-made curry_

_Let's try two spoonfuls of spices_

_But keep it limited; It's no good if it's too spicy_

_Tingly, Fiery, Spicy_

_Oh… No no no no no no…!_

_Just a tiny bit of curry and a lot of rice_

_When you're not here it's lonely at the table_

_Someday we'll be on good terms with you on my silver spoon_

_Sorry!_

_Curry without roux;_

_Girls like sweet curry_

_I long for you but mildly-spicy is too much_

_I love you!_

_Simmering well-made curry_

_Let's try two spoonfuls of spices_

_But keep it limited; It's no good if it's too spicy_

_Tingly, Fiery, Spicy_

_Oh… No no no no no no…!_

_Just a tiny bit of curry and a lot of rice!"_

* * *

"This brings up an interesting question, Miss Sawako," Jun asked. "Are the people at the university going to be serving what they are singing?"

"I'll keep that a secret," Sawako replied, a finger to her lips. "To be honest with you, I don't know the answer. Seriously."

"That would be the coincidence of the trip," Nodoka said. "Every dish that is mentioned by the band is served at lunch on campus. Strawberry parfaits, curry, all the desserts in the Honey Sweet Tea Time song, and a little..."

"Tokimeki Sugar!" Yui shouting, punching the air while jumping real high.

"Tokimeki Sugar...wait a minute, is that's what you're singing next?"

"Precisely, Nodoka-chan."

"If that's the case, we could be seeing a lot of caramel and manuka honey in the desserts, Miss Sawako."

Ritsu counted down. "One, two, three, four!"

Mio's bass led the way as she provided the main vocals.

* * *

_"Caramel sauce for you, dearest_

_Granulated sugar, brown sugar_

_Caramel sauce for you, dearest_

_Maple, honey, fine-grain sugar_

_Caramel sauce just for you_

_My heart is also caramel sauce_

_Even if it gets a little burned_

_Your flame will make it delicious_

_I'm a pastry chef of love_

_For you, who's moderately sweet_

_I'll make a homemade sauce_

_Even though I've been watching you all along_

_Why haven't you noticed?_

_If you want a taste, just say so, okay?_

_You've got some on your cheek!_

_My true feelings are custard pudding_

_The secret hidden flavor is throbbing sugar_

_My true feelings are custard pudding_

_Brown sugar syrup, thin sugar, manuka honey_

_Why has this caramel sauce become bittersweet?_

_I'll just fix it with some more sugar_

_Since I don't have a measuring spoon_

_I'll season it myself and make it delicious_

_I'm a pastry chef with a sweet tooth_

_Just thinking about you_

_Saturates my heart_

_But, you see, where I am right now_

_I don't plan to use my voice_

_If I dream an extremely sweet dream_

_I'll be happy tonight_

_I've got everything sweet inside the cupboard_

_It can't be beat once I boil it down_

_Heartbeat bittersweet_

_Fantasy eternity_

_Dizzy dizzy sympathy, I'm feeling it!_

_Just 'cause..._

_I'm a pastry chef of love_

_For you, who's moderately sweet_

_I'll make a homemade sauce_

_Even though I've been watching you all along_

_Why haven't you noticed?_

_If you want a taste, just say so!_

_I'm a pastry chef of love_

_Just thinking about you_

_Saturates my heart_

_Someday we'll meet eye to eye_

_And at that time, my concoction will be ready_

_It'll be the most delicious thing ever_

_You've got some on your cheek!"_

* * *

"I think we have room for one more piece, you guys," said Azusa.

"And more room for dessert, Azunyan!" Yui added.

"Oh Sempai, can't you wait for one moment, please?"

"Ehhh, but I thought you were already used to this?"

"Well, yeah, I'll give you that, Sempai."

"Meanwhile, here in the desert, we're searching for one more song to do our rehearsing before a little break," Ritsu said lazily, swirling a drumstick.

"Fuwa Fuwa Time?" Yui suggested.

"That's it! We got it. Let's just use our trademark song to close the morning portion of this rehearsal. Ready, guys?"

"Yeah!" they all said.

"One, two, three!"

Yui's riff led the way to everyone jumping in and Mio taking the lead vocals for the first time in a while.

* * *

_"When I'm looking at you, my heart is always going B-BMP B-BMP_

_My wavering feelings are fluffy fluffy like marshmallows_

_The view of your face from the side, always working so hard-_

_Even if I'm looking at it all the time, you don't notice me_

_Even though the distance between us can be shrunken if we're in a dream_

_Ah, dear God, do me a favor_

_Please give us our own Dream Time_

_Hugging my favorite bunny, I say good night, too, tonight_

_Fluffy fluffy time, fluffy fluffy time, fluffy fluffy time_

_My heart goes THUMP THUMP at your unexpected gesture today_

_I read too deeply into your nonchalant smile and over heat!_

_Your serious face that I saw on some other day-_

_Even if I close my eyes, it appears_

_Because it's okay if it's a dream, I want our own Sweet time_

_Ah, dear God, why?_

_Is the Dream night as painful as I fall in love?_

_I took out my treasured teddy bear; will I be all right tonight?_

_If I muster a little more courage_

_And talk naturally_

_Will something change?_

_That's how I feel, but…_

_(But that's the hardest thing_

_What to do about a chance to chat?_

_Heck, it's totally not natural to be thinking about a plan at that point in time_

_Ah, enough already, I'm gonna sleep, I'm gonna sleep, I'm gonna sleep!)_

_Ah, dear God, do me a favor_

_Please give me a Miracle Time for just once!_

_If I can easily talk to you, then afterwards…I'll somehow do it_

_Fluffy fluffy time, fluffy fluffy time, fluffy fluffy time..."_

* * *

"Sooo ladies, shall we go ahead and take a break?" asked Sawako to the band.

"I think we should," said Ritsu. The staff continued to prepare the decorations and adjust some of the lighting configurations. A truck containing some lasers was just rolling in.

"I think we should bring our instruments," Tsumugi said, packing up her keyboard.

"Leaving them in the heat will damage the strings, so we might as well carry it with them," Azusa said.

"Good idea," Mio added.

"It's time for a little back-to-school, Giita, you ready?" Yui asked her six-stringed sidekick.

"She is, sempai," Azusa said.

"I knew she was!"

The nine of them left the stadium and got on the bus, taking off for the University, where another interesting meeting awaited them before returning to the rehearsal in Whitney.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 15**


	16. Give It Up

**Roadshow**

**Chapter 16:**

**Give It Up**

* * *

He sat in the middle of a relatively empty food court inside the University of Nevada Las Vegas Student Union, sipping his soda impatiently while putting on a grim expression of "oh God, I have been through this before and I don't like it one bit, at all." He felt a burning sensation in his left ear that not only elicited pain, but relative pleasure. While it cause his pants to be slightly saturated, he did not mind it one bit, but it had been going on for about 10, maybe 15 minutes maximum and he was starting to get tired of it.

"Oy, Sora, can you quit nibbling at my ear already?" Haruka Kasugano asked her.

She stopped and looked at him with annoyed bedroom eyes and a pout. "Haru, I am enjoying this moment. Aren't you?" Sora Kasugano asked her. "Come on, the taste of your ear is the reason I'm feeling so good today, with us living in America and all. Can't I nibble it a little bit longer, my dear?"

"Sora, you haven't even touched your burger and fries. Better eat it before it gets cold."

"Mou, Haru!" Sora went back to her seat and munched on her burger, annoyed that she couldn't experience the tingling feeling longer than 15 minutes.

He continued to sip his Coke. "Look, my ear is not a food, okay?"

"But that's why it's so delicious!"

"And stop cracking jokes with a straight face!" Sora smiled mischievously before returning to her lunch.

"Hello, hello, hello, there is a food court on campus," Ritsu Tainaka said with the others as they made their way inside. "So, which one should we go to?"

"I'll pay for the lunch; just let me know what you guys want!" Sawako Yamanaka said gleefully, her hand raised.

"Talk about taking the bait..."

"Hmmmm, I'll go ahead and order some Chinese food," Mio Akiyama said. "Panda Express is the Chinese place, right?"

"Do they serve yakisoba?" Tsumugi Kotobuki asked, eyes gleaming.

"No."

"Awwww."

"I have an idea!" Yui Hirasawa suggested. "Let's have Sawachan order everything from the menu a la carte, including the rice."

"Are you...sure?" Jun Suzuki asked her.

"Mmmm-hmmmm!"

"I'll order a sandwich from Subway instead," Azusa Nakano said, taking off for Subway.

"See you in a bit, Azunyan!"

"I would like Miss Sawako to order everything from Panda Express," Ui Hirasawa suggested.

"I think that would be a good idea," Nodoka Manabe said. "Everyone shares, and everyone gets their fill."

"All right!" Miss Sawako said. "I shall return with the Chinese!" She goose-stepped her way to the restaurant to make her largest take-out order in her life.

"I'll be back to get something to drink at the vending machines," Yui said, leaving the group, who were seated in the middle of the food court.

"See you in a bit, Yui," Ritsu said to her.

"How were you able to finish that quickly?" Haruka asked Sora, amazed.

"All that nibbling made me hungry," she said, licking her fingers suggestively. Haruka's mouth twitched, aware that Sora was getting horny again. This was fifth time that day that Sora was getting stimulated, and Haruka knew it all too well. However, the mood was snapped when Yui walked past them, humming "Fuwa Fuwa Time."

"Hey, isn't that..." Then it hit Haruka. "Holy cow, that's one of the members from Hokago Tea Time! That's Yui!"

"Yui Hirasawa?" Sora asked. "She looks familiar. You like to play their music all time on your iPhone."

"Oy, Yui! Over here!" Haruka called.

That caught Yui's attention. "Eh? Someone calling for me? Super Yui to the rescue!" And she quickly walked over. "Eh? Are these some new fans I stumbled into?"

"My name is Haruka Kasugano, and this is my fiancée, Sora," he said.

"I am Sora Kasugano, a pleasure to meet you," she said, curtsying.

"Yui Hirasawa, guitarist and vocalist for Hokago Tea Time," said Yui. "I can't believe we stumbled upon some new fans again! This is awesome!"

"We love your music, Yui, and Sora likes to hum 'Pure Pure Heart' every now and then," Haruka replied, beaming.

"Did you want to sit with my group over on the table down across? Look, they're waving."

Their response was uniform. And they were a bit too close for Yui's comfort. "Can we?"

* * *

"Hey guys," Yui said, waving as she walked back to the group eating the whole menu a la carte from Panda Express, "we got us some fans who wanted to say hello!"

"I'm Haruka Kasugano, and this is my fiancée Sora," he said to the girls.

"Pleasure to meet you," Sora added.

"Let me introduce to you the members of my group," Yui said as the three of them sat down. "Starting with Ricchan."

"Ritsu Tainaka, drums."

"Mio Akiyama, bass."

"Tsumugi Kotobuki, keyboards."

"Azusa Nakano, guitar."

"Sawako Yamanaka, club advisor and band manager."

"Ui Hirasawa, Yui's younger sister."

"Jun Suzuki, friend of Ui and future light music club member."

"Nodoka Manabe, friend of Yui."

"And we are Hokago Tea Time!" the five members said.

"That's wonderful," Sora giggled. "You guys look so cute."

"You're not bad yourself, with your little twintails and all. Just like Azusa," Ritsu said. "Isn't that right, lil' kitty?"

"I am not a cat, Ritsu-sempai!" she shot back with a pout before dining on some orange chicken.

"Anyway, what brings you to America?" Mio asked Sora and Haruka.

"We wanted to move here," Sora said. "We were able to get our green cards days after we moved to here. We're living in this city in California called, what is it...?"

"Irvine. It's a pretty good place. A local artisan who is a friend of our grandparents and his family welcomed us in and expedited the process for us. I'm working a part-time job at the local Starbucks, and the two of us are attending school over at Mater Dei in nearby Santa Ana."

"Living in America has given me newfound strength like never before," Sora said. "I used to feel ill and weak, but now I'm healthy. I can not only walk, I can actually run now."

"Sora likes to jog a few laps at the track, while I'm getting my swim laps in as an elective. And for the first time, I'm actually seeing Sora learn to cook, using real food. At our house, we rarely use instant food, and we actually make things from scratch.

"Orange County's a wonderful place to live and learn, and both I and Haru are benefitting from it."

"That's good to hear," Tsumugi said. "All of us are just here rehearsing for a concert, and we've spent a few days here in Las Vegas. We just on a lunch break from rehearsing."

"Hmmm."

"Are you two learning English by any chance?"

"We're starting to pick it up very quickly. At my job, I need to learn how to speak English, and I've gotten fluent in it. Sora is still taking some time to learn the language, but she can speak it, too."

"What are you doing here in Vegas, though?" Jun asked them.

"We're on summer vacation," Sora explained. "And our new parents-can I say that, Haru?"

"Yeah, you can."

"Our new parents are taking us to Las Vegas to visit some campuses. He's telling us to start thinking about college and where we want to go when we graduate from high school."

"This is our first stop. We're going to also visit UCLA, USC, San Diego State and the University of San Diego. If none of those work, we can always use UC Irvine as something to fall back on."

"Can you afford that, though?" Azusa asked them, finishing her sub.

"Mom and Dad are actually well off and will finance part of the education, but I also need to pitch in with my weekend job at Starbucks, as well as apply for financial aid," Haruka said.

"You mentioned new parents...did your real parents die or something?" Mio asked.

"It's not something we like to talk about, but our real mom and dad died when we were young in an automobile accident. There was a time in which the death affected Sora so much that she was never the same person. She had to depend on me, and she was so reclusive. It pained me to see her like that: lazy and unwilling to open herself up to the world."

"That place we went to, where our grandparents used to live...I want us to never return to that place again," Sora said. "Promise?"

"I promise."

"Our real mom and dad...wait a minute," Ritsu said, putting the pieces together. "Real mom and dad...and Haruka here just said that Sora is his fiancée...that means..."

"We are both brother and sister!" the two of them said.

"WHAAAAAAAT?" exclaimed everyone but Sawako and Nodoka.

"And you're fine with this, I take it?" Nodoka said.

"Yeah, we are," Sora said, nodding.

"No way," Jun exclaimed. "How is that possible? Fraternal twins...a romantic couple? Get out of here..."

"How did you come to this point?" Tsumugi said, shocked.

"I remember, many weeks ago, that there was a lake in the village we resided in, and I saw Sora trying to drown herself," Haruka said. "We both fell in the water, and we both nearly drowned until Nao and a few other local lifeguards rescued us."

"Who's Nao?" Yui asked.

"Nao Yorihime is probably one of the few people who understands our situation and tolerates it. She knows it's wrong, and that the people she is with feel it's taboo, but she understands that we do love each so much that we would make love almost every night. Sora and Nao used to not get along with each other, but now we talk, the three of us, over how we're doing, now that we've moved on."

"Oh."

I remember a phone call from an old friend of ours from our old school, Kozue Kuranaga, and she said that even though it's not right in her eyes, there is really isn't any she can do to stop both of them. She told me, 'Go do what you like, there is nothing that can stop you from loving each other. The people you left give you their blessing, and they will miss you.' That was actually the first time I talked with Kozue in a long time, and I was impressed that she would understand and come to terms with the situation. It was nice to hear."

"And then you decided to move to America, huh?"

"After we had sex by the lake, we decided it was time to move to the U.S. and start a new life as Americans," said Sora. "This place has given me back my strength that I did not have when I was in Japan with Haru. I actually want to go climbing on hills for once. I feel really great, knowing that I can now sleep with Haru anytime I want."

"Are you two good in bed?" Ritsu asked fearfully before getting a headbump from Mio.

"Of course we are," Haruka said. "We've always been good in bed ever since we both realized we love each other to be good in bed. Hey Sora...wanna do it?"

"Haru..." she whispered, masturbating a little.

"No, no, no, no, that's all right, that's all right, we are all about modesty," Ritsu said, with a hesitant laugh. "We're all about...oh crap." Haruka was fondling Sora's right breast and Sora was starting to moan as her sounds were stifled by the taste of her lover's sweet kiss. "Mugi, the camera, the camera!"

It was too late. As Tsumugi plugged her nostrils before fainting, she handed the camera to Ritsu, who proceeded to take some interesting shots.

A UNLV security guard walked over to the couple. "Excuse me, but you can't engage in sexual acts in a public place, I'm sorry."

Quickly Sora and Haruka cleaned up after themselves. "We're sorry!" they both said, bowing.

"Thank you." He briskly walked back to his post, sweating.

"Aww jeez, and just when it was about to get real good," Ritsu said.

"I'm still shocked that two siblings can do the dirty deed done dirt cheap in public," Azusa said, her mouth twitching as the others returned to eating their lunch.

"You know, we love trains," Sora said, breaking out her makeup to apply some foundation. "So we wanted you to play a song for us, since I see that guitar next to you."

"How about 'Long Train Running' by the Doobie Brothers?" Yui asked.

"Oh man, I love that song," Haruka said. "Wanna play it for us?"

"Absolutely," she replied, taking Giita out from his case. "This is my guitar, Giita. Say hi to Sora and Haruka, Giita." She waved the neck up and down as it was a waving hand. "You guys ready to sing?"

"Sure," Mio said, finishing her root beer.

"One, too, three!" Naturally, she personalized the song a little bit. Ritsu added a little harmonica as the others exhibited their trademark five-part harmony.

* * *

_"Down around the corner_

_A half a mile from here_

_You can see them long trains run_

_And you watch them disappear_

_Without love_

_Where would you be now?_

_Without love_

_You know I saw Miss Sora_

_Down along the tracks_

_She lost her home and her family_

_And she won't be comin' back_

_Without love_

_Where would you be right now?_

_Without love_

_Well the Illinois Central_

_And the Southern Central Freight_

_Gotta keep on pushin' mama_

_'Cause you know they're runnin' late_

_Without love_

_Where would you be now, na-na-now?_

_Without love_

_Well the Illinois Central_

_And the Southern Central Freight_

_Gotta keep on pushin' mama_

_'Cause you know they're runnin' late_

_Without love_

_Where would you be now?_

_Without love_

_Well the pistons keep on churnin'_

_And the wheels go 'round and 'round_

_And the steel rails are cold and hard_

_For the miles that they go down_

_Without love_

_Where would you be right now?_

_Without love_

_Where would you be now?"_

* * *

She clapped her hands, Sora did. "That was beautiful. I loved how you personalized it a little bit, because it's true."

"We don't mind adding a little touch to it," Mio said, licking her fingers.

"Oooooh." Sora had to giggle. As she did, a few familiar faces walked into the food court.

"Hang on here, I thought I heard some singing from the legendary HTT," said Ryouhei Nakazato, stroking his stubble.

"Haru-kun, Sora-chan, it's been a while!" said Akira Amatsume, waving while carrying a bag of goods from the bookstore.

"There you are," Nao said, adjusting her glasses.

"I didn't want to see you two, but there was a part of me that wanted to see how you two are doing," Kozue Kuranaga said.

"The couple of great controversy is here in a city full of controversies; only fitting," Kazuha Migawa grinned.

"Viva Las Vegas, I guess," said Motoka Nogisaka.

"Damn right," added Yahiro Ifukube.

"Oh God, more fans?" Ritsu asked the others. "Gee whiz, the welcome wagon is here!"

"We're seeing people from all different walks of life warm up to us," Mio said. "This week keeps getting better and better."

"Why are all of you here?" Haruka asked. "I thought you guys were going to forget about us!"

"You think we would ever forget about somebody who likes the same music we do?" Ryouhei said, giving him a nice nudge. "And look at Mio, so cute, she could be my wife."

"Excuse me, but I have first dibs on Mio," Ritsu said, hugging her ladyfriend like a pillow.

"Oh my, did you want our autographs?" Tsumugi asked them.

"I have a shikishi~~~~!" Akira said, handing it to her. "We'll enshrine it at Hozumi High School as a memento that says we were here on vacation and we saw one of Japan's brightest bands make their U.S. debut!"

"Can everyone sign this? I'll pass it around." One by one, each of the five members and the manager signed the shikishi board. Not a single iota of white space was wasted.

"Cool, thanks a lot."

"We have a lot of time on our hands, so we want to enjoy every second of it, even when we sleep," Ritsu said.

"Who ever thought that Las Vegas would be the place to reconcile lost friendships?" asked Jun to Nodoka. "Look at those guys, and the two lovebirds, they look so well together."

"Are you guys finished with lunch?" asked Sawako to her group. They nodded as Yui put her guitar away. "We're going to go over and visit the campus."

"You guys are taking off?" Sora asked them.

"We only have a few hours to go before we're needed back at the stadium to continue the rehearsal," Mio explained.

"I see. Well, thanks a lot for talking with us, we really appreciate it," Haruka said.

"Good luck the rest of the way," Ryouhei added. "It's an honor to meet the best band in the land, HTT."

"Thank you," the band and roadies said before leaving the food court, Sora and Haruka mending their relationships with those they left behind. They had some catching-up to do.

* * *

"So we're going to go on a tour of the university, huh?" Yui asked Miss Sawako as they left the Student Union.

"Yep. Actually, I should let you know that me and my Death Devil mates went on vacation to Las Vegas a few times. We wanted to visit this university, and we got to even check out a class lecture or two along the way."

"Wow," Mio said.

"Now there used to be a small building we passed by as we left the coach. Maud Frazier Hall was named in honor of Maud Frazier, former Principal at Las Vegas High School, Clark County Legislator and early leader in funding of many Clark County School District and UNLV projects."

"Interesting," Nodoka mused.

"That was one of the first campus buildings constructed when UNLV was called Nevada Southern University and part of University of Nevada Reno. Frazier Hall housed student enrollment and telecommunication functions. Now there is an entry mall to the campus and a structure for telecommunications will be built, which is the one you see now."

"What's that building next to it?" Ritsu asked the teacher.

"That's the Flora Dungan Humanities building. Serving as a significant visual point for UNLV, this International Style building house administration, broadcasting, auditorium and classroom facilities. The public has a love/hate (mostly hate) response to the building. Built during height of asbestos use in the U. S., it's expensive to maintain and remodel due to asbestos content. Currently shown in the master plan, this building may be a candidate for replacement in the future."

"So that building might go away down the road, Sawachan?"

"Yeah, it's probably going to be taken down not too far down the road. Now the old student union was built in 1969 when there were just 5000 students. But because of rapidly increasing student population at UNLV called for a construction of new student union, which is the one you see here. First phase was opened in summer 2006 and second phase opened doors for students in summer 2007. Total of 135,000 sq. ft. encourages group interactions and community building of diverse people and student organizations. Most public activity happens in the ground floor, it has retail stores, student seating areas, theater for 300 people. Second floor functions are mostly semipublic with student lounges, computer labs, computing center, meeting spaces, ball room etc. Third floor is accessible to the public only during day because this floor has offices of student government, and other student organizations. Large extended balcony which runs through the length of the building in the second and plaza covered with the tensile canopy makes a beautiful space for various outdoor activities."

"Pretty busy spot, huh?" Tsumugi wondered.

"Yep. That's the hub of the campus apparently. Let's go this way." The group went down to a reddish structure located next to the union. "Ladies, the UNLV bookstore was remodeled and gained a 20,000 square-foot addition. A large plane protrudes from the bookstore and is supported by the wall enclosing the student union courtyard, creating a gateway to both the bookstore and the campus as a whole. The bookstore's sandstone veneer of the east façade, terra cotta-colored elements, and metal signage are similar to that of the Beam Music Center, helping to bridge the southern part of campus to the northern half. The courtyard between the bookstore and student union receives much more use thanks to the redirection of traffic brought upon by better site planning."

"Time for a few snaps," Mio said, taking some shots.

"To our left is the Hank Greenspun School of Journalism and Media Studies. Remember the building that had the big UNLV logo on it? This is the one. This building is named after Hank Greenspun, who is a visionary, founder and publisher of Las Vegas Sun daily newspaper. 117,000 sq. ft. of the building accommodates classrooms, advanced labs for editing, auditorium for 200 people and various other radio and TV broadcasting facilities. UNLV TV, campus cable station and KUNV campus FM radio station is also housed here. It holds programs like Communications Studies, Criminal Justice, Environmental Studies, Public Administration, Journalism and Media Studies, and Social Work. This building with the Engraved UNLV signage creates an edge to the campus. The central courtyard is approached by the 2 grand landscaped staircases and is covered with photovoltaic panels which meets most of the energy requirements of the building. Building façade consists of tawny brick and red sandstone which represent the desert colors."

"Nice," Jun said. "Maybe we can get on TV this way."

"In your dreams, Jun," Azusa snarked.

"Now this, ladies, is the Paul B. Sogg Architecture Building. This 86,500 sq. ft. building houses the school of architecture and the Architecture Studies Library. Major financial contributors included Paul Sogg (local realtor), J.A. Tiberti (local construction professional), and Johnny Ribeiro (local developer and real estate professional). The original design was selected by competition; but the competition process led to protests concerning entries from local architects who were also faculty; thus creating a scenario of state employees vying for state work. These issues led to a court review of the competition process."

"Is that so?" Tsumugi said, a light desert breeze blowing in.

"Yep. The building includes large studio spaces, multiple computer labs, faculty and administrative offices, gallery space, and a 16,000 square-foot library. The studio windows on the west and east facades are narrow and vertical to reduce solar exposure. Large roof overhangs protect the main entrance and desert landscaping is used throughout the site. The library features extensive natural daylight thanks to large north-facing glazing. A 6,500 sq. ft. addition was designed by Dekker Perich Holmes Sabatini and houses graduate studios and Landscape Architecture offices."

"Student Recreation and Wellness Center," Ui read the text of the next building on the tour.

"This is one of my favorites. The Student Recreation Center opened the doors for students in September 2007. The total area of this building is about 185,000 sq. ft. having facilities more than a recreation center. As old Student Health Center needed up-gradation, in addition to that fitness and health are closely related, its requirements are added to the program of the new recreation center. The fitness facility includes well-equipped gym, indoor multi-purpose courts (for basketball, volley ball or badminton), futsal, 25 yard long natatorium, Jacuzzi, and many more. Health education offices, licensed pharmacy, fitness assessment labs, bio-feedback space, exam rooms counseling suites, conference room and offices etc. are added under wellness category. Considering Las Vegas, building is oriented to have spectacular views of the strip and other surrounding areas from the jogging track. Natural lighting is maximized in the interiors and high performance glass is used to withstand extreme Vegas climate."

"Where do I sign up?" Ritsu asked Miss Sawako, holding her hands.

"Um, we're not students here...we're only visitors."

"Damn. My dream, my dream, all in tatters."

"Stop overdramatizing," Mio deadpanned.

"Whoa, look at this place, this must be pretty popular," Yui said as they reached the Thomas and Mack Center. "Let's all take a photo of us next to this thing."

"The Thomas & Mack Center and the Cox Pavilion is a +18,000 seat and +4,000 seat, respectively, set of arenas that host NBA games, major concerts National Finals Rodeo, Professional Bull Riding events, conventions and other major events." They all took a group shot after a student decided to help them out. "We're not going to go inside the Thomas and Mack Center, but we will go inside the Cox Pavilion in a bit. In the meantime, follow me."

"Where are we?" asked Nodoka, pointing to a colonnaded canopy.

"This is the Reynolds Student Services Complex. This building acts as the gateway to the second north-south academic mall on the campus for students and visitors entering from the Thomas & Mack parking lot. A skylight that resembles the top of a lighthouse provides natural daylight into the facility. This project won an AIA Nevada Design Award in 1995."

"Whoa," they all said.

"That's pretty awesome," Jun said.

"Now this building is the Academic Success Center. It used to be a 2,840 gross square footage (2,246 useable space) out-patient facility providing health services to UNLV's students. But now it's used for tutoring, studying, counseling, that type of stuff. This building contains examining rooms, a laboratory, a conference room and office facilities."

"Maybe Ritsu here could use a visit inside," Mio sneered.

"Shut up, Mio!" Ritsu snapped, to the laughter of everyone.

"Here is the Carol C. Harter Classroom Building Complex," Sawako said, pointing to another structure with a postmodern feel. "This 168,000 square-foot complex is composed of three buildings referred to as the "A", "B", and "C" buildings. Each building has its own purpose and distinct shape. The round "A" building features multiple lecture halls, the rectangular "B" contains faculty offices for many departments, and the square "C" building houses classrooms. The "B" building is the tallest and screens the campus from Thomas & Mack. Due to a 15-foot slope the "C" building features entrances on both the second and first floors. A courtyard with a grand exterior staircase, benches, and planters for additional seating allow students a nice backdrop to socialize in between classes."

"What's that small batch of shabby-looking bricks?" Yui asked. "Is that an actual prison or boot camp?"

"Yui. Why would you think there would be a boot camp or prison in a university like this? Or any university for that matter?" Ritsu asked. "Quit making bad jokes, you fool."

"I'm sorry, I was only being curious. Sawa-chan, what is that place?"

"That's the Central Desert Complex. This complex of 12 modular buildings, each with 3,600 square-feet of space, was created to house faculty temporarily displaced from their facilities due to campus renovations. In order to make these buildings seem more permanent, they were set into a concrete slab instead of placed on blocks. This strategy also saved the architect from having to provide multiple stairs, ramps, and decks for each building. To help the modular units blend into their surroundings better, exterior elements were taken from neighboring buildings such as galvanized panels (Lied Library) and stucco coloring (residential buildings, the bookstore)."

"So if there are issues regarding their actual office, they can still work, right?" Nodoka asked the teacher.

"Correct."

"Smart."

"Now if you follow me, this big blue baby right here is the Lied Library, where it is said that many relationships blossomed between the stacks. So I've heard."

"Oooooooh," the others said.

"Yes. The massive $55.3 million ($15 million was donated by the Lied Foundation and its trustee C. Hixson), 302,000 square-foot library has become the jewel of the campus as UNLV strives to be recognized as a "premier metropolitan university". Arguably one of the more technologically advanced libraries in the country, the Lied Library features an automated book retrieval system, media distribution system, digital id for library materials, and an Information Commons Area with over 100 computers, a five-story atrium space, and escalators. Lied Library contains 28 miles (153,000 linear ft.) of shelving, a 2 million volume capacity, and 800 hard wire network ports. The masonry veneer gives the building a sense of permanence while the reflective zinc cladding expresses the technological advancement found within. This project won an AIA Nevada Design Award in 1996."

"Futuristic," Mio whispered.

"Are there any Androids in that Library?" Yui asked.

"You can bring one without any problem, if that's what you're asking," the teacher clarified.

"Oh."

"Here's one of the big-time buildings of the campus, the Bigelow Physics Building. This $11 million, 69,000 sq. ft. building used a berming strategy to maintain a low profile frontage along the mall. Its low profile reinforces open space instead of bringing attention to a specific building. Bigelow Physics house research, teaching, demonstration, and astronomy laboratories, as well as offices. Light wells with shading devices provide internal day lighting to public areas of the building. The laboratories are windowless with a specialized air filtration system, isolation of all sources of electrical interference; floor isolated from walls, and carefully controlled room temperatures. These features were incorporated into the design in order to protect sensitive lasers and other equipment from unwanted environmental influences. Several labs are equipped with traveling cranes capable of moving heavy equipment. Teaching and astronomy labs are on the second floor. All research laboratories are on the first floor and staggered along the southern wing to reduce corridor length and to create a semi-enclosed exterior courtyard. The building has an industrial-functional aesthetic with conduits and wires exposed throughout the building. This gives the impression of a work in progress, which is the case."

"Wow," Azusa said. "Lots of stuff here. If only our school can have things like this."

Sawako went on. "As research projects change, communication and power lines can be moved to support new projects without extensively renovating the building. The building's 'V' shape form provides separation of facility's functions. One wing contains mostly offices and lecture halls while the other wing houses laboratories, preparation rooms and shops. Many references to physics and mathematics can be found throughout the building. These references include a "sine curve" wall enclosing the south end of the courtyard, a two story sinusoidal glass wall facing the courtyard, colored banners representing the light spectrum hanging from the ceilings in public areas, and Isaac Newton's apple tree found in the main entry plaza. The building displays a machine-like aesthetic with its purity of form, simple material, and exposed mechanical and electrical systems. Vaulted roofs above laboratories are reminiscent of the Quonset huts used as early research facilities at Los Alamos, New Mexico where the atomic bomb was first tested during World War II. In the courtyard, palm trees placed in mathematical progression represent the expanding university posited by the Big Bang Theory. Concentric-colored concrete circles in the plaza radiate out like ripples from a pebble drop into calm water."

"Fascinating, Miss Sawako," Jun said. "I never thought that a vacation could actually have an educational element to all of this."

"Well, yeah, it's because we're at a university, Jun," Ui added.

"Gotcha,"

"Now here is the Chemistry building," said Miss Sawako. "This $1.57 million, 47,500 sq. ft. building was partially submerged into the ground to serve as a fallout shelter in case of nuclear attack during the Cold War as well as to address cut and fill site issues with berming. This design was chosen from a competition for its cutting edge design (for its era as well as the western U.S.). The building's bold interior colors were considered unusual for science facilities in the 1970s."

"That makes this a 70's-era building, huh Sawa-chan?" Yui asked.

"It was built in 1971, so you are right." She took a deep breath. "Follow me."

"Oooh, shiny red bars, all twisted and stuff," Tsumugi said, vulcans on her cheeks.

"Don't tell me..." Ritsu snarked.

"It has been a childhood dream of mine's to see twisted shiny red bars on a building."

"What kind of a dream is that, Mugi? Good Lord..."

"This is the Thomas Beam Engineering Complex," Sawako said. "This cast-in-place concrete structure houses the Engineering programs. The airplane hanging in the lobby was donated by the Hughes Corporation. The plane is a model of the H-1 racer built in the 1930s and designed to be the fastest plane for its time. The plane obtained a speed of 352 mph in 1935 and set a transcontinental speed record in 1937 by traversing the U.S. in 7 hrs. 28 min. The plane contained technical innovations like flush rivets and retractable landing gear for reducing air drag on the aircraft. An $82 million, 200,000 sq. ft. expansion designed by Dekker Perich Holmes Sabatini was completed in spring 2007 and is located on the north side of this facility."

"I love you, shiny red bars," Tsumugi giggled.

"Mother," Ritsu muttered.

"This is the Juanita Greer White Hall," said the teacher. "Named after former State Legislator and University Regent Juanita Greer White, White Hall was designed to contain classrooms, offices and teaching laboratories. High enrollment in the biological sciences as well as retrofitting a large number of research laboratories in this building has put significant stress on the electrical and HVAC systems. This building is a candidate for a complete overhaul of its infrastructure and technical systems. White Hall houses the Wesley E. Niles Herbarium."

"Herbarium...is that where all the weed is grown?" Yui asked.

"Yui," they all groaned.

"But Sawa-chan said herbs."

"You dumbass, that's not what an herbarium is," Ritsu shot back, flicking Yui's head.

"Ow."

"In botany, a herbarium (plural: herbaria) – sometimes known by the Anglicized term herbar – is a collection of preserved plant specimens," said Nodoka. "These specimens may be whole plants or plant parts: these will usually be in a dried form, mounted on a sheet, but depending upon the material may also be kept in alcohol or other preservative. The same term is often used in mycology to describe an equivalent collection of preserved fungi. The term can also refer to the building where the specimens are stored, or the scientific institute that not only stores but researches these specimens. The specimens in a herbarium are often used as reference material in describing plant taxa; some specimens may be types. Example: Wesley E. Niles Herbarium."

"Correct. You get extra credit, in the form of a pat on the head," said Sawako, scuffling her a little.

"Th...Thank you, Miss Sawako."

"Now then, onward to the next building. This red and black wonder is the Rod Lee Bigelow Health Sciences Building. Primarily used for health sciences and the nursing school, this building houses nursing and radiological laboratories, as well as offices, classrooms, and physical therapy training spaces."

"So health services got moved here, huh?"

"I'm not sure about that, but I do know that the health classes are held here. And the nursing ones." A rush of preschool children zipped by. "Those kids are heading off to the Lynn Bennett Early Childhood Development Center."

"Wow," Yui said. "I love this place. This is heaven."

"She likes being with children, huh Ui?" Ritsu asked her.

"Yep."

Sawako went on. "This 20,000 sq. ft. "campus style" design located along the northern edge of UNLV's main campus was selected in a design competition for this project. The center houses offices, classrooms, and playgrounds. This school is designed as a "campus within a campus." A central play area surrounded by buildings gives children a safe place to play. The school house design expands on the "One Room School House" concept. The location of private gardens in front of the classrooms serves to blur the lines between "the classroom and outdoor environment. These structures were designed to take advantage of the sun and provide natural light for indoor school activities. This project received the AIA 2001 Honor Award in the unbuilt category."

"What's Yui doing?" Mio asked the others.

"Oh my gosh, she's saying hi and playing with the kids," Tsumugi said.

"It's like she's a kid again," Ritsu said.

"Can't rub it off Yui-sempai," Azusa conceded as Yui carried one of the kids, singing a song she wrote as she said hello to all of the children dancing around her.

* * *

_"Glorious, perfect weather for a stroll,_

_Perfect weather to fill your lungs with air_

_The alarm clock went off an hour early_

_So there's a little time to go out_

_Sniffing puppy, fluffy clouds, and the flowers in the pot_

_I can't stop smiling, I wonder why?_

_I don't know but... tehehe_

_I say "Good morning" with a happy smile,_

_Say "Good morning" to a person I don't know_

_It's nice to be alive, it's nice to be up early,_

_Though afternoon naps are nice too_

_Lala..._

_One step, two steps, perfect weather for a stroll,_

_Perfect weather for singing and humming_

_Even if I don't have plans with someone it's fine,_

_There's time to go out where ever I like_

_Sand castles, kick the can, the slide,_

_Waiting for a turn at the swing_

_I want to try them, I wonder why?_

_I don't know after all, tehehe_

_That puppy from earlier... was he really a puppy?_

_Maybe he was just a little dog, but a grown-up dog..._

_Ah~ he sure was cute._

_Whether they're an adult or child, a dog is a dog,_

_A person is a person, and I am me_

_Fun things are fun, no matter what_

_I'll always know that... tehehe_

_Glorious, perfect weather for a stroll,_

_Perfect weather to fill your lungs with air_

_The alarm clock went off an hour early_

_So there's a ton of time to be happy,_

_Lala..."_

* * *

"Uh, can we take a photo with you and your friends, miss?" asked one of the kids to Yui. "You all look really beautiful." They all looked at each other, laughing. And one of the students working at the center had a camera.

"Sure. Let's go, guys." The nine of the them took a picture with the children at the center, all cheering, some jumping in the air.

"That was an interesting excursion," Mio chuckled.

"Goddamnit, Yui, always wanting to play with the kids when we really should be working," Ritsu growled before scuffling up Yui's hair a little.

"Awww, but they're so cute, I couldn't help it," she retorted.

"Now here is another of my favorite buildings, the Stan Fulton Building-International Gamings Institute," Sawako said. "This 35,000 square-foot building is located at the northwest corner of the UNLV campus, making it the closest academic building to the Strip."

"So there's a casino inside, Sawa-chan?"

"No, but there are classrooms. A visual and academic link is formed between the gaming industry and the UNLV campus because of the types of classes taught within the Gaming Institute. West-facing balconies and an observation tower allow for panoramic viewings of the Strip. Buttresses located on the west façade provide structural support and shading for the windows. The building's exterior CMU and steel are gray and red to represent UNLV's colors."

"I might want to try my luck at poker in this building," Ritsu mused.

"Let's move right along, Ricchan," Sawako said, dragging her to the next building. "This is one of the newer structures on campus, the Science and Engineering Building. The department of Engineering and science is in demand due to the new growth and economic diversification in Nevada. The new building is approved to meet these requirements and support the collaborative research of various disciplines. This building acts as a platform for the faculty and students to work with companies and other universities to compete with the well-respected universities of the nation and keep the name of UNLV higher. The building houses hi-tech conference rooms, laboratories, teaching spaces, offices, and integrated research areas totaling the gross area to 205,779 sq. ft. The spaces and the research labs in this building are extremely flexible to accommodate research of diverse fields. The versatility of the building even extends to the corridor and other meeting spaces which could be altered temporarily to suite the comfort of the participants. This building is one of the first Green buildings on campus aiming for LEED silver rating. Some of the sustainable features are 20% of energy saving, 40% of water savings, reuse of reverse osmosis water waste and green building material is used in some areas of the building."

"So this is a pretty popular place, huh?" Mugi asked the teacher.

"Yeah. A lot of great stuff happens here. People from as far as Harvard and MIT stop by this place. It's great. Now if you follow me, this place here is the Foundation Building. This 20,000 square-foot, Pasadena style building located in the northeast corner of campus houses the nonprofit organization that raises private funds for UNLV. One side of the building contains office space while the other has event rooms. The two main masses are separated by a courtyard that functions as public space. Even though the facility features a state-of-the-art audiovisual system, the building stands out on campus because of its traditional, low-key styling and appearance. Many large campus events are held in the Foundation Blascoe Events wing."

"So this is where all the money gets raised, huh? Sort of like a treasury?" asked Mio.

"This is the money-maker right here," Sawako replied.

"Cool."

"Now this place you will love. This is the Beam Music Center. The 35,000 square-foot, $7.3 million Beam Music Center has established itself as the northeast gateway to the campus with its striking 52-foot-tall sandstone veneer wall creating a strong presence. The building's lobby cuts perpendicularly through the building, allowing passing pedestrian and vehicular traffic to catch a glimpse of the goings on within. The building's program includes a 300- seat recital hall, two large rehearsal spaces, studios and practice rooms, recording studio, and a music library. This facility holds the largest pipe organ in Nevada. This project won AIA Nevada Design Awards in 2002 and 1997."

"Maybe we should have done our recordings here," Yui asked them.

"Palms is a bit more convenient," Azusa replied. "I'd rather take the elevator down to work than take the bus."

"Right, right..."

"Here is the Holber H. Hendrix Education Auditorium and William D. Carlson Education Building," Sawako said to the group. "This +100,000 sq. ft. building houses the College of Education with spaces for general use auditoriums, classrooms, offices and laboratories for education programs. The Carlson Education building also houses the Curriculum Materials Library serving students majoring in Curriculum and Instruction. This cast-in-place concrete building has stood up well in terms of overall structure but is difficult and costly to renovate. Cast-in-place concrete was commonly used in campus building construction in the 1960's and 1970's. The Carlson Education building is considered the best historic example of a cast-in-place concrete in southern Nevada."

"And the fact of the matter is that it still stands," Jun added.

"It withstands the winds of change, yes. Now here is the William S. Boyd School of Law. Originally called the James Dickinson Library, the cylindrical form and first floor of the complex were built in 1961. The law school moved to this facility in 2002 and the building was renamed the William S. Boyd School of Law. The north wing houses the Rogers Center for Administration and Justice containing several departments with additional space to expand as needed. Within 2 years of accreditation, the Law School has become ranked as a top 100 Law School nationally."

"I guess they can handle the truth there," Yui wondered.

"And there quite a few good men," Ritsu added.

"And women," Tsumugi offered.

Mio was not amused. "You guys..."

"And here is the last building of the tour, John S. Wright Hall," Sawako proclaimed. "Wright Hall, named in 1976 in honor of John S. Wright, founding faculty member and history professor at UNLV, contains classrooms, an auditorium and offices for Anthropology, History, Business and other Liberal Arts departments. Wright Hall was one of the first building on campus to go wireless. With the recently completed $19.7 million renovation and addition, this building now serves approximately 5,000 Liberal Arts students. The building incorporates sandstone cues, which are becoming a more prominent material in UNLV campus design."

"This was an awesome tour. You should work as a guide on the side," Jun said.

"Nah, I earn enough with the job I have teaching you folks in the classroom," Sawako shrugged. "Let's go over to the Cox Pavilion, shall we?"

"Yes, let's," Yui said, punching the air. Ritsu put a palm to her forehead as the others laughed.

* * *

He clapped his hands together, his players going through an intense shootaround, a moving machine of feminine youth. "Come on guys, let's move, let's move, let's move!" the coach implored, "Up the pace!"

"Hey Subaru," asked Aoi Ogiyama to Subaru Hasegawa. "Maho seems to be in a zone, but look at Hinata. She is struggling to get her shots in. She looks tired. Don't you think you should give them a break? They've been going through drills and the shootaround for fifteen minutes already."

Subaru looked at his watch, then nodded. "Fifteen it is." He blew his whistle. "All right ladies, time to take a break before we run the triangle for tomorrow."

"Oh my, I am so tired," Hinata Hakamada said, slumping on her seat, drying herself with a towel. "So this is what it feels to prepare for a tournament, huh?"

"I wanted to go for a few more minutes," Maho Misaka added, sipping a cup of Gatorade.

"You don't want to tire yourself out, Maho-chan," Tomoka said. "We're just here to have fun, first and foremost."

"I just hope we don't go into the pool at the hotel when we come back," Airi Kashii said.

"You still scared of taking a dip?" asked Saki Nagatsuka to Airi.

"I told you, I'm aquaphobic. I still can't float without flailing."

"You can't float if you flail, though."

"Easy for you to say."

"That's what Miss Giant here said," Maho snarked.

"Ohhhh, heavens, I need something to drink now," Airi protested, quickly juicing down a cup.

"Now they've gotten bigger."

"Ugggggghhh..."

"So this is the Cox Pavilion," Yui said to the others as they walked inside the Arena. "Quite a big gymnasium. And there's only a few people taking a break."

"This is a nice Arena," Mio said.

"Very nice," Nodoka agreed.

Hinata's ears perked. "Hey, isn't that...isn't that..."

"Coach, Coach!" Maho said to Subaru. "It's the girls from Hokago Tea Time!"

"Hokago Tea Time?" Aoi wondered. "Is that the band that is going to play tomorrow at the stadium?"

"Yep, it's them," Subaru said. "Hey you guys. Didn't expect you to come here!"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Hokago Tea Time is here, Hokago Tea Time is here," Tomoka said, flustered as she rummaged through her bag for an autograph board and a pen. "I knew I was going to find somebody famous, but somebody famous found me! Oh my God, oh my God, just calm yourself down Tomoka-chan, just calm down..."

A threatening hand rested on her shoulder. "Are you all right?" the voice asked.

Tomoka turned around. It was Yui. And she fainted.

"Oh no, Tomoka! Are you all right?" Subaru asked as he and Aoi rushed to her aid, along with the other members of the team.

"You guys," she said, the tears of joy falling down, "I felt the hand of Jesus touch me. Am I dead?"

"No, you've just shown everybody why you love the band's music, Tomoka," Saki assured. "You're all right."

"Ohh, thank God."

"So you guys were practicing, huh?" Mio asked the coach.

"Yep, this is my team. By the way, I should introduce myself. I'm Subaru Hasegawa, the coach of Keishin Academy's girls' basketball team. Guys, do you want to introduce yourselves as well?"

"With pleasure," Aoi said. "Aoi Ogiyama, assistant coach."

"Tomoka Minato, team captain."

"Maho Misawa."

"Airi Kashii."

"Hinata Hakamada."

"Saki Nagatsuka, vice-captain."

Tomoka got back up. "I know who all you guys are. Yui, Mio, Mugi, Ritsu, and Azunyan. Am I right?"

Yui whipped out her sheet of stickers. "You get a seal of approval!" She placed the sticker on Tomoka's left cheek.

"Thank you, Yui-hime-sama."

"Yui-hime-sama?" Ritsu asked her. "What are you now, royalty?"

"Better than royalty. We're rock stars."

"Nice."

"Anyway, why are you guys here?" Ui asked them. "Should you be over at school or something?"

"Actually, we got invited to a special international girls' basketball summit here on campus, and there's a tournament that goes with it," Subaru explained. "There are teams from all over the world, and we happen to represent Japan."

"Whoa, that's no small task, man," Ritsu said. "That's great."

"So we're training real hard, running some drills and the triangle so that we can do well at this tournament, cause it starts tomorrow."

"What are these things?" Azusa asked both Subaru and Aoi, pointing to a couple of plush bunnies.

"Those are Hinata's dolls," Subaru said. "Apparently she insisted on bringing them on the plane, and inside the arena to boost her self-esteem."

"Awww, that looks so cute," Yui said.

"Do you wanna play with it a bit?" Hinata asked her.

"Yeah, let's take a photo with it. Do you have a camera?"

"Yep!" Hinata brought out her camera, which she handed to Yui.

"Mio-chan, can you take a photo of the two of us holding Hinata-chan's bunny?"

"So I'm the one doing this, huh? All right," she said. Yui flashed a peace sign, hugging Hinata, who was hugging her bunny.

"A memory that will last a lifetime," Yui said.

"I'm so happy! Thanks a lot, Miss Yui!" Hinata said, belated.

"You can just call me Yui. I'm fine with that."

"Seriously, you should be able to represent our country well," Jun told Subaru.

"I was only the head coach for a few months. I didn't originally want this job, but our team captain here didn't want the team to fold, so I had to do it. My aunt is the club advisor. She's not here right now, but she is on campus at a workshop related to this summit."

"Well, tell your aunt we said hello."

"I'll pass it along."

"How's Las Vegas?" Ritsu asked Saki.

"It's all right. It's a pretty big city, it's quite hot, and there's too much naughty things going on, but it's actually all right. The people are very nice too, especially at our hotel."

"Where are you staying?"

"Excalibur. I think a couple of days ago, Tomoka was telling me, I think I just saw HTT pass by. I asked her, who are they? And then she tells me, they're this band from Japan that is really, really awesome, and they rock! I listened to your music, and it's pretty good. I like it."

"We always try to perfect our sound, because it's very harmonic, and it just feels nice. We're performing tomorrow across town and the concert is a sellout."

"Wow. That's pretty cool."

"You know, Las Vegas is pretty hot in the summertime, so how do you guys cool off?" Mugi asked Airi.

"I just go to the shower, that's all," she replied. "I can't stand the pool."

"Why?"

"I'm aquaphobic. One time I fell off a boat on a lake and I nearly drowned. I can't swim. It sucks."

"Sometimes you have to get over those types of things. You'll be all right."

"And people talk about how tall I am, and I don't like being told that I'm too tall or my boobs are big. I don't like it."

"Personally, I don't worry about that," Mugi said. "You're fine the way you are. You play center on the team, right?"

"Yes."

"Playing center has its advantages. You're the go-to player in the post. How many points do you get a game?

"Uh, I think maybe eighteen or nineteen points."

"And you're telling me being too tall is a bad thing. You're awesome the way you are."

"Thanks, Mugi-sempai."

"All right."

"You know, Mugi, you should be a motivational speaker or something," Ritsu said. "You can tell these girls to win one for the Gipper." A headbump. "Ow!"

"That's Notre Dame, you idiot!" Mio shot back.

"There's one thing I'm not good at," Maho said. "I'm not good with the dark."

"Me...neither..." Mio trembled.

"We have something in common!" they both said, embracing each other through teams.

"Quit the dramatics, you guys," Ritsu deadpanned.

"These girls like being in your company, though," Aoi said. "Saki plays point guard on our team, and Tomoka is our power forward. Maho's our shooting guard, and our small forward is Hinata."

"Duly noted."

"But I was shocked that not only would this team here represent Japan at the summit, but I would be called on to be an assistant coach to Subaru. They lost a really good game a few weeks ago, and they get an announcement the next day to head over here to improve on their skills."

"You still have feelings for him? Subaru."

"I did, but now we're just friends. I guess I was a little bit too violent for his own tastes, and I have no one to blame but myself."

"Guy's got standards. But do you have any regrets?"

"Subaru told me to not regret anything. Just keep pushing on. I may have lost to the team captain, but I support his decision. He's still a cool guy, and we talk often. He's still my mate, and I stand by him."

"You're just like Mio."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just being naive, or I'm just like that or something. But Mio, who plays bass for our band, likes to kick my ass every time I screw around. Just like you do to Subaru on a daily basis." Aoi giggled. "It's not fun, but I can see where you're coming from. You share a lot in common with Mio in terms of giving people their just desserts. You're a warrior."

"Thanks, Ritsu-san."

"Just call me Ritsu. Everybody does."

"Not everybody, Ricchan!" Sawako and Yui said.

"With exceptions."

"Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you all," Tomoka said. "I got to meet with the goddesses of rock and roll, Hokago Tea Time. Somebody pinch me, I must be dreaming, and I won't be able to wake up until summer vacation is over."

"I hope you people do well at the concert," Maho said. "We're still going to be playing, but we're not going to be at the show. We're sorry."

"No worries, you're here with us in spirit," Azusa said.

"And before I forget," Yui added, "here." She handed Tomoka her freshly-autographed shikishi board, her pen, and a disc.

"What's this disc?"

"It's an album of all of the music we're performed together. Keep it. Put in on your iPod and use it before the game to improve your performance. That one-game losing streak is gonna be toast."

"Th...thank you, Yui," said Tomoka, the tears falling down with a sniffle. "I will treasure this for the rest of my life."

"I think we should go back to practice," Saki said. "I wanna run some triangle."

"Do you want us to sing a song for you while you practice?" Yui asked. "Some background music or something? I have my guitar here."

"Please! All right you guys, let's practice!" Tomoko said to the others.

"Yeah!" they all replied, going back to the court for another shootaround.

"Did you want me to play as well?" Azusa asked Yui.

"You are a few steps ahead of me, Azunyan. Let's play that song by Los Lonely Boys. Vamonos," she said, strumming a few chords. Azusa joined in, and Mio broke out her vocals, with the others doing background.

* * *

_"Save me from this prison_

_Lord help me get away_

_Cause only you can save me now_

_From this misery_

_I've been lost in my own place_

_And I'm gettin' weary_

_How far is heaven_

_And I know that I need to change_

_My ways of livin'_

_How far is heaven,_

_Lord can you tell me_

_I've been locked up way too long_

_In this crazy world,_

_How far is heaven_

_And I just keep on prayin' Lord_

_And just keep on livin',_

_How far is heaven_

_Yeah, Lord can you tell me,_

_How far is heaven_

_I just gotta know how far is,_

_How far is heaven_

_Yeah, Lord can you tell me_

_Tu que estas en alto cielo,_

_Echame tu bendiciòn..._

_I know there's a better place_

_Than this place I'm livin',_

_How far is heaven_

_And I just got to have some faith_

_And just keep on givin',_

_How far is heaven_

_Yeah, Lord can you tell me,_

_How far is heaven_

_I just gotta know how far is,_

_How far is heaven,_

_Yeah, Lord can you tell me,_

_How far is heaven,_

_I just gotta know how far,_

_I just wanna know how far..."_

* * *

"Hey, we gotta take off, all right, girls?" Yui said as the nine of them got ready to leave. "You'll go unbeaten, trust me. You will not lose another game again, so long as I say so."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement," Subaru said to her, shaking Yui's hand.

"It's a pleasure watching your team work hard. They'll be all right," Miss Sawako said to Aoi.

"I agree, I agree."

"Good luck with the concert!" said Tomoka, Maho, Airi, Hinata and Saki, waving goodbye before they returned to practice. Truth be told, they went unbeaten at the tournament and in the championship match, Saki drove home the game-winning three-pointer. Aoi gave Subaru a few roundhouse kicks to the gut in celebration. Some things never changed.

"And with that, it's back to the coach, and back to our practice at Sam Boyd," Ritsu said. "You guys wanna race? I'll beat you to it!"

"Ritsu, this is not a race!" Mio said. "Good Lord!"

"That's not fair, Ricchan!" Yui exclaimed. "Getting a head start ahead of everybody? Cheater! I wanna get there ahead of you!"

"You'll have to beat me first, Yui!" Ritsu taunted, sticking her tongue out.

"I love running in the desert, it's been my dream to do so!" Tsumugi said to Azusa.

"Really?"

"Would it be better doing it with nothing on?"

"Oh! I say!"

"Why are we running again?" Jun asked Ui.

"No idea, but it feels like fun! Let's go!"

"Oh boy..."

"Gotta burn off more of those calories, I guess," said Nodoka, jogging along.

"You guys, don't run down the campus, we have plenty of time to get over there!" Sawako hollered. "Guys...oh, if I must, I must." It was pretty uncomfortable jogging in high heels, but that's what Sawako Yamanaka was forced to do for the next few minutes.

* * *

"Damn, last place, and even the teacher finished ahead of me," Ritsu said, feeling the headbump soon after as the coach made its way down Tropicana. "Have I gotten that tired all of a sudden?"

"Maybe it's because of all the orange chicken you gorged down at the Union, who knows?" Jun snickered.

"What are the odds of that happening?"

"Even money."

"Damn."

"Hey, Sawa-chan," Yui asked her, "what did you and friends do when you were in Vegas?"

"Well, we played a few gigs on campus. We were just foreign exchange students visiting the campus. They really liked our show. It was intense. I could see a few of the guys swooning, gasping for air, the rooms all sweaty and stuff..."

Everybody else just froze, except for Jerry, who was driving.

"But anyway, yeah, we had an awesome time in Las Vegas."

"I'm sure you did, Miss Sawako," Mio said.

"You know something? I have a question to ask you guys. Have you folks considered a job aside from being a musician."

"I want to be an executive," Tsumugi said.

"Corporate executive?"

"Yeah. It's because Dad works as one at his job."

"I think being a preschool teacher would be one I would try out," Yui said.

"I want to get a Ph.D. and work in a college as a professor," said Nodoka.

"Waitress for me, and then after that, an owner of a doughnut shop," Jun said.

"A chef or a foodservice operator," Ui said.

"Maybe doing some songwriting will do," Azusa inferred. "I've never thought too much about a career, but knowing what a musical hook is, I think, could be something I'll take a shot at."

"I'm with Ui on this. I want to operate my own restaurant, where there's plenty of salad, fish, chicken, steak and hamburger to go around," Ritsu suggested.

"Very impressive decisions," Sawako said. "And that's good. You see, being a professional musician is something that can only last so long. You have to look good, you have to sound right, you have to play right, and it can get really tough if you fall out of favor with your fans. Some careers have ended short only because they looked and sounded great, but one bad PR move ended their career. It's really tough, and that's why having something to fall back on is very important."

"I would imagine so, Miss Sawako," Nodoka said.

"Look at me, I decided to become a high school teacher after me and my band mates decided to break up. All four of us are now working other jobs. One of them is still a musician, but the other two have moved on to other things. They had something to fall back on. I have something to fall back on. You have elected to have something to fall back on, and I commend you for it. And this is why you have to appreciate the time you spend here in Las Vegas, because you never know if you will have another shot to perform in a place like this. It may never happen at all. Keep that in mind."

Soon enough, the coach parked where it was the last time. When the girls returned to the field, they notices some devices around the stage, which was now complete and set up for the concert.

"Whoa, what are these?" Yui said. Then suddenly, it moved around, flashing a beam of light. The other devices also moved around. "This is great. I think we are ready to practice some more, how about it, you guys?"

"I'm ready," Mio said, donning Elizabeth.

"Muttan's present," Azusa said.

Ritsu did a few cadences. "All systems go."

Tsumugi played a few keys. "Let's start with something exciting."

"Something exciting? How about Cagayake Girls?"

"Good idea," Ritsu said.

"Onee-chan, rock on!" Ui said to Yui, flashing a vulcan. Yui exchanged the vulcan.

Ritsu counted down. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3!"

* * *

_"Chatting Now_

_With grace we have a noisy and Never Ending Girls' Talk_

_We can't wait for the final bell!_

_Although we're late, skipping school is a No no no!_

_With all our might, we'll Study After School_

_My excitement wont' stop! Thoughts go at Full Throttle!_

_Wrap hope, desires, and passion with a ribbon!_

_Gather all the materials and immerse yourself in the New Type Version!_

_The book prohibited from the guys are our diary of Love!_

_If we shorten our skirts by 2cm, we can fly_

_further than yesterday, higher than the day before yesterday's Octave!_

_Jumping Now_

_With grace we have a wonderful Never Ending Girls' Life!_

_We must be serious every day or our Live will be now or never!_

_Although you wake up early, sleeping early is a No No No!_

_With all our might we're shouting Wasshoi!_

_With grace we have a wonderful and Never Ending Girls' Song!_

_Bring on afternoon Tea Time!_

_Even with unrequited love, with honorable defeat Here We Go!_

_If we sing we'll be Shining After School_

_Are we living too relaxed? We have trouble every day!_

_Differential and Integral Calculus are supplementary, so no love for now…_

_I sing for two hours, my stomach is a fourth dimension._

_Oh no! Suddenly I'm limited…"wait" was written in my secret book._

_I cut 3mm from my hair bangs and saw it,_

_although my test paper is completely white, it's ok if my future is Rose colored right?_

_Chatting Now_

_With grace we have a noisy and Never Ending Girls' Talk_

_We can't wait for the final bell!_

_Although we're late, skipping school is a No no no!_

_With all our might we Study to Enjoy!_

_With grace we have a wonderful and Never Ending Girls' Song!_

_Bring on afternoon Tea Time!_

_With an unusual Chord Here We Go!_

_If we sing we'll be Shining After School_

_We'll infinitely loop it!_

_Size down up down up,_

_but our mood is always_

_up up up & up!_

_Gathering just for smiles,_

_and singing only for happiness_

_…it fairly echoes tenderness to the world!_

_Jumping Now_

_With grace we have a wonderful Never Ending Girls' Life!_

_We must be serious every day or our Live will be now or never!_

_Although you wake up early, sleeping early is a No No No!_

_With all our might we're shouting Wasshoi!_

_With grace we have a wonderful and Never Ending Girls' Song!_

_Bring on afternoon Tea Time!_

_Even with unrequited love, with honorable defeat Here We Go!_

_If we sing we'll be Shining After School_

_So_

_Shining Shinier Shiniest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine..."_

* * *

"Fantastic!" Sawako said. "I can see the floodlights moving along to the music, even flashing. This is going to be great."

"How about a little Don't Say Lazy?" Mio asked the band.

"A little, Mio? How about a lot?" Ritsu asked her.

"Yeah, that will work as well."

"1, 2, 3, 4!" A few taps of the hi-hat led to Mio's golden voice.

* * *

_"Please don't' say "You are lazy"_

_because I'm actually crazy!_

_The swans, that's right_

_what you can't see is that they thrash about when swimming!_

_I'm obedient and loyal to my instincts, I'll even accept being made fun of!_

_A bright future is offered to me…_

_that's why I take a break once in a while._

_With these eyes I'll confirm_

_my destination and Mark it on my map!_

_If there's a shortcut, that would be easier,_

_if there's are wings to make it even shorter, it would be great!_

_Damn! I broke a nail, so I fixed it with glue._

_With that I somehow I got a feeling of achievement._

_The important thing is to love oneself,_

_if you don't love yourself, you won't love other people._

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_because I'm actually crazy!_

_Skilled hawks, that's right,_

_they hide their talons!_

_I try hard to imagine it, but reality drives me up into a corner…_

_I'm midway to development…_

_that's why I suddenly go out of pitch._

_It won't be projected in my eyes because_

_my Motivation breaks the Meter…_

_I always dream with all my power,_

_but in return, I sleep with all my power._

_I lost a bit of weight…in my excitement, I ate…_

_Why did that happen? I feel defeated…_

_Without any delay, I lower my own objectives._

_I'm flexible enough to adapt…my Kabuki dance will win!_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_because I'm actually crazy!_

_The peacocks, that's right,_

_they say "This is it!" when they are enchanted by beauty!_

_I struggle and push for my whole body to lose weight…to be a beauty,_

_though, there are lots of temptations…_

_that's why I desperately break my will._

_Damn! Don't tell me…a Red Point! No, barely cleared it!_

_With that I feel omnipotent!_

_The important thing is to accept oneself,_

_if you don't forgive yourself, you won't be able to forgive other people!_

_Please don't' say "You are lazy"_

_because I'm actually crazy!_

_The swans, that's right_

_what you can't see is that they thrash about when swimming!_

_I'm obedient and loyal to my instincts, I'll even accept being made fun of!_

_A bright future is offered to me…_

_that's why I take a break once in a while."_

* * *

"Give 'em enough rope," Yui snarked to the others. "Could you hear us back there?" she hollered to the sound crew across from the band on the other side of the pitch.

"We can, good job!" he said.

"Go Go Maniac, then?"

"Let's keep our energy going," Mio said. "A tribute to all the people we've met."

Ritsu counted it down. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3!" It was Yui's turn to roll the dice.

* * *

_"Oh no, I can't stop, I won't stop_

_During day, during night, during morning, I'm singing so loud_

_I'm just doing the things I love, Girls Go Maniac_

_I want to go search for_

_A melody like that, lyrics like these, more and more_

_Together with everyone, Chance Chance, let's show_

_Jump Jump, our wishes_

_Fun Fun, and say, Shout Shout, how we feel_

_If we mess up, then we'll rehearse one more time!_

_Everyone has a microcosm known as a heart_

_It's tightly packed with a gamut of emotions and love_

_I'm busy feeling down and getting excited_

_Let's turn the days loaded with chaos into songs_

_Let's confess frankly to each other_

_Even during class, I unconsciously research musicianship_

_Doing it in air is OK, the atmosphere is what's important, we suddenly shred out a rhythm_

_Our beats and minds communicate to each other, and we freely enjoy it_

_We win if we had fun_

_Sorry, I can't let it go, I won't let it go_

_Down and across and diagonally, I'm swinging around_

_I'm just making the sound I love, Girls Go Maniac_

_I want to go try_

_A groove like that, a reverb like this, forever and ever_

_Make us in tune with each other, Chase Chase, let's dream_

_Break Break, of tomorrow_

_Faith Faith, and swell up, Shake Shake, with strength_

_If we get showered in cheers, we won't be able to forget about it, right?_

_Truly, reality is really stranger than fiction_

_No matter how much I space out, I bump into encounters_

_It's funny feeling my heart throbbing and leaping_

_What? Is this destiny? Well then, let's lose ourselves_

_Let's satisfy ourselves the best we can_

_Before a test, as always, I can't tear apart our friendship_

_Even though we didn't promise so, we unintentionally get together after school_

_No matter where the place the members are gathered is, it's instantly our stage_

_You can hear it, right? The count_

_Of course, I smile with a smile_

_In spring, in summer, in fall, I'm stepping out, now_

_I'm just with my friends who I love, Girls Go Maniac_

_I want you to take_

_Drumming like that, cutting like this, please oh please_

_Make our eyes meet, Tune Tune, let's synch_

_Amuse Amuse, our hearts, too_

_Loose Loose, and improve our technique, Shoot Shoot, comfortably_

_We should still be able to go on, right? Actually!_

_Adults say so, they say we'll fail_

_Doing only the things we love, but is that true? What will we do?_

_Hey, the moment when I become absorbed in what I love doing_

_It feels like I'm alive…I'm happy…so it's okay._

_So it means we won't fail._

_I knew it, I can't stop, I won't stop_

_During day, during night, during morning, I'm singing so loud_

_I'm just doing the things I love, Girls Go Maniac_

_I want to go search for_

_A melody like that, lyrics like these, more and more_

_Together with everyone, Chance Chance, let's show_

_Jump Jump, our wishes_

_Fun Fun, and say, Shout Shout more_

_Chance Chance, let's show, Jump Jump, our wishes_

_Fun Fun, and say, Shout Shout, how we feel_

_Because it feels good, Yeah, encore, one more time!_

_Oh My God! No No music, No smile_

_Oh My God! No No friends, No life_

_All Right! No No No stop going our way_

_We have a fabulous BODY, SOUL & LOVE_

_No No music, No smile_

_Oh My God! No No friends, No life_

_All Right! No No No stop going our way_

_We have a fabulous BODY, SOUL & LOVE_

_No No music, No smile_

_Oh My God! No No friends, No life_

_All Right! No No No stop going our way_

_We have a fabulous BODY, SOUL & LOVE_

_No No music, No smile_

_Oh My God! No No friends, No life_

_All Right! No No No stop going our way_

_We have a fabulous BODY, SOUL & LOVE!"_

* * *

"I'm going to go ahead and do something unusual," Yui said to the girls. "I will turn my hat around. Now I look a Philadelphia Phillies fan!"

"You look stupid, sempai," Azusa snarked.

"Ehhhh, how mean! Azunyan, I trusted you!"

"I'm only kidding."

"Azunyan, I love you babe!" Yui said, glomping her incessantly.

"Let's go ahead with that song I sung earlier this week called Listen!," Mio suggested.

"All right, here we go!" Ritsu said. A little flourish, a dash of Mugi's synthesizers, and Mio's voice led the charge.

* * *

_"It's deep deep, deep in my heart_

_In the sanctuary where nothing echoed_

_heat heat, it caught on fire, so I can't return_

_It's shock shock, a shock that I send you_

_Saying, "Hey, let's go everywhere together"_

_rock rock, the storm and tsunami of sound lure each other_

_A dropped pick, a broken stick_

_Aren't problems at all_

_We're within the same sound, and that's actually a miracle_

_We'll sing, we'll sing as long as we feel like it_

_No matter how quiet it is, it's our single song in the world_

_I want to live with all my might_

_So much that I won't regret it even if I die today_

_Release, passionate_

_This is a PRECIOUS Heart Beat of ours_

_We'll sing_

_Non sweet, sweet, your true nature is more comfortable_

_Than sweet words, right? Touch of mind, yeah_

_wit wit, it'd be fun to tell me, always and forever_

_Non stop stop, because my newborn feelings_

_Are hurrying faster than light_

_rock rock, I've got to catch them with sound and tell them to you_

_A running rhythm, a crazed tuning_

_Are all within my assumption_

_I'm choosing the same dream, and that's the power for tomorrow_

_We'll shout, we'll shout even if we're on an away stage_

_Because no matter how scared we are, we're not alone_

_Even if it's unfinished, I don't mind_

_I really want to play it_

_Reach, truthfulness_

_We were finally able to meet, this is our TREASURE Heart Beat_

_We want to know…to live…to love_

_The countless prayers-_

_Make them heard, make them into wings, Can Fly High_

_We'll sing, we'll sing as long as we feel like it_

_No matter how quiet it is, it's our single song in the world_

_I want to live with all my might_

_So much that I won't regret it even if I die today_

_Release, passionate_

_This is a PRECIOUS Heart Beat of ours_

_We'll sing, TREASURE Heart Beat_

_Listen!"_

* * *

"I think you were off on the rhythm by a half-step," Mio said to Ritsu.

"Maybe it's still the orange chicken's aftereffects, I have no idea," she retorted.

"Let's go another song that sempai wrote," Azusa said.

"Ooooh, which one will you choose, which one will you choose?" Yui asked.

"Utauyo Miracle."

"Perfect!"

"It's nice to see the band open with some energy," Jun said to Nodoka.

"Very nice."

* * *

_"I love you all!_

_It's our never-ending lu-la-la Miracle Sing Time_

_I'll sing, I'll sing, it's the absolute best way to express my love!_

_Even if the composition is clumsy or the lyrics are iffy_

_I want to convey my soul with all I have!_

_What can we do, we can't follow this time table_

_That's been decided for us automatically_

_Billowing waves of us infinite dreamers dash out and assemble in the hallway_

_Sorry if my manners are bad! But don't mind how I look_

_I'm totally addicted to playing; a sparkle, maybe this is what youth is_

_ever ever... Forever shine_

_I really love you!_

_It's a tension-rising lu-la-la Powerful Gig Time_

_My heart is, my heart is, an excitement-seeking genius_

_Even if I say "Huh!" or start racking up misses_

_I want to set free my boiling bravery_

_On with the tremolo, followed by flam_

_Ain't it awesome, ain't it awesome, ain't it awesome to feel so good_

_I'm always so happy, it's the way "now" feels_

_Live on, fair maidens, with your bare instincts_

_No matter what, there's subjects more important than homework_

_It's our after school tea, chatting and practice_

_I get so much humor, feeling natural and dazzling smiles it makes my stomach hurt_

_Our breathing was excellent! But there were some riffs that weren't so good_

_Will you give me some special training? It's just about my curfew, but I don't wanna go home_

_Never never... Can't Say Good-bye_

_I love you so much!_

_It's a totally awesome lu-la-la Wonderful Show Time_

_Music is, music is, already so us!_

_Even without standing ovations, prizes or an audience_

_We wanna play this moment for real_

_Yesterday's regrets, tomorrow's concerns_

_Frankly, frankly, what good do they do? Who do they do good for?_

_I'm always so lucky, it's something I've grasped "now"_

_Be desirous, fair maidens, if it's not given to you, say farewell_

_It's not written in any book or taught even a bit in class_

_But in my whole life I'll never forget_

_The miracle I never thought existed in this world: when we sing together_

_I can believe, I can be strong!_

_I love you all!_

_It's our never-ending lu-la-la Miracle Sing Time_

_I'll sing, I'll sing, it's the absolute best way to express my love!_

_Even if the composition is clumsy or the lyrics are iffy_

_I want to convey my soul and larger-than-life life with all I have!_

_Does today seem like yesterday? Tomorrow like today?_

_It's fine, it's fine, as long as you're having fun it's a huge success!_

_I'm always a rocker, "now" is my rebellious stage_

_Onward, fair maidens, embrace your hopes!_

_I love you, I love you, thanks for loving me too_

_I'll sing, I'll sing, I'll sing again today with all my heart_

_I love you, I love you, thanks for loving me too_

_I'll sing, I'll sing, forever I'll sing with all my love!"_

* * *

"Is it just me, or has day turned to night all of a sudden?" Mio asked the band. They could see the lights of the streets of Henderson, Paradise, Whitney, and other towns in the valley. Above them were the numerous constellations and the aura of the cosmos.

"We're going to be performing in the evening, hence this rehearsal at night so you can get used to the lighting and the production work," Sawako said.

"Very good touch."

"No Thank You!" Ritsu said, holding a hand to her face.

"What, you don't like the setting here, it's brilliant!"

"No Thank You!"

"What? Oh, I know what you want us to play next. No Thank You!."

Ritsu gave a thumbs-up and a smile. Mugi?

Tsumugi played a few notes on her keyboard. Azusa then joined in, and so did everyone else, leading to Mio's lead vocals.

* * *

_"We jostle each other around the whiteboard_

_Making graffiti of our free wishes_

_Even if the after school chime echoes in the setting sun_

_You can't diss the power to dream, unfortunately_

_Let's sing with a louder, louder, louder voice_

_Carry hope on your lips_

_Every time when you release words, they turn into light_

_They're our pieces_

_I don't need memories_

_Because I firmly and deeply love "now"_

_Getting immersed in my memories is a sweet, adult-like luxury_

_But not yet…I want to hold back from it_

_Drawing wildly with a marker in the notebook of my heart_

_It only has points about how I feel like crying when I get pushed_

_When I'm with everyone, pain and joy_

_Stick in me with an infinite reverb, how strange_

_Let's fly always, always, always to the yonder_

_Our ambition can't wait for the countdown in the tailwind_

_Every time when I mark the beats, they turn platinum_

_They're our wings_

_I don't need promises_

_Because no one can live besides "now"_

_Desiring promises is an innocent, child-like frailty_

_I've already long since…graduated from it_

_Forever, at any place, I'll certainly keep listening_

_Even though I don't even need eternity, why can't I seem to lose it?_

_Our Splendid Songs_

_Let's sing more, more, more, even if our voices grow hoarse_

_Praise this moment with your lips_

_Having maps with the same routes, we were able to encounter each other_

_It's our bond_

_NO, Thank You! I don't need memories_

_Because I firmly and deeply love "now"_

_Getting immersed in my memories is a sweet, adult-like luxury_

_But not yet…I want to hold back from it."_

* * *

"Time for a break, ladies," Sawako said. A member of campus staff provided the girls some PowerAde.

"Swell," Ritsu said, juicing the whole bottle down. "I feel better already."

"You're a quick drinker, Ritsu," said Mio, shaking her head.

"How fast did you guzzle that down? Did you even taste it?" Azusa wondered, jaw dropped.

"10 seconds, all sugar, water, and a flavor supposed to resemble berry," Ritsu offered.

"If this practice doesn't get any more interesting," Nodoka said to an embarrassed Ui and an amused Sawako, "simply put, we wasted our time here."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 16**


	17. Viva Las Vegas

**Roadshow**

**Chapter 17:**

**Viva Las Vegas**

* * *

After a long night of practice, the coach took Hokago Tea Time, their manager/club advisor, and a few others back to the Palms for their final night inside the SkyVilla. The bus was eerily quiet as it exited the Sam Boyd Stadium parking lot. Perhaps the girls were too focused visualizing their performance to even think of anything else, who knew.

Jun Suzuki, annoyed by the lack of noise, was the first to complain. "Why is this bus too friggin' quiet?" she yelled.

"Too much done today," Mio Akiyama inferred, yawning.

"Giita needs to rest," Yui Hirasawa said.

"I think we're really focused on tomorrow, and putting on a great performance," Tsumugi said.

"I need some shut-eye," Ritsu Tainaka murmured.

"They all took the words out of my mouth," Azusa Nakano conceded.

"How can they all take the words out of your mouth?" Jun complained. "Aren't you people excited? You're gonna be lighting up Las Vegas tomorrow!"

"Jun-chan, I think onee-chan and the others want to conserve their energy," Ui Hirasawa suggested, providing an alternate explanation for the subtle mood.

"I think so too," Nodoka Manabe said. "I mean, after the practice, Yui just slumped over and had to hang on to me for dear life so that she didn't collapse."

"But Nodoka-sempai, this is Las Vegas. This like the West Coast version of New York City!" Jun shot back.

"No, that's Los Angeles."

"But it's Los Angeles with slot machines and casinos."

"Well, technically both cities are in the desert, but Las Vegas doesn't have movie sets like Hollywood."

"I lose this argument. Dammit." The tears came down Jun's face.

"Jun-chan, are you all right?" Ui asked her.

She embraced Ui, crying. "Ui, this is it. We're gonna be leaving this place tomorrow! I don't believe it. I've only started to appreciate this city, and now I won't be able to when the concert is over! This fucking sucks!"

"Come here, Jun." Ui hugged her, patting her sobbing head. "Look, all good things have to come to an end. We didn't expect to be here in the first place, so it's an honor to even be riding back to one of the best hotels in one of the best cities in America. It's a once-in-a-lifetime experience, Jun. Things like this don't last forever."

"Ui..."

"Look, Jun. We have a long semester ahead of us back home. We have a lot of stuff we need to do, with school and everything. I have to help onee-chan out, too. This is only a vacation, and even vacations have to end sooner or later."

"Ui...I kind of feel tired as well."

"Maybe I should cheer you up. How about this?" She elected to lock lips with Jun, Ui did. For some reason unknown to Jun, it caused her energy to come back, triggering wild sensations and causing the kiss to become deeper, richer, stronger and more wanting. Jun always liked it when Ui kissed her, and it not only cheered her up, it made her want more of it.

Azusa smirked and sighed. "Hey Azunyan, what are Ui and Jun-chan doing?" Yui asked.

"Ui's just cheering her up," she deadpanned.

"Is Jun touching her in places she shouldn't or something?"

"Oh dammit, not this shut again," Ritsu moaned, craning her neck for a look at the scene. "Fuck." She slumped back on her seat, leaning next to Mio.

"Ritsu, what's wrong?" Mio asked her.

"Those two...Ui and Jun...are making love behind us on the bus."

"I hope you aren't up to something when we get back to the hotel."

"Mio. I'm too fucking tired to make love to you."

"There's the jacuzzi, though..."

At that moment, Ritsu's mood changed. "Oh yeah, I forgot!"

"Dear God, your mood just changed at the moment I mentioned a jacuzzi! What is up with you and your jacuzzi fetish?"

"That's just what I need to soothe these tired arms and legs."

"Las Vegas has been so nice to us this week," Mugi said. "I miss being back at home, though."

"Mugi-sempai, I feel the same way," Azusa said. "But we have to give something back to the fans here in America for supporting our music. It's only right, you know?"

"Hey driver, how much longer till we get to the hotel?" Yui asked Jerry, the driver of the bus.

"We are five minutes away from the hotel," he said. "There's not a lot of traffic until we get to the Strip. It's a weeknight, and it's not Friday night. On Friday night, it's a bit different. It will be heavy."

"Weekend traffic, huh?"

"The traffic is not that bad, so we will be there quick enough so that you can get some rest before the concert."

Yui punched the air. "All right, some R and R!"

"All right, all right, relax," Mio said to her.

Yui responded by sinking into her seat, looking at the lights lazily. "Look at all those lights. This dream may only be beginning."

"I know, right?"

Jun watched a flurry of shooting stars pass by. "This weeks keeps getting better and better."

* * *

"All right, back to our bedroom," Yui said, opened the door to the SkyVilla with the others. She proceeded to collapse on the bed, quickly falling asleep.

"Tomorrow is the big day," Ritsu said to Mio, who was busy packing her bags. "What are you doing?"

"Packing my bags. We're checking out of our hotel rooms tomorrow at 11:00 a.m. tomorrow. You should go ahead and do the same."

"Whatever, mother."

"I'm not your mom. Your mom's at home."

"I know that, geez." Ritsu proceeded to pack up her suitcase.

"You know something?" Mugi asked the two of them.

"What's that, Mugi?"

"We need to consider picking our outfit for tomorrow."

"That's right," Mio said. "What are we going to wear?"

"Why not our school uniforms?" Azusa suggested as Ui packed Yui's suitcase.

"But I like us to wear something with it."

"I think I have something to go with that," Sawako said, bringing in a pack of colored light track jackets.

"What are these?" Ritsu asked, holding up a yellow jacket that looked more like a vest. "And is this supposed to be mine's?"

"These are your jackets that you will be wearing. They will go with your uniform."

"They will?" Mugi asked, holding up a purple jacket. "Oh, these have our name and our crest emblazoned on it."

"Ritsu's is yellow, Mio's is blue, Azusa's is green, Yui's is red and yours is purple," Sawako explained.

"Eh? Do we get jackets as well?" Jun asked Sawako. "Me, Ui and Nodoka-sempai, I meant."

"Yes, you do." She handed three jackets to her. "Yours is light blue. Take a look at the back."

"Hokago Tea Time 2010, Las Vegas, USA," Jun ready. "And there a picture of a teacup with steam. Awesome. I am so going to wear this. Thanks, Miss Sawako."

"You guys will be fine. Where's Yui, I don't even see her?"

"She's sleeping," Ui said.

"Well, folks, that should be a sign that you guys need to get some rest. Big day tomorrow. Better go get some sleep."

"Right, Sawa-chan," Ritsu said, saluting her.

"Okay then, I will see you all tomorrow, good night everybody."

"Good night," the others said. Minutes later, it was lights out all around as the cars continued to make their way up and down Las Vegas Boulevard.

* * *

She was lying there, her eyes open, and she sighed. Being on the bed was not going to do her any favors. She needed to be at the jacuzzi to meditate and contemplate the week. Azusa Nakano slowly took off her clothes, and she looked back at Yui, who was snoring without making a sound. Smiling, she opened the window, and felt the desert wind blow through her locks. Slowly and steadily, she immersed herself in the waters of the jacuzzi, and closed her eyes.

It was a very long week, with so many things that were done, from hiking, to shopping, to fine dining and rehearsing. This was what people called a whirlwind week. And Azusa, aside from getting a tan, felt the effects of the week catch up to her. The water felt so cool as she began to float, almost like a little flower. A water lily, at that.

Azusa was concerned about the others. Would the others survive the final semester without any issues? More so, she was concerned about Yui. Did she have any plans in store after she graduated? Did she even think about them? They were such painful thoughts to consider as Azusa opened up the big, white case of what-if scenarios. What was the worst that could happen to Ho-Kago Tea Time after the vacation was over, and it was back to school again?

As Azusa sighed, the window opened. "Yui-sempai!" Azusa said, startled. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I should be asking that same question, but to answer yours, all I really needed was a little power nap before anything else."

"Sempai...are you really that worried about me?"

"Actually, you seem to be more worried about us." Yui paddled over and laid next to Azusa, two souls immersed in the jacuzzi, looking at a full moon and a full complement of stars.

"H...How did you know?"

"Because you're always like that, Azunyan. A cat's tendencies are so predictable whenever you're with us."

"Do you have any plans though, sempai?"

"Well, I guess..."

"You don't have any plans? Mou..." Azusa pouted as Yui petted her head. "How can you be so ill-prepared for your future when we're here on vacation?"

"I do have plans, Azunyan. I have plans to take you home when we get back to Japan."

"No, that's not what I meant! I mean, college? A job? That type of stuff? Do you have something. I know everyone else does."

"Azunyan, I want to go to the same university as Mio-chan, Ricchan and Mugi-chan. We're still making up our minds as to where we want to go."

"I'm glad," Azusa said. "At least you have an idea."

"But why do you ask that?"

"You said I was worried about you, and I am. I want everyone to do well because I'm going to be the club president next year, and when I become president, I know the people that left me here are in good hands, you know."

"We've got everything under control," Yui assured. "I don't like when you are so worried about us because it makes you feel lonely, and that's not right."

"Sempai..." Azusa blushed as her heartbeat became to quicken a bit.

"Do you want me to cheer you up?" Yui asked.

"How are you going...to do that?"

"Shhhhh...close your eyes."

"What are you...?"

Yui went in for a deep kiss as she embraced Azusa, who was in tears. As her hands moved down her body, Yui thrust her tongue deeper so as to invite Azusa to play. Not to be outdone, the kouhai moaned as she fondled Yui's chest, feeling the fullness of her breasts as the two lovers continued to make love under the moon. Soon enough, they were sitting on the steps of the Jacuzzi, deeply savoring each other, with the moans become more pronounced as they hit all the right places, rubbing all the right spots, easing the burden they put on themselves.

* * *

"You can open your eyes now," Yui said.

Azusa opened them. "What the heck?" The sun was shining, and the others were packing the bags. "It's morning already?"

"You fainted after I made you come, so I carried you back to your bed. Good morning, Azunyan," she said with a smile.

"Yui-sempai is that strong? I can't believe it."

Yui made a muscle. "I'm not as strong as Mugi-chan."

"Yui-chan, actually I was the one that carried her after I saw you two make love in the Jacuzzi," Tsumugi said, combing her hair in her nightgown.

"I knew it..." Azusa snarked.

Yui fell to the floor in defeat. "My secret...it has been let out, the cat is out of the bag!"

"Quit overreacting, Yui-sempai!"

"You did carry part of Azusa over," Tsumugi recalled. "Her legs, I think, and you were licking them."

"They tasted so good," Yui said.

"Oh, heavens, I have to go take a bath," Azusa said, running over the bathroom to wash herself, clearly embarrassed by it all.

Mugi and Yui laughed. "Did you see the look on Azunyan's face?" Yui asked her. "It turned into a tomato!"

"Or a rose. A really red rose."

"Did you need a tissue or something?"

"No, I'm absolutely okay."

"Oy, Mugi," Ritsu said, "what is the meaning of this?" She was holding a blood-stained pillow.

"Oh. Oh, my."

"Mugi-chan!" Yui exclaimed. "Are you all right? You don't need to see a doctor, do you?"

"Eh?"

"There's a lot of blood on this pillow," Ritsu said. "Good thing housekeeping can fix this, and we're checking out."

"Okay, I'll go ahead and take a bath," Mugi said. I'll see you in a bit."

"Onee-chan, I have some tea," Ui said, handing her a bottle of iced green tea.

Yui quickly scarfed down the bottle. "Ahhhh, now that's more like it."

"Azusa was that worried about you, huh?" Nodoka said, fixing her hair and cleaning her glasses. She was already dressed in her uniform.

"Azunyan is always worried about us," Yui said, contemplating the Vegas sky. "That's just how she is. She always wants us to do well, but she doesn't want to see us go. We're like family to her."

"I see. Is your guitar good to go?"

"Yes it is. Giita got plenty of rest, and I think we are ready to do our thing."

"So this is it: concert day," Mio said, also in her uniform. "Everything we have done is going to come down to this."

"You fired up, Mio?" Ritsu said, placing an arm around her neck. "Cause I am."

"Of course I am. Let go of me."

"As you wish, your Majesty. But I have to say, we got some time before we head to the stadium. What time is it right now?"

"It's 10:00 a.m. right now, Ritsu-sempai," Jun said, primping her short twintails while in her uniform.

"Good. And I assume we got everything packed, right?"

"I packed onee-chan's belongings," Ui said.

"Thanks, Ui," Yui replied.

"Hello, Hokago Tea Time, the toast of America," Sawako said, ringing a cowbell for emphasis.

"Sawa-chan, what's with the cowbell?" Ritsu wondered.

"I am so excited for this concert that we are going to perform. Take a look at this paper." Sawako handed the girls copies of the morning edition of the Las Vegas.

"Hokago Tea Time invades Las Vegas? My God, the newspapers have a full-page spread on us!" And there was a picture of the entire band holding up strawberries in their 80's garb.

"The pressure's on us to put on a great show," Mio said to the others.

"We've got so much time before we have to be at the stadium," Ritsu said. "When do we have to be there?"

"We have to arrive at Sam Boyd at 4 in the afternoon," said Sawako. "The concert is at 7 p.m. Our flight back to Tokyo, via Los Angeles will leave at exactly midnight."

"I think we should hit the buffet right now, I'm hungry," Yui murmured, her stomach growling like a tiger.

"Everyone's hungry, it looks like," Sawako said. "Very well, let's have lunch at the buffet one last time. Where's Mugi-chan and Azusa-chan?"

"They're both taking baths right now," Nodoka said.

"Can you go tell both of them that we'll meet them downstairs in the lobby?" the teacher asked. "Also, we'll be bringing our luggage on to the coach, so tell them to bring their belongings with them."

"I will do that."

"All right guys, let's head downstairs and eat!"

"Mmmm, I love the sound of a good buffet," Ritsu said as she to the elevator with Sawako, Yui, Ui, Mio, Tsumugi and Jun with their suitcases and instruments.

"Azusa," Nodoka hollered at the bathroom door.

"Yeah?"

"We're going downstairs to eat at the buffet, but we're going to the lobby first. Bring your suitcases and your guitar when you're done, because we're checking out of our room before we eat."

"Got it, thanks Nodoka-sempai!"

"All right." Now she went over to the other bathroom. "Mugi?"

"Yes?

"We're heading to the lobby before we have lunch at the buffet. When you're done, meet us there so we can check out of our rooms and put our suitcases on the bus. Got it?"

"All right."

"Okay." Nodoka produced a book as she dragged her luggage down.. "Time to read a little history on the Mexican War..."

* * *

Downstairs, the Palms was bustling with activity on all ends. Some people were trying their luck on the slots, with cocktail waitresses handing out beers and pina coladas on the house. Others were checking out of their rooms, while more were checking in. Outside the main floor, the stream of automobiles ran up and down Flamingo Road as if it were a river made of still asphalt.

"Tee hee, once more into the breach," Tsumugi said, skipping along in her uniform.

"Oy, you seem to feel as if we're not even doing a concert, Mugi-sempai," Azusa snarked, disapproving of the exuberance.

"You gotta be able to live before you are able to get down and dirty. At least that's what Dad told me."

"Oy, Azunyan, we're over here," Yui hollered to the two of them.

"Mugi, we've been waiting for fifteen minutes," Mio said as the two of them reunited with the pack. "You ready?"

"Yes, I am."

"News flash, guys: the rest of our class is also eating at the buffet," Ritsu said. "The staff there is allowing us to eat at the buffet first before opening it to the public."

"They're going a bit over-the-top with this," Mio mused.

"Let's go right in," Tsumugi said to the crew.

"Well, hello there," Nobuyo Nakajima said, eating waffles, seated with a few others.

"The women of the hour are finally with us," Haruko Chikada said, nibbling on bacon while sipping a glass of Diet Coke.

"How are things?" Eri Taki asked Mio.

"Just had practice last night, what about you?"

"Did some cramming yesterday. We just spent the day studying in our rooms because we had nothing else to do. Then we went to the pool, and then we went back to do more studying."

"Akiyama-san, I have some photos of us at the pool," Youko Sasaki said, producing a camera. She pointed to a button. "Just press that to cycle around the pictures, okay?"

"All right." She was shocked to see some of the content. Youko had her top taken off by a rather sneaky Ichigo Wakaouji while they were playing some interesting games by the pool. "Oh dear." And a puff of steam came off of Mio's head as she fainted.

"Are you all right?"

"That was...a bit too much."

Yui walked by them, holding a plate stacked with a good deal of the good stuff from the islands of food. "What are you doing, Mio-chan? Go get something to eat."

"Right. I'll be back to talk to you guys about the coursework we need to go over when we get back home," Mio said, walking to the buffet islands to get some breakfast.

"You know, I've got a very weird feeling," Ritsu said to Mugi and Azusa while snacking on some hash *browns. "Once you're in Vegas for a few days, it doesn't seem to surprise you as to whatever the hell's going on. You feel like you've lived here all your life. Do you every get that feeling?"

"People seem to anticipate what to expect on the Strip, at least those that live here," Tsumugi inferred. "This is a city made for tourists, and those who haven't been to this city will feel like this is heaven in a way."

"A heaven full of slot machines and card tables?" Azusa snarked.

"And cigarette smoke."

"Right, right."

"You know what would be nice?" Ui said to them.

"What?"

"All of us make one final walk down the Strip, passing by every casino on it before we finally take the bus ride to the stadium."

"That would be nice," Jun replied.

"All right, that's what we're going to do," Ritsu said. "We are going to make one final walk down the Strip before we head over to the stadium."

"Don't forget to eat first, Ritsu," Mio said across from her with Youko and Eri.

"You go it."

* * *

Las Vegas, to Hokago Tea Time, became in some ways like a second home to them, even though they would be performing for only one night. The bright lights, the tits and glitz, the over-the-top debauchery and merriment that came from living in Sin City...that became another feather in this band's cap as the cars floated up and down the streets of the Strip. But for the members, they were merely tourists that were given the honor of performing in front of their biggest crowd yet. It was a great week for the band that was reaching its conclusion, its grand crescendo, and as the band members finished their last meal at the Palms, they were fully aware of what they needed to do first.

"So long, Palms-sama," Yui said, bowing to the hotel as the others got on the coach after packing all their belongings in the compartment.

Jerry looked at his watch. "We have about a few hours to go before you have to be at the stadium. Do you have a place in mind?"

"I want you to drop us at the Stratosphere, then we will meet you at Mandalay Bay."

Jerry looked at Yui as if she were crazy. "Why?"

"We want to walk down the Strip one last time, to show how grateful we are to be in your city."

He gave it some thought, and shook his head in disbelief. "You girls are something different, I'll tell you that. All right, I'll do it."

"So you are going to make one final walk down the Strip?" Sawako asked the band as Jerry began to drive the bus to Stratosphere.

"That's right, Sawa-chan," Ritsu replied with a smile.

Sawako sighed. "You really love Vegas that much, huh?"

"Are you kidding? This city has been so nice to us," Azusa said. "I want to come back here one day. This place is unbelievable."

"So it was invoked, so it shall be done," Sawako concluded. "Make sure you don't slow down just to say hello to everyone. Get back to Mandalay Bay by 3:00 p.m. at the latest."

"Okay," the others said.

Soon enough, the coach parked by the front entrance of Stratosphere. "Enjoy your walk," said Jerry.

"I'll wait inside the bus while you guys do your walk of glory," Sawako added.

"Let's roll," Ritsu said, skipping off the coach. The others followed her.

"How are we going to do this?" Mio asked her. "Ritsu, what are you...? Oh."

Ritsu held her hand, and Yui's. "Let's walk down the Strip, hand-in-hand."

"Are we in kindergarten again? You're got to be kidding me..."

"This is so much fun," Yui said, grabbing Azunyan's hand. "Let's all walk down the Strip together!"

"Solidarity, huh?" Azusa wondered, a sweat down her forehead as she giggled with a flat gaze on her face. "I feel like I am at a demonstration."

"This is something new," Jun wondered. "All right, then."

"And remember, don't let go," Ritsu said. "This one's for Vegas!"

"Yeah!" they all said. And the slow walk began, as they made their way down all the different hotels and buildings.

Circus Circus. Riviera. Encore. Wynn Las Vegas. Fashion Show Mall. The Palazzo. Treasure Island. The Venetian. Casino Royale. Mirage. Harrah's. Imperial Palace. Flamingo. Caesar's Palace. Bill's Gamblin' Hall and Saloon. Bally's. Bellagio. Paris. Vdara. Cosmopolitan. Planet Hollywood. Aria. Grand Chateau. The Signature. Mandarin Oriental. Monte Carlo. New York-New York. MGM Grand. Excalibur. Tropicana. Luxor. THEHotel. Four Seasons. And finally, Mandalay Bay. These were the buildings that the band passed by on their walk down the Strip, and the smiles that came down their faces were hard to remove.

For Mio, tears were actually coming down. Shining, beautiful tears of happiness. For her, she had finally made it as a performer, as a musician, as a student. To perform in the Entertainment Capital of the World was a moment she would never forget.

Yui felt like she was in a dream that she would never wake out of. There were times when she would dream that was living in a America looking like a cowgirl with a short leather vest, bandeau top, pink cowboy hat and denim shorts, holding a toy guy playfully in the desert on a horse. She had never been to Arizona, but to be in the best part of Nevada seemed to be consolation enough.

Ritsu was living it up. She was addicted to life in Las Vegas. She wasn't going to have a future living as a showgirl, but to bang her drums in a venue like Las Vegas was something that would never be forgotten.

Tsumugi could knock this trip of her list of childhood dreams. This was a pretty big one: to play a show in Vegas while still attending school. It was a lot of pressure, but as the daughter of one of the most important businesspeople in Japan, it wasn't anything she couldn't do.

For Azusa, she doubted why she had to be here, especially with the others having to focus on their studies. Even though she was enjoying living the rich life in the Hefner SkyVilla, there was a part of her that wondered, was this really necessary? The band would do just fine staying at a regular hotel room. But Hokago Tea Time was well known in the west coast of America, and the Incident that happened a while back was the driving force behind the American HTT fan base. In the end, she had to take it for what it was. And that was okay with her, too.

By the time the band reached the bus parked at Mandalay Bay, it was exactly 3:00 p.m. Pacific Standard Time. Four hours to the show. "Did you guys enjoy your walk?" Sawako said to them.

"We could use a bit of a bite to eat," Mio said as the others got on the bus.

"That's why I specifically said 3:00 p.m. so that you have time for lunch. You can't play on an empty stomach."

"No, you can't."

"And that's why you should take a look at your seats."

"What the heck?" Ritsu said, surprised. On their seats were their colored jackets and sacks of food and drink.

"Pocky, ramune, some fries, Hi-Chews, a Big Mac and a quarter-pounder, chicken McNuggets, and a tall bottle of some orange-colored drink called Morning Rescue?" Nodoka said, examining the contents of her bag.

Jerry started the coach, and the bus began to roll out of the Mandalay Bay. Sawako went on. "Some mysterious girl with long black hair, a Gothic-looking dress, a red ribbon and a weird-looking animal on her shoulder brought these bags and said to me, 'Are you Hokago Tea Time's manager?' I said yes, and she said, 'Lunch is on Madoka.' Then she took off."

"Nothing wrong with having some more McDonald's before we do our show," Mio said, happily snacking on her Big Mac.

"Wipe the sauce off your face, Mio," Ritsu snarked.

Mio snatched the napkin her ladyfriend was offering. "Shut up!"

"I don't know who this Madoka person is, to be honest," Sawako mused, "but she seems to be a nice lady."

Azusa, Yui and Ui looked at each other and smiled before putting their fingers to their lips.

* * *

Sam Boyd Stadium. There were lines of people waiting outside the entrance to get inside as the bus pulled outside the green room that would lead to the stage at the scoreboard end of the stadium. All of the news people were at the stadium, and there were press members from Japan, Korea, the United Kingdom, France, Germany, Italy, Spain, Mexico, Canada and Australia, among others. Hawkers were outside selling glow sticks, a dollar a piece, while fans were carrying signs and flags showing their appreciation for their new beloved invaders from Sakuragaoka.

"I am here with a number of fans from Japan who have flocked to America to see Hokago Tea Time here in Las Vegas," said Doug Johnson of FOX 5. "Miss, what's your name?"

"Kurisu Makise," she said, blushing.

"Why did you come here to Vegas?"

"I want to see the band and I hope they put on a wonderful show for everyone here."

"You came here from Japan. What's your job."

"I'm an academic researcher. Right now I am on break with my fiancée Rintarou Okabe, and we're here to see HTT live and in person."

"Awesome. Thanks a lot. And here's another one we have with us. What's your name?"

"Kodaka Hasegawa, from St. Chronica Academy in Tokyo."

"You brought plenty of friends along for the ride. What makes Hokago Tea Time awesome?"

"Sena, who is the girl with the butterfly on her head, loves their music and decided to bring all of us to the concert tonight. She really loves Hokago Tea Time, and so does my sister Kobato."

"Is this Kobato?"

"Hello, sir," the girl said.

"Who's your favorite band member?"

"I like Yui."

"Nice. Hope you folks enjoy yourselves. And here's another one with us tonight. What's your name?"

"Himea Saito."

"What makes Hokago Tea Time special?"

"The way they play is fantastic. Me and Taito love Mio's voice, and Azusa's guitaring is world-class. I think there is a wonderful future with this band."

"Excellent. And what is your name?"

"Hercule Barton."

"Your thoughts of Hokago Tea Time?"

"The best rock band ever. These girls know how to play their hearts out. Me, Nero and Sherlock love to play Fuwa Fuwa Time when we do our work over in Japan."

"Who's your favorite member?"

"I like Mio, because she is the mysterious one. And she wears some really cute underwear."

Doug laughed. "I see. All right, here's another fan with us. What's your name?"

"Minami Kawashima."

"You're wearing a Mio badge. What's great about Mio?"

"Her bass playing. For someone her age, she knows how to rock it like it's nobody's business. The best player on the band, hands down."

"Who's your second-favorite?"

"I like Ritsu and her drumming."

"Great. And what might your name be?"

"Elucia De Lute Irma. And I'm here with my partner-in-crime, Haqua du Lot Herminium."

"Hi," Haqua said.

"Both of you," Doug asked, "who's your favorite player on the band?"

"Yui for me," Elucia replied.

"And for you, Haqua?"

"I like Mio and her bass-playing. Just superb."

"It seems to me we have ourselves a lot of Mio fans here. Here's one that likes Mugi. What's your name?"

"Astarotte Ygvar."

"What is it about Tsumugi Kotobuki that makes her special."

"Takuan-shaped eyebrows, blonde hair like me, and she is rich."

"What's takuan?"

"Oh, those are pickled radishes. They're pretty good. You should try it."

"I shall. And what might your name be, miss?"

"Yuno."

"What do you like about Hokago Tea Time?"

"Me and my friends love to sketch, they love to play, but we all love to enjoy life. They enjoy life to the fullest, and I really dig that."

"I dig that as well. And what might your name be?"

"I am the Squid Girl-degeso!"

"The Squid Girl?"

"Yes, the Squid Girl-degeso. And I came to Las Vegas to cheer for Hokago Tea Time-degeso!"

"Who's your favorite band member?"

"Yui is the best-degeso! I love her guitar-degeso! I want to buy one-degeso!"

"So you plan to take up guitaring?"

"That will be my ultimate ambition, along with taking over the world-degeso!"

"Good luck with that. And who might your name be?"

"My name is Aria Holmes Kanzaki."

"Why are you here in Las Vegas?"

"To relax with my boyfriend Kinji, of course, what do you think? Mou!"

"What makes Hokago Tea Time unique?"

"The music, the way they present it, and their club meetings. My favorite bass player is Azunyan, because she has twin tails like me."

"One more person here, what's your name?"

"Haruka Lovely Morishima."

"What do you expect out of your trip here to Vegas?"

"A great show from the band and plenty of fireworks to go with it. Vegas is heaven, baby! Woooooo!"

"As you can see, we have a loud, rowdy, and ready crowd on hand here at Sam Boyd Stadium. The show will begin in a few hours. Live from Sam Boyd Stadium, Doug Johnson, FOX 5."

* * *

Ritsu yawned as the girls entered the green room to have a little time for reflection. "So this is it, an hour or so before the concert begins, huh?"

Mio looked at her watch. "5:30 p.m. 90 minutes."

"You can see all the people start to file into the stadium," Mugi said, looking out to peek, as the Mio Fans Club and the rest of Class 3-2 got in first to take their seats, at the very front of the stage, which was on the 30-yard line at the scoreboard end. Above the stage was a video monitor that had plenty of floodlights and different light panels to give the feeling like they were seeing a U2 concert, only better.

"This stage is one of the best," Mio said. "I love it.

"One night only, huh?" Yui wondered as she sat next to Giita. "I wonder if Giita is ready for it."

"Muttan is always ready," Azusa replied, stroking her Fender Mustang."

"Attention, attention," a voice said over the intercom as time passed and the fans continued to take their seats. "By the artists' request, there will be no flash photography or video cameras allowed at this event. Anyone who uses flash photography or video cameras at tonight's concert is subject to removal from the stadium. Thank you."

"I didn't know we requested that," Yui said, scratching her head.

"That's because I did," Sawako said, adjusting her frames with a smile. "If the flash is on, and the video cameras are rolling, this could be a problem in terms of your performance. I did this so that you guys can do your job."

"Awww," Ritsu said. "So now people can't see Mio's panties anymore? Owww!" A headbump.

"Will you shut up with that?" Mio growled. "Damn!"

"Sorry."

"I think at concerts, artists can choose to allow video cameras or photography," Mugi said. "They didn't say anything about non-flash photography, so they can still take photos."

"Precisely," Sawako said. "See, you people are learning something about how a concert is run. Think of this as a little learning experience in how the entire process is set up."

"So the classroom has been extended to a show, huh?" Azusa said with a flat gaze.

"A serendipity doo-dah," Jun Suzuki said. "Hey, we're going to join the others at the front of the stage. Ui, Nodoka-sempai, let's go."

"Onee-chan, good luck," Ui said, hugging Yui.

"Don't worry, Ui, I got this under control."

"See you then, Yui," Nodoka said, leaving the green room with the other two.

"Oooh, one of my favorite Lady Gaga songs is playing over the intercom," Tsumugi said. Poker Face. The lights of the casinos on the other side of the city were aglow, the cars continuing to crawl up and down Las Vegas Boulevard South. it was officially Friday night.

* * *

_"I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please_

_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)_

_LoveGame intuition play the cards with Spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_

_A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)_

_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I won't tell you that I love you_

_Kiss or hug you_

_Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin_

_I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_

_Just like a chick in the casino_

_Take your bank before I pay you out_

_I promise this, promise this_

_Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got me like nobody)..."_

* * *

Miss Sawako came into the room minutes later, holding a box. "Why are you guys sleeping?"

They all woke up, shocked. "What time is it?" Yui asked.

"Damn, we were all sleeping?" Ritsu said, rubbing and eye.

"Apparently we were," Mugi said, yawning.

"What time is it?" Azusa asked.

"It's ten minutes to showtime, girls. Thank god I was able to get this. Here." She handed each of the members a yellow can.

"Hey, this is the same drink we drank over at the Mount Charleston hike," Mio said.

"Yep. Rockstar Recovery. A van was offering free Rockstar to the concertgoers, and I was able to obtain this for you. Go ahead and guzzle this down, then get ready to play your hearts out."

"Thanks, teacher!" the others said.

"I want you all to do your best. You're not just representing yourselves and this school, but you're also representing Japan. Good luck, and I will see you after the show." And so she left.

"Ahhh, that feels fantastic," Ritsu said after finishing her can.

Azusa put on her jacket, as did the others. "We are ready to do our thing."

"This is for all the people in Las Vegas, and everyone in America," Tsumugi said, her confidence reaching critical mass.

"It's go time," Mio concurred.

"Let's give it all we got, everyone," Yui said, as she placed her hand in with the others, a true sisterhood of rock. "HTT on three, HTT on three! One, two, three!"

"HTT!" they shouted. Azusa, Yui and Mio put on their guitars and Ritsu carried her sticks. Tsumugi's keyboard was already on the stand.

Outside, the lights were out, and the crowd roared, knowing that the girls would be making their appearance on to the stage. It was a loud, continuous roar and squeal of humanity, of masculinity and femininity. "HTT! HTT! HTT!" they all shouted. Not a single seat was empty: it was a sellout.

As the band took their positions in the darkness, the calm before the storm, Mio pointed at Ritsu to provide the signal.

"One, two, three!" A few riffs. Showtime. Mio did the lead vocals as the glow sticks and flags waved across the Vegas air.

* * *

_"Bright light city gonna set my soul_

_Gonna set my soul on fire_

_Got a whole lot of money that's ready to burn,_

_So get those stakes up higher_

_There's a thousand pretty women waitin' out there_

_And they're all livin' devil may care_

_And I'm just the devil with love to spare_

_Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas_

_How I wish that there were more_

_Than the twenty-four hours in the day_

_'Cause even if there were forty more_

_I wouldn't sleep a minute away_

_Oh, there's black jack and poker and the roulette wheel_

_A fortune won and lost on every deal_

_All you need's a strong heart and a nerve of steel_

_Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas_

_Viva Las Vegas with you neon flashin'_

_And your one armbandits crashin'_

_All those hopes down the drain_

_Viva Las Vegas turnin' day into nighttime_

_Turnin' night into daytime_

_If you see it once_

_You'll never be the same again_

_I'm gonna keep on the run_

_I'm gonna have me some fun_

_If it costs me my very last dime_

_If I wind up broke up well_

_I'll always remember that I had a swingin' time_

_I'm gonna give it everything I've got_

_Lady luck please let the dice stay hot_

_Let me shoot a seven with every shot_

_Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas_

_Viva, Viva Las Vegas.."_

* * *

The crowd roared, and the students in the front were jumping up and down. The girls smiled, soaking in the noise.

"Hello Las Vegas!" Yui said. "We are Hokago Tea Time! Thank you for coming tonight!"

Another roar from the crowd.

"This song is called Cagayake! Girls. Ricchan."

"One, two, three."

And the second number began.

* * *

_"Chatting Now_

_With grace we have a noisy and Never Ending Girls' Talk_

_We can't wait for the final bell!_

_Although we're late, skipping school is a No no no!_

_With all our might, we'll Study After School_

_My excitement wont' stop! Thoughts go at Full Throttle!_

_Wrap hope, desires, and passion with a ribbon!_

_Gather all the materials and immerse yourself in the New Type Version!_

_The book prohibited from the guys are our diary of Love!_

_If we shorten our skirts by 2cm, we can fly_

_further than yesterday, higher than the day before yesterday's Octave!_

_Jumping Now_

_With grace we have a wonderful Never Ending Girls' Life!_

_We must be serious every day or our Live will be now or never!_

_Although you wake up early, sleeping early is a No No No!_

_With all our might we're shouting Wasshoi!_

_With grace we have a wonderful and Never Ending Girls' Song!_

_Bring on afternoon Tea Time!_

_Even with unrequited love, with honorable defeat Here We Go!_

_If we sing we'll be Shining After School_

_Are we living too relaxed? We have trouble every day!_

_Differential and Integral Calculus are supplementary, so no love for now…_

_I sing for two hours, my stomach is a fourth dimension._

_Oh no! Suddenly I'm limited…"wait" was written in my secret book._

_I cut 3mm from my hair bangs and saw it,_

_although my test paper is completely white, it's ok if my future is Rose colored right?_

_Chatting Now_

_With grace we have a noisy and Never Ending Girls' Talk_

_We can't wait for the final bell!_

_Although we're late, skipping school is a No no no!_

_With all our might we Study to Enjoy!_

_With grace we have a wonderful and Never Ending Girls' Song!_

_Bring on afternoon Tea Time!_

_With an unusual Chord Here We Go!_

_If we sing we'll be Shining After School_

_We'll infinitely loop it!_

_Size down up down up,_

_but our mood is always_

_up up up & up!_

_Gathering just for smiles,_

_and singing only for happiness_

_…it fairly echoes tenderness to the world!_

_Jumping Now_

_With grace we have a wonderful Never Ending Girls' Life!_

_We must be serious every day or our Live will be now or never!_

_Although you wake up early, sleeping early is a No No No!_

_With all our might we're shouting Wasshoi!_

_With grace we have a wonderful and Never Ending Girls' Song!_

_Bring on afternoon Tea Time!_

_Even with unrequited love, with honorable defeat Here We Go!_

_If we sing we'll be Shining After School_

_So_

_Shining Shinier Shiniest_

_Girls be ambitious & shine..."_

* * *

"This song is one of my favorites, and it's called 'My Love Is A Stapler.'," Yui said. "We're actually students from Japan than decided to come here to America, and we sing this song with you in mind."

"Moe~~~~~!" a fan in the back row cried as the others laughed.

"Thank you. This is 'My Love Is A Stapler.'"

A flourish, a few chords from Azusa, and then it was Yui and Mio teaming up on the vocals.

* * *

_"I wonder how?_

_That night I had you on my mind_

_This feeling_

_I'll try writing it down in a letter_

_Perhaps_

_Maybe this is just a whim_

_But even so it's only a few sheets_

_I have to keep writing!_

_A calculated formula probably derived from love_

_I wish I had it and yet…_

_A sparkling request_

_And a messy worry_

_That's it! Let's bind them together with a stapler_

_It's just the beginning but I'm feeling light_

_Before I knew it, it was too thick_

_I can't put in anymore staples_

_Lala, see you tomorrow_

_What should I do?_

_I reread it; It's embarrassing!_

_This and that_

_I wrote it all!_

_These feelings_

_Need to go into the trashcan_

_My chest aches_

_Maybe I should just hold onto them_

_I'll express my current feelings_

_I'll search for words not even in dictionaries_

_Completely excited plans and_

_And exhausted developments_

_Let's bind it all with a stapler_

_Remember today's events_

_My heart is always tightening_

_I no longer have any staples so I need to buy some more_

_Lala See you tomorrow_

_A sparkling request_

_And a messy worry_

_That's it! Let's bind them together with a stapler_

_It's just the beginning but I'm feeling light_

_Before I knew it I was too thick_

_I can't put in anymore staples_

_Lala, see you tomorrow..."_

* * *

The glow sticks were waving, and a few in the crowd were in tears as they applauded.

"Thank you," Mio said. "Now this song is a very fun one, I hope you guys get up and dance to this, Las Vegas. It's called 'Genius...?' Ritsu!"

"One, two, one, two, three!"

A few strums by Azusa, Yui joining in, and Ritsu brought the crowd to its feet as they danced on a wonderful Friday evening. All five were on vocals this time. A few people were even crowd-surfing on this one.

* * *

_"I tie my tie tight and now depart_

_While my heart is tied tight, too_

_A stage that's shown only to us_

_Let's go gathering our power_

_However many times I depart, it feels like the first time_

_Deciding one song is exciting and tense_

_But when we exchange looks, that easily_

_Changes mystery into happiness_

_We bask in the spotlight, light from around the world_

_We're just about gathered, almost radiating_

_Because we're not incomplete, our motto is fun_

_Because we're serious_

_That riff just now was cool, it felt pro_

_Oh no, I'm already in high spirits_

_Could it be that we're geniuses...?_

_Nobody says so, but...we must be...!_

_There aren't any flashy accessories_

_Our sparkling sweat substitutes for jewels_

_We don't have makeup, either, just unpainted faces_

_But to that extent, we're honest_

_Our smiles in full bloom, people around the world_

_If we can make them smile, it's amazing, touching_

_Because we want to sing, the atmosphere is love and peace_

_Because our dreams are huge_

_This harmony is perfect, knack instead of pitch_

_Oh no, I'm already nervous_

_We don't sit down, our feet on the ground_

_Making good use of the fluffiness, soaring, happy_

_We encountered it, we found it_

_The supreme bliss of playing, a sense of unity_

_Before knowing it, we won't go back to being lucky_

_So we're going to go forward, tea time is our energy_

_Because we love everybody_

_Extending the loop, an awesome outro, tension doesn't have a ceiling_

_Then let's go, let's go more_

_Come on, because we're not incomplete, our motto is fun_

_Because we're serious_

_That riff just now was cool, it felt pro_

_Oh no, I'm already in high spirits_

_Could it be that we're geniuses...?_

_Nobody says so, but...it's true...!"_

* * *

"HTT! HTT! HTT!" the crowd chanted.

"Thank you everyone. I want to go ahead and introduce ourselves," Yui said, as Ritsu took swig of a water bottle. "Yui Hirasawa, lead guitar and vocals."

"Mio Akiyama, bass and vocals."

"Tsumugi Kotobuki, keyboard."

"Ritsu Tainaka, drums. Hello world."

"Azusa Nakano, guitar."

"We are Hokago Tea Time!" the five of them said, to the lustful roar of the fans.

"Here's our next song, entitled 'Fude Pen, Ballpoint Pen,'" Yui said. "Ricchan!"

"One, two, three..."

Azusa and Ritsu led the way for this one, with Yui taking up lead vocals.

* * *

_"My calligraphy pen, FUFU_

_Is trembling, FUFU_

_As I'm writing my first ever GREETING CARD to you_

_My throbbing PASSION_

_And overflowing ACTION_

_Might just spurt out_

_I imagine your smile_

_And I want to show you my good points_

_I grasp my passion_

_I gotta make you notice me!_

_All right, I'm gonna write smoothly with all my love_

_So that me and you can be connected by happiness when you've received it_

_I'm showing you my dreams as my characters dance around_

_Hang in there, calligraphy pen, you've made it this far_

_I'm totally serious_

_To my calligraphy pen, FUFU_

_I might be being overdoing it, FUFU_

_It seems I might be crushing it, but_

_My handwriting's on a MISSION_

_Red-hot TENSION_

_Normal print is so boring_

_At the point where I close, the point where I stop_

_This heart-throbbing is most definitely love_

_"Please treat me well from here on out"_

_I add that single phrase_

_My cheerful lettering is so shiny, look how well polished it is_

_It'd be wonderful if they could go straight into your heart_

_The running lines shine until they dry_

_You'll have to wait, calligraphy pen, sorry, ballpoint pen_

_You'll have to rest_

_I'm totally serious_

_I imagine your smile_

_And I want to show you my good points_

_I grasp my passion_

_I gotta make you notice me!_

_All right, I'm gonna write smoothly with all my love_

_So that me and you can be connected by happiness when you've received it_

_I'm showing you my dreams as my characters dance around_

_Hang in there, calligraphy pen, you've made it this far_

_I'm totally serious!"_

* * *

The crowd roared, its appetite for more of HTT's music never seeming to be satisfied. Such a beast in the thousands. It needed more. Much more.

"This is a song that Mio wrote in the middle of the night when she had nothing else to do aside from studying for the next test," Yui said.

"Yui, quit spreading lies," she said with a flat gaze. The crowd broke out in laughter.

"And it's called 'Don't Say Lazy.' Here we go."

"One, two, three, four..." A few taps of the cymbals, and they were off.

* * *

"_Please don't' say "You are lazy"_

_because I'm actually crazy!_

_The swans, that's right_

_what you can't see is that they thrash about when swimming!_

_I'm obedient and loyal to my instincts, I'll even accept being made fun of!_

_A bright future is offered to me…_

_that's why I take a break once in a while._

_With these eyes I'll confirm_

_my destination and Mark it on my map!_

_If there's a shortcut, that would be easier,_

_if there's are wings to make it even shorter, it would be great!_

_Damn! I broke a nail, so I fixed it with glue._

_With that I somehow I got a feeling of achievement._

_The important thing is to love oneself,_

_if you don't love yourself, you won't love other people._

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_because I'm actually crazy!_

_Skilled hawks, that's right,_

_they hide their talons!_

_I try hard to imagine it, but reality drives me up into a corner…_

_I'm midway to development…_

_that's why I suddenly go out of pitch._

_It won't be projected in my eyes because_

_my Motivation breaks the Meter…_

_I always dream with all my power,_

_but in return, I sleep with all my power._

_I lost a bit of weight…in my excitement, I ate…_

_Why did that happen? I feel defeated…_

_Without any delay, I lower my own objectives._

_I'm flexible enough to adapt…my Kabuki dance will win!_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_because I'm actually crazy!_

_The peacocks, that's right,_

_they say "This is it!" when they are enchanted by beauty!_

_I struggle and push for my whole body to lose weight…to be a beauty,_

_though, there are lots of temptations…_

_that's why I desperately break my will._

_Damn! Don't tell me…a Red Point! No, barely cleared it!_

_With that I feel omnipotent!_

_The important thing is to accept oneself,_

_if you don't forgive yourself, you won't be able to forgive other people!_

_Please don't' say "You are lazy"_

_because I'm actually crazy!_

_The swans, that's right_

_what you can't see is that they thrash about when swimming!_

_I'm obedient and loyal to my instincts, I'll even accept being made fun of!_

_A bright future is offered to me…_

_that's why I take a break once in a while."_

* * *

"I can see a lot of people crowd-surfing in the back," Yui said. "Give it up for the crowd-surfers!" A few security people were imploring the crowd surfers to get back in their seats, which they did.

"You saw crowd surfers, sempai?" Azusa said.

"Yep. Such courage. I love it."

"I think we should switch the tempo a bit to something more subdued. Like honey," Tsumugi said. "Right?"

"This song is called Honey Sweet Tea Time, written by Mugi-chan, our keyboardist," Yui said.

"I love you, Mugi-chan!" exclaimed one happy fan in the seats. "Will you marry me and have my babies?"

"Check with me after the show, dear," she said, blowing a kiss. The fan fainted, suffering a nosebleed.

"Ritsu, take it away," Mio said.

"One, two, three..." And the arms were swaying in the air.

* * *

_"The honey colored afternoon passes by_

_A honey sweet tea time_

_The honey colored afternoon passes by_

_A honey sweet tea time_

_A macaroon airship_

_The clock is a langues du chat_

_Let's go to a place where my heart tightens_

_Under the sky where smiles bloom_

_Curiosity overflows_

_In maxi singles_

_Tied with a ribbon the color of the equator_

_The earth is a box of sweets_

_And it's packed with dreams_

_How does the honey colored afternoon taste?_

_A honey sweet tea time_

_How does the honey colored afternoon taste?_

_A honey sweet tea time_

_A galette parking lot_

_A stray cat sachertorte_

_Today, let's start doing the things we've always wanted to do_

_In the town where I spilled the paint of light_

_Everything reflected in my eyes_

_Is part of the recipe of the future_

_Wrapped in paper the color of the blue sky_

_The world is a present_

_Is it okay to open it?_

_If you should lose your way_

_Let's have some tea_

_Wishes go on the caddy spoon_

_Pain goes in the teapot_

_Mix up these feelings, stir left and right_

_May all your troubles clear up tomorrow_

_Under the sky where smiles bloom_

_Curiosity overflows_

_In maxi singles_

_Tied with a ribbon the color of the equator_

_The earth is a box of sweets_

_Let's eat_

_In the town where I spilled the paint of light_

_Everything reflected in my eyes_

_Is part of the recipe of the future_

_Wrapped in paper the color of the blue sky_

_The world is a present_

_It's okay to open it!"_

* * *

"Thank you, Mugi-chan," Yui said as Tsumugi bowed. "Is the fan all right down there?"

Tsumugi saw the fan with his nose plugged, flashing a thumbs-up and a smile. "He's fine."

"All right. Here's our next song, called 'Samidare 20 Love', written by Mio-chan. Ricchan, you know what to do."

"One, two, three..." Mio's bass and Ritsu's rhythm set the stage for Tsumugi's keyboarding to tell the story. The night sky became more vibrant as Mio took the lead vocals once more.

* * *

_"Raindrops begin to fall; how pretty they are!_

_They look like drops of sparkling soda, stopping the town's yawning_

_I count three drops and catch the big ones on my forehead_

_The rain speaks to me_

_The fifth drop is surely a little bird's mini tiara_

_That's right, the seventh drop is the power line's pendant and chain_

_Eight drops on my eyelashes; the ninth dances on the leaves_

_I may have fallen in love; the tenth drop intrudes and I still don't know_

_Twenty, love_

_Though it's still faint_

_This dream is a watercolor painting_

_The brush that paints the rainbow_

_Is right here in my heart_

_Teardrops, don't fall; nobody has an umbrella_

_The rain gently washes away the footprints from a second before_

_Very soon, eighteen drops become polka dots, like jewels_

_With the twentieth drop, I wonder if I'll know if my love will continue_

_In a sudden flash_

_I want to give light_

_To this dream of mine_

_So the hands that will break up the rainclouds_

_Will come from my pockets_

_Twenty, love_

_Though it's still faint_

_This dream is a watercolor painting_

_The brush that paints the rainbow_

_Is right here in my heart_

_In a sudden flash_

_I want to give light_

_To this dream of mine_

_So the hands that will break up the rainclouds_

_Will come from my pockets..."_

* * *

"We'd like to do one more song before we take a bit of a break. This one is called 'Go Go Maniac,' Yui said.

"One, two, three, four," Ritsu counted out before the boogie began.

* * *

_Oh no, I can't stop, I won't stop_

_During day, during night, during morning, I'm singing so loud_

_I'm just doing the things I love, Girls Go Maniac_

_I want to go search for_

_A melody like that, lyrics like these, more and more_

_Together with everyone, Chance Chance, let's show_

_Jump Jump, our wishes_

_Fun Fun, and say, Shout Shout, how we feel_

_If we mess up, then we'll rehearse one more time!_

_Everyone has a microcosm known as a heart_

_It's tightly packed with a gamut of emotions and love_

_I'm busy feeling down and getting excited_

_Let's turn the days loaded with chaos into songs_

_Let's confess frankly to each other_

_Even during class, I unconsciously research musicianship_

_Doing it in air is OK, the atmosphere is what's important, we suddenly shred out a rhythm_

_Our beats and minds communicate to each other, and we freely enjoy it_

_We win if we had fun_

_Sorry, I can't let it go, I won't let it go_

_Down and across and diagonally, I'm swinging around_

_I'm just making the sound I love, Girls Go Maniac_

_I want to go try_

_A groove like that, a reverb like this, forever and ever_

_Make us in tune with each other, Chase Chase, let's dream_

_Break Break, of tomorrow_

_Faith Faith, and swell up, Shake Shake, with strength_

_If we get showered in cheers, we won't be able to forget about it, right?_

_Truly, reality is really stranger than fiction_

_No matter how much I space out, I bump into encounters_

_It's funny feeling my heart throbbing and leaping_

_What? Is this destiny? Well then, let's lose ourselves_

_Let's satisfy ourselves the best we can_

_Before a test, as always, I can't tear apart our friendship_

_Even though we didn't promise so, we unintentionally get together after school_

_No matter where the place the members are gathered is, it's instantly our stage_

_You can hear it, right? The count_

_Of course, I smile with a smile_

_In spring, in summer, in fall, I'm stepping out, now_

_I'm just with my friends who I love, Girls Go Maniac_

_I want you to take_

_Drumming like that, cutting like this, please oh please_

_Make our eyes meet, Tune Tune, let's synch_

_Amuse Amuse, our hearts, too_

_Loose Loose, and improve our technique, Shoot Shoot, comfortably_

_We should still be able to go on, right? Actually!_

_Adults say so, they say we'll fail_

_Doing only the things we love, but is that true? What will we do?_

_Hey, the moment when I become absorbed in what I love doing_

_It feels like I'm alive…I'm happy…so it's okay._

_So it means we won't fail._

_I knew it, I can't stop, I won't stop_

_During day, during night, during morning, I'm singing so loud_

_I'm just doing the things I love, Girls Go Maniac_

_I want to go search for_

_A melody like that, lyrics like these, more and more_

_Together with everyone, Chance Chance, let's show_

_Jump Jump, our wishes_

_Fun Fun, and say, Shout Shout more_

_Chance Chance, let's show, Jump Jump, our wishes_

_Fun Fun, and say, Shout Shout, how we feel_

_Because it feels good, Yeah, encore, one more time!_

_Oh My God! No No music, No smile_

_Oh My God! No No friends, No life_

_All Right! No No No stop going our way_

_We have a fabulous BODY, SOUL & LOVE_

_No No music, No smile_

_Oh My God! No No friends, No life_

_All Right! No No No stop going our way_

_We have a fabulous BODY, SOUL & LOVE_

_No No music, No smile_

_Oh My God! No No friends, No life_

_All Right! No No No stop going our way_

_We have a fabulous BODY, SOUL & LOVE_

_No No music, No smile_

_Oh My God! No No friends, No life_

_All Right! No No No stop going our way_

_We have a fabulous BODY, SOUL & LOVE!"_

* * *

"Thank you everyone, we'll be back!" Yui said.

The crowd gave a standing ovation as the band members returned to the green room to quickly recharge.

"Oh man, that felt nice," Ritsu concurred. "The rush of the crowd! It feels insane!"

Azusa placed her guitar on its rest and stretched. "Hey Azunyan," Yui said to her.

"Sempai?"

"You look cute when you're stretching."

"You always find me cute when I'm doing anything. As if that's even supposed to surprise me!"

"Yui-chan seems to say some of the most flattering statements," Tsumugi said, staring at the ceiling as she sat down on the sofa.

Jun walked in the green room, handing out some bottles of water. "Great stuff you guys. You are the best."

"That's just the first set," Mio said, sipping her bottle.

"Onee-chan, I saw some people floating amongst the crowds," Ui said, walking in. "It looked weird."

"That's called crowd surfing, Ui," Ritsu said. "Or mosh-pit. It's a fun spectacle, but it can be dangerous at times."

"I see."

"The place was loud, I could barely hear the others singing," said Yui. "But we really brought in the energy. We're bringing it."

"Five minutes before you're called back on stage," said one of the event crew to the band.

"Should we start our set with some songs about food?" Yui asked.

"Why not?" Ritsu said, conducting the air with one of her sticks. "Let's whet their appetite, and then, we kick it up a notch. How about it?"

"Parfait, Tokimeki, Curry," Mio said. "Sounds like a plan."

"We know what to cap it with, right?"

"Right," they all said.

"Let's head back and finish this show right."

"Good luck you guys," Ui said as she and Jun returned to their seats. "Have fun, onee-chan."

"Leave it to us, Ui," Yui said, beaming. She now turned to the others. "This is for everyone! Let's do this! HTT on three, one, two, three!"

"HTT!" they all said, and they took their instruments and returned to the stage for their next number, to the roar of the crowd.

* * *

_"A hug between vanilla and strawberry -_

_They're a pair that fits better than anyone._

_Lovely, happy! ?_

_Whipped cream like pure white lace,_

_So sweet that it puts me in trance…_

_Soft and wavy!_

_I have to hurry before it melts._

_I have to give nourishment to my heart._

_The taste of today's dream is perfect. ?_

_It flows through my body, that Sweet Sweet Berry Sauce._

_It's the force that drives our hot Girl's Talk._

_More to come! Joy! Joy!_

_I tried my best, so I'll give myself a reward._

_Let's try hard again!_

_The strawberry parfaits just don't stop!_

_Pressed hard against the glass bowl,_

_The sparkling and heart throbbing are packed in._

_A marbled pattern! ?_

_Cornflakes, don't get in the way!_

_The coolness of the brain freeze_

_Feels nice._

_It's a seasonal food._

_Don't worry about calories._

_With the speed of a flicker of light, lick, lick! ?_

_I only respond to delicious things._

_I have an antenna – hey, I'm a girl!_

_More, more! Taste! Taste!_

_There's another stomach for dessert! It's not a puzzle._

_It's a complete black hole, you know._

_I, I, I just can't stop myself!_

_It flows through my body, that Sweet Sweet Berry Sauce._

_It's the force that drives our hot Girl's Talk._

_More to come! Joy! Joy!_

_I tried my best, so I'll give myself a reward._

_Let's try hard again!_

_The strawberry parfaits just don't stop!"_

* * *

"I want some ice cream," hollered an old man in the back, waving his shirt around like a rally towel. "Could you spare me a pint?"

"We'll have our crew spot you a bucket after the show," Ritsu said, to the laughter of the crowd.

"That was 'The strawberry parfaits just don't stop,'" said Yui. "Here's another song that Mio wrote, about a baker, and it's a tribute to the great desserts you can find on the Strip. It's called 'Tokimeki Sugar.' Ricchan?"

"One, two, three, four..."

Mio's bass led the way, and her vocals were soon to follow.

* * *

_"Caramel sauce for you, dearest_

_Granulated sugar, brown sugar_

_Caramel sauce for you, dearest_

_Maple, honey, fine-grain sugar_

_Caramel sauce just for you_

_My heart is also caramel sauce_

_Even if it gets a little burned_

_Your flame will make it delicious_

_I'm a pastry chef of love_

_For you, who's moderately sweet_

_I'll make a homemade sauce_

_Even though I've been watching you all along_

_Why haven't you noticed?_

_If you want a taste, just say so, okay?_

_You've got some on your cheek!_

_My true feelings are custard pudding_

_The secret hidden flavor is throbbing sugar_

_My true feelings are custard pudding_

_Brown sugar syrup, thin sugar, manuka honey_

_Why has this caramel sauce become bittersweet?_

_I'll just fix it with some more sugar_

_Since I don't have a measuring spoon_

_I'll season it myself and make it delicious_

_I'm a pastry chef with a sweet tooth_

_Just thinking about you_

_Saturates my heart_

_But, you see, where I am right now_

_I don't plan to use my voice_

_If I dream an extremely sweet dream_

_I'll be happy tonight_

_I've got everything sweet inside the cupboard_

_It can't be beat once I boil it down_

_Heartbeat bittersweet_

_Fantasy eternity_

_Dizzy dizzy sympathy, I'm feeling it!_

_Just 'cause..._

_I'm a pastry chef of love_

_For you, who's moderately sweet_

_I'll make a homemade sauce_

_Even though I've been watching you all along_

_Why haven't you noticed?_

_If you want a taste, just say so!_

_I'm a pastry chef of love_

_Just thinking about you_

_Saturates my heart_

_Someday we'll meet eye to eye_

_And at that time, my concoction will be ready_

_It'll be the most delicious thing ever_

_You've got some on your cheek!"_

* * *

"Sugar, Sugar, Sugar, Sugar," the fans chanted. It got louder and faster until it melted into rapturous applause, cheers and whistles.

"From something sweet, to something spicy," Yui said. "We want to do this number for you, it's called 'Curry Nochi Rice.'"

"One, two, one, two, three, four," Ritsu counted. Mugi's keyboarding hooks were too irresistible to resist as the fans bounced up and down.

* * *

_"I might be irresistibly in love with you, Bubbly Wobbly_

_This hungry feeling won't stop, Dizzy Giddy_

_Please!_

_A piping hot plate of curry_

_Give me a stimulating spoonful of spices_

_Instead of sweet, today will be medium-spicy_

_For a mature flavor_

_Meat, vegetables and a secret special seasoning_

_A growing child's greed awakening love_

_I love you!_

_Simmering well-made curry_

_Let's try two spoonfuls of spices_

_But keep it limited; It's no good if it's too spicy_

_Tingly, Fiery, Spicy_

_Oh… No no no no no no…!_

_Just a tiny bit of curry and a lot of rice_

_When you're not here it's lonely at the table_

_Someday we'll be on good terms with you on my silver spoon_

_Sorry!_

_Curry without roux;_

_Girls like sweet curry_

_I long for you but mildly-spicy is too much_

_I love you!_

_Simmering well-made curry_

_Let's try two spoonfuls of spices_

_But keep it limited; It's no good if it's too spicy_

_Tingly, Fiery, Spicy_

_Oh… No no no no no no…!_

_Just a tiny bit of curry and a lot of rice!"_

* * *

"This is a number that we recently wrote while back at school," Mio said. "I hope you guys enjoy it. It's called 'Our Magic.'"

Ritsu counted down, "One, two, one, two, three..."

The coyote from yesterday wandered outside, then slept outside the stadium if only to have a listen. HTT's harmonies were on display.

* * *

_"(It's the 6th sense, special magic music_

_It's the 6th sense, great magic music)_

_Let's all go hum what we feel_

_Shy people and people who like show off, comfortably, freely_

_I want you to tell me your real_

_Let's draw out and play our aspirations and ideals_

_A dream like catching the clouds, for example_

_I want it to challenge our real_

_Sight, hearing, smell, taste, touch, full of the five senses_

_I switch on that state without sleep or rest_

_Cute, loud, good, sweet, comfortable_

_If you entrust this and that to a song_

_Let's communicate with the sixth sense, heart to heart_

_Slap, mute, glissando, roll, trill_

_All of them together are a conversation_

_If we have too fun a time, we might forget it_

_Oh, like a needle rushing over a record_

_We could play for eternity_

_(It's the 6th sense, special magic music_

_It's the 6th sense, great magic music)_

_It's okay! Let's open our hearts about our worries, too_

_Sometimes we feel down on hard everydays_

_I want to go climb over them, our fight_

_Body and soul, full of the five senses_

_Let's be proud of our sensitivities_

_Ugly, quiet, bad, bitter, uncomfortable_

_If you engulf even those in sound_

_Let's connect with the sixth sense, courage to courage_

_The audience is together with us_

_A session of giving out yells_

_Tear-stained faces smile, smiling faces smile more and more_

_Yeah, they're not even in harmony with the score, a miracle_

_Is occurring_

_(It's the 6th sense, magic music...)_

_Let's communicate with the sixth sense, heart to heart_

_Even in decrescendo, our bond_

_Is infinitely in crescendo_

_If we have too fun a time, we might forget it_

_Hey, like a needle rushing over a record_

_Let's play for eternity_

_(It's the 6th sense Special MAGIC MUSIC_

_It's the 6th sense Great MAGIC MUSIC)_

_(It's the 6th sense, special magic music_

_It's the 6th sense, great magic music)..."_

* * *

The crowd was on its feet as the number concluded.

"Thank you," Yui said. "Here's another one for you guys, it's called 'Girls In Wonderland.'"

"One, two, three, four..." Ritsu counted.

* * *

_"All fiction falls short to our Wonderland_

_When the five of us approach, it's bizarre_

_I've written the truth in my diary_

_Now I've read it and I can't calm down_

_It wasn't supposed to be this way!_

_These high school days are way too high_

_It's a very Fantastic World_

_But I'd gladly give in to a happy miscalculation_

_What will happen on the pages of tomorrow...!_

_I wonder what's written there_

_Today's heart and beat are already at their max_

_I've begun to think this way every day_

_The innovations of miracles are a bit scary, but I can't stop_

_Believe me_

_Our luck goes on!_

_No kind of art can depict our Funny Faces,_

_The faces determined by our five senses and honest emotions_

_Just like conversations, our photographs have piled up_

_Everyone's always giving the peace sign_

_That's the way it was!_

_We were fine even if we cried_

_It's a very Peaceful World_

_With our warm music and friends_

_What will happen with the finder of the future...!_

_I wonder what kind of faces and scenery will be reflected on us_

_Even if reality strikes hard against us_

_We'll just hum our favorite phrases_

_Singing only of courage and love,_

_We'll be fine_

_Our Dreams Will Come True!_

_I can only see what's in front of me, there's no turning back_

_Today I'll go on with all my might, simply surrounded by what I "love"_

_What will happen to us tomorrow!_

_No one knows_

_But we always sing "Oh yeah" "Take it easy"_

_What will happen on the pages of tomorrow...!_

_I wonder what's written there_

_Today's heart and beat are already at their max_

_I've begun to think this way every day_

_The innovations of miracles are a bit scary, but I can't stop_

_Believe me_

_Our luck goes on!"_

* * *

A few thousand fans chanted. "We Love The Tea Time, We Do, We Love The Tea Time, We Do, We Love The Tea Time, We Do, Oh Team Time We Love You!"

"We love you guys as well," Azusa said, wiping herself dry with a towel before flinging it to a lucky fan with a wink and a kiss blown in his direction.

"This is a fun song that I'm sure you guys will have fun dancing to," Tsumugi said. "It's called Let's Go. Let's party, Las Vegas!"

"Let's Go, Let's Go, Let's Go!" the band shouted, and the fans joined in as Ritsu's drumming led the way. In an interesting twist, they modified the song to fit the scenario.

* * *

_"I messed up! I got up at 8 o'clock_

_Crap, nobody woke me up_

_Instead of a Ferris wheel, I'll go-go by a roller coaster_

_Speed over scenery_

_Departure is in standby, I'm a bit nervous_

_But since I came this far, I'll fasten my seatbelt, ok!_

_Just barely late, I make up a funny excuse; How are things going? Going down_

_In times of trouble, even in times of tears, don't give up! Okay, let's go!_

_I got an F? Shock shock shock!_

_At the stoplight, wait wait wait!_

_On a whim, rock rock rock!_

_Keep on going!_

_Even if you want to reconsider, have no regrets_

_By all means, "Let's go!"_

_Diet! Sure, but pay attention - your daily calorie count is off course_

_Checkmate? Don't you mean check? Yeah, it's life's ups-and-downs version_

_Days that seem to be going smoothly could turn upside down_

_I'll become stronger and won't look back twice, ok!_

_Bring in those sweets, then we'll do homework; but my thoughts are fantasies - ah, pleasant!_

_In delicious times, even in times of cheering, go with all your might! Okay, let's go!_

_Blue sky, go go go!_

_Skirt, check check check!_

_Vaulting horse, jump jump jump!_

_Keep on going!_

_Just having fun is the norm - isn't that okay?_

_Count on me, "Let's go!"_

_The "absolute clock" is turning and turning_

_Even if you mess up, there's no turning back_

_Get lots of sleep and you'll be fully charged_

_Combine our voices, "Let's go!"_

_We've got tomorrow off, tonight's Friday - let's meet at 10 at the usual place_

_In times of bursting, even in times of melancholy, don't be late! Okay, let's go!_

_Everyone, clap your hands!_

_Each day's a chance chance chance!_

_Carefree, jump jump jump!_

_Keep on going!_

_Just having fun is the norm - isn't that okay?_

_Anyways, "Let's go!" "_

* * *

The fans were on their feet, and immediately, Ritsu proceeded to the band's next number.

"Hey, Hey, Come With Me," Yui said to the crowd. Soon, Mio joined in, then Mugi and Ritsu, and finally Azusa. Every one of the five took turns sharing the vocals before they all sung as one.

* * *

_"Hey, smile! Hey, with everyone!_

_This is youth, right? Let's make some noise!_

_(Come on!)_

_The answer is "dreams" times "wishes"_

_If you want to find out, come over here_

_'Cause fun awaits_

_Are you ready! Let's go together_

_I feel like strolling along on the way to school_

_But I forgot my bag - a sudden curve!_

_Lessons are only just starting_

_I completely understand, or at least pretending to_

_Even though problems go over capacity_

_(It'll be all right)_

_We'll have enough luck to solve them_

_Hey, smile! Hey, with everyone!_

_This is youth, right? Let's riot!_

_(Come on!)_

_The answer is "heart" plus "happiness"_

_If you don't understand, it's okay to make it up_

_Let's combine answers_

_We'll gather and go together_

_Let's see what happens after school_

_Found a cute cat, powerfully dash!_

_By chatting, we've reached the end_

_Don't worry about homework, or at least pretend not to_

_Even small things can cause times of trouble_

_(It'll be all right)_

_Just try to reflect while sleeping_

_Hey, smile! Hey, with everyone!_

_This is youth, right? Let's make some noise!_

_(Come on!)_

_The answer is "dreams" times "wishes"_

_If you want to find out, come over here_

_'Cause fun awaits_

_Are you ready! Let's go together_

_Clap your hands now! Hey!_

_Clap your hands now! Hey!_

_Clap your hands now! Hey!_

_Clap your hands, clap your hands,_

_clap your hands, woo... YEAH!_

_Even if you fail, try to add it up_

_'Cause a bigger answer will come to you_

_Whatever that happens to be_

_If we're together, we've got nothing to fear_

_The answer is "heart" plus "happiness"_

_If you don't understand, it's okay to make it up_

_'Cause we'll combine answers_

_So from now on, forever and ever_

_Let's go together - join hands and go_

_Hey! Let's be happy!_

_Hey! Let's be lucky!_

_Hey! Let's be lovely!_

_Come with me_

_Come with me!"_

* * *

The crowd were bouncing, their energy level at an all-time high. "Come With Me, Come With Me, Come With Me," they all chanted.

"Let's change the scene a little bit," Yui said. "This song is called No Thank You."

Tsumugi's keyboarding led the way towards what was an energetic piece, and one of the band's favorites.

* * *

_"We jostle each other around the whiteboard_

_Making graffiti of our free wishes_

_Even if the after school chime echoes in the setting sun_

_You can't diss the power to dream, unfortunately_

_Let's sing with a louder, louder, louder voice_

_Carry hope on your lips_

_Every time when you release words, they turn into light_

_They're our pieces_

_I don't need memories_

_Because I firmly and deeply love "now"_

_Getting immersed in my memories is a sweet, adult-like luxury_

_But not yet…I want to hold back from it_

_Drawing wildly with a marker in the notebook of my heart_

_It only has points about how I feel like crying when I get pushed_

_When I'm with everyone, pain and joy_

_Stick in me with an infinite reverb, how strange_

_Let's fly always, always, always to the yonder_

_Our ambition can't wait for the countdown in the tailwind_

_Every time when I mark the beats, they turn platinum_

_They're our wings_

_I don't need promises_

_Because no one can live besides "now"_

_Desiring promises is an innocent, child-like frailty_

_I've already long since…graduated from it_

_Forever, at any place, I'll certainly keep listening_

_Even though I don't even need eternity, why can't I seem to lose it?_

_Our Splendid Songs_

_Let's sing more, more, more, even if our voices grow hoarse_

_Praise this moment with your lips_

_Having maps with the same routes, we were able to encounter each other_

_It's our bond_

_NO, Thank You! I don't need memories_

_Because I firmly and deeply love "now"_

_Getting immersed in my memories is a sweet, adult-like luxury_

_But not yet…I want to hold back from it."_

* * *

Mio closed her eyes and soaked it all in. The crowd's appreciation of the band and the cheers and whistles were music to her ears. "Are you all having a good time?"

"Yeah!" the crowd responded.

"I think they said 'Yeah,'" Yui said.

"Cool. This is another of my favorite songs. This one is called 'Listen!' Get up and dance!"

"One, two, three!" Ritsu counted before starting up their next number. Once again, the crowd was on their feet, shaking and losing themselves in the power pop that came from Hokago Tea Time.

* * *

_"It's deep deep, deep in my heart_

_In the sanctuary where nothing echoed_

_heat heat, it caught on fire, so I can't return_

_It's shock shock, a shock that I send you_

_Saying, "Hey, let's go everywhere together"_

_rock rock, the storm and tsunami of sound lure each other_

_A dropped pick, a broken stick_

_Aren't problems at all_

_We're within the same sound, and that's actually a miracle_

_We'll sing, we'll sing as long as we feel like it_

_No matter how quiet it is, it's our single song in the world_

_I want to live with all my might_

_So much that I won't regret it even if I die today_

_Release, passionate_

_This is a PRECIOUS Heart Beat of ours_

_We'll sing_

_Non sweet, sweet, your true nature is more comfortable_

_Than sweet words, right? Touch of mind, yeah_

_wit wit, it'd be fun to tell me, always and forever_

_Non stop stop, because my newborn feelings_

_Are hurrying faster than light_

_rock rock, I've got to catch them with sound and tell them to you_

_A running rhythm, a crazed tuning_

_Are all within my assumption_

_I'm choosing the same dream, and that's the power for tomorrow_

_We'll shout, we'll shout even if we're on an away stage_

_Because no matter how scared we are, we're not alone_

_Even if it's unfinished, I don't mind_

_I really want to play it_

_Reach, truthfulness_

_We were finally able to meet, this is our TREASURE Heart Beat_

_We want to know…to live…to love_

_The countless prayers-_

_Make them heard, make them into wings, Can Fly High_

_We'll sing, we'll sing as long as we feel like it_

_No matter how quiet it is, it's our single song in the world_

_I want to live with all my might_

_So much that I won't regret it even if I die today_

_Release, passionate_

_This is a PRECIOUS Heart Beat of ours_

_We'll sing, TREASURE Heart Beat_

_Listen!"_

* * *

The number finished, and the crowd roared in approval.

"Everyone, you have been a wonderful audience," Yui said. "We enjoyed our time here in Fabulous Las Vegas."

"Yui, tell them what we did," Ritsu said.

"We got to stay in one of the most expensive rooms in the city in the Hugh Hefner SkyVilla."

"Ooooooh," the crowd said.

"We got to hike up Mount Charleston."

"Oooooooh..."

"We got to watch a show on the Strip, I think it was Love by Cirque du Soliel."

"Oooooooh..."

"We got to go to the arcade at Circus Circus and ride at the top of Stratosphere."

"Oooooooh..."

"And before we came here to play for you, we made one more walk down the Strip just to show how much we love your city."

"Oooooooh..."

"You love to say 'Oooooooh,' don't you?" They laughed and applauded. "Well, anyway, we are going to treasure the time we spent here in Vegas, so we have a couple more songs before we say goodbye."

"Awwwwww," the crowd said.

"We're students, everyone. We have school tomorrow after this. We even brought some of our classmates here to say hello. Say hi to everybody, Class 3-2 and the Mio Fans Club!"

The students waved to the crowd, who also applauded their presence at the show.

"Here's our next song, it's called Utauyo Miracle. This song is for you. Ricchan, count it."

"One, two, three..."

* * *

_"I love you all!_

_It's our never-ending lu-la-la Miracle Sing Time_

_I'll sing, I'll sing, it's the absolute best way to express my love!_

_Even if the composition is clumsy or the lyrics are iffy_

_I want to convey my soul with all I have!_

_What can we do, we can't follow this time table_

_That's been decided for us automatically_

_Billowing waves of us infinite dreamers dash out and assemble in the hallway_

_Sorry if my manners are bad! But don't mind how I look_

_I'm totally addicted to playing; a sparkle, maybe this is what youth is_

_ever ever... Forever shine_

_I really love you!_

_It's a tension-rising lu-la-la Powerful Gig Time_

_My heart is, my heart is, an excitement-seeking genius_

_Even if I say "Huh!" or start racking up misses_

_I want to set free my boiling bravery_

_On with the tremolo, followed by flam_

_Ain't it awesome, ain't it awesome, ain't it awesome to feel so good_

_I'm always so happy, it's the way "now" feels_

_Live on, fair maidens, with your bare instincts_

_No matter what, there's subjects more important than homework_

_It's our after school tea, chatting and practice_

_I get so much humor, feeling natural and dazzling smiles it makes my stomach hurt_

_Our breathing was excellent! But there were some riffs that weren't so good_

_Will you give me some special training? It's just about my curfew, but I don't wanna go home_

_Never never... Can't Say Good-bye_

_I love you so much!_

_It's a totally awesome lu-la-la Wonderful Show Time_

_Music is, music is, already so us!_

_Even without standing ovations, prizes or an audience_

_We wanna play this moment for real_

_Yesterday's regrets, tomorrow's concerns_

_Frankly, frankly, what good do they do? Who do they do good for?_

_I'm always so lucky, it's something I've grasped "now"_

_Be desirous, fair maidens, if it's not given to you, say farewell_

_It's not written in any book or taught even a bit in class_

_But in my whole life I'll never forget_

_The miracle I never thought existed in this world: when we sing together_

_I can believe, I can be strong!_

_I love you all!_

_It's our never-ending lu-la-la Miracle Sing Time_

_I'll sing, I'll sing, it's the absolute best way to express my love!_

_Even if the composition is clumsy or the lyrics are iffy_

_I want to convey my soul and larger-than-life life with all I have!_

_Does today seem like yesterday? Tomorrow like today?_

_It's fine, it's fine, as long as you're having fun it's a huge success!_

_I'm always a rocker, "now" is my rebellious stage_

_Onward, fair maidens, embrace your hopes!_

_I love you, I love you, thanks for loving me too_

_I'll sing, I'll sing, I'll sing again today with all my heart_

_I love you, I love you, thanks for loving me too_

_I'll sing, I'll sing, forever I'll sing with all my love!"_

* * *

The audience was on its feet, and they knew that their time with HTT was starting to end. The sweat shined off the five band members as they looked at each other, beaming with accomplishment.

Ritsu nodded at Mio, who nodded at Tsumugi, who nodded at Azusa, who nodded at Yui.

Then Yui uttered the title of their signature piece. "Fuwa Fuwa Time!" Her riffs led to the others joining in. And then, it was done.

* * *

_"When I'm looking at you, my heart is always going B-BMP ? B-BMP_

_My wavering feelings are fluffy ? fluffy like marshmallows_

_The view of your face from the side, always working so hard-_

_Even if I'm looking at it all the time, you don't notice me_

_Even though the distance between us can be shrunken if we're in a dream_

_Ah, dear God, do me a favor_

_Please give us our own Dream Time ?_

_Hugging my favorite bunny, I say good night, too, tonight ?_

_Fluffy fluffy time, fluffy fluffy time, fluffy fluffy time_

_My heart goes THUMP ? THUMP at your unexpected gesture today_

_I read too deeply into your nonchalant smile and over heat!_

_Your serious face that I saw on some other day-_

_Even if I close my eyes, it appears_

_Because it's okay if it's a dream, I want our own Sweet time_

_Ah, dear God, why?_

_Is the Dream night as painful as I fall in love?_

_I took out my treasured teddy bear; will I be all right tonight?_

_If I muster a little more courage_

_And talk naturally_

_Will something change?_

_That's how I feel, but…_

_(But that's the hardest thing_

_What to do about a chance to chat?_

_Heck, it's totally not natural to be thinking about a plan at that point in time_

_Ah, enough already, I'm gonna sleep, I'm gonna sleep, I'm gonna sleep!)_

_Ah, dear God, do me a favor_

_Please give me a Miracle Time for just once!_

_If I can easily talk to you, then afterwards…I'll somehow do it_

_Fluffy fluffy time, fluffy fluffy time, fluffy fluffy time..."_

* * *

As Yui soared into the heavens on the final chords, the fireworks set up outside the stadium came out as the five members did their curtain call. They were shedding tears of joy as the crowd gave them one of the longest standing ovations they had ever seen.

"Thank you Las Vegas, we love you, good night!" the five members said in unison.

It was like out of a movie. Fireworks, a standing ovation and waves of relief. The roadshow had become a success.

As the members walked back into the green room to get one quick breather, Miss Sawako was waiting and gave each of the members a hug. "You guys were awesome," she said. "That was the most awesome show I had ever witnessed. You set Las Vegas on fire tonight!"

"We sure did," Mio said. "I never felt so happy in my life, you guys. We did it! We finally arrived!"

"This is a night we will never forget," Ritsu said. "We still have to do the school festival and the class play and the college exams, but this will be the biggest feather in our cap."

"I enjoyed every minute of it," Tsumugi said. "I was floating on air, playing my synthesizer. I don't ever recall getting off the ground."

"So this is what it means to be a professional performer," Azusa said to the band. "I hope there aren't a lot of people outside the bus, so that we can get back to the airport on time."

"And what if I told you there was, Azunyan?" Yui snarked, a naughty expression on her face.

"Wh...What are you implying, sempai?"

"Everyone has left, but there are a few hundred fans lining up outside the bus for autographs," Sawako said. "When you were performing the last number, a few hundred fans rushed out of the stadium and stood outside the bus. They want your autographs."

"Oh, brother..."

"Don't worry. We have about two hours before the plane leaves, so we can get this done ASAP."

"Have the crew packed our instruments into the coach, Miss Sawako?" Mio asked the teacher.

"They are just about done packing them up," Sawako said, looking out the door. "I'm going to the bus and inform the fans that you are on your way to meet them and sign some autographs."

"We'll see you in a bit, Sawa-chan," Ritsu said as Sawako took off.

"I'm still pinching myself: we did a live show in America," Mio said. "We did a live show in America. In Las Vegas. If you were to tell me before that we would be performing in a place like this, you would be crazy."

"But we have," Ritsu said. "I think we should go ahead and meet those fans."

"Let's do it!" Yui said, walking off with the others.

"I hope my arms don't get tired," Azusa said.

* * *

"Uggghhh, I can't even move my arms," Azusa said as the bus left the Stadium on the way to McCarran International Airport. "Or my hands."

"We signed 500 autographs over 30 minutes," Mio said. "We're still going to make it on time. But now we are really tired."

"Onee-chan, you were awesome tonight," Ui said. She was already on the bus with Jun and Nodoka after the show was over. Following the bus were coaches of Sakuragaoka students who were also heading back to Tokyo. They would take a commercial flight back, with a layover at LAX.

"You never cease to amaze me, Yui," Nodoka said.

Yui blushed, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "Eheheheheh..."

"You're a pro at playing the bass, Mio-sempai," Jun said to her. "You and the others need to play at gigs on a frequent basis."

"One of these days, we will," Mio replied as the bus went west on Tropicana Avenue.

"I liked that moment when flung that towel at a lucky fan," Yui said. "Have you gotten all horny now that you are a rock star?"

"Sempai, I...it was just a spur of the moment...I was only..."

Yui licked Azusa cheek playfully. "It's all right if you wanted to be like that. That shows you've got a little showmanship in you."

"I think whenever we play a show, Yui's sex drive reaches a very dangerous level that would destroy those power readers in Dragon Ball Z," Ritsu said.

"So what's next, girls?" Sawako asked the band.

"Some sleep, maybe," Ritsu replied.

"And also studying for next semester," Mio added.

"Remember that in a few weeks, you have the school marathon to take part in," Sawako added. "Get some rest, but be sure to warm up those legs for the event."

"Got it, Miss Sawako," Ui said. "I love this jacket, onee-chan, it looks cute on me."

"I like mine's because it's red," Yui said. "That's all."

"We can wear this wherever we go," Tsumugi said. "People will say, oh, you're from the band that played in Vegas not too far back. I like being noticed that way."

"You do?" Ritsu snarked.

"Yes. I look lovely in purple."

"At least you don't look like Grimace from the McDonald's commercials."

"Isn't Grimace already phased out of the McDonald's commercials?" Azusa asked her.

"I remember seeing old commercials featuring Grimace. He and the Hamburglar are a comedy pair. Worse than the Three Stooges."

"I love that show," Mugi chimed.

"You like the Three Stooges, Mugi?"

"Yep!"

"I feel so sorry for you, I really do."

"Here we are," Jerry said, the coach approaching the tarmac of McCarran. "Listen up, guys, it has been a pleasure being your chauffeur this week. I hope every one of you have a safe trip back to Japan."

"Thank you, Jerry!" said the others, who all hugged the driver after the bus stopped next to the plane.

"Ladies, this plane is going straight to Tokyo," said Sawako. "It will not stop over at LAX, so that you may get home without any problems."

"Awesome," Ritsu said.

"I can't believe our time here in Vegas is ending so soon," Tsumugi said. "Let's get on board."

The McCarran staff moved the luggage to compartments under the plane as the nine of them got inside. They had arrived ten minutes ahead of schedule, so the plane was able to leave early.

"Did you all have a great time?" Sawako asked the band.

"Yeah!" they all said.

"All right. We're heading back to Tokyo on this plane, so you can go ahead and sleep if you want. Actually, you might as well."

Soon enough, the plane was slowly taxiing down the runway, getting ready to leave Las Vegas.

As the plane began to take off, Yui noticed something outside. "Hey you guys, take a look!"

"Whoa," Ritsu said. The Strip was full of fireworks as the plane left. This was their way of wishing the band well. Some of the people on the Strip were taking photos of the fireworks, somewhat confused as to why they were placed there to explode in the first place. When news broke out that Hokago Tea Time just finished their performance, everyone on the Strip applauded. The plane hovered over Las Vegas Boulevard south before making its gradual ascent into the heavens.

"I will never forget you, Las Vegas," Yui said, the tears coming down her eyes as she smiled. "I love you. Till we meet again, America. Viva Las Vegas."

And with that, the plane vanished out of sight, the memories of their time in that wonderful city now etched in their lifetime forever.

* * *

**ROADSHOW**

**THE END**

A/N: And that concludes a fic that took me several months to write. I am so glad that this fic is finally over. I hope you wonderful readers enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Cheers, JRS.


End file.
